The Lost Fragments of Lady Hera and Lord Zeus
by Fluffy Clutchie
Summary: The promises that were made by the River Styx must always be kept. Once you pledged by this river, one is bound to fulfill the promise. The day came when Hera inadvertently broke her Promise of the Styx. Now, Zeus must haste to figure out a way and retrieve Hera at the hands of the sacred river. Will Zeus triumph or will the Fates be his enemies?
1. By the Balcony, I Sat and Cried

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _Her reflection reflected pure austerity and sharpness, a queen plunged in sorrow._

* * *

Lady Hera rests from the balcony of their chambers. A gold chalice rests at her left palm as she shakes it lightly to sustain the rich blend of the nectar. It had been idle for who knows how long now.

The moon gleams over her ivory skin as a tear escaped her mellow emerald eyes.

A crestfallen breath escaped her lips.

The hour is nigh, the night ages old. Her husband was still not at their room.

Hera took a sip of the nectar wine, ever so rueful.

She thought of how pathetic she looked. The Queen of Olympus, indomitable and magnified by all the gods and goddesses, was sitting on the balcony window. She faithfully awaits for the return of her perfidious king. Her glare shot like daggers towards the horizon and a frown rested on her delicate lips.

She thought back of the days when she was innocent and gleeful. The fresh scent of the ocean and the seas will always imbue wistful nostalgia. She reminisced the wonderful marriage of her foster parents, Oceanus and Tethys. Recalling the days when her mother Rhea delivered her to them in hopes of getting her temperamental attitude under control. She had always admired how her foster parents were able to nurture so much love that it did not falter with time. How happy the Oceanids will always be to have such loving parents like Oceanus and Tethys.

She made it her lifelong promise to herself that if she will ever marry, she would persevere for a marriage just like theirs.

Now, Hera wonders what in the heavens happened to her life.

Stars fell from the galaxy and beamed with a melancholic blue glimmer.

The tears of Mother Hera splashed across the starry skies.

She picked up her mirror decorated with the finest obsidian jewels and gazed at herself.

Her reflection reflected pure austerity and sharpness, a queen plunged in sorrow.

Eyes are the windows of the soul. No matter who or what one is, the eyes always portray the emotions one onerously hides. No one was an exception and Hera knew it herself. Peering deeper into the eyes of her reflection, Hera saw her glintless eyes. She hastily threw the mirror in a fit of rage and it shattered as it hit the ravenous cliffs of Mt. Olympus.

Her eyes, they were so lifeless, so broken and so weary.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Hera wished she was not an immortal goddess. She personally longs for the short tragicomic life of the mortal humans on Earth. Humans live a short life. Death is a certainty to them and when it comes, all the pain, hurt, strife, and sufferings will cease as their souls go to the afterlife.

Hera pondered when the thoughts of demise even started to enter her mind. She used to be so thankful that she had an immortal life to spend with the people she held dear to her heart. She enjoyed basking in the glory of her conquests and willingly shared her wisdom and knowledge to those who seek it. She was a magnificent willow tree who provides shelter for the young sprouts beneath it.

She disdainfully grinned at the chalice of nectar she held.

 _This is not her, not one bit._


	2. The Age of Innocence

_. ._

 _. ._

 _. ._

* * *

 _"But everything changed in one of the days of Demeter's sorrow."_

* * *

She is not what she used to be. Her heart will never find acceptance to it. The glorious daughter of Cronus and Rhea that even pars in power with Zeus. The courageous headstrong woman whose happiness and potential seemed limitless. She was relentless in pursuing her ambitions and perfection as a goddess. Her fellow divinities have exalted her in reverence for all the achievements that she have achieved. Hera was renowned the sovereign and protectress of all women. It does not matter whether a woman may be mortal or immortal, human or goddess alike.

Hera of the Audacious Youth as the Titans would call her.

But everything changed in one of the days of Demeter's sorrow.

 _As she was assuaged with fatigue and about to lay in slumber on her velvety chaise , a cuckoo caught her attention. Gracefully hastening from her balcony, she flew to the pitiful cuckoo who shivered pitifully from the weather. She secured the poor cuckoo in her palms and flew back to her chambers._

 _She cuddled it near her breast to provide warmth for the quivering thing. She rustled its head gently with her fingers. She sympathized with the creature enough to let it sleep on a pillow beside her. Thinking that the cuckoo was an innocent creature, she started removing the knots of her chiton in preparation for a comfortable rest._

 _The cuckoo who was Zeus in reality could not resist the temptation any longer and reverted into his godly form. Hera was swiftly abafted and felt imperiled by the sudden presence of the king and her brother in her chambers. Her first reflex was to cover her sacred parts for it was unfitting of a goddess to be seen naked by a man, most especially by the king of the gods._

 _"My king and brother, forgive my candidness but what is your purpose for being in my chamber?" Hera queried with a hint of anger in her voice._

 _"Isn't it common sense to ask permission before entering a woman's chambers?" Hera thought to herself. She did not want to formulate defiled thoughts about Zeus but his reputation did not help. This was a breach of her privacy and her disgust is justified. The only thing that withheld her complaints was her remaining reverence for the brother who saved her and her siblings from their father. Zeus smiled slyly and it stroke anxiousness into her heart. Hera had never seen this side of him._

 _Hera can think of only one thing and she begged the Fates to let her thoughts be wrong._

 _The Fates are cruel indeed._

 _Her senses sharpened as Zeus approached her._

 _"What would it benefit Zeus if he does this sacrilege to me? Will he truly do it?" Hera pondered and she desperately tried to erase such thoughts but could not help to think of the possibilities._  
 _  
"Dear sister, I am personally here to seek your hand in marriage." Zeus answered calmly out of the blue, his sly smile morphed into a sincere one in a blink._

 _Most women would have been soothed but Hera did not fell for the charms of Zeus. On the contrary, she had never felt so threatened in her entire life. Zeus could have easily proposed anywhere he liked but he tried to deceive her by transforming into a cuckoo. It did not make any sense to her. The further Hera contemplated about it, the more she was convinced that he had another insidious agendum._  
 _  
"With all due respect Zeus, this is not the place of proposals. You have trespassed my sanctuary and have beguiled me by pretending to be a wee cuckoo. I am not even sure where my trust upon you lies now. Leave my chambers!" Hera declared with all command and it made Zeus frown in disappointment ._

 _"You are as keen and dauntless as what I have heard. However . . . "Zeus trailed off as he quickly lunged at her and tore her garment._

 _Hera felt the surge of urgency to fight and anger rile up in her veins. She engaged him in an intense fight for her dignity. There wasn't a single furniture or decoration in Hera's room that wasn't overturned or damaged. Hera knew that there are things that she should concede to but that was definitely not one of them. She would resist and fight until every fiber of being is drained of strength. Perhaps in the future, the only comfort she could lean on if the act had been done was the mere thought that she battled arduously against the fate that was already written. Zeus was the most powerful god in all of Olympus. She may par against his power but she knows she would never emerge victorious in a combat against him._

 _The chauvinistic decree of nature makes men the domineering beings and women as submissive creatures. Even the gods and goddesses were subjected to it._

 _Zeus managed to lock Hera in his muscular arms. Hera struggled to release herself from his steel grasp and screamed for anyone to come to her rescue. She instantly regretted that her chambers were far secluded from the other deities for the reason of solitude. Famous as she was, she was sought by suitors and admirers everywhere. Her chamber was her only sanctuary other than her home in the tranquil sea with her foster parents._

 _Hera continues to shriek from the bottom of her lungs that it almost deafened Zeus. He immediately bound her mouth with her torn garment to silence her, rendering Hera completely devoid of any help. Hera's eyes widened and her heart throbbed in unspeakable fear. The unimaginable unfolded before her as a jolt of pain accrued from her femininity. She desired nothing else but for everything to cease as her body was exhausted to the point that she could no longer offer any resistance. She felt their passionate union to its peak as tears of regret fell from her eyes. All she could think of was the pain of the betrayal Zeus had committed against her and how her frailty led to where she was now._

 _Hera felt something broke inside of her, its pieces causing scars as they scattered._

 _Most of all, there were pieces that dissipated entirely._

 _Some things had died inside of her and can never be restored again._

 _Like her precious innocence._


	3. Gone with the Wind (Part I)

_. ._

 _. ._

 _. ._

* * *

 _He is entitled to the pleasure his mind and heart dictate him for he is king._

* * *

When Zeus came to his senses, he saw Hera weeping silently and naked beside him. Her mouth was gagged by a ragged piece of chiton and there were bruises and wounds inflicted on her wrists and lower limbs. Zeus untied the piece of chiton off Hera's lips and gently lifted her to his chest. He cupped her head and tucked short strands of hair that were hovering over her beautiful face.

A vicious frown emerges from the lips of Zeus. He had never meant to hurt Hera; never in eons. He held high regards and reverence for the most powerful and most magnificent goddess he had ever encountered. She was his ideal woman and he was ready to bend hell in making her his wife.

This greed and obsession for her had turned him into a savage monster.

Flashes of Hera screaming towards his advances reiterated in his mind. He tightened his embrace to Hera who fell asleep while weeping on his chest. Their procreation had exhausted her greatly. Zeus felt remorse for his actions yet he would never bring himself to atone to Hera. Not at that particular time. He is entitled to the pleasure his mind and heart dictate him for he is king.

By hook or by crook, a king always gets what he wants.

How much more if a king is the King of the Gods?

These kinds of thoughts always bring justice for his wrongful actions in his conscience. Zeus would feel better by reminding himself of who he was and how everything was under his palm. This time however, it made him feel the exact opposite. He was infuriated because he thought more of himself when he had hurt the woman he loved so dearly.

Guilt was slowly seeping into his heart.

He was not able to restrain himself from sexual temptation. His mouth watered instantly the moment Hera untied the knots of her chiton. The light from the torches carved into the walls of her room illuminated her curvaceous body. The light gave a beautiful hue of tangerine that complimented her porcelain-like skin and her eyes shone bright as the emeralds that they were.

Her splendor far surpasses the beauty of the Elysian Fields.

She was the epitome of perfection.

 _He definitely could not resist._


	4. Gone with the Wind (Part II)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _A king bows to no one no matter what the cause._

* * *

He revealed his godly form as his senses took over. His words and actions were not of his own as he watched the pleasure of Hera being cornered helplessly to his will. He wanted to stop himself yet waiting for Hera to submit to him seemed fruitless. Hera was too prideful for her own good. She was wooed by the King of the Gods and it was still not enough for her to return his love.

He could not wait forever for her to submit.

Zeus remembered the oath he made to himself while procreating with his whores a long time ago.

He would never marry a woman who easily submits to his wooing and agrees to copulate with him.

 _His only purpose in entering Hera's chamber was to test if she would consent him to warm her bed and would ask her hand in marriage if she refuses._

Things had never gone so wrong in the past.

But then, guilt has no purpose now. The deed had been done and there was only one thing he could do.

And that is to love Hera with all his heart.

Sometimes, he ponders if he was born with two spirits inhabiting his body.

One soul innocent, another filled with malice.

As his malicious side subsided, the innocent side suffered the consequences of the other's actions. Because of this, Zeus had mastered the art of hiding and manipulating his emotions. The King of the Gods should never be seen as vulnerable let alone submissive by showing guilt for his actions.  
 _  
A king bows to no one no matter what the cause._

Even if he himself is the cause.

He must never submit to his guilt.

The moment he imprisoned Cronus and the remaining titans in Tartarus, he was already destined to rule as the new king. Rhea taught him the proper composure and mindset of a king which he easily adapted. He learned and remembered them by heart as his will to lead was fortified with good intentions. However, there is one task that he hasn't achieved yet.

The task that seemed far out of his reach was to choose a Queen to rule with him.

Behind every great man, there is a great woman. Zeus knew that there are still things that he lacked to be able to rule from Olympus. He needed a woman of both wit and wisdom. He needed a Queen who could raise him when his spirits were low and who could love him faithfully despite of his weaknesses as a god.

He made haste to look for the Queen he envisioned and the news spread like wildfire among the deities. Soon, his temple was flooded by mortal and divine women wooing him to choose one of them as his Queen. Zeus felt sympathy and disgust for them. They were clearly weak and he needed a woman of strength. They were all too submissive in throwing themselves in front of him.

Zeus was nowhere near a perfect god. His malicious side emerged as he took advantage of some of the women the moment he realized that they did not truly love him.

Their eyes were not set upon him but on the crown and the fame that came with it.

Their selfishness angered him in abundance.

It was only a matter of time before he engaged in rough intercourses with these women. The sensation was heavenly and he could not get enough. His desire to quench his carnal thirst gradually became too great even for his own control.

It was hitting two birds with one stone. He exacts his revenge against the vainful women who desires only the throne while repressing his lust with the pleasures that procreation can provide.

His search for a Queen continues as he beds every woman who came to him. There were few who actually met his ideals yet there was always something missing. There was no true love when his ideals were manifested. A woman of chastity who does not easily fall in love by sweet talk was all he could ask for a Queen. Unbeknownst to them, Zeus can see through their façade. He knew that they were only bidding to his standards as they hid their true colours. He did deny those women of his love but he certainly did not refuse the calling of his flesh.

True and genuine love can be felt from miles away.

So do lies.

His affairs vastly multiplied and earned him the reputation of being a womanizer as he searched for the Queen he yearned for. All the women were attracted to him and would do anything to receive the title as the Queen of the Gods.

His innocence disintegrated into the winds of time.

Gone with the wind.


	5. The Divine Comedy

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _Why hasn't she noticed it beforehand?_

* * *

The rosy fingers of Dawn reflected her light on the eyes of Hera. The future queen slowly opened her eyes and was stunned that she fell asleep in Zeus' embrace. His strawberry golden hair shimmered in the rays of the sun. She reveled in the majesty of his presence, oblivious to what occurred the night before or how he even got inside of her room.

She tried to move gently and felt a stinging sensation on her lower body.

She felt the cloth wrapped around her lips and how her hands were tightly bound by cloth.

 _Why hasn't she noticed it beforehand?_

That was when the realization sank into her mind.

She could hear it. She could hear the ridiculous laughter of the Fates.

 _Zeus performed a sacrilege against her the night before._

She could not fathom that someone so beautifully handsome could turn into a beast he was yesterday. She felt a huge pang of anger. She wanted to slap him awake and make him leave. After all, he had desecrated her in the worse way possible and in her own chambers even. She was his sister and she loved him dearly.

 _How could he do this to her?_

She raised her palm, her body pulsating in fury but she halted midway.

Love took over her as she saw angelic face of Zeus, lost in the land of dreams.

She clenched her fists and her body shook.

She could not bring herself to return even a fraction of the pain that he caused her.

No matter what, she can never hurt him.

She loved him too much.

 _"Damn it Hera!"_ She cursed in her mind.

Back when their father swallowed her siblings, she would always pat the heads of her siblings when they cry. She acted as the oldest among them as she felt the need to be the rock they could lean on. She may have been a child but as the wise saying goes, children bears the greatest sagacity. Hera had inherited Rhea's natural maternal instincts. Hera, together with Hestia, cared for their siblings until the day Zeus reached out to them.

Even then, she let the others go before her and when he reached out for her hand.

She remembered the first time the glowing hand shinning in the darkness. As she was about to grasp it, fear vibrated throughout her entire being. Cronus' stomach was the world she had always known. The world outside will be entirely new to her. Anxiousness and fear prevented her from grabbing the opportunity that was laid in front of her. Maybe it would be better to stay in the world she grew up in. The luminescent hand wandered as it searches for her and she leaps away from it when it comes near.

For the first time in her life, Hera felt fear for the unknown.

Her surroundings quaked; Cronus was forcing her out of his system. It must be the work of the potion Zeus smuggled into his wine. She held her ground firmly as if her life hangs on the balance. It quaked again, Hera closed her eyes and breathed deeply to calm herself.

It seems like whether she likes it or not, she will be ejected forcibly out of that world.

And out she went.

The strong yet gentle arms of Zeus caught her in a bridal manner as he glided away from their father.

"Welcome to the world, sister." He greeted and it sounded so mellifluous to her ears. It chased all the fear and anxiety she was feeling inside the stomach of Cronus. This younger brother that she never knew of was instantly given a special place in her heart. Despite his intimidating and robust body frame was a benign and caring face that she wouldn't mind gazing for eternity. Zeus led their escape from Chronus and it was strange that he carried her in his arms throughout the long journey to Mt. Olympus.

His sturdy chest was her safe haven and his arms were the pillars. She was not used to be comforted as she was the one whom her siblings depended on. She needed to be strong for all of their sake and instill hope in their hearts that one day, they will see the world for themselves. Zeus is unconscious of how this simple gesture of him gave her so much security and courage to live in the new world before her.

Hera had never forgotten that day and she may not be able to.

Zeus never forgot to send her flowers ever since. Even with the war against the titans, a different flower would be delivered to her by one of Zeus' messengers.

When the goddesses decided to aid the Olympians in the war, Zeus strongly objected the proposition. His glare was directed at her for initiating the idea. His anger may have intimidated her but she stood firm in her grounds. She would not give up until the permission to let the goddesses who were willing to join the war was granted.

Zeus had no choice but to accept their aid. The only reason that they were allowed to join in was the scarcity of power needed to defeat the titans. Even then, Zeus never let Hera out of his sight in fear that there might be no one to assist her when she gets hurt. Her younger brother was so over protective of her and it made her happy whenever she recalls it.

The Olympians won against the Titans and a great feast was held.

That's when the courtship of Zeus formally commenced.

As much as Hera would hate to admit it, she had inherited the attitude of her father as well. She fought arduously for what she believes which gained her the respect of her fellow gods and goddesses. She would engage in heated debates and arguments and she would always come out victorious because of her wits. She would openly reject suitors as well and would punish them if they have disturbed her in any sense.

She was full of pride and vigor to a fault.

Even Zeus was no exception but it formed an exceptional bond between them. They would make funny and sarcastic remarks to each other. Their siblinghood had reached its peak. They loved each other dearly but their love was different.

Hera loved him as her brother while Zeus loved her as though she was his wife.

Hera's line of suitors lessened when Zeus declared his courtship. The perk of being a king is that there are only few brave souls willing to stand up against him. Hera would still not accept his proposal as she was stubborn to wait for the right time.

Rhea was not amused by this as she believed that women should be meek and submissive, especially to her king. She sent Hera to Oceanus and Tethys to tame her attitude. Zeus followed her there and asked the permission of her foster parents to court her. Oceanus and Tethys were against their marriage yet they left the decision to Hera and did not show their indifference as respect. If there is one thing about Zeus, he is persistent. He showered her with everything a woman can ask for and offered praises sweeter than Homer's poems.

Seasons passed and she realized that indeed, she had fallen for him. He swept her feet away without her realizing it. He gently broke her defenses and filled the hollow chasms of her heart. She felt the same fulfillment when Zeus carried her away from the palace of Cronus. She felt youthful as if she was in her prime years when in fact, she is centuries old. The feeling was overwhelming and it brought her great joy whenever she sees him.

Zeus, her most beloved brother and first love.

Hera inhaled sharply, repressing the sobs in her chest.  
 _  
"How could you do this to me?"_ Hera gently whispered to herself and she wiped the tear threatening to fall. She stood up and reached for her chiton to clothed herself.

Hera lovingly gazed at Zeus and a realization came to her.

Despite that he took advantage of her weakness, her love for him never changed.

Hera's silent laugh was filled with forlorn.

 _How bittersweet._


	6. My Dear I Wanted To Tell You

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _"I love you."_

* * *

Hera allowed Zeus to rest on her bed. She limped her way out of the room as the pain from her womanhood was still there. She went to her bath chamber and submerged herself in the lukewarm waters in hopes of easing the pain. She contemplated about what she would do now. She would surely be with child in a matter of days as she was fertile.

She was the Goddess of Marriage. For her to have a fatherless child would be the greatest insult upon her title.

She had to marry him and she would be renowned as the Queen of the Gods, the wife of Zeus.

 _It may have been a prestige for any woman but to her, they felt like shackles._

She closed her eyes and let herself sank further into the warm waters.

The water had a healing effect on her. It helps her meditate.

* * *

Zeus was awakened by the chirping of the birds once more. He jolted upright when he saw that Hera was nowhere to be found. His gaze darted on the drops of ichor on the bedsheets. It reminded Zeus of how he deflowered Hera. Maddened with rage, he burned the bedsheets as though it was papyrus. He draped himself with chiton and went out into the long hallway outside the room. There was not a single soul in her home, much to his surprise.

"Hera! Where are you?" His voice echoed in the halls, the tinge of worry was evident in his voice.

He remembered all the virgin maidens he had procreated with. He had his servants attend to them because they cannot stand without leaning on to something for support. He made sure that they were properly taken care of.

Now, he would personally do the same for his future wife. It was the least he could do.

"Hera?" Zeus called out and no response came. Zeus' worries deepened as he hastened in his search for her.

The sound of bubbles and the flowing water deafened Hera from hearing Zeus. She decided to stay in the bath a little longer just to rid of the pain but Hera felt the sudden presence of Zeus. She emerged from the tub and combed the hair in front of her to the back to clear her line of sight.

"Hera, I have been looking for you." Zeus greeted her and he met her cold stare. She did not respond to him and Zeus flinched. He had never seen such cold eyes in her directed at him before. She stood up from the bath and draped herself in a golden silk bath robe. Zeus averted his gaze away to pay respect for the lady he just barged into.

"Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, despite of the crime you have committed against me I have forgiven you. I have also decided to accept your proposal in marriage. My king, if you would excuse me." Hera acidly stated as she approached him in her bathrobes. She smiled faintly which was barely noticeable and curtsied in front of him. She walked past him but Zeus followed her as she hobbled. Hera held her head high despite of the pain. She hated to be pitied upon after all and she would not let anyone cripple her.

They were in the middle of the hallway when Hera suddenly halted.

"Zeus, stop following me to ease your conscience. It had been done. I personally think it would be best for us to heal ourselves from this act of betrayal. Please leave, for both our sakes." Hera ordered monotonously with her voice cracking at the last words.

Zeus wished to punish himself for doing this to her. He recalled the faint smile Hera gave him in the bath chamber. Fear crept into him that it may be the last smile he will see on her soft lips. She is hurting and there is nothing he could do to comfort her.

Because he himself was the cause.

"I shall do as you please for this is your abode. We shall be wed in a week's time." Zeus imparted with the same tone as Hera's and with that he left.

Hera watched as Zeus dashingly flew out from the nearby fenestella. Hera kept her hands to her chest as she sat on the pavement.

The light of the Sun bathed her and the heavenly glow strongly reminded her of him.

It was warm and gentle, robust yet benign.

 _Zeus._

She meant half of what she said in the bath chamber. She partly forgave him despite of what he had done but not in entirety. He had done so many wonderful things in her life. He had liberated her from Cronus and showed her the true beauty of being a deity.

If it were not for Zeus, she would not have blossomed into the dignified goddess she became to be.

But it was the Fates' cruel ruling that Zeus would be the first one to soil the dignity he gave her.

It was the reason why she could not forgive him completely.

Hera loved Zeus but what he did was too much for her to bear. She could not even look at him straight in the eye and the mere sight of him is enough to invoke her anger. It took a lot of self-restraint to prevent herself from losing control in front of her future husband.

Somehow she needed to forgive herself as well, for all that happened.

Zeus soared towards Olympus at immense speed, not daring to look back as he was lightly enraged. He cannot believe that she had coldly asked him to leave her home. For a moment, his guilt went down the drain. It was certainly not the proper way to address the king. Consumed by his kingly ego, he agreed to leave but he authoritatively said that they would be wed in a week.

He regretted uttering them that way as he flew. Hera had every right to say that. He was even fortunate that she did not slap him in the face or threw something at him.

He raped her. What he had done cannot be truly forgiven in a short span of time.

" _You and your damn pride._ " Zeus gritted between his teeth.

Zeus was graced with intellect and in a matter of time he knew that Hera would conceive. Zeus was more than willing enough to take responsibility for the child. It gave him relief that a bridge would be formed between them through the child. After all, the child was their fruit of love.

Zeus ponders if it was truly Love.

He felt remorseful for he knew that deep down, it was not.

He reached Olympus and glided the halls which led to his throne room. He disregarded the other gods and goddesses that greeted him along the way. He needed to be alone for the moment. He saw Prometheus whom he commanded to guard the throne in his absence and told him that no one with the exception Hera was allowed to enter. Prometheus heeded the king as he opened the door for him.

Zeus thought of asking Hera to forgive him sincerely and personally. It could have made it easier for Hera to forgive him if he perhaps, humbled himself. It was unwise to seem domineering by declaring that their marriage woulx take place in a week. He was imposing on her and it made him feel worse.

No matter what, Zeus could not show how guilty he was. His pride just won't let him.

He can hear the Fates chuckling to themselves at him.

Zeus glanced on the Obsidian that was embedded on the throne room's floor. The Obsidian lets him see whatever or whomever he wished to see.

"Show me my love." Zeus whispered and the Obsidian reflected Hera who was dazzled by the rays of the sun that came from the window in her front. She was still in the same area Zeus left her but she was seated on the pavement. She looked so mesmerized and lost in her thoughts.

He gazed at her, it was laid secret that the sun reminds Hera of him.

He closed his eyes as he relished her beautiful image in his mind.

" _My dear, I wanted to tell you that . . ._ "Zeus and Hera coincidentally spoke at the same time.

" _Despite my pride and stoicism towards you . ._ ." Zeus thought to himself.

" _Despite my nonchalance and apathy towards you. ._ ." Hera thought to herself.

" ** _I love you_**."


	7. If I Never Forever Endeavor

Greetings everyone! :D

I am overwhelmed by the support this story had gained. Thank you so much to all of you dear readers. If there is one thing I can promise, it is that this story will be long and full of cheese.

 **MAJOR FOCUS ON HERA BECAUSE SHE'S MY FAVORITE :)**

P.S. All of my chapter titles are based from the summary of different books/picturebooks with the exception of the first chapter. It was based on Paulo Coelho's "By the River Piedra, I Sat Down and Cried" and I altered it a little bit. Credits to all authors :))

Thank you all again and enjoy! :D

Love,  
FluffyClutchie

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _A lot of warmth vanished from it already._

* * *

The wedding of Zeus and Hera spread like wildfire among all the divine beings. Hestia being the Goddess of the Hearth was given the responsibility of arranging the most grandiose wedding every being will behold.

It was still a riddle on how Zeus managed to entreat Hera into marrying him. Nevertheless, every god in Olympus congratulated him for his feat. Zeus would rebuke anyone who would say that Hera was one of his conquests, even if it is a harmless jest.

Hera was never one of his conquests, she is anything but that.

It had been four days since Hera and Zeus sought each other. His guilt is eating him and he misses her terribly.

Zeus knew that he can't let things run like this between him and Hera. He must do something to calm the resilient anger of Hera towards him before their wedding but to whom can he share his dilemma with? He would never shame Hera by saying that she had been raped and forced into marriage with him.

There is only one person whom he can confess anything to as of now.

Although Zeus promised that this would be the last thing he would do, he had no other choice left.

It is none other than Rhea, his own mother.

Whilst Zeus was sinking into the mire of guilt, Hera retreated to Crete. The place was considerably far from Olympus and she needed to be in a place far from all distractions to clear her mind.

Most of all, she retreated to heal.

There are only three days before her magnificent wedding and here she is, resting on the gigantic branches of the great willow tree with dead eyes gazing at the swaying vines. She was healing but the wound is still freshly embedded into her.

"I have finally found you! " A joyful and familiar voice beckoned to her. The female titan climbed her way up the tree while complaining how ridiculously good Hera can hide and how she chooses tough hiding places. Oh how noisy her foster mother is, Hera thought. The presence of Tethys brought her happiness but somehow, she still couldn't bring herself to smile.

"I even had to hear it from Amphitrite! How could you not-"Tethys swayed off the vines and she quailed at the sight of Hera. Tethys had never seen Hera look so devastated. Hera's lustrous chestnut hair was not in braids and flowed freely. Her eyes were dazed to the unknown.

She knew in an instant that there was something terribly wrong for Hera to be like this. Tethys felt her face stiffen with sympathy as she calmly perched herself beside Hera.

"My dear, why are you distraught?" Tethys gently queried. Hera averted her gaze towards Tethys and took a deep breath.

"Mother, I am with child. " Hera broke the news with sadness reflected in her eyes and this brought shock to Tethys. Like mother, like daughter as the saying goes. Though Tethys was not Hera's biological mother, she together with her husband were the ones who took charge of her upbringing. If there is one thing that Tethys could be so proud of, it is that Hera's intellect and wits mostly came from her. Most goddesses would be delighted by the news of an offspring but it seemed to be the cause of Hera's sorrow.

Tethys' wits were telling her that something is dangerously amiss.

Tethys knew that Hera would never elope with any god or man before marriage. It runs against her title as the Goddess of Marriage and Hera had taken so much pride in her domain to soil it with lust. Moreover, Hera upholds her own virtues as if they were laws that she wouldn't allow herself to break. This is what is commendable about Hera's dignity. If something is immoral to her, she would never commit the deed even if it kills her or anyone.

Tethys is confused on how Hera conceived the child. Reproducing on her own would be improbably and illogical even for Hera seeing that she has no significant purpose.

Hera is about to engage in matrimony with Zeus and Tethys could only think of one other plausible reason.

It was to justify the act that brought life to the child in her womb.

Tethys seethed with rage and the healing bruise marks she saw on Hera's wrists confirmed her suspicions.

"Hera, be upfront with me. Did Zeus rape you?" Tethys asked brazenly. She prayed to the primordals deities for her suspicions to be false.

"Not one to euphemize, are we Mother? Nonetheless you have presumed correctly. Let this be kept between us." Hera sighed and her expression morphed into a fierce one. Hera was done playing the damsel in distress. She couldn't shed tears every time she feels like it. It will only make her pity herself and hinder the healing process.

She had to be strong.

"By the gods . . . Yet you will wed him in 3 days?" Tethys chided her foster daughter. Doesn't Hera fear Zeus after what he had done to her? How can Hera even wed the man who defiled her? If all of Olympus would know of Zeus' atrocity against Hera, it would be understandable if she condemn to the deepest pit of Tartarus.

Yet here she is, about to marry him.

Tethys couldn't begin to fathom what kind of thoughts are spinning in Hera's head.

"My child would not be fatherless and would grow legitimately. This is why his parents would be soon bound by matrimony. I could not be selfish as to let this child be raised without his true father and out of marriage. I do not want him to experience what I have experienced. "Hera replied to Tethys while gently stroking her womb and it made smile meekly at her son. Being the goddess of fertility and marriage gave her the privilege to know the gender of her child.

Tethys was amazed by the maturity of Hera. They did not have the time to bond with each other and was not aware of her tremendous growth in character. Being the most powerful goddess comes with a great responsibility among all deities and Hera had to reside in Olympus. Many years have passed since they've had a deep conversation like this and her daughter had truly grown in grace and wisdom far beyond measure.

Yet, Tethys would always be Tethys. She would always differ test a decision's gravity.

"My dearest daughter, we could shelter your child as what we have done with you. We have always loved you as a niece before Rhea sent you to us and as a daughter when she entrusted you to us. Your child would be no different, you can find a safe haven in our home by the ocean where even Zeus couldn't penetrate. Come home to us." Rhea said, sympathetic to Hera's plight as she held her daughter's hand.

Tethys expression went from sympathetic to a regretful one in a blink of an eye as she caressed Hera's hand.

A lot of warmth vanished from it already.


	8. If I Never Forever Endeavor (Part II)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _The word sound of the lash echoed through her mind like taboo._

* * *

Tethys and Oceanus nurtured Hera for centuries before she came to Olympus. They would not let anyone or anything that could hurt Hera near her. They nourished her back into health in the days when she would be stricken with illness and comfort her when waves of sadness befell her heart.

She was one of the most precious beings they have loved and the thought of someone abusing her was too much to bear. She wanted to drain the life out of Zeus but even she with her husband does not possess enough power to do so. More so, it is rest assured that Zeus will confide with Rhea since she is one of the people he trusts the most. How can her asinine sister remain dormant in this matter?

"Mother, this is our responsibility and our child. I cannot bear to burden you with this. I do appreciate your concern and familial love but I am going to be a mother. I must take matters into my own hands for the welfare of our child." Hera placed her other hand on top of Tethys' hand to imply gratefulness and gentleness. Denying the aid of her parents was difficult on Hera's part as she knew that refusal would hurt their feelings.

"It seems that your decision has been fortified well. Just bear it in your heart and mind that if you need to escape from your troubles or your husband for that matter, we would always welcome you. Come home anytime and we will whip your favourites!" Tethys reassured Hera and they both laugh at the last thing Tethys uttered. Tethys was successful lightening the atmosphere between them. She never liked seeing a woeful expression woven into the beautiful face of her foster daughter anyways. She ushered for Hera to lie across her lap which Hera obliged to.

"Mother, I fear that I may not be a good mother like you. " Hera reflected. She had other worries other than her soon to be husband. How will she raise a child if she herself feels incomplete? One could never give something one does not have. Hera took advantage of the moment to open up her insecurity to the one of the very few people she trusts with her entire heart.

"I know in my heart that you will be a great mother to your children. You see Hera, it is something I cannot advise you. Your children will be the ones who will teach you on how you can be a good mother to them." Tethys plastered a genuine smile across her face. Hera was puzzled by this. How could her children teach her how to be a mother?

"I am confused." Hera whined and Tethys laughed apologetically. Hera might be highly intelligent but there are times when she can be dull in matters like this.

"You once told me how you cared for your siblings while you were all inside the stomach of your father. You loved Poseidon even when he cowers a lot, you accepted Hades with his gloomy perception of life and tried to lighten up his views, and you showered your sister with reassurance when they despair almost all of the time.

Despite your own insecurities and fears, your love for your siblings was greater. You knew in your heart that you needed to be the example of a courageous, optimistic, and independent woman. You have achieved that because of your love for them. You have nourished them by filling what they are lacking in themselves.

Hera, you were technically their second mother. Look at how brave Poseidon has become, how Hades learned to nurture and love a wife, and your beautiful sisters to how they have developed their domains just like you. It will be the same to your future children." Tethys expounded and Hera's gaze widened at this realization.

Her mother always knew the exact words to make her understand the vague concepts of life. Hera imbued into her heart and mind the lessons her mother gave her. It was more valuable than any throne, one of the most precious treasures that can never ever be stolen.

"I see. You are so full of wisdom mother. Where would I truly be without you?" Hera expressed to which Tethys laughed once again. Sometimes, Hera thinks that there might be a loose nail in her mother's head in laughing at genuine moments like this.

"Only the Fates know my dear. Oh and there is one thing I want to ask you." Tethys said as she took a deep breath to brace herself for Hera's answer.

"Do you love him after all what he did, child?" Tethys inquired benevolently. Hera looked away and closed her eyes causing her to shed tears.

"Yes mother. It is what hurts the most and the reason I hid in this place. I love Zeus but every time I see him, my judgement would be clouded by anger. I long for him yet I could not stand in his presence. I am pathetically ironic and all I could do is to retreat!" Hera expressed almost hysterically as she rose from Tethys lap.

Tethys had never seen Hera sobbed this intense before.

Her bereavement can be likened to that of a widow whose husband perished in a war but it was different.

Tethys probed that Hera was mourning for herself and it made Tethys' blood boil.

The winds brushed swiftly against them and made the leaves whisper as they go.

A lash reverberated inside the willow.

Hera's eyes widened as her cold and quivering fingers caressed her potched cheek.

It took a while before in sank in Hera's mind that her mother had just slapped her.

The sound of the lash echoed through her mind like taboo.


	9. If I Never Forever Endeavor (Part III)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _Confrontation was the form of healing she needed the most._

* * *

"For the love all gods and goddesses, Hera! Remember who you are! You have been the protector of women. You are venerated as the queen of all women may she be a goddess, a beast, an immortal or mortal. You are the most formidable goddess ever to be revered and yet you are crying over a damn god?" Tethys spoke with conviction and disgust in hope of restoring Hera's pride.

Seeing Hera fragile and vulnerable intensely plucked the heartstrings of Tethys. Her impenetrable pride that laid its foundation on unblemished dignity and built itself across centuries was crushed in a single night. Tethys would have cried with her but she needed to be firm and unyielding.

Tethys knew in that only she could wake up the pride that was dominated by shame in her daughter.

Soothing her daughter with honey coated words would only offend Hera as she would view it as pity. Hera detests being pitied upon. It is a form of insult where the one who pities thinks that she couldn't outwit her way out from a predicament. This is why Hera often refuses the aid of other deities when she knows she could do it herself. Hera's heart might be sweeter than nectar and ambrosia combined but when she has made up her mind, it rivals to the promises sworn by the River Styx. No power on Olympus, Earth, and Tartarus would be able to bend it.

As of now, Hera had managed to deceive herself as a degraded goddess. She had been humiliated to the peak that she had to withdraw to Crete and seek the shelter of a willow tree. It brought great sorrow to Tethys the moment she realized it. Hera would endure the excruciating shame for who knows how long if she wouldn't intervene.

There is no better time than now.

Considering how adamant Hera could be, she had to use dire measures to prove that what she thinks of is wrong.

She had no choice but to strike it out of her.

Hera was snapped from her delusions because of the powerful slap Tethys inflicted on her. It was as if Tethys embedded her feelings into that lash.

Weeping pathetically like this won't bring her the peace of mind she longs to have.

She brushed her cheeks and took her mother's hand. This was her silent symbolism for gratefulness.

Tethys knew this and she kissed Hera on the forehead.

Thank the heavens her daughter finally realized it. She had truly inherited her mother's grace and wisdom.

"Have courage, only you can do it." Tethys gently whispered into her ear and Hera nodded.

Hera emerged from the large vines of the willow tree and she took in the warmth of the sun. She closed her eyes to feel the chirping of the birds, the rustling of the winds, and all of nature. Courage engulfed her as she flew at a moderate speed back to Olympus. She felt the need not to rush herself. She will be confronting the obstinate King of the Gods. She needs to gain back her composure and be relaxed to prevent herself form bursting when the confrontation happens.

Hera had finally realized that only by confronting Zeus, she will be able to confront herself.

After all, Zeus was the reason why Hera was bitter with her own self.

She had to face the root of her confusion and dilemma to provide a solution. It was the most logical thing to do.

Confrontation was the form of healing she needed the most.

If she never does, she will endeavor it forever.


	10. The Good Luck of Right Now (Part I)

Hello everyone! :D

I'm afraid I might not be able to post new chapters because of upcoming examinations. :"( Please enjoy this new chapter and reviews are highly motivational and appreciated. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and feed backs :) I will do my best to write new chapters after our dreadful tests.

Love,  
FluffyClutchie

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _One is a fool if he acted on love alone. It would only give birth to strife and sorrow._

* * *

Zeus fled Olympus to seek his mother in Hyperborea where she resided. His heart fluttered with nostalgia as this was the place where Rhea had taught him about kingship. He gracefully landed on the golden gates of his mother's palace and took a deep breath.

"Mother, deem me! It is I, Zeus, who wishes to seek your wisdom." Zeus spoke and the gigantic gates opened. His mother was never the well receiver. Most mothers in ancient Greek would greet their sons and hastily envelop them in their loving arms.

His mother was nothing of the sort but Zeus loved her nevertheless.

Recovering from his thoughts, Zeus entered the eerily silent halls with his footsteps echoing through. The place was dimly lit by the candles placed in the candelabras of each pillar. There wasn't a single being present.

Tenebrous and hermetic, Rhea would be its very definition.

"How quaint of you to visit, Zeus." Rhea's voice beckoned from the eastern halls of the palace. Zeus dashed his way and arrived in front Rhea's bedchamber. as he tracked the directions of the echo. Rhea flicked her fingers and the doors immediately closed before Zeus could step in.

"Frivolous boy, you must not enter a woman's room uninvited. "Rhea antically warned him but the aura of her voice was far from being antic. There was vehemence in it and it made him flinch.

"Y _ou must not enter a woman's room uninvited."_

Guilt crept to his heart once again as his mind reiterated his mother's words.

"Proceed to the main parlour and I will follow." His mother commanded and Zeus had no choice but to follow.

Rhea's main parlour gives a breath taking sight of all Hyperborea since her palace was built on its mountains. Everything was violaceous with golden touches from drapes to cushions and all furniture. Even the book in the bookshelves weren't spared.

It was a room fit for a queen.

He went to the place in the parlour where he was fond of the most. Paintings of his mother's family were portrayed and he would often muse himself whenever he waits. The largest painting depicts all the twelve titan siblings. Rhea's cerulean eyes glimmered the brightest and her genuine smile reached up her ears. His father Chronus looked feral as always and the others posed formally.

One would instantly assume that Rhea was the enthusiastic sibling that always brings optimism to others.

Centuries had passed and Rhea now was only a shell of who she was in the past. Her face bears no expression but nonchalance. The voice that others would describe as the sweetest melody was no longer there.

The damage was done and no one can ever repair it.

The fireplace lit by itself as Rhea emerged from the door, clad majestically in silky robes of lilac. Her chestnut hair is braided and adorned with pearls from the deepest of the Mediterranean. Her blue orbs pierced his identical pair of orbs as if she was delving into his sins.

Her face was cold and expressionless as ever.

"Let us sit, son. What is it you want to seek advice for?" Rhea slightly smiled as she queried. She was surprised by his son's surprise visit. This never happened before as Zeus would normally inform her ahead of time whenever his visits. This has to be some emergency of a high degree.

"The news of my wedding has reached you I presume?" Zeus replied with a question.

"Yes I have. You made a wise choice with Hera." Rhea replied nonchalantly. Truth be told, she didn't approve of their marriage yet she was in no position to utter it. Hera is not submissive enough to be the consort of her prideful son. Sending her to Tethys seemed to bear no changes as she was still stubborn.

The only reason why she told Zeus that it was wise to marry Hera was because of their spheres of influences.

Hera has dominion over female beings while Zeus holds the authority among the males. Their marriage would lessen the burden of their monarchy, given that they are revered with the highest honors.

"I probe that she will never love me." Zeus face fell as he closed his eyes in frustration. Rhea's eyebrow arched not by the fact that Hera won't love him but by his son's reaction to it. Did her son finally understand the concept of true love in Hera or might this be just one of his infatuations?

"Tell me, Zeus. Are you really in love with Hera?" Rhea insinuated, almost mocking him. Marriage because of love is a blue moon among the gods. Given that deities are more logical beings, they would wed because of necessity and not because their hearts are in a state of euphoric love. The number of gods and goddesses are few so they often wed to preserve the divine bloodline. There would always be a need to produce a new generation of gods and goddesses to succeed the older immortals.

As for Rhea, love is no longer a factor of marriage nor is it needed.

One is a fool if he acted on love alone. It would only give birth to strife and sorrow.


	11. The Good Luck of Right Now (Part II)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _"What you have done is unforgivable."_

* * *

"I love her, more than any other. I would do anything and everything in my power to make her happy. "Zeus declared, slightly raising his tone to emphasize his point. Rhea cleared her throat and Zeus composed himself.

"I see. You love her but you probe that she will never love you. Why engage in matri-"

"I raped her, mother." Zeus intercepted Rhea before she could finish her sentence. Rhea's eyes widened in horror as Zeus uttered the word rape. Her fists clenched and shook as flashbacks of her memories came to her.

 _"Brother, don't do this! Stop!"_

"Let us not indulge ourselves in filial ties. I have already declared you as my queen, Rhea."

"I refuse, Chronus. Let me go I beg of you!"

Rhea's breathing paced as she remembers that dreadful day. She averted her gaze to her son whose head was lowered in remorse. She felt enraged by his act. How could he have done it to his own beloved sister? History was repeated and for the first time in her life, she felt anxious for her son and even more for her daughter.

Will Zeus end up like Chronus and Hera like her?

Her greatest fear was unfolding right before her.

Rhea took a deep breath. Her left hand was shaking in rage and terror. It wanted to release its power to punish Zeus but she suppressed it with her right hand.

 _"Your son came all this way for your advice. He doesn't need your anger right now. Be calm and intuitive. You must guide the youth with the wisdom of your age. Compose yourself, queen of the titans!"_ Rhea pondered with her subconscious mind. Her left hands ceased in its convulsion as she calms the anger building up in her.

Zeus is already punishing himself. Rhea judged that it was enough that he is humbly repentant.

Now, she must put her personal agenda aside and counsel him to prevent such fate from happening again.

She will not allow her offspring to suffer the same mistakes as they had.

"What you have done is unforgivable." Rhea condemned him with an ice cold tone and Zeus averted his gaze. He couldn't face his mother. He feels like he had betrayed her by disregarding all the righteous virtues she taught him. She had every right to antagonize him and he would feel better if she did. He thought of himself as a fool for being inconsiderate to his mother.

After all, Chronus had done the same thing with her.

The thought that he unconsciously followed his father's steps made its way to his mind and infuriated him. His knuckles turned white; the regret was unbearable. He had sworn to himself that he would be a better ruler than Cronus. He would nurture life and treat it with the justice it deserves no matter who or what it is.

He had betrayed himself.

He had violated the most precious life he ever held in his arms.

Hera.


	12. The Good Luck of Right Now (Part III)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _He would take all the pain in the world if it means Hera would be saved from them._

* * *

"The deed is done and nothing can reverse it. You can only atone for it. I am highly outraged by your conduct and believe me, if I hadn't known better I would have sent you to Tartarus." Rhea's voice deepened and the anger was evident in it. The fury in Rhea's eyes emphasized it even more as Zeus' heart stopped for a second with fear. His heart palpitated and he wasn't able to respond.

Seeing the fear in her son's eyes, Rhea took a deep breath.

Now that fear was instilled, Zeus will subject to her advice more easily.

"I shall give you the best counsel I could offer since it is what you came for." Rhea continued and Zeus composed himself upright and looked up to his mother, eager to listen. Zeus will receive it wholeheartedly no matter how brutal it may be. He was lost and she was the only one he could trust as of now.

"Do not tread the path your father had, surpass his weaknesses." Rhea spoke indignantly with confidence. It was almost as if she was commanding him and Zeus stiffened. The stigma of his act resurfaced but with it came a surge of hope. It was the kind of hope that brings unfathomable joy and relief that brought bewilderment to him.

"Look at me my son, and when you return to Hera you will realize what I mean." Rhea reached out for the hands of Zeus and her stare pierced his very soul as he gazed back to his his mother's azure eyes.

The glimmer in her eyes that he witnessed in the paintings was gone.

The fury in Rhea's eyes was gone and now it screamed for somnolence.

Somnolence from all the torment and misery that her immortal life had brought her.

For the first time in his life, his eyes were opened to how his mother feels. The aura of depravity and hurt emanated from his mother. He comfortingly embraced her and Rhea returned the gesture.

He didn't have to return to Hera to figure out what Rhea meant.

The eyes are the windows to the soul.

The message was already well relayed.

Perhaps Chronus was obsessed with Rhea like him with Hera. Perhaps Chronus loved her yet he was consumed by his lust for power that he hadn't been able to let her feel it. Perhaps Rhea love Chronus and never left his side despite of his tyrannous temperament.

Zeus could only assume these thoughts because he will never be able to grasp the depth of his parent's relationship.

But he certainly grasped a valuable lesson from it. A lesson worth far more than any kingly riches.

He will not repeat the same mistake his father made. He will love Hera and he will definitely make her feel it. He would offer her his whole heart and his entire kingdom even if she does not desire them. He would make her fall in love for him until she opens her heart to him willingly.

Most of all, he would never make her regret their marriage.

With all his might, he will gather the fragments of the woman he shattered.

He will forge and fortify her pieces together again, even if restoring the jagged fragments hurt him in the process. He would take all the pain in the world if it means Hera would be saved from them.

After all, she is the only one whom he truly loved. She deserves nothing but the finest things in life.

There is nothing he wouldn't do and sacrifice for her.

Zeus would sacrifice anything for the sake of Hera and nothing will be able to change that.

Not even Hera herself.

She alone can subdue him this way.

Hera was the source of vigor and fragility of Zeus

His boon and bane.


	13. The Good Luck of Right Now (Part IV)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _Hera was waiting for him inside._

* * *

Zeus released his mother from their embrace and held her hand.

"Mother, I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart. I do not need to go to Hera to truly fathom what you wish to impart. I sympathize to your plight, believe me I do. It had given me the strength to confront all of my worries. I will go to Hera and woo her like how a queen should be. Only then will I truly be able to make amends." Zeus spoke with raw determination.

"It seems that you have finally understood. " Rhea genuinely smiled at her son. She felt beyond the clouds as she had done her part well in preventing the same fate from recurring. It might be too early to judge but as of now, her son understands it.

She will always be there to guide them and she will never be tired in doing so.

Zeus was mesmerized by the beam of his mother. He never imagined that he would see the day his mother would smile like as of this moment. Its loveliness was incomparable to the paintings that depicted them. He didn't realize that his jaw dropped slightly and his face bore the expression of surprise.

Rhea chuckled slightly at her son but she won't let him off the hook without a threat.

"Before you go, I want you to listen to me most carefully." Rhea said in between chuckles before her expression went from a happy one to dead serious.

"If you dare lay a hand against your sister again, you will answer to my wrath. Do you understand?" Rhea imparted with vehemence and Zeus obliged willingly. Zeus would laugh at his mother's peculiar mood swings but her warning made it impossible to do.

Rhea kissed him in the forehead and gently rustles his strawberry golden hair.

"You must go now. Do not underestimate . . . "Rhea trailed of for her son to finish.

"The good luck of right now." Zeus continued.

His mother accompanied him to the golden gates of her palace and bade him with all the love and luck she could bless him. Zeus flew at the speed of light back to Olympus and reached it in no time. He went straight towards the throne room where Prometheus told him ecstatic news that made overwhelmed him with joy and paranoia at the same time.

He took a deep breath and drew out all the courage he could muster.

The confrontation will finally commence between them.

Hera was waiting for him inside.


	14. The Real Marriage

Good Evening Dearest Readers! :D

I will post longer chapters since I won't be able to frequently update next week. School projects are lining up like dominoes and crashing at great speed, ugh!

Anyways, thank you again for the all support and reviews. Please keep them coming as they give me so much inspiration and tips to write better chapters :)

Brace yourselves peeps, Hera will break down in this chapter ;)

And for the cliffhanger :P

* * *

 _I cannot even find the words to express the feelings that are slowly killing me inside._

* * *

"Under no circumstance will anyone be allowed to pass through, not even you Prometheus." Zeus austerely commanded and Prometheus being the heedful guardian of the throne, nodded as a sign of obedience.

Zeus lifted the door to his throne room gently as not to make a sound. His eyes lingered as it came to a brusque pause.

His eyes focused at the heart of the throne room as they were greeted by a sight to behold.

Hera stood in all sublimity at the midst of the grandiose throne room. Her heart pulsated with desire and courage to put an end to all of her anxiety and worries. It was amusing how Hera came to Olympus with the simplest pearly cotton vestments. She had no ornaments to adorn her face nor does she bear her regalia as an Olympian Goddess.

She wore no golden sandals; no girdles of precious origin.

Her lustrous chestnut hair swayed with the wind, the beauty of her eyes was masked by her delicate eyelids.

She was a radiant pearl, shinning with all its splendor at the center of his throne room. A delicate pearl whose worth cannot be measured and whose vulnerability he would safeguard with his life.

"Hera . . ." Zeus called out in whispers. He cannot find the words that he wanted to say. He took deep breaths to look for the courage to speak.  
 _  
"Damn it Zeus, you have been waiting for this day. Why are you hesitating now?"_ Zeus pondered to himself. It was fate that led them there and all he had to do was to grab the chance. He wanted to punch himself for being a coward in this crucial moment.

"I can hear you, Zeus." Hera called out to him. Her angelic voice soothed his confused mind. He flew gracefully behind her and clasped her gently in his arms. Zeus figured that if he couldn't voice out his emotions, then he would express them by his actions. Hera didn't resisted but she didn't return the embrace either.

There was an eerie silence between them.

"I yearn for you, my love." Zeus spoke first and tightened his embrace. Hera gently parted the sturdy arms of Zeus and faced him. Her face bore the expression of benevolence and serenity and it was contagious. The storm in the heart of Zeus was calmed and with it, Hera saw the same benign aspect of Zeus when she first saw him.

"My heart yearns for you too, but my mind contradicts it. I will be frank with you, Zeus. My purpose here is to have a truthful confrontation with you. This is the only way I could truly free myself from the hurt and you as well." Hera started and he noticed the serene look on her face was replaced by melancholy and austerity. It broke him to see that she had endured so much hurt because of him.

They were both suffering but Zeus could never compare his pain to par with Hera's.

He will sustain everything that Hera will say knowing that it will ease her burden.

He will swallow his pride and endure every word that will be uttered by her precious lips.

"My love, speak your heart and mind. Know that my love for you will never waver." Zeus sincerely replied and Hera took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have always loved you Zeus, All I wanted was to confirm it with my heart if it was true." Hera declared with a sad grin. Zeus was ultimately happy by her words but guilt assuaged him as he had never realized it. He was so obsessed with her that he wasn't able to see the signs. He had enclosed himself in the thought that Hera does not love him and been constantly trying to win her heart.

How could he have been so blind?

"You filled a hallow place in my heart from the day you rescued me from Chronus, our father. You were the embodiment of hope that opened my eyes to many wonderful things. When you reached for me inside the abyss, my heart was engulfed initially by pure fear." Hera paused and recalled the memory.

"Your hand wandered and I profusely avoided it. I know nothing of the outside world and the fear in my heart grew stronger. I wept inside the quaking walls and curled myself like a child in her mother's womb. The moment that I was ejected, you were the first thing my eyes laid upon. Your eyes held sheer concern as you stretched your strong hands to catch me."

"That was the time when my infatuation began to blossom for you." Hera stated and it brought shock to Zeus. He thought that it was only him who was awe struck when he first saw her. She was the most alluring goddess he had ever seen. Metis, Thetis, and Maia didn't even hold a candle against her.

She was the epitome of perfection; her beauty surpasses that of the Elysian Fields.

"My fascination for you grew even more in our war against the Titans. You were harsh in rejecting our aid and I admit I was deeply offended. I prepared myself for war and trained with my foster father, Oceanus, to battle. I was highly determined to show you that I am not as frail as the flowers you give me.

I realized later that you never meant to offend us goddess, let I alone.

You truly cared for us and wouldn't want to see us suffer." Hera smiled meekly with sadness still engraved into her eyes. Zeus was glad that Hera was able to see beyond his offensive rejection.

It was unbeknownst to her that he was deeply in love with her back then.

"Peace reigned in Olympus after we have defeated the Titans in the ten-year war. You have given glory and honor to the gods and goddesses who fought arduously and faithfully against the Titans.

I would have accepted it if I weren't mentioned but you honoured me the last.

You even made it dramatic by stunningly declaring your courtship to me. As calm as I may have seen back then, the butterflies were fluttering wildly in my stomach and my head was filled sweet fantasia. I hadn't mind if it was wise to answer immediately because I followed my heart. After all, there was nothing to lose.

Things became less formal between us and we have bonded closely. When we chat idly on the gardens of Mt. Olympus' palace it would make my heart pound gaily. We would always come up with witty jests and chuckle at them. Our conversations would be spontaneous and we were able to explore each other's personalities.

Time passed swiftly, and with it came change.

The love that I seemed to possess for you suddenly changed in nature.

It wasn't the same love I had for you in the past, it changed but never dwindled.

Perhaps I may have not learned to love you as lover but instead, I learned to love you as my brother.

Things were never simple. There were times when feelings of spousal love would also surface in my heart for you. I love you Zeus and I would give up anything to save you from any form of suffering. I could not bear that I am giving you false hope when the love between us isn't mutual.

I sought refuge in Thrinakia. The luscious verdant meadow that stretched as far as the horizon and the deep seas of the atmosphere had brought tranquillity to my wandering thoughts. I remained in the island discreetly for weeks. Guilt was eating my heart and I couldn't bear to face you. No matter what, I will break your heart and there will be nothing that I can do about it.

I am blessed to have a foster mother like Tethys. She was the only who finds me every time I lose myself. She had enlightened the wise path I should take and advised that I should rest before confessing what I truly feel towards you.

I never knew what the Fates had in store for me that day and how I wished I knew." Hera's voice cracked at the last sentence and she abruptly stopped as she felt the swelling of her eyes. The memories that she dreaded so much that she would do anything for it to be erased flashed in her mind.

 _"No! Be strong, don't falter!"_ She kept on chanting those words in her mind but it conjured the opposite reaction. Her body quivered violently in her attempts to stop the sobs heaving from her chest. It was then that Zeus noticed and stepped forward in attempts to embrace her is she falls.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Hera shrieked and Zeus stopped dead in his tracks. Hera gazed at her shaking palms and her tears overflowed. Her knees gave way without her consent and Zeus immediately enveloped her in his arms. Hera violently resisted by clutching the chiton on his chest and inflicting blows. There was little physical power in them yet the emotional pain that it exudes was far greater. He felt it penetrating into his very core.

"Oh Zeus, I detest you with all my being! I have given you all the love I could give! I thought you were different! How could have you taken advantage of me?! I felt so violated, I felt like an animal that was tossed and mauled! I detest myself the most because after all of that you have done to me, I still love you! I Yes, I still love you Zeus and it never faded no matter how I wish it! How foolish my heart is!" Hera laughed bitterly and her laugh could make anyone shiver in their spines.

She grudged herself for breaking down into his arms. Those preparations for her not to submit like this were for naught. She was at her most vulnerable in front of the last person she would want to see her like this. Her esteem crumbled like a sand castle swept by the currents of the sea

In all her life, she had not broken down to anyone save for her mother.

She felt so weak, so fragile, and so foolish.

"This is not who I truly am! The real Hera would never shed tears in front of anyone yet I am here bawling out my eyes. I cannot even find the words to express the feelings that are slowly killing me inside! Why did you have to do this to me?! It hurts. . . I can't take it, it's too much. It hurts so much, Zeus." Hera cried her heart out to him.

Zeus's eyes were filled with regret and self-disdain as he gazed at Hera. She was breaking down and it was painful to witness. He never wanted to see her like this. Hera should always be smiling and filled with happiness

He desired to see that genuine smile that shines brighter than the sun when they cascade through the land of clouds upon the sky. He wanted to see the fair smile etched on her face when they were chasing each other on the greeneries of the earth. He longed to see that joyous beam on her face when they were exploring the aquatic kingdom of the seas.

He would do anything to make her happy and whole again.

 _"Oh Zeus, I detest you with all my being!"_ Zeus recalled the crucifying words of Hera. He clutched her closer and a tear fell from his eye. He took a deep breath and hoped that what he will say may soothe her broken spirit.


	15. The Real Marriage (Part II)

Greetings peeps! 3

It has been a while! :D How I longed to write again after such a busy week. :( Anyways, since Hera confessed her feelings to Zeus, I figured that it would be fitting to relay Zeus' confession as well. Teehee! 3

If attention was paid, I changed the description to the plot I intended for this story. Things will go in a much faster pace after "The Real Marriage" chapters. A wave of cheese incoming alert! Intense flashbacks and confrontations awaits as well!

Reviews are highly welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

 _I love you so much and it kills me to see you hurt like this._

* * *

 _"Oh Hera, my dearest love, I could never fathom the pain you must be enduring right now. I detest myself for what I have done to you. My regret and guilt will never fade but know that I truly love you Hera. I have not love a goddess or mortal the way I love you._

You are my safe haven from the storms surging in my mind.  
You are the transient wind that soothes my restless heart.  
You are the rays of hope that seeps from the monochromatic clouds of life.

I could never describe how the fairies in my heart rejoice whenever I am with you. All my of my problems seem to disappear whenever I am with you. I could be myself around you.  
You make me remove my iron mask, removed by none other than you in the masquerade of life.

Your presence alone is the balm that heals my soul by its mere ubiety  
I will earnestly allege that I could never imagine my life without you. "

Zeus imparted with such melancholy Hera felt his sincerity pierce through her heart.

He was as broken as she is.

It brought shock to her that he thought of her as his beacon of hope. All this time, Hera thought that the love Zeus was only because of her prowess and beauty. She felt that he will practically woo her into marriage for the amenities she will be able provide.

She had never deemed that his love ran deep as the oceans for him to express it this way.

The feeling was beyond mutual. She could never fathom life without Zeus. No matter what, there will be a place in her heart that only he can fill.

"I love you so much, Hera. I can't stand seeing you hurting in any form. "

"You were so light when I caught you from the stomach of Chronus. Your weight was incomparable compared to our other siblings when I abetted them. You looked so meek and fragile that my protectiveness swept over me. I held you lovingly in my arms to Olympus and it made my glad that you actually fell asleep. " Zeus spoke with nostalgia and a sad grin formed on his face.

Heat rose up to Hera's cheeks as she also remembered. She did fell into a deep slumber in his arms as the cool breeze made her drowsy. She smiled as how humorous it is that out of all the things that she could have done in her first hours out into the universe, she slept.

Moreover, she cannot believe that Zeus still remembers.

"Joy reigned in my heart to see that you seem to have also found a safe haven in me."

"Years have passed and you have grown accustomed to the godly life. Your growth was tremendous and unwavering. You weren't the meek and fragile Hera anymore; you became regal and dignified in appearance alone that you instantly gain reverie to anyone who acquaints you.

It did not stop there.

Your stances and combat skills are excellent for someone of your gender. You fought gracefully, not a single unnecessary movement. Your strategies are tactical and incomparable to any other gods I have met. A goddess of graceful poise and immense power, my admiration for you reached the farthest heights. "Zeus said passionately. He had not seen a goddess so dexterous and gorgeous like Hera. The most important part was that she was never boastful and always filled with aspiration to pursue perfection.

She was a flower that bloomed in adversity and she was the most beautiful of them all.

"But I couldn't stand seeing you hold such murderous weapons or clad in armours of men.

I couldn't bear to look at the ichor oozing from the wounds you have tolled from fighting.

I love you so much and it kills me to see you hurt like this. I want to castigate myself for it is I who had caused you so much pain. Right now, there is nothing I could ever do to ease it but be it known to you that I have love and will love you for who you truly are. You can desire to be anyone or anything and I would love you nonetheless. I succumb to you Hera and I would echo it till the day I rest."

Zeus ardently blazoned and hot trails of silent tears streamed out from his eyes. He was finally able to impart his feelings to Hera. She didn't have to answer and he was not expecting one. The only thing great importance as of now is that he was able to express how he loves her. That alone was enough for him.

The sky bathed them with rays of the sunset. Time had passed so swiftly that dusk was already on the horizon. The tangerine glow of the sun gave a soothing and nostalgic effect on them.

Zeus remembers how Hera loved to lie among the wheat fields and speak of wonderful times with him during sunsets.

Hera recalls how Zeus loves to paint the clouds with gradient colors of the sun during dusk and play hide and seek among them afterwards with her alone.

Things will never go back to the way they used to. The two of them knew it from the bottom of their hearts but if there is one thing that is greater than their regret as of now. . .

It was love.

What can love not fix?


	16. The Real Marriage (Part III)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _They have delved into an intimate communion with each other and their hearts united as one._

* * *

Zeus endearingly enveloped his sweetheart in his longing arms and Hera lay against his firm chest. They had both ceased their tears and silence filled the room as the both of them admiringly gazed at the lovely sunset. Their passionate confessions wore out not only their physical domain but also their emotional as well.

The tempestuous havoc in their hearts was replaced with sweet serenity.

"My king?" Hera inquired. She felt the desire to break the silence between them and draw the answers she seeks from the mouth of Zeus.

Revelations are over, the real confrontation will commence now.

"My precious queen, what is it?" Zeus benignly replied. His heart pulsated with anticipation as Hera broke the silence between them. He could not fathom whether Hera will propose to cancel their marriage, postpone it, or accept his heartfelt proposal in matrimony. He definitely prayed for the later but he does not know what he will do if she declines.

For the first time, Zeus begged the Fates.

"I love you with all my being Zeus. My heart longs and desires only you yet with love comes pain. We might be immortals and divine beings but we are not perfect. I am well aware that what I will ask is obnoxious yet I will ask because until then, I would be restless. "Hera conveyed and fixated her gaze into his eyes.

Her glimmering emerald eyes were so beautiful and the emotions locked within them mesmerized Zeus.

"Love me and I alone." Hera declared as she did not even blink in uttering those words. Her eyes zestly blazed with ardour and the same zeal reflected in the eyes of Zeus.

"Oh beauteous sunshine, I swear by the River Styx that I will love you. I will protect you with all my might and if you ever fall into oblivion and despair, my resolve is firm to liberate you from their chains and let the Fates be my witnesses." Zeus fervently pledged as he held Hera's hand and squeezed it for assurance. As for him, he did not feel the need to ask Hera for her faithfulness. She was the goddess of marriage and he knew that her love is boundless. There was nothing he could ever ask for.

Hera's eyes welled up with tears of joy. If her heart had legs it would have ran off to the ends of Olympus as of this moment.

"I declare a covenant with the River Styx that I shall love you and you alone. I will be your faithful consort and I will nourish your soul with all of what I have. Let the Fates be my witnesses." Hera imparted with avid fervour.

Hera caressed the face of Zeus with her free hand as Zeus bent slowly over to her.

Soon enough, Hera found herself reaching up to him as well.

She closed her eyes as his warm lips rested on hers and it sparked a passionate kiss.

They have delved into an intimate communion with each other and their hearts united as one.


	17. Safe Haven

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _She was aware that queens like them could never liberate themselves from their husbands. It is not because they didn't want to but because they were bound by the most powerful thing of all._

 _They were bound by love._

* * *

Hera was awakened by the gleaming beams of Helios stung her eyes. She squinted as she slowly opened her eyes and a pain shot through her spine. Of course, she thought to herself. She had fallen asleep on the balcony once again and her chalice was sprawled on the floor. It was great that she had finished the nectar in it otherwise she had something to clean so early in the morning.

"My lady, are you awake? Do you need any assistance?" Iris bellowed behind the door. Hera's faithful handmaiden had always been sharp to the activities of her mistress. Her instincts were always keen to aid Hera if needed be.

"Please prepare my bath, Iris. I will have pomegranate for today's bath oil and make the water warmer than usual." Hera ordered. The warm water would definitely cure her sore muscles.

"As you wish, my lady. I shall fetch you once the preparations are done." Iris spoke and her footsteps echoed away from Hera's doorstep. Hera's attention averted to their marriage bed only to find it in prim condition, not a single pillow misplaced.

"What is new?" Hera muttered to herself. She felt stupid for waiting for him. Of course he wouldn't come home, at least not so soon after conquering another woman. Was it Lio or Io? Why would she even bother to remember? They were all the same.

"Oh Zeus, when will you ever be contented with me?" Hera disdainfully uttered to herself. Deep feelings of insecurity reigned in her as she thought of what other women had that she lacked. Has she lost her charms? Has she become old and scraggy? Is she not pleasurable in bed anymore?

"My lady, I have come for you. The bath is ready." Iris spoke and Hera was sent back to reality. She hasten and proceeded to meet her maid.

"A pleasant morning to you, Your Majesty." Iris greeted and curtsied. She saw the disgust in her mistress' eyes. She must have been waiting for her husband all night again. She had always been very observant of her mistress. Her droopy eyes and the reddish blotch that formed at the back of her neck suggested that she had slept on the balcony once again. She discreetly feels sympathy for her mistress

"What is so pleasant in the morning? I do not see any good in it." Hera monotonously retorted that made Iris flinch. Hera is a good hearted queen who became cold because of mistreatment. She used to be so mellow and kind to every deity.

Now, she had become brutal and sharply blunt with her remarks and criticisms.

Nevertheless, her fidelity with her will never fade as she swore to serve Hera with all her being for eternity. She had always considered her as the mother she never had and gazed at her with full of awe and admiration.

They both proceeded to the Great Bath intended only for the queen. Hera gave Iris the permission to untie the knots of her chiton and Hera immersed herself on the fragrant pool of water. Iris was the only goddess other than her sisters and daughters that Hera allowed to assist her in bathing.

She couldn't bring herself to trust anyone anymore. Almost every divine deity despised her for all of her vindictive streaks. She had done everything in her power to protect them in ways that were difficult to fathom. Hera knew that not all of her ways were noble and sagacious but she had done it consciously, knowing that it was the best approach at hand.

She had hurt so many across time but have they considered that she was hurting as well?

Of course not, it is already in nature that when one is hurt, one tends to look out for oneself alone. The thought of others come next but Hera can never conform to nature's dictation. She was the Mother of All Beings. She welcomed the responsibility with cordial acceptance since she had always put others above herself. Protecting her godly domains gave her a sense of fulfillment and happiness as she sees them flourish with her own eyes.

Then again, they loathe her. They do not see and realize.

Maybe one day, they will.

"Would you like me to wash your back, my lady?" Iris queried to which Hera nodded. Iris softly scrubbed her mistress' delicate back. Her lady seems to be quite silent this morning as she would normally be fuming mad with the absence of her putrid husband. Hera lifted the pomegranate flower floating towards her and she closed her eyes to savor its sweet scent.

"Do you resent me, Iris?" Hera opened one of her eyelids and queried. The question sent Iris' emotions on a rampage. It was oh so sudden and she was grinded to answer on the spot to such a sensitive question.

"Your Highness, I can never resent you for you have been merciful to me when I sought it. I shall forever be in your debt." Iris prudently answered and Hera thanked Iris for her candidness.

"I guess someone still lovingly thinks of me." Hera rose up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Let us go. There are many things to be done." Hera continued and Iris swiftly grabbed the bathrobe of her mistress and helped her get dressed. Iris assisted her in braiding her lustrous long chestnut hair and put on the finest gown that was made of cotton and silk with intricate mandala weavings.

After such preparation, Hera and Iris proceeded to the council room where the 12 Great Olympians held their meetings. Iris went ahead to announce the arrival of the queen. Iris saw the Zeus had not yet return, which means that Hera will preside this morning's meeting.

Hera had arrived and everyone stood to pay respect. She raised her palm as a notion for everyone to sit down and commanded Iris to remain beside her.

"It has come forth to my attention that the Winter Solstice is still occurring on Earth. June had already dawned. What do you have to say about this, Demeter and Dionysius?" Hera intimidatingly enquired the two great gods of the earth. June was a month dedicated to Hera and winter is still rampant as if it only occurred yesterday.

Hera hated the winter ever since her marriage with Zeus. It seemed to remind her of all the turmoil and coldness of her own being. Her pessimistic jealousy and all the injustices she have dealt to many innocent people can never be forgiven and it will be forever written in her stone cold heart.

Not to mention, Zeus had violated her in winter's eve.

"I admit that it had truly slipped my mind but we shall summon the Spring Equinox at once after this meeting is adjourned." Demeter nervously replied and turned to Dionysius who was sweating in pails. Hera glinted with scorn her sister and averted the same expression to Dionysius.

"You foolish sloths! Many mortals have died of famine and suffered because of your pathetic excuse as a god and goddess! In addition, people should have been rejoicing in the wedding halls right now and I would finally resume my task in blessing marriages. Get out my sight now and let it be done lest you want to have a taste my vicious wrath." Hera coldly imparted with venom. How can they be so irresponsible to not pay heed of the seasons? They had been entrusted to tend the Earth and they took the responsibility so lightly. Hera felt pure disgust and she could barely restrain herself to punish them.

"Ye-yes Your Majesty." Dionysius shamefully replied and the two gods rushed out of the council room out of fear. Hera cleared her throat after they had left and the other gods and goddesses focused on her with fear. Things are not pretty when their Mother is angered and the last thing they want to invoke more of her fury.

"How are the foreign affairs of Olympus, Athena?" Hera inquired next and Athena confidently stood up, knowing she had done well with her duties.

"We have fostered healthy ties with the leader of the Egyptian Gods, Ra, and they have invited us to a royal gala in their temples. We are currently treading the path to build bonds with the Malayan Deities of the south wester continents. The Norse Gods have also agreed to sign in the Peace Treaty we have proposed. That is all and there are no conflicts as of now. "Athena reported and presented the scrolls of accounts to the queen. Hera scanned them promptly and a half-hearted smile formed on her lips. At least someone was doing their job right.

"You have done well, Athena. You will be rewarded accordingly." Hera announced and gave the documents to Iris for her to store.

"Are there any other concerns for any of your domains? Is there something significant to narrate in this council that I had overlooked?" Hera queried with utmost demand. She wanted to leave the room and attend to the matters at hand rather than talking like this whole day. There were no more agendum to discuss and Hera took the gavel beside her.

"This meeting is adjourned. Do your responsibilities diligently." She remarked before striking the gavel into a smooth slab of mahogany. Calling Iris, she asked her to read today's schedule of activities so that she may get it done at once. Iris took out her lavender scroll and skimmed through the list.

"It seems that all morning can be used for your leisure, my lady." Iris replied with a relief. She pondered that her mistress gained the chance to have a proper sleep.

"Ah, that is good to hear. I shall go to my garden and tend to my wonderful pets. Go to my private study and lay on my desk the Summary of the Peloponnesian War made by Ares. I shall view it in an hour." Hera told Iris and Iris immediately hastened to carry out the wish of her lady. She kept on anxiously looking back to Hera. It was not because Hera lacked proper sleep or the fact that she is still upset that her husband had not returned for the morning meetings.

What worried Iris is her lady's frequent stay in the garden.

In the past, Hera would only go and tend the garden for a short period of time because she desired to spend more time with Zeus. Those were the blissful days when Zeus was still faithful to her and their love was as its highest peak. Every day was a day to be treasured for the lovely couple. They could not seem to get enough of one another.

Nothing lasts forever and everything fades with time.

Even the gods were unable to escape time's predicaments.

The wisdom of Mother Gaia had never ceased to amaze anyone. The love of Zeus and Hera surpasses the realms of heaven and the day when they would fall apart seemed implausible. Mother Gaia believed in their passion but she knew that every ruler would fall into the clutches of their vices.

Ouranos and Chronus indulged themselves in the luxury of power.

As for Zeus, his infidelity will be his undoing.

The best gift she could bestow upon them was a place of privacy to ponder and heal from all the hurt and pain that awaits them in the future. She was aware that queens like them could never liberate themselves from their husbands.

It is not because they didn't want to but because they were bound by the most powerful thing of all.

They were bound by love.

The sufferings and endless plights that their hearts withstood have made them exhausted with grief. Mother Gaia gave her daughter and granddaughter sanctuaries that were under her protection. No one could ever trespass into these sacred places unless Rhea or Hera themselves would allow them into their presences. Nothing could also escape the premises without their permission.

Her protection goes far beyond as whenever the goddesses would retreat into their sanctuaries, Mother Gaia also heals their spirits. This is why they are more truthful and honest to their feelings because Mother Gaia forces the raw emotions out of them. Iris could never forget the loud and genuine laugh that emanated from Hera's garden once. She had never heard her lady laugh so honestly that it moved her heart. Unfortunately, she did not have the chance to hear it again.

That was 1,430 years ago.

Iris could not imagine the hurt Hera sustained in her heart all the years that have passed. She would support Hera in anything that could make her happy. She desperately wanted to suggest divorce to her but she knew that it would imprudent. Hera was the Goddess of Marriage and even in death, she would never commit an act of adultery. How she hated that out of all the faithful gods like Hades or Poseidon, Hera chose to be with Zeus who is a womanizer.

Iris sighed in defeat. At the very least, her mistress is surely happy inside her garden.


	18. Garden of The Golden Apples

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _A Zeus that once loved her wholly with his heart._

* * *

Hera entered the garden and she was greeted by her herd of peacocks and Argos, the hundred-eyed golden dragon with cerulean orbs who protects the garden in her absence. She gave each of them a kiss and ran her fingers through their hydrangea feathers. The peacocks in her garden were of special kind as Hera personally feeds them with apples form the golden trees. Their color was of different hue, they can fly as high as 15 feet into the atmosphere, and run rapidly like ostriches. Their humming melodies were harmonious than any other orchestra and rivals even the music of Apollo.

"Come, let us go to our special place everyone." Hera enchantingly invited her animals as Argos bent over to let Hera ride him. One can assume that the garden is small from the outside but it was vast in the inside. Hera had to fly with her companions through the broad golden-grassed meadow towards the abysmal beryl lake.

A small islet exists in the middle of the lake where The Ancient Autumnal Willow Tree continuously grows. The willow tree was where Hera dwells perches during her stay in the garden.

Hera had reached the place with her legion of mystical birds and dragon. Argos lowered her onto one of the sturdy branches of the gigantic tree and her peacocks swarmed at her feet like children who await her tales.

"My lady queen, what makes your spirit low?" Argos telepathically communicated. Hera bequeathed Argos with the gift of thoughts and speech. He had been her steadfast servant even when she was a goddess whose name was not worth mentioning. Hera thought of a gift that would be fitting for a loyal dragon like him. She had granted him a hundred eyes and the freedom of expression. She regrets nothing to this day and it was one of the wisest things she had ever done.

"I feel cursed, Argos." Hera replied nonchalantly as she glided down from the tree and walked towards the statue of Zeus that was located at the farthest front of the islet. Hera had sculpted Zeus after his first infidelity with Leto. Somehow, she wanted to have a remnant of a faithful and loving Zeus her solemn place of retreat. She chose the finest oak tree from the gardens. It took her five patient years to carve his handsome and divine physique down to the intricate details.

A Zeus that once loved her wholly with his heart.

Hera gazed into the hollow eyes of her wooden Zeus. She honed his face with a light-hearted expression; one so captivating that always allures her into embracing him. Her peacocks started to sing their mellifluous hymns and blended beautifully.

Yet they were hymns of lugubrious love. Their music reflected the sorrows of her heart.

"Do you still love me, Zeus?" Hera woefully asked the wooden Zeus. She caressed his face ever so gently and smiled bitterly. Argos had always detested Zeus. He had put his mistress through misery and not even the creatures within the garden could bring cheer to her heart. All they could do was console her with music and guarding her sanctuary with all their power.

Why are the Fates so harsh to someone who's loving as her?

The skies rumbled as the clouds darkened. Hera's expression morphed into a fierce one as her husband was fast approaching.

"Argos!" Hera called and Argos readily and hastily accompanied his mistress to the garden's entrance.

"I shall visit again soon. Take good care of everyone, my faithful Argos." Hera embraced the humongous head of her dragon and gave him a peck in the cheek.

"Your wishes are my only command, my lady. Please stay safe." Argos imparted as Hera rushed to the palace at the speed of light. Argos returned to the islet where the peacocks were. He needed to make sure that they were well.

After a few moments, he had arrived at his destination. His blue eyes examined the sculpture of Zeus that Hera was so fond of. He would refrain from seeing the despicable image of the god who causes pain to his mistress but on the contrary, an idea had surfaced from his mind.

"Lovely peacocks, I have thought of a way to make our lady happy!" Argos beamed with joy. The birds flapped their wings and squawked merrily. Though they could not communicate like him, he could understand the language of the birds. His years of shepherding him had accustomed him to their way of communicating.

"If she loves her husband so dearly, bringing life to that wooden Zeus might cheer her up." Argos suggested and pointed at the statue that was oblivious to everything.

"That's a wonderful idea! Perhaps we could pray to the primordial Eros to give life to the statue?" A peacock chipped in and another one slapped him with a wing.

"Do not be shallow! His magic could not enter the barrier of Gaia. It would be a waste." A peacock retorted. The birds started to quarrel among themselves as Argos thinks of other ways to give life to the statue.

Just then, a young peacock flew out to pick a golden apple from the nearest golden tree and dropped it in the hand of Argos. Everyone was bewildered by the act of the young bird. The young bird noticed this and started to state his reason.

"If Lady Hera's apples could grant immortality, it might be able to give life as well." He explained which enlightened everyone. It was uncertain if it could really give life and it would be a great risk to give immortality to a wooden statue.

If all goes out of plan, then Argos would have to kill the wooden Zeus. It cannot escape after all. Nothing cannot enter and exit without the permission of Hera.

Argos crushed the golden apple and he dropped its juices on the lips of the wooden statue. Everyone waited in anticipation. Their eyes were glued to the statue to see if it will spring to life.

An hour had passed and it was still as lifeless as it had been.

"It seems that our theory is wrong. Well, this is very disappointing." A peacock commented and their faces fell. They all jumped at the chance at reviving the wooden Zeus to make Hera happy.

"Dear birds, you all give up so easily! Let us call it a day for now and we will think of other ways. We all had experienced enough disappointment." Argos encouraged each of them and it brought a curve on their beaks.

The peacocks flew back to their nesting grounds as Argos went to his home at the bottom of the lake.

The rays of the sun gleamed on the sculpture of Zeus and the droplets of apple sap shone on its lips. The sun's warmth helped the sap to permeate into the bark of the wood.

Slowly, his fingers started to move.


	19. The Day I Met You

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _"How dare I?! Because I am your wife and as the queen I refuse to submit to any punishment!"_

* * *

Hera postured on her magnificent chair in their throne room upon waiting for Zeus' arrival. In a short while, the trumpets will play to welcome his awaited return. Iris approached the threshold and curtsied.

"My queen, may I approach further into your presence?" Iris beseeches respectfully. Hera waved her hand to invite her. Iris lithely strode at Hera's right side which was intended for the queen's hand maiden.

"I'd like some wine, Iris." Hera requested and Iris made her way and immediately whisked the ingredients of the wine at the far east of the room. It was meant to indulge whoever wished to have an audience with the monarchs and the monarchs themselves. She carefully blended the ingredients in her mistress' chalice to prevent over mixture as it could affect the wine's taste. Using a teaspoon, Iris tasted the wine and made sure it was pleasurable to drink. She cautiously lifted the chalice and presented it to Hera.

Hera lightly swayed the chalice and drank a little. She smiled as how Iris makes the perfect blend that she always liked. It was not overpowering like any other wine and it has a cherry after taste that mingles perfectly with the flavour of grape.

The trumpets have echoed, the king has arrived.

Zeus emerged from the entrance of the throne room with a foreboding expression that reflected her own. Hera rose from her chair and entrusted her cup to Iris.

"I have returned, my queen." Zeus greeted with formality. It chipped his heart to see her receive him with such a hostile face. He knew what he had done and this wasn't the first. It had always been this way yet it hurts like the first every time.

Then again, if Hera didn't morph into such a jealous and vindictive wife then he would not resort to look for a more cordial company.

"It seems so. Did you have a good time with her?" Hera inquired satirically that swiftly riled up anger in the veins of Zeus. He did all the he could to resist the charms of Io. His heart would be tormented with disgust after indulging himself in the pleasures of sex with a woman other than her. He loves her very much despite of the drastic change in her personality but he hated how she emphasized how weak he was against temptations.

"Would you really like to know?" Zeus sarcastically returned the question. It made Hera's ichor boil that she felt her ears smoke steam. Hera couldn't bear to look at the insensitive imbecile in front of her and turned to Iris.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to pleasure myself with worthless matters like this. Iris, what is my afternoon schedule?" Hera demanded and Iris quickly summoned her trustworthy lavender papyrus to check.

"My queen, you are to have a sparring practice with Lady Athena at the training grounds ten minutes from now. The next one is to check all the narratives of the 12 Olympian Gods from their respective domains and bless the marriage of Pygmalion and Galatea an hour before dinner." Iris narrated and Hera smirked.

"See? Go do your narrative dear husband. I haven't seen a bloody word in your report paper at your desk. I hope you're good in completing duties as you are in winning women over. If you may excuse me, Your Highness." Hera grinned and curtsied before heading out. Zeus felt the veins in his head popping. Actually, all the veins in his body are palpitating with rage. He hurled his lightning bolt towards the entrance to block Hera from exiting.

"How dare you ridicule me, Hera?! You won't get away without due punishment!" Zeus seethed with rage and Hera remained unfazed. Iris on the other hand was quivering with fear for the King's wrath is never to be underestimated. Iris feared that they might clash against each other physically. For love's sake can't they just be together at a room and be peaceful with one another?

"How dare I?! Because I am your wife and as the queen I refuse to submit to any punishment!" Hera angrily countered at him and blasted the entrance with a blinding blast of light.

"Let us get going, Iris." Hera called her maid and departed. Zeus released all of his anger on the clouds. He mustered up all the self-restraint he could muster to not get back at his wife. He swears that her feistiness will land her into a great mess someday.

Iris assisted Hera and putting on her battle armor to spar with Athena. Her mistress gloriously stood out like a brave warrioress set out for war. Lady Athena arrived shortly and she was clad in her golden plates with her spear ready to strike.

"Mother." Athena greeted and bowed before her as respect to Hera's sovereign title. Athena always looked forward for their sparring sessions. Zeus bestowed her dexterity and wisdom in battle but it was Hera who honed her to the fullest potential. Hera was a formidable goddess and she may not look like it but Hera is the only goddess who can perform close combat against her.

She had always admired her step-mother and though she was cold to her at first, Hera had learned to love Athena as her own daughter. Almost every illegitimate god under Zeus ended up being loved by Hera as time passes. It was almost systematic in a way. The illegitimate children loathe Hera and Hera returns it making their feelings mutual. The Fates however, does not approve of that and makes various ways for all gods and goddesses to bond with the Queen of all Beings.

In a span of 300 years, they all lived snuggly and merry in Olympus. Zeus as the jolly father who always put his family above all things and Hera as the understanding mother who made it her life to make sure everyone were in great care.

Like any other family, theirs wasn't perfect as well. There are times when Hera and Zeus would get in each other's nerves and their arguments would boom through Olympus because of Zeus' womanizing schemes among different goddesses. Thankfully enough, Zeus manages to woo Hera back with tremendous effort and Hera ends up forgiving the "bastard".

There would be times when the children themselves would enter into conflict of interests but were immediately settled in fear for their parent's intervention. Athena recalled the first time Zeus and Hera themselves intervened in one of their petty fights and it still gives her the chills

It certainly was traumatizing with each of them having their own gruesome penalties but on the bright side, everyone learned to settle their differences by themselves. They weren't always dependent on their parents to bring justice over trivial things but there are special cases. The best example would be Aphrodite's long line of aggressive and blood thirsty suitors. If Zeus hadn't declared a husband for her then Olympus would have crumbled in accommodating all of her lovers.

But everything changed when Zeus had taken mortal women for his mistresses.

Hera was inconsolable when she had discovered the undeniable act. She was always calm in confronting their father and would brutally shower him with quick-witted comebacks that would put anyone in their proper place.

Olympus witnessed a new side of Hera that day. Hell was unleashed upon Olympus even though Hera had isolated herself in her garden. While Zeus was pleasuring himself in the bed of Alcmene and Hera locked away in her precious garden, chaos befell on the kingdom and when it does, Earth suffers as well. Violent thunderstorms, epidemic plagues, drought, calms, and many other pestilences were scattered over the whole world. The gods and goddesses were warring amongst themselves and war seemed inevitable among them.

If Rhea and Tethys had never intervened, they all would have crumbled in the dust.

Zeus made amends and Hera always finds the heart to forgive the unfaithful swine but it was never the same. The damage done was much deeper this time. Athena contemplates that Hera was infuriated by the fact that she was cheated upon with a race inferiors to theirs. She was never this malevolent when Zeus cheated with the goddesses but mortals were different.

To think that a mortal could seduce her husband away from her was too much even for Hera.

 _"This is the particular reason why I do not wish to be wedded." Athena thought silently to herself._

"Ena . . .Thena . . . Athena!" Hera snapped a strong wind with a flick of her fingers that made Athena stumble from her bow. Just how long was she in that position? Athena dislikes how easily she can get lost in her world of thoughts. It was profane to keep the queen waiting. Regaining her composure, Athena apologized for her lack and focus. Hera closed her eyes in dismissal and unsheathed her sword crested with the finest emeralds and jades. The sword always brings out the magnificence of Hera and Athena stood in awe before the queen in her battle form.

"Shall we begin, child?" Hera proposed and Athena raised her guard. Her mother is a skillful combatant and though Athena was the Goddess of War, even she finds it difficult to defeat her stepmother. She is the queen of the gods after all, it was only felicitous that she was highly skilled in many different fields of expertise.

Iris spectated from afar the magnitude of Hera and Athena's display of prowess. The clash of silver grazing each other echoed throughout the field as both of them lunged at each other with brute force. Iris was awestruck by the strategic advances of Athena and Hera's elegance in defensive tactics. Each of their moves were calculated and the both of them utilizes proper sword and spear offensive and defensive strikes.

Unlike their past training, Hera always remarks what must be improved in Lady Athena's forms and point out flaws that needed utmost correction. Athena observed this as well and thought of it as peculiar. Hera would go as far to delve into personal matters to provoke her and test how well she is able to put personal matters aside in an actual fight. Of course, this was done with Athena's full consent as to improve herself as a brave and mighty goddess of war and wisdom.

Now, Hera was downright silent. She could not directly point if it was her strategy or she is distracted by something else.

Hera became more aggressive and every strike that lands on Athena's spear increases in power. It was almost as if she wanted to have a real fight with her. Soon, Hera wasn't using any offensive form anymore and she was just fighting with her sword spontaneously. Athena watched Hera's move keenly as she was becoming unpredictable. She hadn't felt this vigor in a long time and it was enthralling. Athena basked in the tension of their fight but sheen shock filled her when she saw water lingering at the side of Hera's eyes.

Her children had never seen Hera in tears or heard her sob in all their eons. It was because Hera had always maintained either a regal or leisurely disposition whenever she is with them. As much as possible, Hera wanted to keep intimate issues to herself and she didn't perceive the need to share her pain with her children. Seeing them interact harmoniously with each other always brings joy to Hera and she laid the foundation of her marriage with Zeus onto their children.

Hera sprinted forward and Athena who was caught by surprise was taken over by reflex and hurled the spear towards her mother. The spear had managed to imbue itself beside Hera's heart.

Athena's heart stopped in horror as Iris instinctively dashed towards Athena who caught Hera as she lost her balance.

"Iris, call Apollo now!" Athena briskly directed to whom Iris immediately subjected.


	20. The Day I Met You (Part II)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _He had built up a stern façade to hide this weakness from her to actually protect her from himself._

* * *

"Mother, do not worry. Help is on its way!" Athena held Hera in her arms and Hera chuckled.

"Child, you didn't hit my heart . . . though you were close. Do not fret and bring me . . . to that pavilion . . . over there." Hera shakily pointed the place and Athena carried her gently to avoid further injury. Athena gently laid Hera on a lying position and tore the ends of her own gown. She used the cloth to apply pressure to the wound to reduce ichor loss.

"Mother, I beg your forgiveness. It was never in my attention to hurt you. I deeply insist on receiving any form of punishment!" Athena stated with conviction. Hera exasperatedly smiled. Oh the prude and mighty, Athena.

Iris and Apollo arrived along with an unexpected guest that made Hera's smile turn into a grimace.

It was none other than Zeus.

When Zeus saw that Iris and Apollo scurrying together, he found it rather odd. Apollo was usually laid back and placid with his lyre and the frantic expression on Iris' face was definitely not a pair you would see on a daily basis.

Following his instincts, he followed them secretly and saw Athena inside the pavilion in the training grounds with ichor-stained hands. As he was on his way, he tried to peer from where he was to get a glimpse of who was injured but it was impossible to discern who it was. Whoever it is, it was wise to lay that person down to prevent more loss of ichor.

Iris and Apollo were stunned, unaware that the King of the Gods was on their trails and froze.

"This is not the time to be stunned Apollo. Hasten up and treat my injured wife!" Zeus commanded and Apollo didn't waste any more time. He applied his knowledge in medicine in order to close the wound and prevent ichor from escaping. Hera endured the injury well as Apollo finished up by wrapping her bust with a clean strand of chiton cloth.

"Thank you, Apollo. You may take your leave now." Hera gently dismissed her stepson and Apollo paid respects to the king and queen before vanishing. Zeus darted a menacing glare to Athena and Athena bowed in shame. How could his precious daughter be careless enough to injure her step mother? It was fortunate that she didn't hit a vital part but what If by chance she did? Hera would be in a state of comatose for years while recuperating and Zeus couldn't bear to see Hera half dead for even a day.

Seeing the flaring anger in the eyes of Zeus, Hera decided to intervene.

"Do not scorn the child, Zeus. I have acquired this injury as a consequence of my foolishness. I admit I was foolish enough to let my personal agendum cloud my judgement while in combat. "Hera gently explained to lighten up the atmosphere. Zeus closed his eyes and calmed his nerves because he was afraid to say things he would further regret.

"Go and rest in your palace, Athena." Zeus ordered and Athena retreated with a heavy heart. She could not blame her father for being angry. She had almost fatally wounded his wife and he was merciful when he let her go without any punishment. Athena wished he did so that she could atone for her deed somehow but it was not to be.

Hera attempted to prop up herself but her vision swirled and Iris caught her by the shoulder.

"My lady, do not force yourself!" Iris cried as Hera massaged the temples of her forehead. The fatigue must have come from the loss of ichor. By the gods, Hera felt like her head was smashed open by the hammer of her son, Hephaestus. Her sensations were getting numb and she knew that it would be a matter of time before she finally faints.

She was surprised by the gentle force that lifted her. Those warm pillars that always made her felt safe and secured. It had been centuries since she had rested in them. She felt joy yet there was disgust for the man carrying her had just committed adultery to her once more.

Then again, she was intelligent enough to asses her situation and she was in no place to refuse any help.

"Worry not, I am here." Zeus beckoned softly to her with a worried expression on his face. Hera felt her heart leaping with happiness. How she longed to hear those words from his lips again. They have gone cold to each other and it reassured her that even though they were no in the best terms, it is still there.

Somehow, love is still there.

Hera telepathically communicated to Iris to wake her up after three hours as she has to bless the marriage of Pygmalion and Galatea. Hera had valued marriage next to her family and career. It is the glue that binds families together and the greatest source of strength. The narratives can wait but matters as important as marriage must be given priority.

After imparting her orders, Hera willingly succumbed to sleep.

Zeus had dismissed Iris and she immediately worked on the narratives left by her mistress. Hera would produce less effort in checking the narratives once Iris had proofread them. She did it out of love and initiative for her mistress. It was the least she could do for her.

Zeus on the other hand, carried Hera into their chambers and laid her carefully on their bed. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. He must let her rest peacefully and have Hestia to nurse her back to health.

He couldn't stand seeing her hurt.

Zeus was afraid that if he touches her, she might shatter like porcelain.

Knowing the monster he had become to his own wife, he knows that no matter what he does, he will end up hurting her.  
He pulled the drapes over the skylights to prevent the light of the sun from seeping into the room. Like his mother, Rhea, Zeus observed how Hera had the same fascination with dark things. Hera would often hide from him in dark places like caves under the sea, under the shady vines of the willow tree, or underground rivers. He wouldn't want her to stand up from the bed to cover the sunlight that had managed disturbed her rest later on.

He silently took his leave and decided to go to the throne room. He respired heavily when he saw the large aperture where the bulky door once stood. Hephaestus would surely have difficulty in repairing it this time. His wife had blasted through the hinges and the consequence is that his son has to make a new one.

"Deem me, Hermes!" He voice roared and at the blink of an eye, Hermes was already beside him as he paid reverence to the king in front of him. Zeus expected nothing less from the swiftest god on Olympus.

"Tell Hestia to come here and bid my message to Hephaestus that he must build a new door for the throne room. I leave the rest of the explaining to you." Zeus briskly commanded as he rose up to his throne and sat on it.

"It shall be done, Your Majesty." Hermes replied and he flew off immediately with his winged sandals. His gaze wandered to the empty seat beside him and he was crestfallen. He imagined a smiling Hera who would speak a long tale of about the events that happened in her day and how he never gets tired of listening to them. The gaiety of her aura when she speaks was enough to make him happy.

For the past five centuries, Hera never spared a single glance towards him.

Her eyes always looked ahead, straight as an arrow. It was as if he was non-existent to her.

He couldn't blame her but could he be blamed to think that it was because of the coldness of her heart that they had started to drift apart?

He would like to go back to the past and undo all of his treachery. Maybe things would have been so different. Perhaps Hera would have remained the sweet and gentle wife she had once been. Zeus loves Hera whoever she may be but it was an arrow to his heart to see how cold and petulant Hera had become because of him.

She was forced to adapt to the strife he had cause her or it would devour her alive for eternity.

"My king, you have called?" Hestia's soft voice reached his ears as he drifted back to reality. He cleared his throat from the embarrassment of her having seen him lazily gazing at Hera's chair.

"Take care of her, dear sister. She had been injured from her spar with Athena." Zeus requested and Hestia raised an eyebrow on her younger brother. Zeus abruptly stood from his chair and walked past over Hestia. He needs to get away from here and breathe from all the chaos.

"When will you ever stop looking for your wife's counterfeit?" Hestia asked with all conviction that Zeus stopped in his tracks. Counterfeit? Why would he look for Hera's counterfeit when the real one is his wife already? The way Hestia view things have always puzzled him. She has eyes that could see what others cannot.

"Explain yourself." Zeus retorted and Hestia faced him.

"Naïve brother, don't you notice the physical aspects of your mistresses? Their hair would be a shade of brown and their eyes would be in different hues of green. Do chestnut hair and emerald eyes ring a bell for you?" Hestia benignly expounded and Zeus was intrigued immensely. He knew very well who possesses the characteristics Hestia had mentioned.

Hera.

"It had never occurred to me in such a manner." Zeus mused and Hestia approached Zeus and tapped him gently on the shoulder. If Hera only knew how repentant Zeus truly is and if only Zeus knew how Hera is lovingly faithful to him, they wouldn't have been so alienated from one another. Hestia wonders up to now if Hera has forgiven Demeter for sleeping with her husband. Poseidon and Hades do not seem to care as they are too preoccupied in ruling their kingdoms.

Their father is condemned in Tartarus and their mother has isolated herself in the icy mountain ranges.

Their family was torn miserably but Hestia hasn't given up hope that someday, they will be whole again and nothing would stop her from rebuilding the family she had loved throughout the years. Such is the resolve of the Goddess of the Hearth and Filial Ties.

Zeus and Hera would be the perfect start.

"Please do not go to Io, for all of our sakes. You are not only hurting Hera, but you are also hurting yourself. It pains me to see the both of you suffering when you could have been a happy family together with all of your children." Hestia conveyed with all fervour. The passion in her was overwhelming and she prayed that Zeus will heed her for once.

"Tell me then Hestia, when a sphere of glass falls to the ground, could you ever bring it back?"

The words of Zeus rippled across the mind of Hestia as she clenched her fist in rage. How could Zeus utter those words? Hestia couldn't cognize that Zeus seemed to have given up hope on his own family.

"Do you not fear the day that you will lose Hera and your children because of your actions?" Hestia raised her voice to emphasize her point but immediately regretted it. What was she doing? It was unbecoming of her to raise her voice when she had always be the gentle and understanding eldest sibling among the six siblings.

The sky darkened and thunder reverberated in the clouds and into the air.

"You know nothing of my fears, sister. Do as I command you and speak no further." Zeus imparted with cold vehemence before he descended to the Earth to his mistresses. Rain pour from the skies and the tears of Zeus camouflaged in the rain.

Hestia may have not directly imparted it but she was right. The loneliness in his heart had made him look for an exact counterfeit of his true wife without him realizing it. He would look for one that he wouldn't mind leaving after satisfying his longing for his old wife and as much as he hates to admit it, his sexual desires. Hestia had made him realize it and pondering deeper; they all had the personality traits of the old Hera. The old Hera used to be so merry and expressive of her love for everyone.

Moreover, Zeus fears the day when he will lose Hera completely. He was still a weak coward after all these years. He could never bring himself to beg for Hera's forgiveness in fear of rejection and the uncontrollable anger that will arise after being rejected. He had built up a stern façade to hide this weakness from her to actually protect her from himself.

As he had sworn by the River Styx.


	21. The Day I Met You (Part III)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _"We are unfortunate however because we are immortals."_

* * *

Iris carefully arranged the narratives submitted by the deities and placed the irregularities she had seen in a note for her mistress to judge later on. The sun was setting and it was time for Iris to wake up her mistress. Iris went out of Hera's study and flew towards the chambers of her mistress.

As she arrived in front of the room, Iris noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Iris raised her guard as she saw the person who entered through the narrow opening. She drew out a sigh of relief to find that it was only Hestia. Hestia sat on a chair besides the marriage bed of Hera. Her gaze was intent on Hera and it was a sweet sight to see.

If they were normal mortals, they would have depicted an older sister caring for her sick younger sister.

By call of courtesy, she knocked even though the door was slightly open. It was their tradition that if the door is open or ajar, it means that anything and anyone is welcome to enter. She could never barge in on Hera because when Hera had accepted her as her maid, her first firm rule was that to respect her privacy.

"Mistress, I have come as you ordered to wake you." Iris claimed and Hera opened her eyes and slowly rose from her bed. She was perplexed to see the room so dim when she had left all the curtains knotted. Judging from the titian glow of light from the gaps, the sun is beginning to set. It was the perfect time to wake up to prepare for the wedding later on at twilight.

"Thank you Iris, go and prepare my matrimonial vestments." Hera ordered while yawning softly. She felt the jolt of pain near her upper left rib as she tried to stretch out her arms. Athena has really surpassed her now. If she hadn't slightly averted her spear because Hera's sudden advance, it would have hit her heart directly.

"Yes, your highness." Iris answered and went on her way to carry out the task given to her.

"They grow up so fast. . . "Hera muttered into the nothingness.

"Yes they do but where do you think you are going, dear queen?" Hestia remarked on a spur of a moment that made Hera sprang to action and immediately pulled the golden dagger out of her pillow. Hera sighed in relief to find that it was only Hestia. She hadn't notice because her sister stood beside her bed's canopy. Hestia stepped back in surprise of Hera's agility.

"Goodness gracious! Is that how you greet your husband when he comes here?" Hestia exclaimed as Hera returns the dagger in its original place.

 _"If you only know why I hide daggers under my pillow, Hestia."_ Hera said in her mind. She had never divulged to anyone other than her foster parents what Zeus did to her hundreds of centuries ago. It had caused her a deep trauma that made her paranoid to assailants, most especially in their bedroom where she is most vulnerable.

It never healed completely.

"Why must you meddle with my affairs, Hestia?" Hera irritatingly replied as she stood up and faced Hestia with scorn etched on her face.

"I am your sister and isn't it natural for me to worry about my siblings?" Hestia jestingly retorted and Hera smiled because of her sister's witty answer. Hestia had always been wise in her replies and her depth might not be as deep as her own but it was certainly unique.

"Speaking of siblings, where is Zeus?" Hera averted the subject and Hestia's eyes darted in all directions as she looked for the right words to impart her message clearly. Hera saw the alarm in Hestia's face and she knew instantly that her good-for-nothing husband had gone fishing on two rivers again.

"He went to Earth." Hestia told the half-truth and Hera closed her eyes. Of course he would go to Earth and look for his doll-eyed mistress to amuse himself whilst she was injured. Hera felt disgusted by his insensitiveness to the core and she might just kill him in cold blood if he ever pops out of nowhere at this very moment.

"Sister, you may leave now. " Hera removed the bandaging around her bust and revealed her wound that had become a bruise in such a short time. Immortal deities have the ability to regenerate rapidly and it didn't surprise Hestia. The worst injury Hera could have now judging from the bruise was a shoulder strain.

There was nothing left much to worry about other than the tension between Hera and Zeus.

"Before I leave, I want to say that Zeus loves you very much. He loves you in ways that you cannot see as of now." Hestia said firmly to gain the attention Hera. Her statement made Hera laugh in vain.

"Did Zeus tell you to say that to me? Isn't it illogical to say he loves me while rummaging the Earth for mortal mistresses?" Hera sarcastically rebutted. She was never enough for him. After all this years, those expressions of love were meaningless. If Zeus really meant them, then he would have stayed faithful to her.

She would have been more than enough.

He doesn't love her as much she does.

Their marriage was razed to deepest pits of Hell from the start.

"I do not wish to debate with you sister. All I want is for you to be happy and fulfilled. We all know that you love Zeus with every ounce of your heart and it is why you remained faithful to him despite his atrocious acts. If you would just open your hearts to one another, you will see what I mean dear sister. Please give it a chance." Hestia softly spoke to touch Hera's heart but the only thing she saw in Hera's face was pure disdain.

"Don't you dare counsel me on what I should do to fix our marriage. Know your place, Hestia. You know nothing of our marriage." Hera said in a stern cold voice and Hestia flinched. Hera had dramatically changed and it saddened her to witness how the affectionate and cheerful Hera had grown stone cold.

Hera on the other hand, regretted how she imparted her point to her dearest sister. Hestia had always been so kind and understanding to her. She was the only one among her sibling who stood by her despite of what she had become and now she was pushing her away. Fear gripped her heart as Hestia might also leave her; then again she was not to blame.

"It is humorous how Zeus almost said the same thing. Worry not, I will go. I love you sister, take care of yourself." Hestia replied with a smile and she left in peace. Hera wanted to chase after her and apologized but she wasn't able to. It would mean that she didn't mean her previous words enough to take them back immediately. Hera calmed herself by reminding that she could just do her a favour for her when she asks for anything.

Iris arrived with Hera's vestments of flowing loose long-sleeved ivory chiton gown that reached slightly beyond her feet and it was embroidered with glittering diamond sequences. Iris attached the golden arm bracelets of Hera where the queen's regalia were embedded. Iris tucked in the loose sleeves inside the arm bracelet and assisted her mistress in wearing the emerald stone necklace that Zeus had given her on the day of their marriage. Hera only wears the fine jewel every time she attends a wedding. Hera finished her preparation by wearing her diadem that symbolizes of her affinity with matrimony.

"You look magnificent, my lady." Iris commented and Hera smiled at her. They descended to Earth to Argos where Pygmalion and Galatea will wed. They had chosen the best reception for the marriage because it will be held in the pantheon of Hera, the goddess of marriage.

Hera had hidden themselves from mortal eyes and watched as the wedding unfolded from the giant golden statue of her that was carved by the humans. Hera sat on the statue's left shoulder and Iris sat on the opposite shoulder. It was romantic to witness weddings as sweet as this. After all, Galatea was once an inanimate object and it was because of Pygmalion's unrequited love that moved Aphrodite to give life to Galatea.

Hera's magic lingered all over the place and the room to the eyes of the goddesses glowed as bright as the morning dawn. It was such a shame that the mortals were oblivious to it. Hera's light serves two purposes; one is to repel any evil that wishes to threaten the marriage and the other was to bless the marriage with prosperity and abounding love and affection. The light particles floats like snow in the winter and different shapes of light continuously moves and spread their particles. They looked like angels and they were all absorbed by the couple's wedding rings. The metaphor they say is true; the magic stays within the ring. In this way, they would always have Hera's blessing as long as they wear the ring.

"May they remain faithful and loving to each other." Iris said as she looked at Hera who bore a sad smile on her face. She must be thinking of her own marriage. Sympathy surged through Iris as she remembered how chaotic her mistress' marriage is. Deep down, Iris knows that Hera wanted to fix their marriage but she was too damaged to fix anything else.

All she could do is to prevent the same thing to happen as much as possible by blessing marriages with her powers. Yes it is true that she has the power to curse marriages but she would do so if the marriage was adulterous.

"Humans are more faithful to their wives or husbands than we." Hera stated and Iris jumped by the sudden comment of her mistress. Iris strongly objected to that with all her heart. Hera herself was the very proof that deities are more faithful to their vows than any other creatures. How could her mistress say such a thing?

"I beg to differ my lady but you are the most faithful wife I have ever encountered. I have always looked up to you as a role model for married women." Iris imparted with so much feelings that she almost slipped on her seat.

"It is not that, child. It is because humans do not live forever. They meet their demise sooner or later. Death is somehow convenient because of the separation it brings. "The melancholy in Hera's voice had reached Iris and it mixed with the bafflement in her mind. Her mistress profoundness is unmatched but death was a rare topic. Why was her mistress glad in the thought of separation? Shouldn't she fear it?

"Your majesty, your mind is unfathomable like the ocean, would you enlighten my shallowness?" Iris humbly replied and Hera looked at her in the eyes. There was no glimmer in them and they looked so hollow. Their iciness sent shivers to her body.

"The thought of separation is important to any relationship." Hera said directly. She averted her gaze back to the newly wedded couple. She propped herself comfortably and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"After all, one will realize the value of a person when that person is no longer there. That same fear, my dearest Iris, is what binds marriages together. They fear the inevitable loss of their spouse. We are unfortunate however because we are immortals. There was nothing to fear."


	22. The Day I Met You (Part IV)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _"He was her Zeus and she was his."_

* * *

The matrimonial ceremony had concluded and the two goddesses made their way back home. The enchanted horns in front of the magnanimous palace of Olympus blew to proclaim the arrival of the queen as Zeus with his trumpets.

Hera heard laughter emanating from the banquet hall as she stood at the front of its door. Though their laughter was boisterous yet it was heart-warming and genuine. She grasped the doorknob, eager to join in the feast but she would always be hindered by the fact that she brings a gloomy and awkward atmosphere with her.

She hated it. There can be no other words to describe how she feels about it.

"You may join them in my stead, Iris. I will be at the study if there is anything I have to take notice of." Hera relayed in a brisk manner and walked away before Iris could ask whether she was famished from their journey.

Hera felt relief as she entered her study. As much as Hera found a safe haven in her garden, her study was another sanctuary. Her work gives her an enlivening fulfillment that temporarily erases all of the negative things whirling on her mind.

She was surprised to see the narratives were already arranged in order and a lavender-colored note rests on top of the pile. Hera smiled as Iris must have taken the initiative to check them beforehand. Iris had never failed to amaze her. She is adroit in her role and observant of her mistress to the point where she can deduce what Hera is thinking in a certain situation.

Hera focused on checking the irregularities Iris had found first. The format Ares used was wrong and then there's the late spring equinox because of Demeter and Dionysus. Their narratives were full of lies though it was beautifully written. Hera rolled her eyes in mockery. Did they really think she wouldn't notice?

Artemis' narrative needs more specificity with the creatures she had cultured because it was only filled with general descriptions. There are many animals with four legs that looks like a leopard beast for Heaven's sake.

On the bright side, Zeus managed to write a long narrative before he left. His handwriting had given her so much satisfaction. His strokes were perfect and his usage of words is on point. There are facts and evidences to even support his claims in the narrative. It was nice to know that he doesn't go to Earth to womanize only.

Moreover, she was glad that Zeus had settled the dispute between Greece and Macedonia. If their war had continued further, she would have to strike down Macedonia as she did with Troy. The golden tongue of Zeus can persuade anyone to do anything though it rarely works on Hera. Being his wife has its perks and over the years, she had become almost immune to his honey-coated words.

She skimmed through the rest of the narrative reports to make sure that there is nothing she had missed. There were no more corrections and she had made herself aware on what is happening with the rest of the Olympians. Hera attached a papyrus scroll with the correct format on the report of Ares so that he may transfer his writings there. She would have to make Demeter and Dionysus make a truthful narrative report.

Hera stored the corrected narratives in their proper placement in her study. She left the scrolls meant for Ares on her desk for Iris to deliver to him tomorrow. Hera stretched her arms and she felt a slight stinging sensation on her left arm.

She realized that she had been injured there earlier that day and the bruise hasn't completely healed yet. Hera groaned at the inconvenience it brings her and decided to go her garden to eat some of her precious apples. One bite is all it will take to soothe her and she will be rejuvenated because they replenish her immortality. _  
_  
As if on cue, she heard the grumbling of her stomach and felt sudden hunger. She did pass dinner an now she felt like she could eat a whale. She put out all the lights and went in a hurry to the gardens. She felt a familiar presence when she had stepped inside of the garden's barrier and froze on the spot.

 _"How can this be?"_ Hera alarmingly wondered. Nothing and no one could enter without her consent. She flew towards the direction of the aura and was astonished to see the divine being sitting under the Great Autumnal Tree staring back at her. He stood up and stepped forward into the moonlight so that Hera could see him better.

"Dearest Hera, I have been anticipating this moment for the longest of time." Zeus knelt and Hera stepped back in shock. He had finally managed to break down one of the great primordial barriers which used to be a great challenge even for the King of the Gods. Her hands trembled in both fear and shock.

She felt like a mouse that was cornered. She had no more place of refuge.

Zeus mildly took her hand and kissed it. He saw the dread plastered all over his dear wife's face. What had the real him done to her for her to fear him this much? Zeus felt all his rages build up and he swiftly stood up to clasp her in his arms. Hera gasped as Zeus held her tight. At this point, her whole body was shaking in fear. Zeus could do anything as he please and Hera curses herself for choosing the ironic time to be vulnerable. How could she let her weakness show?

"I do not know what kind of horrible things that bastard had done to you, but fear me not lovely Hera. After all, I am not him. I am the Zeus that loves you with all of his heart." Zeus spoke softly and Hera's eyes widened with realization.

The one embracing her right now was not the real Zeus.

A Zeus that loves her with all his heart, her statue of Zeus!

"Ho-how did you-?" Hera stammered and Zeus broke their hug and enclosed her cheeks with both of his hands. It was so benevolent and warm. How long has it been since the real Zeus had enveloped her cheeks like this? Bitter nostalgia had gripped her heart and Hera's tears broke like a pearl necklace from her eyes.

"It was the desire of all the creatures residing in your sacred garden that gave me life. I have always been conscious of all your pain, my love. It shatters my heart every time you embrace me in your clement arms and weep from all the pain that is torturing you. I was immobile; I couldn't lift an arm to comfort you but it is different now. I know that at the end of the day, you will return to your cold-hearted husband for your love and faithfulness resides him. Do not woe, for I shall not force you to love me as much as you love him but let me love you Hera. Let me love you the way you should be. "Zeus beseeched and Hera felt her heart pummeling furiously. How she yearned to hear those words from the lips of Zeus.

She did not care whether the Zeus who holds her right now is real. He was her Zeus and she was his.

"Zeus . . ." Hera could only manage to utter his name. She could not find the words to express how she felt at that very moment. All she can focus on to is the overwhelming joy reverberating in her entire being.

"What is it, Hera?" Zeus replied with full of yearning. Hera embraced him once more and she rested her head on his chest. His scent was very much similar to Zeus but he had a distinctive apple scent that she could get obsessed into. She closed her eyes and a smile formed on her lips.

"Love me and me alone."


	23. Her Love Was Never Mine

"I do not think I will be able to love anyone other than you my dear." Zeus replied and kissed her in the forehead. A concordant hymn came from the nesting grounds and the Great Autumn Tree's leaves beamed with a tangerine glow.

It was like a romantic scene flung out from the tragedies of Sophocles.

A beautiful disaster waiting to unfold.

"May I take the pleasure of dancing with you, Hera?" Zeus courteously extended his hand bowed. Everything seemed to surprise Hera as of now. It was like she was experiencing all of it for the first time with Zeus. Her eyes welled up with tears once more but now, they are tears of fulfilled joy.

"I would love to, Zeus." Hera cheerily replied and they danced under the willow. Its glowing orange petals fell beautifully and it illuminated them both. They waltzed to their heart's content while wishing that the song of the birds would never stop.

"I missed doing this with my true husband." Hera admitted and though it was like an arrow to his heart, Zeus smiled at her. He raised her hand for her to twirl in and he locked her gently in his arms. They swayed gently and Zeus cleared his throat before speaking.

"My loving queen, you could always imagine me as him if it will bring happiness into your heart." Zeus replied to her and Hera looked away in shame.

"Do not be stupid. I know all too well how that kind of bull hurts." Hera snarkily replied and it made Zeus chuckled. The real Zeus was the one who knows this side of Hera best but it was new to him. The atmosphere was beginning to gloom and now he must find a way to lift it all up.  
 _  
"Think Zeus, think. . . ."_ Zeus chanted in his mind desperately tries to think of ways to lighten the air between them. The gentle breeze blew and it calmed his troubled mind. He began to think clearly and he was able to find a way.

"Why don't we just pleasure ourselves with each other's company then?" Zeus remarked and now it was Hera's turn to laugh. He was as exactly as she had imagined him. It was humorous on how they both think alike in her perspective.

She felt her chest ache all of the sudden and it made her grip her heart. Zeus hereupon supported her and he was greatly alarmed. Hera was breathing heavily as he carried her to rest under the Great Autumn Tree.

"My love, what is happening to you?" Zeus asked in a frantic manner as he clasped her free hand. Her breathing pace started to normalize and Hera took deep breaths to help her system recover.

"I do not know as well, Zeus. " Hera replied in a daze. She was perturbed by what she had experienced. It couldn't have been because of the bruise for it was completely healed as they danced. It was so sudden and she could not identify its cause.

"You must rest, do not strain yourself any further." Zeus caringly gestured and he produced a golden apple in his hand. It was the sap of a golden apple that had given him life and he had gained the ability to produce them as well. Hera was delighted at the fascinating ability of her Zeus. She accepted the apple and savour every bite of it. His apple was different from the rest of the golden apples in her garden. It was rich and sweet. It surpasses the taste of the apples in the orchards of men.

Truth be told, all the apples in her garden were actually bland.

Hera had fallen asleep while leaning on the chest of Zeus. Zeus didn't dare move an inch for the dear of disturbing his beautiful wife. Zeus recoiled at his own thoughts. He had just claimed himself to be her husband. The mere thought of it was very dangerous, very dangerous indeed.

 _"She isn't your wife, Zeus."_

 _"She was never yours she never will be."_ Zeus ruminated as he gazed at the celestial night sky.


	24. The Coincidence of Hera and Zeus(Part I)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _He felt ashamed to the core. No explanation can sum it. It was pure idiocy. He never learned at all._

* * *

The rosy fingers of dawn had emerged from the horizon as it awakened the slumbering King of the Gods. His eyes meandered through the bedsheets and found his lovely lady with her long sorrel hair covering hair face. He smiled as he placed his arms protectively above her and moved to whisper to her ear.

"It's morning already sweet dove, it's time for us to rise." He sweetly whispered and she whimpered in return. Zeus chortled softly at the complains of his wife. Hera has always been a sleeping beast. She might be the perfect wife, caring and affectionate for all the members of the family most especially him, but you have carry her off the bed before she could do anything.

"I love you so much dove but please wake up. I swear by the heavens I won't cease until you kiss me, Her-" Zeus was cut off as the woman bolted upright and kissed him right in the lips. He closed his eyes as he cherished their kiss but it felt different. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of golden orbs looking back at him. He stumbled in reprise and broke of their kiss.

It wasn't Hera. His heart fell and he cursed himself.

"My love, what seems to surprise you?" Io flirtatiously asked him and his expression stiffened. He in truth thought that she was Hera, his beloved wife. The rays of Helios beamed through her hair and he realized that Hera's hair was of lighter hue. How stupid of him not to notice!

"I must go. " Zeus stood up and clad himself in his robes. He didn't waste a minute explaining to Io and he took off for Mount Olympus where Hera is. He felt ashamed to the core. No explanation can sum it. It was pure idiocy. He never learned at all.

 _"Damn it Zeus, how in Tartarus did you end up Io's bed?"_ Zeus antagonized himself while muzzling his hair in rage. He reached the palace in no time and the trumpets blew to alert every one of his return. Hera would surely be furious at him again and who knows what kind of calamity she will summon this time.

He scurried off to the main palace's door but was halted he saw a cloaked figure emerging from his wife's garden in his peripheral vision. The embroidery and color of the cloak was surely of Hera's but what was she doing in her garden so early in dawn? His wife seemed to be conversing with someone but he imagined that it must be either Argos or her precious peacocks.

He was about to go his way towards his wife when he saw that there was a real person inside the garden. There was no mistaking that it was a man's hand that he saw parting with his own wife's hand. His wife was the most faithful and precious thing he has and for the first time in his godly life, he felt mad jealousy. He wanted to incinerate the garden to ashes but that blasted primordial barrier will not let him.

Hera was keeping a secret rendezvous with another lover. He never thought that Hera would go so low. Every vein and artery in his body was palpitating with raw fury. The skies darkened and thunder rumbled. Hurricanes from the south and typhoons from the east are forming at a fast pace with strong intensities.

He descended to the earth and poured out his wrath. He blasted every mountain he saw with his lightning bolt and he did not stop unless it is blown to smithereens. He sent electrifying currents on any body of water his eyes laid upon and the ground beneath him tremored with great magnitudes.

Hermes who was no doubt, terrified from his master who was wreaking havoc, hid behind a great stone. He concentrated on his wits on who could somehow soothe the anger of the most powerful God in all Olympus.

A bright idea had made its way through his mind. He flicked his fingers and activated his whimsical winged sandals.

Off to Hestia he went.

Hestia was always easy to find and approachable by all means. She was much less intimidating than his stepmother who became cold and distant as the years passed by. He prayed every day for the merry days of their old happy family would come again.

People change like the seasons, he had to learn how to drink the wine raw.

"Lady Hestia, great goddess of the hearth, I beg of you to aid me." Hermes knelt in front of Hestia beneath the terrace of her humble abode. Hestia was in the middle of gardening her precious lilies when she heard a voice beckoning from bellow. She peered over the marble railings of her terrace and saw Hermes.

"Ah dear nephew, what brings you here? Why don't you come up here and let us talk about it over tea?" Hestia gestured for him to come up but Hermes kindly declined the offer.

"Dearest aunt, I'm afraid we do not have much time. His Highness is on a terrible rampage. It all commenced when he saw Her Majesty leaving the garden. My thought is that he might have seen an act of infidelity perhaps-"

"You will stop right there, Hermes." Hestia interrupted him and she elegantly descended from where she was. She was surprised and angered by the inference of Hermes. How could he presume that Hera would commit such an impossible deed?!

"Forgive me, but how dare you accuse your own stepmother of such treachery to your father?" Hestia indignantly chided him and Hermes bowed in shame. He couldn't find the ample words to express how he didn't want to believe it yet it was the only reason he could think of.

"It is not I who thinks of this but your brother and our king. Come with me my lady, we must go in haste before His Majesty razes Earth to the dust." Hermes replied and Hestia obliged to go with him. Hestia saw the mass destruction of nature that only indicated the wrath of Zeus. The mountains were pulverized to coals, the storms were so strong that it could blind anyone's vision, and the lightning burned anything it touches. It was a sight comparable to hell.

"Brother! Calm yourself!" Hestia shouted from afar but the wind was deafening. She needed to get close to him if his wrath is to be pacified. Hermes and Hestia braved through the storm and after what it seemed like hours, they have reached the eye where Zeus was. He was letting out a rain of thunder and lightning to release his anger.

"King of the Gods, be calm!" Hestia used a commanding tone so that Zeus may notice her and it worked like magic. The storms were starting to milden and the clouds slowly parted when Zeus saw that it was her who called him. He would have been offended if it was anyone else but Hestia was different story. She was the only one who could soothe him other than Hera and Rhea, given the fact that she is his royal confidante.

The presence of Hestia alone brings inner serenity to those around her and Hermes patted himself at the back for conjuring up the thought. He left in secrecy so that they could speak without hesitation. He hid in the cloud above them so that if something ever happens, he would alert the other gods and goddesses to steer clear of the dangers of an emotionally unstable king.

The sun was visible again and Hestia had managed to make Zeus calm enough to talk. Tears swiftly fell from the eyes of Zeus. This is what would Hestia call as "liquid rage" and as the name implies, it is the tears that flow from too much anger and aggravation. Right now, Hestia was torn apart between her brother, Zeus, and her sister, Hera. It was difficult to believe that Hera would commit adultery but Zeus would never be this angered by a shallow reason.

"I'm sure that there is an explanation, dear brother. Hermes have enlightened me about the matter. Hera loves you no matter how she denies it and hasn't she been faithful to you since your marriage?" Hestia benignly told Zeus. He wiped his tears and he shot a glare towards Hestia.

"Everyone changes, Hestia. None of us could enter my wife's precious garden even if we combine all our forces. She could hide her pitiful infidels inside and come out with an innocent façade. I know what I saw and I am not stupid, Hestia. It was a man's hand and if my memory serves me right, it even looks identical to mine!" Zeus roared as he tightly clenched his fists. He clenched it so tightly that his fingernails have dug deep into his godly skin. Thunder echoed from afar and nimbus clouds began to gather above them, this time it was more sinister and the winds howled in dread.

"Do not be blinded by your prejudiced thoughts! Why don't you let Hera explain for herself rather than condemning her in your thoughts?" Hestia retorted. How could Zeus easily believe that Hera would cheat on him? It was ironic enough that he finally had the taste of his own medicine but the way he is now, he could hurt anyone unintentionally. His lightning bolt is something that could make any god or goddess invalid when hit with all force.

"You're right, I should confront my dear wife about her little folly now should I?" Zeus declared with a threatening tone that made Hestia balked in her thoughts of stopping him. He is not in the proper condition for confrontation and who knows what he might do to Hera. Lightning fell on Zeus and Hestia's reflex took over as she closed her eyes.

"ZEUS!" Hestia clamoured as she shot fire to the heavens to warn Hermes that she wasn't successful in appeasing him.

Like the flash of a lightning, Zeus was gone.


	25. The Coincidence of Hera & Zeus (Part II)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _Who would have thought that it would only take a single gathering to renew a great portion of what was lost?_

* * *

The Gods and Goddesses are currently chatting idly in the great dining hall. It was undeniably unexpected that Hera would once more eat in breakfast with them and it was even more miraculous that she had whipped up all the food in the table.

When the invitation of Hera reached Poseidon and Hades in their own realms through her messenger, Iris, they didn't harbored any second thoughts in accepting it. Bringing their wives with them, they went for the grand palace of Olympus with happiness reigning over their hearts. Centuries have passed since Hera last invited them and though it was a simple breakfast, it was a favourable hint that the she might be having a change of heart.

Though Hera remained silent as usual, a genuine smile was plastered on her face and nothing else contrasts with it. She watched contently as her siblings and children interact merrily with one another like how they used to.

"Your dishes are incomparable to any as ever, dear sister. I would choose this over ambrosia anytime!" Poseidon complimented and Amphitrite winked in approval.

"I don't mind coming every day here for a meal as divine as this." Hades agreed further and Hera couldn't help but laugh at them and all their praises over her cooking. They used to jest on how she was bad at them and now they are ironically and openly praising it. The room became deathly quiet at once as all eyes focused and widened at the queen, her soft laughter echoed through the room. Even Ares who was always making a fuss became silenced by his mother's sudden laughter.

Hera looked so jubilant and it wasn't a thing you could see every day. She had slowly desisted in laughing as she saw the surprised look in their faces.

"I . . ." Eileithiya broke the quietude but she instantly dreaded it. She wanted to express how she would do anything just to hear Hera laugh like that everyday but she couldn't find the words. All eyes were now on her and they were filled with understanding.

They all have the same thought and all judged that it was best that one of her children to impart it.

Eileithyia, being the eldest legitimate daughter of Hera, took it upon herself since her brother was never the showy type.

Hebe gently squeezed her hand for reassurance and she turned to Eris who encouragingly patted her in the back. For god's sake, since when did speaking to her own mother become so difficult and awkward? She felt stupid for fussing over it as she loved her mother so much and she must be hurt inside to see how alienated she had become from her.

"I would love for this to happen again!" Eileithyia exclaimed as she nervously fidgeted her fingers. "Perhaps not only tomorrow but every single day . . . . With you as happy like this, mother." She continued and she looked at her mother with passion blazing in her eyes. She didn't care whether it was already too melodramatic because that was what she felt. She was never the one to fear criticism and what others will think of her.

For years, she had desperately tried to reach her mother from the abyss she had sunken into.

Somehow now, she had finally reached her.

Hera's heart was throbbing in fulfillment as she heard those words from her daughter.

No words would ever be sweeter than of your children's sincere sentiments.

"The feeling is more than mutual and I would never again miss it for the world." Hera replied and stood up with her chalice raised. The others followed and raised their own cups.

"Here is to our great and happy family!" Hera cheered and everyone raised their own cups in great acceptance.

Eris, Hebe, Eileithyia, Hephaestus and even Ares went to embrace their mother cordially. Hera returned their embrace with all of the yearnful love she had failed to express to them over the time that had passed. As for her children, they were deeply touched by their mother's warmth. They all instantly felt like they were born yesterday.

Little children who never want to stray from their mother ever again.

Masculine tears drew out from the eyes of Ares as he held his mother and sisters in his arms. Everyone laughed at the unlikeliness of the God of War crying. He never thought he could ever hug his mother again and he was profusely thanking the Fates for this moment. Hera benignly lifted their embraces and gave them a motherly kiss on each of their foreheads.

"I love all of you my dear children. I will always be here for each and every one of you." She lovingly reminded them and she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Poseidon and Hades smiling at her with their arms open.

"Don't we deserve a hug too, little sister?" Poseidon playfully queried at Hera and she hugged them both. Hera felt herself shrink at how big her older brothers had become. They have grown graced in strength like Zeus though they haven't changed at all. They were as loving as ever.

"We're glad that you are happy now, Hera." Hades told her and he patted her in the head. Hera had always been prone to succumbed into deep sadness. He had become her unofficial her confidante since she would often hide from her husband in the Elysian Fields. A twinge crept at his heart as he thought that her visit in his realm might lessen but he instantly disregarded the thought as it was selfish of him.

 _"She is happy as of now and that is all that matters."_ Hades noted to himself.

Their hug was abrupt but the two kings had felt it to the core. The last time they ever hugged each other was at the victory with their war against the titans. They would relish the memory in their hearts.

Dionysius started to humour them with comedic tales that involved each god and goddess present. Tears formed on the eyes of Athena as she couldn't contain her laughter and Hephaestus was spewing fire from his mouth because of the embarassing story about him. The aloof Apollo was gaily playing a merry hymn with his lyre and Artemis accompanies him with her lute. Together, they provided mood for the funny tales of Dionysius.

There was only one goddess who stood in silence among the merriment around her.

She was Demeter.

Sure it was easy for the other to bond with once more with Hera but it was different with her.

She had truly deplored over the fact that she had slept with Zeus. The living proof of it was within them and it is none other than Persephone. She couldn't blame her sister for denouncing her after what she had committed. She was Hera's older sister and she was supposed to be the least person whom Zeus would sleep with.

What she had done was unforgivable and her punishment was just.

What greater retribution is there than to be abhorred by your own sister?

Hera noticed this and her face turned poker as she approached Demeter. An absolute silence followed and an awkward atmosphere surfaced to the air as everyone knew of the infidelity of Demeter and Zeus. Everyone was anticipating what Hera would do and her siblings prepared themselves. If Hera shames Demeter, one of them will immediately come to her aid and the other would soothe Hera. It was very likely to happen since Hera is vindictive and harsh to those who slept with her husband.

"Demeter." Hera called out to her with a regal tone. Demeter curtsied as she greeted Hera in a way that a queen should be addressed. Hera took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. She pouted and looked away before she opened her arms before her.

"Your Majesty, I do not deserve your kind embrace. Please do not force yourself." Demeter shunned away in shame.

"Don't tell me what I should do. Just come here and hug me already." Hera replied and Demeter walked closer towards her youngest sister. Demeter wept as she enveloped Hera with her arms and Hera endearingly returned the gesture. Everyone smiled at what seems to be the reconciliation of two estranged sisters.

"I thought this day would never come, dearest little sister. I am overwhelmed!" Demeter spoke in between sobs. Demeter had already accepted it if Hera would scorn her for eternity and she would have respected her decision. She even volunteered to distance herself away and if they ever spoke to each other, it would be only matters regarding divine duties.

She had dearly missed this between them. She yearned for the casual hug, a casual peck on the cheek or any loving gesture that ceased the moment Hera relinquished all sisterly ties with her.

"Sister, cry no more. I have, in all sincerity, forgiven you. What good will it do for me to cling to the hurt that transpired thousands of years ago? I have witnessed and know in my heart how repentant you are because your transgression. Putting all of that aside, I missed you. I truly do." Hera conveyed as she hugged Demeter tightly. A gleaming smile formed on the face of Hera as she felt a burden was released from her chest.

The sun shone brighter than usual on Olympus that morning.

Who would have thought that it would only take a single gathering to renew a great portion of what was lost?

"I love you, little sister." Demeter imparted with full of love that she had kept for a long time. It was the most heartfelt thing she had said. She had endured years to be able to say it to Hera directly once more.

"I love you too, big sister." Hera affectionately responded for the first time in eons. Demeter missed the way Hera calls her as "Big Sister" the most. That is what she addresses her even when they were still in the stomach of Chronus.

The gods and goddesses surrounded them and admiringly gazed at the two. Iris couldn't help but to shed tears in seeing such a beautiful event unfold. Her mistress had never been this joyous in so many years and nothing could bring her more delight than seeing her mistress as she is now. The power of forgiveness is doubtlessly wonderful. Everything occurred so quickly and so many events took place this very day than there was in a year.

"How I wish Father was here to witness all the things that have happened." Athena spoke and everyone laughed.

"Oh that foolish brother of ours misses out on almost everything! What a shamelesss king!" Poseidon jested and Hades nodded in agreement. Hera's heart fluttered as she heard the name of Zeus being mentioned. Surely, he will return by now like he does every morning.

The skies immediately darkened and thunder roared vehemently. They all heard the sound of the trumpets and Dionysius smirked.

"Speak of the devil and he will come as they say." Dionysus remarked and laughed once more. Hera's eyes fixated on the doors as Zeus will enter in any moment. The doors blasted open and the vicious winds entered the halls.

With the winds came Zeus as he swiftly dashed towards Hera and grabbed her arm in an iron grip that bruised Hera's arm immediately upon contact. Hera scornfully winced from the pain as Zeus dragged her away from the crowd. Hera furiously resisted the assault and humiliation that Zeus is causing her.

"Let go of me, Zeus!"


	26. The Coincidence of Hera & Zeus(Part III)

**Good Evening Everyone! :D**

 **Thank you for your warm support on the previous chapters I have posted! :) They are truly heart-warming and they motivate me to write more passionate chapters. I love you all and I pray that you enjoy yourself with this chapter.**

I got the role of Hera for our Iliad play in our section! I AM SO HAPPY WOOT WOOT!

 **P.S. - We're approaching the climax (yaaay!) but before that, here's another cliffhanger :P**

LOTS OF LOVE,  
FluffyClutchie

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _Unfortunately, as he is blinded by wrath, he would only listen to answers that he wanted to hear._

* * *

Hera tried to force her way out from the steel clasp of Zeus. The others gasped in surprise as they saw how Zeus angrily dragged Hera away from them.

"Stop this, Zeus! You are hurting her." Hades demanded and Zeus shot daggers at him. Defying the King of the Gods would be suicide for any of them but Hades mustered enough anger to free Hera from the grip of her husband. Everyone was shocked by this, especially Hera. Hades was never the one to interfere with anyone's business and she greatly appreciated his act.

Zeus didn't even bother to counter Hades for what he had done.

He clutched Hera, more aggressive than ever, and he took off with his wife before anyone could stop him.

Hades, Poseidon, and Ares ran towards the door to look for a trail on where Zeus might have went but he didn't even leave a spec of light. Just then, Hestia and Hermes arrived. They were panting heavily from their hasty journey and their eyes widened at the realization that they were too late.

Zeus had arrived before they could warn Hera of what was coming.

"This is bad, this is bad." Hermes repeatedly chanted as he walked back and forth. Hestia massaged her forehead as she tried to think of a solution to address the problem.

"Why is Zeus enraged so early in the morning?" Poseidon compellingly inquired. He had not personally witnessed a clash between Zeus and Hera but now that he did, it was unquestionably infuriating. Even if Zeus has domain over all things, he has no right to do what he did to Hera just now.

Just when she was so happy.

"Zeus inferred that Hera has committed treachery against their marriage." Hestia disclosed to all who are currently present and their eyes practically fell out.

"That's impossible! That would go against her title as the Goddess of Marriage. On the contrary, she herself is disgusted by the mere utterance of the word "adultery". Athena quoted in defense of her step-mother. How could her father accuse her stepmother of such a revolting act without actual proof?

"I could not blame Father for this one. Tis' true that Mother has someone in her garden for I have seen them part with my own eyes." Hermes admitted with hesitance since he didn't want to believe it himself. Hera had been a loving mother figure to him and it was just not her to do something as heinous as that.

Meanwhile, Zeus had dragged Hera into their bedchambers and threw her mercilessly on their bed. Hera instinctively propelled at him with all the force of her heel. Zeus staggered upon the great force that hit him. He swiftly recovered and stood up. He had never felt this kind of anger before. He couldn't even think logically anymore and all his mind screams is the pain of betrayal. How could she have deceived him for so long?

She was no different from the women in his harem before they were married.

All of them loved him for the sake of glory and power.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HERA?" Zeus hollered at Hera that made her quiver. Her left hand was shaking violently in fear but she quickly hid it behind her back. One who goes berserk tends to burst when seeing weakness and her hand was definitely showing it. She took a sharp breath and spoke.

"I haven't done anything to you!" Hera retorted and Zeus ended up knocking a pillar of their bed in fury. Zeus was letting out whatever he was processing in his mind without reproach. He wanted answers for all of his questions and he will force it out of Hera if has to.

Unfortunately, as he is blinded by wrath, he would only listen to answers that he wanted to hear.

"DON'T YOU DARE FOOL ME! SO TELL ME, HOW MANY LOVERS DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR SACRED GARDEN?" Zeus snapped back at his wife. Hera couldn't help but to laugh in disgust. His reason was so pathetic she could choke on her spit while cacophonously laughing.

Despite her bitter laugh, she would have preferred if he had just stabbed her with the dagger under her pillow than to deal with his crucifying false accusations against her.

She could never love anyone else but him despite of everything.

How blind can he be? She would have never remained loyal to him for eons if she hadn't loved him so much. She could have left him from the very start but she stayed.

All because she had learned to love every single fiber of his being.

His strengths, his weaknesses, everything that was him.

"That is rich coming from you, O King of the Gods! How does your own medicine taste?" Hera smiled triumphantly in order to provoke him further. She was lost in her anger that all she wanted to do was to madden Zeus with his pointless raging. How dare he accuse of her unfaithfulness? Hera could not help but to chuckle devilishly at the idiocy of her husband.

"I KNEW THAT YOU ARE A NOTHING BUT A WHORE FROM THE START!" Zeus vociferated that made Hera waver and her chest heaved uncontrollably. Thankfully, she had successfully stopped her tears in their tracks and retained her rebellious expression.

 _"So that's how you've thought of me all this time_." Hera contemplated in the oceans of her mind.

 _"Would you consider me a whore for loving who you were before?"_ Hera contemplated further and she gritted her teeth. This injustice was unbearable. How cruel life is! Her heart ached in contempt as it screams out for justice.

"YES, THERE IS SOMEONE IN MY PRECIOUS GARDEN AND THAT PERSON LOVES ME WITH ALL OF HIS HEART MORE THAN YOU!" Hera frustratingly shrieked loudly back at him. It may not be the most accurate thing to say but it is true. The Zeus in her garden loves her because that is how she moulded him to be. That Zeus was a remembrance of how loving and devoted he was to her. She felt her chest ached similar to the experience she had in the garden. It was brief yet overwhelming and she was glad it was.

The heart of Zeus shattered as he his wife confirmed all of what he saw. He stanced to slap her but Hera had predicted it ahead. She was agile enough to dodge it and pressed both of her palms to his chest with sheer force. It made Zeus gawk and tried to regain his balance. He gripped Hera's shoulders in a flash and slammed her into the bed. She belligerently opposed his advances but he restrained her as he started to passionate kiss her sensitive parts starting from her nape.

"ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANT? ANSWER ME! AREN'T I, THE KING OF THE GODS, ENOUGH TO SATISFY YOU, YOU GREEDY LITTLE BITCH?!" Zeus bellowed as he restrained her thighs. His weight imposing greatly on her as he pressed her shoulders to the soft mattress of their bed.

Anxious fear enveloped her as she remembered the first time this had happened.

She arduously flailed and fought as tears continuously escaped her eyes. She was beginning to stiffen and her senses were numbing not because of the pleasure of his touches but of fear. Her hands wandered frightfully in search of the golden dagger which she keeps for this very moment.

She would only injure him enough for her to retreat. May the heavens forbid her from murder.

She couldn't find it!

 _"Goddamn it, where is it?!"_ Hera searched frantically and despair had sunken into her when Zeus was raising her dress. She felt the cold wind brushed against her legs and she felt dangerously exploited. Her hand was throbbing and soon she couldn't feel it anymore. She couldn't feel the softness of the bed, the bruises that Zeus had inflicted on her.

Her defenses were completely torn down and she felt so powerless as before.

That was the last strand.

Setting aside all of her pride, she let out a shrilling scream.


	27. All That Could Have Been

. .

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _I could have done more._

* * *

A blood-curdling scream radiated in the entirety of Mount Olympus. It was unmistakably Hera's voice and it wasn't a shriek of defiance. Amphitrite and Persephone turned to their husbands as they were the first to grasp the gravity of what they've heard.

It was a cry for a desperate aid.

Hera needs to be rescued and it has to be done at once.

Zeus was a formidable force to be reckoned with and only Poseidon and Hades could stand up against him.

As fleeting and viscous as the waters he reigns over, Poseidon tailed the sound of the scream's echoes. Hades promptly followed Poseidon after ordering Hestia and Demeter to remain with the younger Olympians. The last thing they would want right now is to create more chaos that roots from youthful impulsiveness.

" _Sister, please come to my aid if I ever call for you. Do not inform others and spare me no attention as of now."_ Hades telepathically communicated to Hestia. She was the only one he could entrust Hera with if all comes to worst. He did not forebear himself from the grave thought that something bad must have happened for Hera to scream like that. Hestia immediately received his message and smiled without looking at Hades himself. Hades acknowledged that it was her sign of approval and left the room.

Poseidon managed to locate the origin of the shriek first and he blasted the chamber's door open. His knuckles turned white and his eyes dilated in wrathful fury as he saw how Zeus is ruthlessly violating Hera. He swiftly dashed towards Zeus and landed a massive powerful blow on Zeus' jaw that sent him flying across several rooms.

"YOU IMPOTENT BASTARD!" Poseidon bellowed at him as Zeus regains his balance. Zeus countered with his menacing lightning bolt as Poseidon defended with his ravenous waters. The two took their battle outside as they raged further. Thunder boomed and the oceans rise as the two kings fought with their divine prowess.

Poseidon could not fathom how Zeus could rape his own wife. His sympathy for Hera had reached the highest pitch. He had always turned a blind eye to the consistent quarreling between Zeus and Hera. Everyone knew of Zeus' knack for the ladies even after him being bound by marriage and it was only natural for Hera to ostracize him for his behavior. He even viewed it as somehow adorable how they still end up falling in love with each other after all this time.

His views had made him so oblivious to what was truly happening between them.

If he only knew how abusive Zeus is from the start, he would have sheltered Hera from him.

Hades arrived shortly and his gaze was stolen by the craters and broken walls in the room. He pondered that Poseidon must have engaged in battle with Zeus based on the destruction dealt. Setting aside his thoughts, his eyes wandered as he looked for Hera and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

He found her senseless on the chaise and it dangerously invoked his fury.

Her dress was torn to shreds and it barely covers her sacred parts. Her legs were battered and judging from the large bruises on her thigh, Zeus had imposed his weight on them. There were bruises on her skin from her shoulders to her arms because of Zeus's grips. Her left cheek up to her chin was swollen and there was a cut on the left side of her lips. Zeus must have attempted to silence her screams and rendered her unconscious.

As much as he wanted to incinerate Zeus and condemn him to the darkest pits of Hell, he restrained himself from doing so.

He must get her away from here first.

He wrapped Hera with the bed sheets surrounding her before carrying her in his arms and headed away from the bedchamber. There is no more perfect time to call Hestia. He will get Hera to a safe place with the aid of Hestia and he will let Zeus taste the underworld king's wrath after.

 _"Hestia, hear me! I am carrying Hera, where is a safe place that we can rest?_ " Hades communicated and Hestia was highly alarmed by its suddenness. Hestia thought that if Hades was carrying Hera, then she must be incapacitated. Adrenaline rushed into her as Hestia headed towards her palace. Anywhere outside the main palace is safe and in addition, she could provide the best care at her own home.

 _"Meet me at my palace. Worry not, it is still within Olympus. Head towards north east and you will find a palace made of gargantuan trees. I will meet you personally there._ " Hestia replied back to him through her mind and Hades heeded her instructions. The place wasn't very distant and it was not long before he saw the shock in Hestia's face when she saw him with Hera beckoning from the horizon.

He wouldn't blame her, even he was speechless when he first saw Hera in such a horrible state.

Hestia hastily welcomed them in her palace and brought them to her own place of sleep. Hades gently placed Hera on the bed and prepared to set forth. As of now, his main priority was to prevent Zeus from getting to Hera.

He will do what he should have done a long time ago.

"I will explain things later, for now I must go." Hades briefly relayed as he flew back to Olympus leaving a gust in his wake.

Hestia nimbly gathered lukewarm water with cloth and a comfortable chiton for her sister. She gently removed her ruined garments and treated her bruises. She donned Hera with the chiton she had brought and draped a quilt over her. Hestia sat beside Hera to guard over her while she slumbers so that she could there at the moment she awakens.

Tears slid from her eyes as she scorned herself with guilt. Hestia knew that she could have prevented Zeus from hurting Hera if she had been swifter. This would have never happened if she had appeased Zeus or successfully convinced Zeus of Hera's faithfulness towards him. She felt so weak worthless in not being able to do a thing.

"I'm so sorry, dearest sister. I could have done more. I could have saved you both from this pain but I've failed. "Hestia faintly expressed as she wept softly.


	28. End of the Beginning

. .

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _Nothing escapes the decrees of nature, not even the deities themselves._

* * *

"I detest it when someone weeps for me. You of all people should know that, dear sister." Hera spoke as she slowly propped herself. Hestia swiftly embraced Hera so tightly as if she would never let her go. Hera was surprised by the actions of Hestia but she knew how worried she made her thus, she returned the embrace.

It was so warm. Since when did they last embrace like this?

"I'm so sorry, Hera. I'm so sorry." Hestia reiterated as she cried in the shoulders of Hera. Hera broke off their hug and smiled directly at Hera.

"Why are you blaming yourself, sister? You had nothing to do with this. This matter is between me and Zeus alone." Hera replied to soothe the guilt in her sister's heart but it did the opposite. The guilt in her burned with passion by the kindness of her sister.

"I could have appeased Zeus. I could have been more fleeting in giving you an advance warning but I wasn't. I . . . I know what happened. Hades didn't need to tell me, your scars were enough for me to know." Hestia stuttered as she bore out her regrets. Hera looked away in scorn as she remembered what happened back at their bedchamber.  
 _  
"After all this years, why break your promise to me now Zeus?"_ Hera disdainfully perpended in her thoughts.

"I take it that Hades was the one who brought me into your home?" Hera calmly questioned back and Hestia nodded in agreement. She would have to thank him after all of this confusion. Hera knew that she herself has caused this chaos. Zeus must have seen her parting with the wooden Zeus in her garden and she had realized it only now. How foolish on her part! This could have been cleared if she didn't let her fervent ire get the better of her wise judgements.

"Are you truly not mad with me?" Hestia beckoned to her sister and Hera wiped tears that were flowing from Hestia's eyes. The thought that someone other than Tethys was concern for her welfare was more than enough to make her happy. It has been done and there was nothing she could do about it.

She can't let herself ruminate over what unfolded or it will finally kill her this second time around.

"We are too old for a drama such as this. Bitter as it may sound, I will always return to Zeus. He may love me or he may not but either way, I will always truly love him. It has been written from the start and even if I defy what is already written, the scar of the erasure will still be there. Then there is you, o sweet sister, who is innocent from all of this. Don't hurt yourself with the burden of being me." Hera benignly conveyed to her Hestia.

The message of Hera pierced through her core as she never had the chance to talk with matters as personal as this. Hera had always enclosed herself in an impenetrable shell that detaches her with almost everyone surrounding her. Hestia blushed as she saw another side of Hera that she hadn't known yet. She felt a bond forming between them and it was the greatest feeling as the Goddess of the Families.

"Oh Hera, you don't have to carry it by yourself." Hestia sympathetically conveyed as she squeezed Hera's hand.

"If you find it difficult to share it with others, I am here. Let me have a part of it." Hestia continued and Hera squeezed her hand back. She closed her eyes as she was genuinely moved by the security and assurance that Hestia was providing her.

"Perhaps you can, sister." Hera said with her eyes glimmering with hope. She attempted to stand up but she quickly fell back into the bed. A shot of gruelling pain accrued from below her waist and thighs. It was then she realized that she had bathed in the spring of Kanathos a hundred years ago and never had any procreation between her and Zeus. In addition, Zeus had placed his heavy weight upon her thighs and he wasn't the lightest among the gods.

In short, she was as pure as the first time when Zeus had violated her.

Hestia realized this as she immediately came to her sister's aid. Little did she know that this wasn't the first time that Zeus had desecrated her youngest sister.

"You must rest above all else first. You are in no condition to do any rigorous act as of the moment." Hestia gently chided Hera as she laid her back into bed. Hera, stubborn as she is, sat up again and grabbed Hestia's wrist firmly.

"Please, you do not understand. I must go into the garden and clear up this chaos I have brought upon us." Hera imparted fervently. It had hit Hestia's mind that Zeus mentioned a man in Hera's garden. He was the source of Zeus' baffled madness. Is it really true that Hera had committed an adulterous act against her own marriage?

"Hera, did you really . . ." Hestia wasn't able to finish her words as she was not ready to receive a negative answer. She wouldn't know what to do if she ever did commit such a thing. It was just unfathomable to the point that it haunts the very back of her mind.

"Let us go there and you can judge for yourself." Hera replied in a serious manner. Hestia took a deep breath before calling out to her pet, Cyclopete. Cyclopete was a small winged ball of fur that only possesses a single sapphire colored eye that matches with its tangerine fur. This furry creature could change its size depending upon Hestia's wish.

"It has been a while, Cyclopete." Hera greeted her as she bounced in the air happily in reply. Cyclopete had been with Hestia eversince the Titonamchy and she was the Hestia's helper in performing her divine duties on Earth.

"Cyclopete, please carry us to the Queen's Garden." Hestia told her as she helped Hera climb aboard. She masked Hera with her cloak to disguise her. If Zeus sees Hera the two will absolutely clash once more and Hera was already injured. She can't afford to witness another one of her love ones getting hurt. All were in good shape as they flew towards Hera's garden successfully without anyone spotting them.

"Let us enter, O Magnanimous Mother Gaia!" Hera cantillated as they approached the primordial barrier that encases the garden from intruders. Hestia felt the trust forming between them as Hera had never allowed anyone to go inside of her garden, not even her handmaiden or husband for that matter.

"Let us descent, Hestia." Hera stated as they both of them touched the soft grass at the garden's entrance. Hera removed her hood and closed her eyes. In a spur of time, Argos arrived before them in all his golden glory.

"My sincerest greetings to you mistress and Lady Hestia." Argos lowered his head to acknowledge the presence of the two powerful goddesses before him. Hera tenderly stroked Argos' scaly head. He couldn't help but notice the cut on Hera's left cheek and the bruises on her arms. Ire revolted in him towards the monstrous person who had hurt her.

"My lady, your cheek-"

"I am fine and pay no further care to it. Please take us to where he is." Hera commanded Argos as she didn't want to stir up any more unnecessary pity. The two sisters made their way on top of Argos as he flew over the vast golden meadows.

Hestia could barely contain her composure as Hera muttered the word "he". How did this person even manage to captivate Hera's heart when even Zeus himself took years to woo her into marriage? How long has their affair even begun? As of now, the only thing keeping Hestia together is that her questions will be cleared once she sees Hera's secret lover.

Hestia's eyes widened in admiration when she saw the Great Autumn Tree laying on the horizon. Its radiance was incomparable to any other sacred trees that she had seen. The way its fiery colors blended with the setting sun was mellow and beautiful. Hera's garden was filled with so many wonders and Hestia admits to herself that she wanted a garden as magnificent as this.

They carefully disembarked into the islet where the great tree was and Hestia gulped in anxious anticipation. A man started to approach and Hestia found him to be indistinguishable for shadow of the tree guises his features. She waited until he had fully stepped into the light and she concealed her lips in shock.

It was Zeus himself!

Hestia couldn't even express her shock or anything at the current moment.

The expression of the wooden Zeus contorted into belligerence as he saw Hera. He hastened to her and she didn't move from her position to meet him. She stood firmly in her place and waited for the right time to land an unyielding slap to his face.

Zeus was vexed by what Hera did but he didn't react to it. There must be a reason why she would do that and he knew it was something heavy. He wasn't hurt at all anyway for he is made of wood. Hera went closer to him and leaned against his chest. She clutched his chiton as she sobbed bitterly for a reason he couldn't fathom. He gestured to embrace her but Hera halted him from doing so.

"How could you do this to me? How could you! HOW COULD YOU?!" Hera angrily slammed her fists against his sturdy chest as she vented out all of the betrayal she felt. He wanted to face the real Zeus and give him a huge blow on where it hurts the most. Zeus persevered in enveloping Hera in his arms despite her attempts in pushing him away.

The rule of nature can be applied in moments like this. Hera must release all of the pain inside of her and the only way she can is by resisting her rage. He must do what she doesn't want him to do for her to let it all out completely.

He was more than willing to endure anything for the only woman he loved.

"You didn't even give me a chance to justify myself. Do you know how tormenting that was to me? After all the centuries that had passed, your faith in me was as little as a grain of sand. This is just plain satiric coming from you!" Hera lashed her words onto him as she felt her chest tightening. She remained resilient as she stopped in resisting the tender hug of her wooden Zeus.

How sweet, how mellow, how warm.

She pressed her palm into her chest in hopes of easing peered into the concerned eyes of Zeus. Tears glided down from her emerald eyes as the love and care for them broke her heart into pieces.

"Why can't you understand that no matter how our lives may twist and tangle it . . . " Hera paused as her gazed at Zeus intensified. How she desired to see those pair of eyes look at her in that way again! It Is true that when a someone is overwhelmed by one emotion alone, it dominates the other emotions and clouds wise judgement.

Nothing escapes the decrees of nature, not even the deities themselves.

"You are the only one I will ever love." Hera conveyed as the painful throbbing in her heart strongly escalated and made her falter. Everything was slowly fading in a blink of an eye into the background. She hears the shrieks of Hestia and cries of Zeus calling out to her. It was so fast that she didn't even feel the sensation of being sucked by the gravity as she fell.

She tried to fight and retain her consciousness but it was futile.

She felt all of her life force ebbing away from her body as she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.


	29. Unravel Me (Part I)

. .

 _. ._

 _. ._

* * *

 _It was as if she's dead._

* * *

In a place where even the mighty Zeus avoids endeavoring, the Moirae were grinning in enthralled ecstasy. Atropos bound the string that belonged to the Queen of the Gods around her index finger and licked her lips in delight. When Atropos hinders a string of fate from flowing freely, it means that the string's owner was in a state of obliviousness. She had never in eons held such a cold string and she fondly gazed as its glow pales. On the other hand, Klotho busied herself in spinning the thread of Zeus. There was a lot that she had in store for him and bracing himself won't even help.

"This saga will be remembered for eternity. It will be bold and daring with all of the buried skeletons waiting to be unveiled. Perhaps, it may even restore the king and queen's marriage." Lachesis babbled as she happily put into sequence all of the forthcoming events into the string Klotho had spun.

"It is about time to set the dormant gods and goddesses of Olympus into action. What are they doing as of now?" Atropos queried as she playfully tugged Hera's string. Lachesis grabbed forth her staff and summoned the mystical sphere which enables them to see anything at their bidding.

"Show us the Olympians!" Klotho deemed and so it was shown.

Poseidon and Hades weren't enough to restrain the mighty king. They had sought the help of Athena and the younger Olympians after Demeter had thoroughly explained the situation. Athena knew that it was impossible to knock down Zeus into a senseless state thus; she came up with the tactic to chain him to his chair in the throne room. Their main objective was to prevent Zeus from wreaking more havoc and so, Demeter telepathically communicated the plan to both Poseidon and Hades. All had agreed to it and they started their execution.

Poseidon had managed to lure their battle in the throne room where Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysius, and Hephaestus awaits behind the chair with the golden chains that Hephaestus made prior. When Hephaestus created the Golden Throne for his mother, he had also made a chain for his father. He foresaw its convenience in the future and it made him feel intelligent for coming up with the idea.

Hades released his entire wrath in slamming Zeus into his chair and the five gods quickly hurled at him with the golden chains. Poseidon created an aqua nebulae field after Zeus had been successfully locked and Hades summoned his hounds to guard over the nebulae.

It was to everyone's surprise that Zeus didn't try to struggle against the chains. He simply remained still with his head lowered and the fringes of his strawberry golden hair shrouds his penitent eyes. Yes he was furious and the anger had maddened him but it had resided over time. His pride never left him and he continued to fight his siblings to prove his superiority as King of the Gods. Somehow, he was only looking for an escape to cease fighting and he knew that as of now; only Athena could come up with this brilliant scheme.

Bless Athena for her wisdom.

His heart plunged into turmoil as he remembers the things he had done without hesitation.

The scream of Hera haunts his conscience as it echoes in the depths of his memories.

He had just paved the way to his destruction.

 _"By the Gods, what have I done? "_ Zeus guiltily lamented. Hera might have cheated on him but she never deserved to be violated. He went too far with his fury as he physically abused her. How will he supposed to win her back from her bastard lover? How will he tell her that he still loves her?

Tears of ichor have emerged from his eyes. Ichor is the blood of the divine beings and for the tears of Zeus to turn into ichor, it only connotes how words can't describe the persecution he subjected himself.

 _"No one will understand."_ Zeus pondered as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. They know nothing of the hurt he was enduring and how deep his love ran for his endearing wife. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. They wouldn't understand how he was protecting her from his monstrous self in secrecy and fools himself with the illusion of Hera in other women.

She was a diamond among the rubble.

She was a rose in a field of anemones.

She was the rainbow after the rain.

He was more than willing enough to forgive her. Who was he not to forgive when he himself have been perfidious too many times? He loves her so much and he was weary from all the hate. After all, she was the only one he truly loved. He would have divorced her a long time ago if he didn't. Yes she was vindictive and rebellious as a wife but he loved everything about Hera and there was nothing he would change about her even if he had been given a chance.

She was the only woman he worshipped, the only woman who made him so vulnerable in love.

Her paramour would be as good as dead the moment he gets out of Hephaestus' chains.

"Lord Apollo! The Queen needs you forthwith at her own dwelling!" Iris exclaimed as she busted the door open. All were surprised by her sudden entrance but it was soon replaced with worry. Why would Hera summon Apollo to her own home? She had never done something like this before and it greatly vexed Apollo.

Not unless that person is not the Queen herself.

"Who commanded you, Iris?" Apollo abruptly inquired to clarify things before he rushes.

"Lady Hestia, my lord. Quickly, we must go." Iris frantically replied and Apollo finally submitted. The queen calls for him more often nowadays.

" _Please let it be not bad this time, Mother_." Apollo uttered in his mind as he remembered the last time. The strike was inches away from her heart. She could have been plunged into a coma if it ever did and Olympus would fall into pandemonium.

Truth be told, the King only comes to iron the chaos once it's already out of hand.

Without the Queen, he would have to iron it every single day.

They have reached Hera's palace and Iris quickly led the way towards her mistress. Apollo couldn't help but to be awe struck by the grandeur of the place. The carvings and paintings in it were marvellous and he wondered if his step mother was the one who created them. The fragrance of the place was of sweet pomegranate and one could say it is truly her home.

The two of them have arrived at the room where Hera was. He saw the worried stricken Hestia walking back and forth across the room and a serene sleeping Hera on her bed.

"Lady Hestia, you have called for me?" Apollo beckoned as he approached her.

"She would not wake up no matter what I do. She had a chest seizure before she collapsed and I found it odd for we are divine and should have been immune to this type of sickness." Hestia spoke as she fished her vesicle and showed an emerald orb encased a golden intersecting lock with an emerald on its peak.

It was the most beautiful treasure his eyes had laid upon but it brought him great anxiousness.

"Did this come out at the moment she fainted?" Apollo inquired and Hestia simply nodded. This was bad and it could not get worse.

She had been taken by the goddess of the River Styx. There is nothing he could do.

"I'm afraid I am useless in this case. The Queen had broken her promise of the Styx and the Goddess had taken mother's spirit into her realm. This is the reason why she would not wake. It is because only her shell has remained." Apollo regrettably imparted and it appalled Hestia to no bounds. Hera would never break a promise and it was her prideful tutelage. It was absurd from all angles but what did she promise the Styx to begin with? In what way could she have broken it?

"How long will she stay in this oblivious state? Do you know what this gem is for?" Hestia questioned further, her voice cracked. She can't imagine Olympus without Hera or her life for that matter. Gods and goddesses don't die but it shatters her heart to see Hera like this. It would have been better if she was only injured and after some time she would rise again but it is different now.

It was as if she's dead.

"Lord Hades would provide us with a better explanation. Lady Hestia if you may, I think it would be best for everyone to know of this." Apollo suggested and Hestia paused to think. It would be helpful if everyone knows so they all could come up with a proper way to address the problem but what she was agonizing over is Zeus.

How would he react if he learns of Hera's current situation?

A certain person detected her dilemma and decided to help her with what he has.

"I think that Zeus should know of this as well." A voice beckoned from behind them and it startled Apollo. He was stunned to see Zeus. He was just chained in his throne and he was absolutely certain of it. Apollo stresses on how he could have escaped the chains of Hephaestus. Seeing the baffled expression of Apollo, Hestia stepped in to clarify things.

"Do not be fooled Apollo for he is not Zeus. This is Zenoa. He was originally a ligneous statue carved by Hera and he was made alive with the use of the golden apple." Hestia spoke as she introduced them to one another.

Since Hera was in a coma, the barrier of the garden was lifted. Zenoa or anyone could go in and out of the garden freely but they decided to keep it to themselves. Many desired to enter the Queen's garden and Hera wouldn't be please to find out that her sanctuary had been infiltrated when she was gone.

She had to bestow another name for him for it would cause confusion the gods if he will also be addressed as Zeus. Moreover, he needs it because he insisted that he himself would clear the false allegations towards Hera. He expressed his tormenting guilt over the circumstance and Hestia was moved by his courage.

There was a deep silence.

After a while, Hestia saw the perspective of Zenoa and she knew he was right. Zeus is her husband and he had every right to know what happened to his wife.

"I see. I see the truth now." Apollo suddenly declared as he fixated his gaze on Zenoa.


	30. Unravel Me (Part II)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

He sees the truth now, all of it as a whole.

* * *

"Iris, I leave the queen into your hands. We shall go." Hestia briskly told Iris as she put on her cloak. Together with Apollo, they traversed their way back to Mt. Olympus. They stormed towards the throne room where all of the Olympians were seemingly guarding Zeus.

Zeus felt the presence of Hestia and Apollo thus, he destroyed the nebulae with a lightning strike. It had come to his attention that from the chattering of the gods, something was going on. Why would Hera call Apollo into her own palace? Is she really provoking him?

Might she be hurt? May the heavens and the fates forbid it.

The hounds lunged at Zeus and he swiftly electrocuted each one of them by enveloping himself in sheer lightning. The gods and goddesses positioned themselves to attack Zeus in order to restrain him once more and Zeus stomped which made the premises shook.

"I had enough. I have accepted my due share of shame and now you must all know your place. I am the King of this realm! You will pay proper reverence to me." Zeus menacingly asserted and everyone bowed before his majesty. As ruthless as he may be, they owed their lives to him. They're not children anymore and must act accordingly.

After all, they had established a hierarchy for the reason of order and peace.

Zeus was befitting of all qualities of a king after he had successfully led them in both wars against the giants and titans. In addition, he is feared yet loved by all making it easier to maintain the harmony among divine beings.

Yet Poseidon and Hades couldn't bear it in their hearts.

They humbled themselves before Zeus in scorn for they were beholden to him of their kingdoms.

If it weren't for Zeus, they would have nothing to rule, nothing to love and protect.

Yes, they would always be grateful to him for he had given them a meaningful purpose.

Yet where is the justice for their youngest sister? How connivingly cruel of the fates!

"King of the Gods, to all things subject, I appeal for a private audience together with our three other siblings if you may grant it?" Hestia courteously asked and Zeus found no reason to deny it. What she will divulge might be confidential in nature and it was wise not to include the younger generation first.

"It shall be so. Only my siblings will remain, the rest of you will go back to your own pantheons and perform your duties." Zeus commanded and the gods and goddesses dissipated. Zeus summoned for five seats to make his siblings comfortable and nestled in his throne.

"Let us begin. Hestia, what do you have for us?" Zeus began and Hestia stood up. She took a deep breath that she may have enough courage and wisdom to clearly relay her message.

 _For Hera. . . ._

 _I cannot fail her this time._

"It is true that Hera has someone in her garden." Hestia declared and all were ultimately surprise. Poseidon, Hades, and Demeter never believed it for a second and to hear the truth was painful to bear.

"I don't need you to emphasize it, dear sister." Zeus shot an intimidating look on Hestia but she didn't flinch.

"I have brought him here to clarify all of this chaos." Hestia continued and all felt anxious at this. That man will surely be killed by Zeus the moment he steps in. Hestia had seen this beforehand and had come up with a plan.

There was silence.

Zeus held an expectant gaze at her as he waited for her to call the man in Hera's garden.

"You must let him speak, dear brother, in behalf of the Queen. She cannot speak for herself as of the moment which I will explain momentarily. May I have your word on it?" Hestia firmly deemed and Zeus couldn't get any more surprised. He had never seen her so deadly serious in his entire life. She had always been that gentle and wise sister and it disturbs him.

"You have my word. Do not dally any further." Zeus impatiently replied

"Swear it by the Styx." Hestia replied swiftly that caught the attention of all. No one had ever dared to command the king to swear upon the sacred river, not even his beloved wife.

"You are crossing your boundary, Goddess of the Hearth." Zeus ominously warned Hestia but her resolved didn't falter. She knelt in front of him that he may see her sincerity.

"I beg thee in behalf of the Queen." Hestia imparted as she immediately bowed her head. Her voice had cracked upon remembering Hera. Once Zenoa shed light upon the accused infidelity of Hera, then her name will surely be cleared.

Zenoa's presence itself speaks thousands for he was the perfect semblance of Zeus.

"I swore by the Styx that the man who will enter this throne room will emerge out it unscathed." Zeus compelled as he just wanted the truth to finally come out.

"Zenoa, please come in." Hestia beseeched as everyone stood up to face the door. The door creaked open and Zenoa has made his entrance. Zeus halted Zenoa as he was midway in approaching his chair.

"What in Tartatrus is this?! Do not jest with me, Hestia or I will duly punish you!" Zeus threatened as he clutched his forehead. It doesn't make any sense to him. Why was there another "him" in Hera's garden?

He gaze shot at Zenoa and his eyes widened in realization.

There were traces of bark in his body which could only mean that it was impossible for Hera to asexually give birth to him. If Hera would never mate with another man except for him then how much more with an inanimate object?

There was no other plausible reason that Hera had carved him and given him life.

Thinking back, Zeus never frequented Mt. Olympus anymore. He always travelled the earth as a strange traveller or looking for a mortal that resembles like Hera to ease his longing for her. He would just bring her more suffering and he pondered that it was better for him to stay away. The children he had given her would surely fill the chasms of her heart.

It was foolish for him to not consider that Hera misses him as well.

It wasn't just him who was hurting, she was too.

It was because of his weakness to confront his fear that this happened.

1,430 lonely years have passed and he was still not strong enough.

Zenoa didn't need to enlighten him.

He sees the truth now, all of it as a whole.

Zeus left at an immense speed before Zenoa sees the tears of ichor that threatened to fall.

Hera had sunk into a deep ocean of sadness that forced her to create a replica of him.

He was a fool not to see it. A complete pathetic fool.


	31. Unravel Me (Part III)

**Hello Everyone, FluffyClutchie here! :D**

 **Sorry it took so long to update! :( Schoolwork and exams literally drained every ounce of my time and I wasn't able to write but anyways, here's a long chapter to make up for it :D The adventure begins! :DDD**

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _"Hold out a little longer, my love. I am coming for you."_

* * *

Zeus darted away from them but he immediately halted at the entrance of the throne room. He knew that he must find Hera, it was the only thing that his heart wanted him to do.

But his mind had prevented him.

She could be anywhere right now and only the fates know where exactly she is. Hera had always been good at concealing herself, even he cannot find her when she purposely hides.

He had just dealt the worst kind of injustice to his wife.

He called her a whore, accused her of an atrocious infidelity. It just showed how little his faith and trust were to his wife. Hera's jealousy rooted from his constant womanizing and is completely expected but it was different for him. It never came from Hera herself for she was a loyal wife to him.

He was the root of his own possessiveness and that is the worst kind of jealousy.

He can never trust others to be faithful for he himself wasn't faithful.

He couldn't be one, not even to his dearly beloved Hera.

His knees gave way as they fell. His body started to shake convulsively as his tears won't stop.

 _"Stop it, King of the Gods! You are before your siblings, stop showing this feebleness."_ Zeus commanded himself as he gazed at his hands with scorn. He wanted to it stop but images of Hera flashed before him.

He was losing her.

He couldn't imagine his life without her. She was his world.

He had treasure her so dearly, so much that he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness just to protect her from the person who could hurt her the most.

" _Damn it, Zeus! Stand up! Face them and the consequences of your actions!"_ Zeus charged himself as he couldn't even stand. It may be from pride or it may be from shame but ultimately, he had no face to show to his siblings. They saw his monstrosity and even Zeus cannot forgive himself for what he had done.

Seeing Zeus in his state, his siblings can't help but to feel sympathy for him.

Poseidon bravely went in front of Zeus and punched him in the cheek. It caught Zeus unguarded as he fell to his side. It was unlikely of a king to show vulnerability. Being a king himself he knew it, Hades as well, and all the burden of being one. There were times that he wanted to break down himself but he has to remain strong for the sake of his subjects.

He reached out his hand to aid him in regaining balance and endearingly embraced Zeus.

What Zeus did to Hera indeed infuriates Poseidon but at the end of the day, there were still brothers. They will end up forgiving each other and what was the point of prolonging a pointless vendetta? He had vented all his rage in their clash and harbouring hate is unwise.

Moreover, seeing Zeus so broken tugged the heart strings of his eldest brother.

Zeus was deeply touched by the act of Poseidon. The rift that he had created is slowly being mended. Hestia's self-esteem rose as her powers had taken their effect. The brotherhood between them was enough to move her to tears. It was heart-warming to see how they all come together at difficult times. For the first time in ages, it feels like they were a family rather than mere fellow gods and goddesses.

"You are one heck of a bastard but you are my brother. I can never bear a grudge against you because I love you." Poseidon benevolently imparted as he released him from his embrace. Poseidon recalls all the time when they would bond with one another as brothers. Those petty contests they had on whether who could hunt the best horse or whoever could catch more deer are memories that he cherishes. Not to mention, all of those deep conversations over wine and how they would talk about their wives and kingdoms.

His eyes would always sparkle when he talks about Hera. It was surely adorable of his stern younger brother to soften when it comes to his wife. She was all he could talk about whenever he was drunk and it was to his surprise at first that he never spoke a word about his folly with other women.

It was then that Poseidon believed that Hera was the only woman that he truly loved.

"Forgive me. I . . . I was a fool. I should have never let anger cloud my judgement. I am sorry, I truly am." Zeus repented and Poseidon was brought back from his musings. After hearing how repentant he was, all felt compelled to sincerely hug him. They had all resonated with his pain and felt it mirror their own insecurities. They were all interconnected for they were family and nothing could sever the special link between them.

They found a safe haven within themselves.

 _"Could you feel it too, Hera?"_ Hestia pondered in her mind as she tightened her embrace to her younger siblings. They were all united now and she was confident that they could do anything they put their mind into.

All that was left was for Hestia to reveal what truly happened to her sister.

After a while, the siblings together with Zenoa, sat in a circular formation as Hestia requested. She eyed Zenoa in a way that signals him to help her in divulging Hera's current situation. Zenoa nodded towards Hestia as she revealed the precious gem. The River Styx is located in the Underworld and Hades would surely shed light to its purpose for it was in his realm.

"I am afraid you won't be able to speak to Hera, dear brother." Hestia gently spoke to Zeus as she pressed the gem to her chest. Zeus knew that she was right and a mournful grimace formed on his lips. He would definitely be the last person she would want to see after all the events that unfolded.

The gem didn't escape his attention as he wondered what it was but kept silent

"It is not that she is hiding or any other things that she would normally do when the two of you fights. She is currently in a state of comatose. She had been taken by the Goddess Styx into her river." Hestia revealed and silence temporarily conquered the room. Poseidon and Demeter shared in the confusion and shock from what Hestia had just said.

Hades had kept his outer composure but he was greatly appalled in the inside. He revered the elder goddess Styx who resided in the Underworld with him and knowing her sense of justice, it will prove difficult to regain back Hera.

But it wasn't impossible, the treasure that emerged from Hera proves it."

"She had made a promise by the Styx days before our marriage." Zeus broke the silence and caught their attention. He clenched his fist upon remembering and took a deep breath.

 _I declare a covenant with the River Styx that I shall love you and you alone. I will be your faithful consort and I will nourish your soul with all of what I have. Let the Fates be my witnesses.  
_  
"She had promised to love me and me alone and that she will faithfully nourish me as her consort." Zeus stated and a realization had struck Zenoa. Zenoa felt deeply guilty for he was the reason that Hera fell into the clutch of the River Styx. If she hadn't accidentally harboured affections for him then Hera would have been faithful to her promise.

He may resemble Zeus but he will never be Zeus.

Her love was never his. Hera didn't love him for who he was.

She loved him because he was her replacement for the real Zeus.

"I caused the queen to break her promise. If I hadn't lived then this would have never happened. Great King of the Gods, you know all too well how she loves you and it was that same love that drove her to carve me. It was right after she told me that she loves me that she had a heart seizure and fell. "Zenoa said to them as tears fell from his eyes. If he had only known that she made such a promise then he would have opted to be a statue once again. How he regretted the day he was made alive.

He would definitely trade his life if it means that it would resuscitate Hera.

"No Zenoa, I had more fault in this. If I had just been with her more, then I could have eased her the loneliness in her heart. " Zeus spoke regretfully in return.

"We all have our share on why this happened. If all of us had been more sensitive to how heavy the burden our sister was carrying then we could have saved her." Hestia immediately interjected to prevent the two Zeus from sinking into the depths of pessimism.

"Hestia is right. Other than that, the Goddess Styx had been lenient and has given us the chance to regain our youngest sister back." Hades supported and hope lit up in their hearts. Hestia gave him the treasure and he removed the small emerald that rests above the golden intertwined locks.

"Greetings, Olympians! It is I, the Goddess Styx." The voice echoed from the orb and it startled everyone. Zeus cleared his throat and decided to speak with the deity in the orb.

"Greetings form Olympus, Styx. My brother tells me that you have been lenient in rendering us this treasure. In what way will this serve us to get Hera back?" Zeus deemed as he used his authority as the king of all divine beings.

"Majesty, the Fates have been mischievous in asking me to personally aid you in this conquest. As you would personally know, I plunge those who are faithless to their oaths into my river. I have never helped anyone in solving the puzzles I give. Contrary to popular belief, my river has two dimensions. One in where I punish and in one where I put those I pity." Styx spoke further. She would have laughed at how paradoxical it was for her to help them but she decided against it. It would be inappropriate for it was the queen they were talking about.

She did put the Queen in those she had sympathy for. Truth be told, she would have forgiven the queen if she broke her only promise but it would be unjust for her to do so. Everyone knew the womanizing schemes of Zeus and she sympathized with Hera's plight. She thought of it as unfair for Hera to be scorned because of her vindictiveness. If they only knew how it feels to be cheated, Styx would always think but she would shrug it off as it wasn't her to meddle with other people's affairs.

"You need not to worry for I uphold great respect for her and put her in those whom I sympathize with. It is a complete irony yet it is not against my wish to help you. It is true that all of you are needed to solve this orb puzzle but ultimately, you my king, is the only one who could save her." Styx sincerely stated. Zeus felt the overwhelming energy surging in his veins. He had never been so enthralled yet frightened by the countless possibilities that lie ahead.

"The Fates are surely laughing at me right now but it is I who shall have the last laugh. Together with my kin, I will champion my wife from your river and all will know what a king can do when his queen is endangered." Zeus fiercely proclaimed and that made Styx excited in return. This will surely be one of the most interesting adventures she would partake in and maybe the request of the Fates might not be so bad after all.  
 _  
"Hold out a little longer, my love. I am coming for you."_ Zeus uttered in his mind and hoped that it would reach Hera wherever she may be. His resolve to save her was unparalleled and he would not cease until she is safe in his arms again.

"Then all of you should get your rest for the night is nigh. You are all going to need it. " Styx imparted as the emerald from Hades' hand flew back in its place.


	32. Hear Me

. .

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _The next time he declares something like this, he will make sure that Hera hears it._

* * *

Zeus had obliged all of his siblings to stay in his palace for the remainder of their new quest. Styx was right, the night was getting old and they all had to rest. A lot has transpired and all his siblings were undeniably weary yet he finds himself restless.

His desire to see Hera hadn't subsided.

The rest of his siblings went to their chambers as even his brothers were given rooms despite the fact that they didn't reside in the mountain. Zenoa insisted that he will return to Hera's garden as he was given the power to leave and enter the garden at his own will. Hestia had just whistled for Cyclopete for her to head home as well. It was to everyone's knowledge that she lives frugally in her humble hearth by the forests.

Then it hit Zeus. Hestia knows where Hera is for she was the one who aided her. She would be the best person to ask for the location of his wife.

"Hestia, I want to see her. Can you lead me to my wife?" Zeus pleaded and seeing the ardent desire in his eyes and voice, Hestia agreed. Zeus assisted her in climbing the back of Cyclopete and the both of them headed for Hera's abode.

So many years had passed since he last went here.

Hera's mansion was made of willow ochre timber and exudes an intimidating aura. She had personally casted a spell to instil fear in the hearts of those who attempt to intrude. A couple of marble beige pillars stood beside the entrance with sturdy Orchid vines wrapped around them.

It was not always like this. The mere entrance of it conveys the warmest welcome in the past.

Somehow, Zeus felt that those pillars and the spell were meant for him and he took a crestfallen breath.

The two of them entered the house with Hestia leading the way. She conjured up fire from her palm to illuminate their path because the candles in the candelabras have not been replaced over the passage of time. Zeus admiringly gazed at his sister's azure flames. They used to blaze with a bright hue of orange but she was amazingly successful in strengthening the magnitude of her fire.

Her fire is reputed as the most scorching of all and she was entitled as the Goddess of the Hearth.

"We're here, Zeus." Hestia spoke that snapped Zeus from his thoughts. She opened the door of the room where Hera was and Zeus inhaled sharply to brace himself. He honestly doesn't know how he would react if he would see his wife right now in her current state. The both of them slowly entered the room and his gaze was immediately stolen by Hera.

How deathly pale she was yet so beautifully tranquil.

"Leave us." Zeus ordered to which Iris and Hestia subjected. It was understandable after all if he wanted to spend private time with his wife. The woeful aura surrounding Zeus had made itself felt to Hestia and her heart cried as she witnessed the tragedy between the king and queen of Olympus.

Zeus carefully sat beside Hera, ever so gentle that she might not be moved. He held her seemingly fragile hands that were slightly cold and kissed it as he closed his eyes. His lukewarm tears dropped on her hand as he placed it in a way that cups his cheek. He reminisces on how she would caress his cheek before she kisses him. How he desperately wished that she would open her wondrous eyes and rise to kiss him once more.

But no, it was not to be. Her spirit lies in the River Styx as of now after all.

He delicately laid down her hand and he saw how her wedding ring's diamond glimmered by its own.

 _"Do you know why there are wedding rings, my love?" Hera inquired as she playfully gazed over the wedding ring of Zeus. He immediately thought of a plausible reason on why there are wedding rings. Why are there wedding rings anyway? Out of all the objects that could be used to represent marriage, why did it have to be rings? He racked his brain frantically as he looked for a deeper meaning but because of his nervousness, he wasn't able to._

 _"I'm afraid I do not know, darling." Zeus sheepishly replied and Hera frowned upon hearing it. She took his hand and placed it beside hers._

 _"Rings are round that represents eternity. The sanctity of marriage is eternal and sacred. The true love that dwells between two married people is the most powerful thing in the world. I value our marriage more than my own life and I wouldn't besmirch it even it meant my death._

 _I have blessed our rings with the most powerful light I could muster so that our rings will be invincible to any damage. Know that as long as the light inside the ring glows, my love resides with you. I love you so much, Zeus. You're the only man I've loved this dearly."_

Zeus smiled over the memory. He looked at his own ring and saw it glimmering brightly in the darkness.

He slid his arms under her back and supported the back of her neck as he pressed her figure against his body.

"You are my boon and bane. You are my greatest source of strength yet you make me nakedly vulnerable. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You loved me even when I cannot love myself. Your mellifluous voice calms the demons tormenting my soul.

And I wasn't able to do the same for you. I am truly sorry, Hera.

My love, I had been a coward for far too long already. I won't let fear rule over me for my love for you is greater. I will fight my own demons and become a man that is truly deserving of your undying love. I will revive the luster of your light and love you like no man has ever had. I will personally fight on behalf of you and our marriage from whatever the Fates throw at us. That I swear by the River Styx. "He spoke softly yet with conviction. He had risked his life on the line as he was ready to give up anything for Hera.

He benignly placed Hera on the soft mattress and kissed her lips.

Zeus lovingly bade farewell to his wife and the next time he declares something like that, he will make sure that Hera won't only hear it but feel it in her heart as well.


	33. The Wife's Tale

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _So it's time._

* * *

The rosy fingers of Dawn have risen on the horizons of Mt. Olympus as the five siblings gather at the throne room. It was difficult to get a good night rest knowing that their sister is in the pits of the River Styx which made them rise in the early dawn. Zeus was the first to arrive and he was followed by Hestia who came together with Demeter. It wasn't long before Poseidon joined in and then Hades who brought with him the precious jewel of Hera and removed the emerald from the golden locks.

"Well dear me, aren't you all early birds. I just paid a visit to the realm where the queen is. Worry not for the realm where she lingers is the place of eternal night and inferior form of heaven and she is quite well."

"Quite well, you say?" Zeus immediately interjected as his concern took over him. The thought of Hera suffering or woeful had entered his mind and he couldn't help but to feel slightly enraged.

"She hadn't uttered a single word ever since I've brought her here. Her gaze wanders far and I could only wonder if she was appreciating the world under my river or sadly pondering about certain things." Styx replied with a tinge of agitation. Had he thought that she wasn't taking good care of the souls in her realm of mercy? How rude, Styx thought.

"Then we should waste no more time and begin in deciphering the very puzzle that you gave us, goddess." Demeter spoke up and they all looked at each other in agreement. Demeter felt that out of all their siblings, she was the one who desired to rescue Hera the most. She had just forgiven her and how cruel of Styx to claim her right away.

Just when everything was finally turning around for the better. . .

Demeter felt the chance to truly go back to how the things were before was just stolen from her.

"First of all Olympians, you must shatter the intertwining locks in order to solve the orb it holds. Consider the orb as Queen Hera herself." Styx tersely replied as she curiously anticipated what they would do next from afar. She had stayed in her merciful realm in the underworld ever since Hades had discovered a way to communicate with her through the orb. There was no more need for her to personally go to Olympus to help them.

They weren't mortals after all. They were strong enough to lift the jewel from where her voice could be heard in which mortals cannot.

"I see. "Hera" is bound by the intertwining locks. I know that you wouldn't give us obvious solutions given that the situation is already ironic for you, Styx. It is best to not take thing in their literal terms." Poseidon voiced out and Hades nodded in agreement to him. Hades knows how the goddess has her way with words that everything she conveys is a riddle of the true meaning.

"Being the king of the underworld, I am well aware of all the things that circulate in my realm. Tis' true that you create these puzzles yet the puzzle's form is completely dependent on a soul's aspects. I am aware that when the locks are floating around the orb, the soul is bound by something in the present. If the locks are securely holding the orb then something from the past is chaining the soul. Lastly, if the locks are kept inside the orb in a way that the locks are clinching its very core, then the soul is bound by something that it fears in the future. " Hades spoke informatively so that his siblings may also be made aware of the facts. Styx grinned in amusement as she confirmed it. It is truly fun to give puzzles to people who are very knowledgeable and keen.

Moreover, the puzzle of the lock will soon be unlocked by this rate. Styx can't help but to bit her lip in the midst of the suspense. She averted her attention to Zeus who borrowed the orb from Hades. He traced the design of the locks and clutched it closer to him as he took a deep breath.

"My wife is bound by none other than our marriage." Zeus implied in a cold tone. Feelings of remorse assuaged him like the raging tempests of a hurricane. Their marriage might have been blissful in its first 300 years but the happiness slowly withered like a flower in the winter.

Ah yes, it was one of the days of Demeter's sorrow when Hera was forcibly bound.

"You're being too hard on yourself, brother. I know that you must feel agonizingly guilty but this won't help Hera." Hestia softly counselled him and Zeus looked at her dead in the eyes before directing his gaze back to the orb. Somehow, the orb emanates the aura of Hera and grants him courage to do what he must.

"Hades had told us that the puzzle is constructed by the power of Styx based on the soul's aspects. The soul we are dealing with right now is the soul of Hera. My wife has always loved it when I tell her stories about the origins of different things. With that being cleared, the only way we can shatter this lock is that if I narrate the tale of the binder's origin. The lock will be opened if I tell it the story of how our marriage came to be." Zeus spoke to them as he gently caressed the orb as though it was his dearest Hera. He hoped that he will forgive her for he was about to divulge the secret they have kept since their wedding day.

"How could you be so sure that your marriage is the one that tethers Hera?" Demeter probed. Though she felt guilty in doing so because she might have evoked feelings of sadness for her brother, she couldn't help to feel vigorously good as they were progressing.

 _"We are getting one step closer, dear sister."_ Demeter spoke in her mind. If Zeus could prove that it was marriage that bound Hera, then the locks would be solved. It was already evident that Hera loved tales as she truly does back in their maiden days. Stories of other people seemed to be appealing to her and she treats it like a valuable piece of knowledge.

"The design of the lock upon closer look, is also the design of our wedding rings." Zeus replied as he showed them his ring. His siblings were all shocked by this and felt a sudden longing for their youngest sister.

It was so like her to surprise everyone with something so profound and meaningful such as this.

Styx could barely restrain herself from all the excitement she harbours. In truth, Styx had never bothered to solve the puzzles she gives as she wasn't the type to meddle with other beings' lives. The king had just claimed that it was their marriage that shackles Hera but in what way? Was it because of his habit of cheating or something darker perhaps?

Styx decided to the place where Hera sits and prostrated herself before her. She was the queen of all mortals and immortals and Styx has great respect for her. Zeus will now narrate how their marriage began and she surely has the right to know what he would tell.

Moreover, it might spark joy into her heart how her siblings cared for her. Hera's sadness was a contagious thing and Styx would grant anything in her power to see her smile. Then again, she couldn't blame Hera for the way she is considering all that she had been through.

Perhaps if her siblings solves the puzzle, she will definitely be happy.

"My queen, your siblings are coming to save you." Styx spoke as she placed the crystal ball that enables her to see the Olympians between them and distanced herself to create a boundary. Hera turned to look at the crystal to gaze at how Zeus cautiously holds her precious gem.

"So it's time." Hera gently uttered and it surprised Styx. She had finally spoken and it ignited the intrigue of the river goddess. Styx turned to the crystal ball and decided to hear it for herself.

Zeus took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

He never thought that the secret they had kept for eons will be revealed this way.

It's now or never. He must tell it in order to save Hera. This is the first milestone in battling his inner demons.

"I would now tell you on how our marriage began. I only have myself to blame on why it hinders her and it is because I had forced her into it."


	34. The Wife's Tale (Part II)

**Hello Everyone! :))**

 **I sincerely apologize for updating less frequently. :( Studies have been piling up a lot lately and it might post on weekly basis from now on. I know that I should have said it sooner and I'm sorry once again. Rest assured that I still put 1000% feelings into each chapter hihi 3 Please enjoy this chapter and reviews are much appreciated ^_^**

 **Lovelots,**

 **FlufflyClutchie**

. .

. .

 _. ._

* * *

 _It was then that our hearts have merged as one and that was the truest union, the real marriage._

* * *

"I would now tell you on how our marriage began. I only have myself to blame on why it hinders her and it is because I had forced her into it." Zeus discoursed and a fissure appeared in the lock. It only means that they were treading the right path but deadly rage was brewing.

Unfortunately for those people, one has to let Zeus finished the entire story to shatter the locks.

Their main priority right now is to unravel the mystery of the puzzle. Anger needed to be restrained.

"I swore to myself that I would never marry a woman who submits before me in bed before marriage. As much as I hate to admit it but I am weak against the temptation of the flesh. At that time, I had encountered so many women who succumbed easily. The title of being Queen tantalized them so much that they would do anything I asked of them without hesitation. I was to give up hope in my search for my ideal queen but everything changed when I met Hera.

Hera was different. She was innocently charming and a dignified goddess whom everyone reveres. Her mind was sharper than a spear. She proved to be the most challenging of all the women I courted and her stubbornness didn't help. I became determinedly driven to win her heart. I was severely infatuated with Hera and the mere mention of her name overwhelms me with joy.

Months passed and one day, I woke up from my bed and realized that she would be the first person I want to see in the morning. I want to lay beside her and she could say all that she desires and I would listen. Then I would recall how we would play along the beach, chase each other in the meadows, and dance under the moonlight.

Before I knew it, I had truly fallen in love with her whilst she was painfully oblivious to it.

All of you had been witnesses on how I courted Hera. For years I have patiently awaited her sweet approval and showered her with all the affections and love I could offer. I knew that after a long time, the feeling was getting mutual between the two of us. I am certain that there would be no other woman perfect enough to be my wife other than Hera but I wanted to be faithful to promise I swore to myself.

I tested Hera by disguising myself as wee cuckoo bird one winter's evening. Hera saw me from her balcony and I pretended to be cold and weary. We are all aware that Hera has a soft heart for animals and came down from her balcony when she saw me. She took me into her warm hands and flew back into her room. She warmed me by embracing me close to her breasts and I struggled with my masculine urges at that point.

Magnificent is an understatement of Hera's beauty and my lust surfaced. I shut my eyes closed in hopes of restraining myself. I had to stop staring at her for I knew it was immortal for me to view her so lewdly. She had perceived it as me falling asleep and laid me in one of her fragrant pillows.

I wish I hadn't opened my eyes after that. I saw her preparing to rest for the night as she removed her chiton. Lust swallowed me whole as I transformed into my original form." Zeus paused on whether he should continue but the cracks on the locks have widened. All of the sudden, Poseidon stood up. He couldn't bear to hear the rest of the story for he knew what will happen. He wanted it to stop but he knew that Zeus must keep going in order for the locks to shatter completely.

"Send for me when the tale is done. I have heard enough." Poseidon monotonously spoke as he walked out of the room. He took a deep breath to calm himself because of the fear that he might do something horrible to his younger brother. He decided that it was best for him to leave so that he may not stall the unlocking of the orb puzzle.

Zeus followed Poseidon with his gaze as he closed the golden doors behind him.

Zeus knew that Poseidon was restraining himself and though he was guilty, he had to continue.

He has to bear all of their scorn. This was his retribution for the crime he had done thousands of years ago.

Mustering up all the courage he could, he took a sharp breath.

"I raped her. "Zeus vulgarly revealed and paused as the fissures in the lock expanded. Anger welled up in Hades but unlike Poseidon, he chose to remain and hear everything. He has experienced and heard of things darker than black but to discover that his sister was raped by the person she love was unfathomably painful for him to take. He closed his eyes as he couldn't bear to look at Zeus or he might unleash all hell at such an inappropriate time.

 _"Bear it, Hades. Bear it for her._ " Hades spoke in his mind as the tries to convince himself. Fortunately enough, he was able to do so.

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Styx froze in shock by what Zeus had revealed. She didn't see it coming and it was hard to believe that the mighty queen of the gods have been shamed into marriage. She couldn't imagine how painful that must be for the queen and that fact that she remained faithful to her ruthless husband greatly confused her. Why would she stay with the man who not only violated her purity but continuously betrays her with countless sexual affairs?

"Your Highness, I . . . I'm sorry." Styx stuttered as she was at a loss for words. Hera closed her eyes as she knew that the story would definitely induce feelings of anger and sympathy. She despised being pitied upon and she despises it even more for the reason that it will cause her other siblings to ostracize Zeus.

He is broken enough as he is and his spirit are at their lowest as of now.

Her heart writhes in pain by how Zeus was bearing it all just to save her. He truly would do anything for her and joy reigned in her entire soul. After all this years, she thought that the love between them had vanished. It remained to be there after all but she was blinded by her jealousy.

If this happened years ago, she would have surely cried but now is different. Zeus was holding it all together and she had to be strong as well. She has a firm faith that he would surely come and liberate her from this punishment.

"I don't need your pity, Styx. Let him finish the tale." Hera rebuked Styx and Styx recoiled at the queen's words. She wasn't the one to blame for feeling sympathy towards Hera. She knew that despite the coldness of her words, Hera had carried the pain of the violation's burden in all these years.

Why would it serve as the locks of her orb if it didn't? What other reason would there be?

Zeus on the other hand, was perplexed on why the locks aren't shattered yet. As far as his memory goes, they might not even be married if he hadn't raped her. It would be logical to consider that he reason why they married was because he took Hera's purity and fathered a child in her.

 _"Hera, what are you trying to say? What is the true origin of our marriage for you?_ " Zeus queried in his mind as he desperately searched for answers. Was it when Ares was born? Perhaps their 300 years of blissful married life? Zeus stared intently on the orb in his hands in hopes finding even the slightest hint.

Suddenly, an image of Hera's bare feet flashed before his mind.

He remembered the only time when he saw her feet bare and how pretty they looked.

 _"You are truly enigmatic as ever, dear wife."_ Zeus thought on his mind as discovered the rest of his and his wife's tale.

"Hera had isolated herself in the willow trees of Samoa for almost a week before our marriage. The scar I have dealt to her must have been so damaging for her to retreat. The guilt was unbearable and during the days that she was gone, my mind was consumed tormenting thoughts of her. I couldn't disclose it to anyone since I had promised her to keep what happened between us.

I resorted to the counsel of our mother, Rhea. I couldn't disclose it to anyone since I had promised her to keep what happened between us. Hera is a woman of dignity. She couldn't bear the idea that she was conceiving my child out of wedlock and being the Goddess of Marriage, she had to marry me. Keeping it hidden was the least I could do to lessen her pain. Mother was understandably enraged and I know that she was disappointed with me.

I was at the mercy of her advice and I was glad that I came for her. Her counsel became my direction as it was true that the only way that Hera and I would be at peace was if we confront each other. No words could express my gratitude and I left mother's palace with a heart full of determination. The only thing running on my mind was to find Hera wherever she was.

I will with the desire to find her and put a stop to all of the pain she was enduring because me.

Surprisingly, it was the very same day that Hera returned to Olympus and we spoke to each other in this very place.

Her beauty was as mesmerizing as ever. She was clad in simple clothing yet it didn't lessen her appalling aura. I couldn't forget that her feet had no protection from the ground and how she seemingly resembles an earth goddess that finely blossomed. Her lustrous chestnut hair fluttered in the breeze and pearly dress drew out all her natural beauty.

I remember it all and I could still feel the emotions I felt back then whenever I reminisce it. I felt all of my courage being drained as I approached her but my desire to liberate her gave me strength. I had to be strong or we would both have to wallow in the pain of the past forever.

She turned around to face me and my heart fell. Her eyes screamed woe and longing. I realized that our desire to see each other was equal.

It was a surprise for me that she came for the same reason I have.

And it was to put an end to all of what was hurting them both.

I let her release of all her anger and hate towards me and all I could do is to hold her as she sobbed into my arms. I've never seen her so vulnerable and fragile. Her hands were shaking as her knees gave way. I caught her into my arms as I pressed her close to me. She wasn't only emotionally drained but physically as well. All those lonely and sleepless nights at Samoa has taken a toll on her. I let her rest on me and I endured the pain of listening to her soft weeping.

I knew that my expression of regret would do nothing to soothe her heart. It was done after all and no amount of sorry could ever change it.

I took a deep breath and decided to speak what my heart dictated me.

I spoke of my own insecurities and failings as well. My regret at that time had no bounds and I know what I had done was unforgivable. I had taken away from her the freedom to choose the man she wanted to marry. She deserves someone better and I know it well in my heart that it wasn't me.

I stripped myself of all my defenses as I laid myself vulnerable to her. It was futile but I begged for her forgiveness and I reassured her that my love was true. Every praise and sweet words that I spoke were heartfelt. Somehow, I hoped that my feelings would reach her and gave her back the strength she had lost.

She had given me the greatest strength for she was the one who taught me how to love. It was the perfect time to return the favour and I sincerely wished that his feelings had reached where I intended them to go.

After that, it was to my surprise when she told me that she loves me despite of all that happened. She told me that she could never nurse a grudge against me for she loves me so much. Tears of joy welled up from my eyes as I heard those melodiously sweet words. I never thought that someone could love me after seeing the vicious monster that I truly was. I thought that I would lose her and wholeheartedly appreciated it that she stayed. It was then that I knew that she would be the only one for me. Our feelings were more than genuine, it was mutual and that was what mattered the most.

She forgave me for what I did and it healed so many wounds. All of my fears and doubts subsided and I knew then that our love will be everlasting. It was then that our hearts have merged as one and that was the truest union, the real marriage. " Zeus conveyed as he finished the tale.

The locks glowed gloriously that its rays seeped into every corner it could escape into. Poseidon saw this and he entered back once again to the throne room.

The locks shattered into verdant glitters and they dissipated beautifully into the air.


	35. Demeter's Piece (Part I)

**Hello Everyone! :DD**

 **I saw so many errors in the last chapter and for that I am sorry. I got too used on writing in an omnipotent point of view and that's why there are so many mistakes in the lines of Zeus. I'll fix it when I get the time.**

 **I created an Facebook account with the name "Cynthia Elizabeth Beauroth". You could add me and we could chat all you like. ^_^**

 **Without further ado, here comes the next chapter! The following chapters would be dedicated to the pieces of Hera in each people she loves so you could expect raw drama from them ;)**

 **This is the song I imagine for the music box's music. Feel free to listen to it as you read this chapter ^_^  
watch?v=Lvvpr_innr0** **  
**

 **Lovelots,**

 **FluffyClutchie**

. .

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _Music Box_

* * *

As the verdant glitters disappeared, Demeter who had been silent for the duration of the tale walked towards Zeus and gently took the orb away from him. Everyone thought that Demeter might have only wanted to feel the orb for it was Hera but then something unexpected happened.

The deadly rage that was brewing had overflowed from its cauldron.

Demeter had suddenly sprouted a sturdy oak tree under Zeus that rendered him immobile. She commanded the tree to sap Zeus of his power and he cried out as the bark seeped into his skin. The trunk suffocated his body as it used his power to grow. Everyone was stunned as they never thought that Demeter would even dare to attack Zeus this violently.

"Demeter, you must stop this! Do not let your anger consume you!" Poseidon called out to his sister as he tried to destroy the tree by blasting it with scalding high pressured water but it wasn't enough to destroy the tree. His attempts of destroying the tree was futile as it regenerated swiftly.

"Hades, Poseidon, and Hestia might be able to bear it but I cannot! I cannot imagine those excruciating years that she must have lived in the shadows and for that you deserve retribution! I won't ever forg-"

"That's enough, Demeter." Hades commanded sternly with a cold tone that made Demeter flinch. She turned to face him and tree slowly loosened its grip on Zeus. Poseidon and Hestia took the chance to pull Zeus from the tree's trunk as it slowly withers. Zeus immediately gathered electrical particles from the surroundings to replenish his lost energy.

If it was any other day, he would have flung Demeter like what he did to Hera when she attacked Hercules but it wasn't so. Her anger was justified and he was willing enough to bear with it. Acceptance is the key yet something that valuable isn't achieved easily. He had to give his siblings the space and time needed for them to forgive him.

"This impotence is unbearable! How could you not be angry at this?! Didn't Hera confide her sorrows to you whenever she goes to the Elysium to hide? How do I know? I see it! I see how Hera traverses through the Earth in a great speed with her tears trailing in the air as she flees to your realm! It hurts to see her like that and realize that I have dealt that same kind of pain to her. She had just forgiven me and the chance to mend our ties had finally arrived. Then this happens, do you know how it feels?! " Demeter furiously snapped at Hades. Truth be told, some of her rage was tinge with pride. Somehow, Hades' words were threatening enough to make her stop in her tracks and she hated it. Moreover, she felt like no one truly understands her sentiments.

"You don't have the slightest inkling of what I feel as of the moment and claim not that you do. Don't you dare act like you're the only one in pain and wishes to see Hera again." Hades retorted vehemently as he approached her. He was about to knock some sense into her but he saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Even though Hades was a fearsome king, his heart softens when it comes to his family and all the people dear to him. He looked away and took a deep breath to compose himself. Perhaps, all Demeter needed was to be shown sympathy.

"It happened thousands of years ago, sister. They've already forgiven each other and so should we. As of now, Hera's condemned in the river and the only one who could save her is Zeus. Didn't you say that Hera had just forgiven you just before all this? Sister, I know you well and I know how you longed for Hera to forgive you. Now that she finally did, it feels like she had been stolen from you doesn't it? Do you really want to attempt to incapacitate the only person who could let you see Hera again?" Hades imparted in the gentlest tone he could do and Demeter's tears finally fell. What Hades said was true. She wanted to see and be with Hera again. She wanted to make up for the lost time they've had because of her treachery. She would do anything in her power to do so. A thousand years is a long time to cope up with.

"Demeter. . ." Hera muttered as she couldn't find the words to express her feelings. When she had banished Demeter to the Earth and only calls for her during council meetings, she never thought of the pain she must have suffered there. Her heart had been hardened by anger towards her because of her affair with Zeus.

Yes her reaction was understandable but so much time had passed.

Those one thousand years must have been so woefully torturous for her.  
 _  
"I am sorry. Your guilt was true and I should have never gone that far."_ Hera uttered in her mind as she longingly gazed at Demeter whom she wishes to embrace right now.

Just then, the orb opened and revealed its cores. It had a solid spherical diamond as its inner core and the surface of the outer core was fragmented. The size of the missing fragments' craters varies. Zeus saw small luscious sources of light that glowed in the midst of everyone's chests. What on Olympus is happening?

"Be not confused, King of the Gods. I'm definitely sure that you see the light emanating from your siblings. You are the only one who can see them given that you are the queen's champion. You must find the missing pieces of the outer to unravel the solid inner core in the middle. " Styx explained upon seeing the shock in Zeus' face. This will prove difficult as there were 15 missing pieces but he was more determined than ever.

He would not let those 15 missing pieces be an obstacle between him and his wife.

"Everyone, all of you possesses a light from the orb's missing fragments." Zeus told them to make them aware of the situation. Zeus faced his siblings and he saw that Demeter's light was the only one moving while the others remained stagnant in their position.

"As of now, Demeter's light is the only one in motion and it seems to be leading somewhere. I beseech your aid, dear sister. I know that you find it difficult in your heart to forgive me and I understand but my wife needs you. " Zeus continued and spoke directly to Demeter and she was forced to oblige to him. She will give him her help but not because he wanted to help him but for Hera.

"Then I should do it. . . for Hera's sake that is." Demeter replied nonchalantly.

"Then I shall follow your light." Zeus replied as he intently pursued the light. The rest of them followed him and they led eventually towards the house of Demeter on Earth. Zeus halted and waited for Demeter to open the door for all of them. It would be not courteous to enter someone's house without the owner's permission no matter what. Demeter welcomed them inside and Zeus thanked her. He continued to gaze at the light as he wandered into the house.

The light lingered until it finally attached itself to a marble ivory box with intricate designs of gold.

Zeus picked up the box in his hands and turned to Demeter. Surprise was plastered upon her face as she carefully took the box from him and clutched it into her chest.

"The light had attached itself to that particular treasure. What is that?" Zeus queried and Demeter invited them all to her abode's parlour so that she could explain. When all had settled comfortably in their seats, Demeter took a deep breath and placed the box onto her lap.

"This box is no ordinary box. It is a music box and it was Hera's gift on my day of birth in the exact year that she discovered I was pregnant with Persephone."


	36. Demeter's Piece (Part II)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _Perhaps, she had found it in her to love me despite of my grievous crime against her._

* * *

"I see. This box must have created a connection between you and Hera. Perhaps if you tell the story of that music box, we might stumble upon one of the orb's missing pieces. " Hades voiced out and all were convinced. After all, Zeus had shattered the golden locks of the orb by narrating the origin of their marriage.

"And so I shall." Demeter replied and she mustered a deep breath.

"At that time, I was desperate to conceal myself from the gods and goddesses residing in Mt. Olympus. I only had one dire reason and that was because I have betrayed Hera. I would not like to elucidate the matter for it only brings me nothing but regret. There's no deity that doesn't know about it and worry not brother, I do not blame you for it." Demeter imparted as she looked at so with a wistful smile. It was not entirely his fault and she had the greater part for she had willingly let him procreate with her.

Zeus didn't speak as he couldn't find the right words to reply to her but the concern in his eyes were immense. If he had just been more faithful to his wife, none of this would have happened.

Demeter opened the music box and a mellifluous music echoed in the room. It evoked the feelings of nostalgia and their cheeks flushed as they remembered the quality time they've spent merrily after the Titan War.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Demeter said as she felt the music with her heart. Whenever she misses Hera, she would open the box and listen to it. Somehow, it felt like Hera was with her and it temporarily soothes her guilt-burdened heart.

"It truly is." Zeus replied with a smile.

"For 8 woeful long months and 27 days, I have conceived Persephone in the shadows. I would never want Hera to know of my treacherous coupling for it would surely hurt her. Since it was not too long before the child will be born, I decided to take flight for Egypt during the dusk to maintain the secrecy of my pregnancy. It was a tragically fortunate night that while I was fleeing, I felt painful contractions from my womb. I managed to endure it yet I was still far from my destination. I fell from exhaustion in the cold sand." Demeter paused and closed her eyes as a memory lingered.

 _"This is retribution for the sin I have committed against you, Hera. Perhaps it may not be enough, but I'm so sorry". Demeter thought on her mind as she slowly slipped away into the unknown. Just then, she felt two gentle arms carefully lifted her head. Demeter forced herself to open her eyes to see who the lady was but her vision was already blurred and she couldn't make any of her facial features._

 _"Come to my aid, all you Horai!" I heard the woman say and remorse ate my heart wholly. There was only one goddess who could command the Horai and that was none other than Hera. It was cruel of the Fates to send Hera as her silver lining. She was truly the last person Demeter would ask for help because the truth will undeniably devastate her._

 _The moment that Hera touches her stomach, she will inevitably know the child's father._

"I was fortunate that Hera found me and came to my aid." Demeter continued as she opened her eyes and woefully gazed at the music box.

 _When Demeter had woken up in the middle of the night, she found herself in Hera's room at her own palace. She couldn't be mistaken for she had spent nights there as well whenever Hera would request it. She saw that her stomach was now deflated and it was evident that Hera had performed a caesarean birth for she fell unconscious._

 _She tried to sit her way straight for she wanted to see her daughter of whom she will name as Persephone. Her gaze fell on the cot just beside her bed only to find it empty. Fear grew in her heart as she recalled how Hera could be vicious against the illegitimate children of Zeus. She was willing to receive her wrath but Persephone was innocent._

 _Observing things from the shadows and couldn't help but squint her eyes in disappointment, Hera stepped into the moonlight emanating from the glass panes holding Demeter's daughter in her arms._

 _"How cruel of you to think that I would harm the daughter of my own husband." Hera softly spoke yet it was scorn was eminent in it. She couldn't raise her voice even though she wanted to for she might wake the innocent slumbering babe._

 _It was unknown to Demeter that she had been senseless for three long days and Hera had been the one who lovingly cared for the infant lass. Somehow, she had grown to love her niece despite of her origins._

 _Demeter bowed her head in shame at Hera's words and Hera gently placed the sleeping angel in her cot beside her true mother._

 _"It is evident enough that the father of this child is Zeus. From now on, you will no longer reside in the realms of Mt. Olympus and have Earth as your new place to live in. You will only come when I send emissaries to bid you, council meetings, or if Zeus deems you but other than that I forbid you to place a single foot on the grasses of the mountain." Hera imparted in cold authoritative voice with her back turned against Demeter. Demeter was crushed when she heard those words from Hera. Tears of regret streamed down from her cheeks as she felt the trust and fraternal bond was severed between them._

 _"I know that gravity of my betrayal but know that I hid this from you was because I tried to save you from the pain-"_

 _"You should have thought of that when you were savouring my husband in bed." Hera retorted immediately as she didn't even gave her sister the chance to finish. Her voice was shaking from the anger she was restraining. She would never forget this excruciating betrayal that came from her own dear sister._

 _Worse of all, she wished that she had never looked for Demeter._

 _Perhaps she wouldn't have known, perhaps she wouldn't end up getting hurt and begrudging her sister with her whole heart. The memory of her looking down at the Earth trying her luck in finding Demeter transpired in her mind and her hands curled into tight fists._

 _She was overjoyed to see that the one traversing the desert of Sahara was definitely Demeter from above. She had not seen Demeter for several months and she missed her in abundance. Just then, Hera was greatly alarmed when she saw Demeter fell to the ground and blood was gushing out from her legs._

 _What surprised her greatly was the fact that Demeter was pregnant. She was joyous upon seeing that she will be an aunt to a new niece or nephew but she has to save her excitement for later. The child will be coming out soon and Demeter obviously couldn't perform labour. She quickly summoned the Horai to carry Demeter to her private palace in Olympus so that she could do the surgery to help the baby come out._

 _Her joy turned into an unexplainable pain the moment that she performed the caesarean section._

 _Zeus was the father of the girl for she could know the gender and parents of a child by just laying her hand. She was the Principal Goddess of Birth and Fertility after all._

"With the help of the Horai, they have brought me to the personal palace of Hera and brought my child to life. We all know that Hera could know the gender and origins of child once she had touched them. Since she was the one who personally administered to me, she already knows the identity of Persephone even before I wake up. She was clearly hurting from the inside and I cried in great remorse for I have caused it." Demeter narrated as tears fell from her eyes and started to sob. Hestia comfortingly hugged her as she wept. She could only fathom in her mind how it must be painful for the two of them to be estranged from each other by an unfortunate event.

 _"This might be the last time you will hear it from me but before this day ends, take this." Hera icily imparted as she made the music box appear on her hands. She had created the music box herself for she knew that Demeter likes it when gifts are made by the givers themselves. Hera had put all her effort into the box and to the music that she composed with the help of Apollo._

 _Tears began to well on Hera's eyes as she remembers the moment that she discovered Demeter's betrayal. She slowly turned away and walked towards the door before Demeter could take notice._

 _"Have a happy day of birth. You should be healed by morning. Leave immediately with your child." Hera briskly said and the door landed with a soft thud. Demeter immediately clutched the music box to her chest and wept. She felt like it would be the last token of affection she would ever receive from Hera and no words could convey the pain of it._

"Hera forbade me from entering Mt. Olympus unless if she bids for me or if Zeus will. I completely understood it and I endured the pain of her sentence for it was just. She gave me the Earth and the power to govern it as my new home and this music box as a gift for it was my day of birth at that time.

I left with a heavy heart from Mt. Olympus when the first rays of Helios beckoned from the horizon. Surprisingly, she never laid a finger on Persephone ever since then and I was able to live peacefully on Earth. Usually, she would let both the mother and the child feel the taste of her wrath but Persephone and I experienced none of those. Perhaps, she had found it in her to love me despite of my grievous crime against her. She had even given me a parting and birthday gift for that matter.

Through the years whenever I listen to the box's melody, I could feel her love from it. The love never changed just as the music plays in an eternal loop. I could only fathom in my mind the vague possibility that Hera might have forgiven me in her heart. For centuries I have pondered the thought but it was slowly diminishing in time.

I thought that she might never find in her to absolve my transgression. That is why I couldn't describe the euphoria I felt at the morning banquet. She was as gleeful as back in the days and she gave me something precious that I thought I would never earn.

It was other than her forgiveness." Demeter conveyed with full of sentimentality as she broke into tears. All of the sudden, the music box glowed so brightly that it illuminated the whole parlour. Demeter ceased weeping and all of their gazes were fixated at the beautiful piece of emerald that emerged from the music box.

"A missing piece . . . " Hestia mumbled as she looked at it. Zeus took the cue to take the jewel and placed on the glowing crater on the orb. The missing piece and the jewel from the music box perfectly coalesced.

. .

* * *

.. .


	37. Poseidon's Piece (Part I)

**Good Afternoon, everyone! :D**

 **I decided to dedicate two chapters for each piece as I was compelled by so many possible origins of Hera's relationships with the other gods and goddesses. I can't contain my excitement in writing yet I have little time. (ASDFGHJKL RAGE MODE)**

 **Next Update: November 25. 2016 (COUNT ON IT HAHAHAHA XD)**

 **If you like this chapter, feel free to review as it really pumps me to write. (Not that I write for the sake of reviews or whatsoever but it really feel great to be appreciated XD)**

 **Withour further ado, I present Poseidon's Piece ;)**

 **Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :))))**

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _Waist Girdle_

* * *

Demeter felt a huge weight out of her chest as her piece merged with the orb. She felt as though she had released all her regret and guilt as she narrated the story. It feels like Hera herself was the one who took all the negativities away from her heart and Demeter smiled at her sister's enigma.

Saving Hera wasn't only helping her, the others benefit from it too as well.

"I wonder who will be next?" Demeter asked gaily as she looked at Zeus. Zeus was shocked by the sudden joyful aura that Demeter exuded but nonetheless, he was happy for her. In order to answer her, Zeus looked at the rest of their siblings and saw that Poseidon's light was actively in motion.

"Poseidon's light is asking me to follow it, dear sister." Zeus replied and Poseidon swallowed hard upon hearing his name. He could only think of one thing that links him from Hera.

The leather rose gold girdle that was soaked with the blood of their father.

"Then we shouldn't tarry any longer. Lead the way, brother." Poseidon spoke and all of them prepared to leave the house of Demeter on Earth. Swiftly as water, they headed towards the nearest sea. Poseidon immediately halted them as they reached the shore and produced shimmering scales from his hand.

"Siblings, we are immortals yet all of you do not possess the power to breathe underwater. It may hinder us so eat these scales that I have shed. They will give you the power to breathe underwater for 7 days. They will also condition your body to the rigors of the undersea currents." Poseidon tersely explained them and they all ate their equal share.

"Well isn't this sultry?" Hades remarked at how salty the scales were. His taste buds have grown accustomed to the savory delicacies of the underworld and detested salty seafood such as this.

"We have to bear it. At least we will be able to breathe underwater." Hestia spoke as her face contorted because of the sourness of the scales that she ate. Demeter seemed like the only one who liked the scales and her other siblings cringed by just watching her. How could have she liked it?

"I would never eat you even if you're the last food source in the universe." Zeus sneeringly jested towards Poseidon and he felt his vein popping from his forehead. If they weren't his siblings, he would have surely plunged them to Charybdis or feed them to Scylla.

"Perhaps, I should have let you suffer and drown." Poseidon menacingly jested and they all softly cackled. The scene before him made Poseidon smile but then it felt that there an empty space in his heart.

 _"How I wish you were also here with us."_ Poseidon pondered on his mind as he gazed at the vast sea. She would have loved to have a picnic by the white sands together with Oceanus, Tethys, and her foster sisters with which Amphitrite, his wife, was one. He would watch them from afar and join them once in a while. She would have also been gleeful at the idea of her real family relaxing in here.

"Shall we go, brother?" Zeus spoke as he tapped Poseidon on the shoulder to snap him from his thoughts. Poseidon smiled and nodded. He thought of himself a pessimistically silly for being sad at a happy moment. They were doing this to get Hera back after all but it doesn't mean that they should be sorrowful all through out the journey. Perhaps, even Hera would chide them.

Taking a huge leap, they submerged themselves into the deep blue sea and dived deep towards the palace of Poseidon.

Zeus pinned his sights on following the light that Poseidon possesses and how beautifully it looks with an aquatic background. The sea was filled of its own wonders just as much as the sky does. Everything looked so serene and the light seemed like a pearl that glows beautifully in water.

It was only a matter of time that they've reached the majestic kingdom of Poseidon. The mellow horns blew as a sign of a monarch's arrival and the nymphs went out of their coves to prepare for the arrival of many honorable guests.

At the moment that Amphitrite heard the horns, she rushed out to immediately receive her husband. He had told her to return to the sea and rule over it as he was about to go on a journey he wouldn't give any information about. Hades had also done the same with Persephone as they both spoke to each other on that same night before they left together. They perceived their husbands' actions as peculiar but they have immense faith on their husbands and just did what they had bid them to do.

"Welcome back, dear and welcome to our kingdom everyone!" Amphitrite curtsied as she greeted them. The siblings returned the gesture and they entered the wonderful palace made of ivory corals that were fortified with adamantine. It does not only serve as home to the divine ocean dwellers but also to the marine life of the sea as well.

Poseidon explained to his wife that this was a part of the journey he had spoken off and the right time will come when he would tell her all about it.

Zeus decided to keep what happened to Hera as a secret to prevent malicious rumours from spreading. It would cause a pandemonium among different goddesses if they would find out that the queen is in a coma. They would surely attempt to seduce Zeus because of the threat of Hera was no longer there and Zeus acknowledged his weakness with women. He couldn't bear the thought of pleasuring himself with other women whilst his wife was waiting for him to save her in the Underworld.

With everything settled, Poseidon led them to the room where he receives honourable divine beings. He ordered the Oceanids to remain there to serve the rest of his siblings while he accompanies Zeus in following the light he saw in him.

Zeus and Poseidon eventually came to Poseidon's study which serves as his most personal room in the palace. Only Amphitrite was allowed to go inside because of all the sentimental items inside. This time, he was willing to make an exception for his sister was at stake.

The light penetrated through the door and the two entered the room to follow it. The light had attached itself on to a box made of a windowpane oyster's shells.

"Just as I've thought." Poseidon uttered as he took the box and took the item inside. He showed the worn out leather rose gold girdle that he had received from Hera. Zeus was surprised on how he had no knowledge of such a girdle given to him by Hera but judging the state of it, she must have given it to him eons ago.

"The story of the girdle intrigues me greatly, brother." Zeus told him and Poseidon beamed a smile from the nostalgia the girdle made him felt.

"Worry not, you will know soon. Let us get back to our siblings." Poseidon told him as they exited the study. Poseidon commanded the nymphs to leave their presence. Poseidon casted an aqua barrier so that no one may hear them from the outside.

"Zeus, I'm afraid you are the only one who doesn't know the story behind this girdle. It is because it was a gift that Hera made for me at those years we spent in the stomach of our father. "Poseidon started his narration. Looking back, he had dramatically changed. He thought of the days when the things he has now were impossible and hopelessly out of reach.

He would always be thankful for his wife Amphitrite for all the encouragement and support she gives him in moments of despair. He wouldn't know where he would be without her.

But at the very beginning, it was Hera who first showed him the true meaning of courage.


	38. Poseidon's Piece (Part II)

**Ola! :D**

 **It's 12 Midnight in the Philippines and as I promised, here's the new chapter, fresh from the heart. ;)**

 **I literally cried while writing this chapter because of the GODDAM FEELS. Thank you guys for supporting this story despite that I don't update as much as I used to huhuhu. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter of Poseidon's Piece ;)**

 **Next Update: November 30, 2016**

 **Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :))**

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _That was it, I couldn't live with myself if I let the chains of the past to shackle me any longer._

* * *

"At the time that Cronus swallowed us, we were children that could already recall memories. I yield over the fact that it scarred my mind so badly that I carved my own hiding place in our father's stomach which was unbecoming of a god.

Then there was little Hera who was always there to reassure me that everything was going to be fine and loved me for the way that I was." Poseidon reflected and visualized one of the precious moments that took place in such a dreadful place.

" _Big brother, why do you not come out of your hole?" Hera innocently asks as she busies herself with braiding her long chestnut hair. Although the place was atramentously eerie, Hestia had left them with a torch of fire that she had conjured to enlighten their surroundings._

 _The Fates were on their side as Demeter, Hades and Hestia had already discovered their powers prior to being swallowed. Hades was the eldest brother and Hestia was the eldest sister. Somehow it was expected that they will be the first ones to hone their power but Demeter was extraordinary. She had even surpassed her older brother (which is him) in terms of manipulating their powers. She had joined them in hunting in his stead and he scorns himself because it was supposed to be him battling not his younger sister._

 _He felt that he had the most useless and weakest power. He could only produce flowing saltwater. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't control them in anyways he wants. The water just flows freely out of his palm in all directions. Poseidon felt useless to all of his fellow siblings. His powers were weak and he was cowering in his own hiding place since they've arrived._

 _He was an insult to the dominance of their bloodline._

 _He would often thought of Hera doesn't have a power of her own yet and if something happens, he might not be able to do anything to protect her._

 _That was what he feared the most. He was afraid that he might not being able to protect the ones he loves._

 _"I'm sorry, little one. I'm afraid your big brother is nothing more of gutless weakling." Poseidon sadly replied as he bent his legs over to his chest. He wanted to change. He would do anything to gain enough courage to face his fears but it seemed impossible. Hell, he couldn't even go out of his hole without being hysterical._

 _"Don't say that big brother! You're not useless at all for without you we wouldn't have any water to drink. I don't want to drink the one that awful Cronus drinks too. I would rather boil your saltwater and wait for it to cool so I can drink! You're not weak either, big brother. I know that when we get out of here, you'll be great!" Hera professed with her eyes full of hope and flashed a genuine smile that greatly moved his heart. It was enough to reassure and make him happy that someone still believes in him._

It was one of the sources of strength in a place that embodies despair.

"While Demeter, Hades and Hestia hunts for necessities from the monsters that Father swallows every once in a while, Hera and I would wait for them. "

"I couldn't help but to remember how happy the two of you were whenever we bring something that you could make a craft of out of the skin." Hestia happily inserted and all of them blushed. Zeus couldn't help but to feel jealous of the connection the five of them has. Perhaps if he had been swallowed, he could have known them better. It made him jealous that they were able to know Hera as a child; something that he should have experienced as well as a fellow sibling.

Zeus kept silent about his jealousy as it would only spoil his brother's narration. Hera is already his wife and there was nothing more he could ask for.

"Hera would be the happiest. She likes building things over scales, leather and any other firm material from the beasts you've slain for us to eat. It was no wonder that she would give birth to the legendary blacksmith which is none other than Hephaestus." Hades spoke as he also recalled their younger days and contrasted it with the present.

"She always does her crafts behind the large wall a few steps outside of my hiding place. She used to show me all of what she does until she suddenly ceased in doing so." Poseidon continued and he placed the girdle on the coral table in their midst.

 _Many years have passed and they've grown into maturity inside their father's stomach. Hades became a sturdy and muscular man and his sisters have grown in gracious beauty. It was unfortunate however that Hera hadn't develop any power over the years so they had always been overprotective towards her. Poseidon was glad that he could now produce fresh water and create small pressured blasts of water that could be improved if he would only go out of his cavern_

 _But somethings never changed, he was still scared to step outside._

 _"Big brother, look what I made for you." Hera exclaimed as she presented a golden girdle made from dragon leather. Apparently, it was one of the rarest dragons that possesses golden scales._

"It was the time when she was still making this girdle as surprise gift for me. Up to this very day, I still feel awful for how I reacted towards her good-intentioned present."

 _"_ _I see the dragon, wyverns, and other beasts having this kind of thing worn around their necks and waists. I've also made one for Big Brother Hades so this one is for you!" Hera happily placed the girdle on the farthest part of the cavern she could reach with her hand for his cavern was small. One must go deeper so that one could stand and you have to crawl so that you could enter at the narrow entrance._

 _He only gazed at the girdle and he felt anger welled up him._

 _"Are you insulting me with this girdle, Hera? You insist on saying I am brave and great yet we all know what I am. These girdles are only for those who are truly courageous like the creatures that our other siblings are fighting every day. It is like you're shoving my cowardice into my face. I know I'm a coward and nothing will ever change, why can't you just accept it?! You would never understand!" Poseidon angrily vented on his sister and Hera recoiled at his painful words. All this time, she thought she was helping her brother to cope with the trauma of their childhood but she realized that she was doing the exact opposite._

 _"I-I'm sorry, brother." Hera stutteringly replied. She took the girdle with her as it may anger her brother even more. "But you know what big brother; I know that there is greatness within you. I wouldn't stop believing even if you scorn me." Hera added before she walked towards the back of the wall where she does her crafts._

"I was angered by her gift at that time. I perceived it in a way that the girdle emphasizes how much of a coward I am. I truly felt guilty afterwards and though she tried to conceal her cries, I could hear them faintly. I felt disdainful towards myself as I've hurt my family because of my own misgivings. I couldn't even find enough courage to go outside and apologize to her. The day passed without us having another conversation and we slept as the night fell.

Do not be confused Zeus for we were able to distinguish day and night based on how much Cronus eats. He doesn't consume anything during the night." Poseidon explained as he saw the eyebrows of Zeus twitching. Zeus chortled at how his brother predicted the confusion in his mind.

"That very night, a Cyclopes came out of nowhere and assaulted us. We were all awoken by Hera's scream as she was the one the giant pursued."

 _At the middle of the night that very same day, they were awakened by a startling scream._

 _Apparently, Cronus swallowed a one eyed giant during the day and hid itself well. It was still uncertain on how Cronus managed to swallow a giant yet it would be possible if he was attempting to flaunt off his prowess._

 _Their stupid father had once again put them in danger because of his pride._

 _"Let me go you ugly beast!" Hera screamed as she tried to free herself from the giant's firm clasps. Hestia and Demeter immediately lunged at the giant with their earth and fire power but the giant just turned its back to defend. Their powers were still indeed week and if they wanted to defeat the giant, they must change their strategy for they cannot defeat it with close combat._

"Given the fact that I was a really huge pansy back then, all I could do was to watch the three of our siblings fight as I cower in fear inside my comfort zone. My fear escalated as I saw my siblings falling one by one and I hated myself for not being able to do anything. I was pathetically useless that I wished for my demise to come."  
 _  
Poseidon, seeing all the commotion from his narrow hole, was undeniably threatened more than ever. He was frozen in fear and he couldn't do anything but to watch his siblings as they desperately tried to free Hera._

 _His eyes widened as Hestia took a direct hit from the giant's punch. Demeter flew to aid Hestia who knocked out senseless due to impact. Greatly motivated by anger, Hades tried to get its attention by harnessing the darkness to create powerful blasts of magic that managed to sever the arm that holds Hera. Demeter took advantage of the opportunity to take Hestia to a safe place. Hades released Hera and told her to flee far from there until they have defeated the strong giant but she was stubborn. She made them believe that she ran far but she only went to Hestia to nurse her injury._

 _"Oh Hera, you could really be foolish!" Poseidon thought to himself but he rebuked himself. Who was he to judge her when he cannot even go out of his shameful cove? He wanted to go out and warn her. He went to the mouth of his cavern but he shuddered completely when light reflected upon his hand. He was so pale and thin. What could someone as feeble as him do? He would only be a burden._

 _Demeter and Hades are already on the verge of collapsing from the injuries they have sustained. Their powers were still blooming and it wasn't strong enough to slay Cyclopes which are creatures that are second in power next to the gods and goddesses._

 _And worse, it was something they weren't aware of at that time._

"Cyclopes are very adept creatures and has an exceptional sense of smell. It managed to locate my presence inside my cavern. I couldn't run outside and it was dead end inside. I braced myself as I waited for the Cyclop to devour me or do whatever it pleases. I felt that it was a fate befitting of a coward like myself." Poseidon spoke nervously as his feelings back then came to him. Hades gave him a tap on the shoulder as a sign of support and he took a deep breath to compose himself.

"But then Hera came and grabbed armaments, standing in the giant's way in order to protect me." Poseidon continued as he recalled the memory he would always remember.

 _Poseidon felt his heart pulsating in unexplainable fear as the Cyclop was heading towards his cave claiming that he can smell his scent. His hands were convulsing and tears flowed from his eyes as his fear had consumed him completely. He closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable._

 _"Hey! Leave my elder brother out of this!" Hera yelled as she ran towards her crafts scattered on the ground and took a feeble sword and shield made of leather and iron. Those weapons would easily be destroyed by few direct attacks and even less if the wielder is not experienced but that wasn't enough to stop Hera. She would do anything to protect her love ones, even though she doesn't have a power of her own._

"She might look gallant to the eyes of the Cyclopes but from far point of view, you would how her hands were shaking as she tightly gripped her sword and shield. I have never been so moved in my entire life that time and I burst into tears."

 _Even though her entire body was shaking as she held her weapons._

 _Tears were flowing out from her eyes but the passion in them blazed ardently._

 _It was the truest act of courage that Poseidon had ever seen._

 _Hera was scared too but she chose to fight and protect him. He didn't deserve to be protected by her after all of the pain that his words dealt to her. His heart ached with guilt and shame because he couldn't do anything in return for his beloved sister. The thought of having someone who was willing to risk her own life for his sake was too much for him to bear._

 _"YOU FOOL! GET OUT OF THERE HERA!" The young Poseidon bellowed at his younger sister as tears cascaded from his eyes. Hera continued on despite his cries and had skilfully duelled with the giant which is a shocking surprise for all of them._

"Hera had bravely fought the giant with her meager weapons and we were all shock for we didn't know that Hera was highly skilled with weaponry. Unfortunately, it wasn't too long before her weapons broke and tripped at a stone at the back of her feet. Her left ankle got injured because of that . A mixture of fear and anger enveloped me as I saw the giant approaching Hera with the intention of hurting her.

That was it, I couldn't live with myself if I let the chains of the past to shackle me any longer.

For the first time after being swallowed, I went out of my cavern."

 _Unfortunately, it wasn't long before her weapons gave out and Hera was left with nothing to defend herself. Moreover, her left ankle was turning bluish in colour for she fell badly to the ground after the giant had destroyed her shield._

 _The Cyclop was approaching her and judging by his body language, he will strike his injured sister with no hesitation._

 _That was the final straw for him. Closing his eyes and gathering bravery, Poseidon rushed out of his cavern. The only thing running in his mind that time was to get Hera out of way's harm and that giant will have to kill him first before he does anything to his dear sister._

 _He saw the girdle that Hera had meant for him on the ground and ran to acquire it. Poseidon felt that it would give him more esteem for it was an ornament worn by brave beings._

 _Moreover, it was supposedly given to him by Hera because she believes in him._

 _He would use that same faith to fuel up the spark of pugnacity building up inside of his soul._

" _I remember how my heart was racing as I ran towards her. I prayed to the Great Mother Gaia and begged the aid of the Fates. It was the sincerest thing I have done in my entire life at that time and I wasn't disappointed. I was able to subjugate the blood of our father and used it as formidable weapon."_

 _"Just this once, lend me enough power to protect my family!" Poseidon begged the Fates and the Great Mother Gaia as he grabbed the girdle Hera had made for him on the ground. He fastened the girdle around his waist and managed to subject Cronus' blood to his manipulation. It was the best source of fluid since it was abundant in their surroundings. Poseidon took it as a sign that the Great Mother Gaia has heard his prayer._

 _He compressed the blood into a blast and pressurized it for maximum impact. Their father's blood was enough to gruesomely slice the Cyclope into two as it lay dead on the ground. Its blood showered him and the gold leather became rose gold in hue because of the blood it absorbed._

"I killed the Cyclope with my powers and I've never felt so invigorated. I felt powerful and that I was determined to make up for the long years I have spent cowering in fear.

I soon came to a realization and I am eternally grateful to Hera for making me realize.

Having courage is not the absence of fear. Having courage means that one is humble and ready enough to give up everything and setting aside all doubts in order to protect and cherish the people one loves." Poseidon finished his tale and Zeus was completely mesmerized by the beauty of the girdle's history. The crest of the girdle shone illustriously as it produced a missing piece of the orb. Zeus immediately held the piece and put it its place in the orb.

"It is wonderful how each of us has a piece of her just as she has a piece of us." Demeter replied and looked at Poseidon who in turn smiled at her. She knew then that Poseidon must have felt the soothing relief that she also felt after her piece was revealed.

"We have 13 pieces left to find. I'm so glad that we're progressing rapidly." Hestia told them after the piece had successfully merged with the orb. At this rate, getting Hera back might be less difficult than it proves.

 _If only they knew what the Fates are up to._


	39. Hades' Piece (Part I)

**Next Update: December 4, 2016 *_***

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _White Hibiscus Flowers_

* * *

"Whose piece is next, brother?" Hades inquired and Zeus smiled at him. His smile was different and he knew then and there that his piece must be next. It can't be help, thought Hades. If his light was the one showing promise then he had to take them to the Underworld just like how Poseidon had brought them to the Oceans.

Just like Poseidon, he knew what connects him with his youngest sister.

Hades would never forget even the smallest act of kindness shown to him. As the King of the Underworld, almost all the deities feared him save for his siblings who had truly known him since childhood. He had been attracted to the dark realities of life and the Underworld suited him. He was cold and aloof, compelling in nature and a force to be reckoned with.

Not everyone knows that his heart is softer than the clouds.

"If that is the case then we must go to the surface so that I could summon chariots to take us there." Hades told them as all of them stood up. Poseidon dispelled the aqua barrier and out they went. He bade his wife farewell and Amphitrite provided refreshments for them to take along the long journey to which they expressed their gratitude.

The siblings traversed the deep sea towards the surface and flew towards the shoreline. The sun was already setting and deep orange rays of Helios spread beautifully onto the beach's horizon. The conditions were well for dusk is the time of the day when beings of the Underworld are at their most powerful. The chariots he would call for wouldn't take long to reach them.

"Hear my command, wretched beings of the Underworld!" Hades deemed and dark mists surrounded them. The gusts howled as 6 chariots emerged from the mist each with their own noir horses and henchmen.

"Take my siblings to the passage of Chiron and usher me towards the Skeletal Domain." Hades ordered as his siblings climbed their separate chariots and journeyed towards the palace of Hades or known in the Underworld as the Skeleton Domain for its complex infrastructure that resembles a human skeleton.

They arrived shortly at the passage of Chiron where Hades allowed him to transport his siblings without compensation. Foreign deities cannot trek the dangerous journey by foot or by flight unless they are residences of the Underworld. The dead only heeds his command and he desired to give his kin a pleasant accommodation at the very least.

After settling everything with Chiron, Hades went ahead to inform his wife about the coming of his family to their realm. The shophars at the entrance of the Skeletal Domain blew, signalling the arrival of their King. Hades rushed in as he missed his ran down to see him and Hades lifted her merrily.

"I am glad you have returned safely." Persephone affectionately conveyed to her husband. The last time they had a conversation, Hades was dead serious. He spoke of a grave and unknown quest that he promised to tell her when the right time comes. She never feared that Hades might be tempted with perfidy against their marriage. Hades had been the most faithful of all husbands and he was everything any woman could ask for in her perspective.

What she fears is the possibility that he might be put into danger. Yes, Hades was one of the strongest gods but until now, she still freaks out whenever he comes with even the smallest wound.

"I am glad you are well. Unfortunately, my stay will only brief as the quest with my siblings has not yet come to an end." Hades imparted and a sad smile formed on Persephone's lips.

"I understand." Persephone simply answered and smiled genuinely. "I sense the presence of your siblings. I should go and prepare something delicious. It is their first time visiting here and I must let them taste our savoury delicacies." Persephone happily spoke as she winked. Hades kissed his wife lovingly on the forehead before she hurriedly went towards the scullery with her attendants. It was this caring and tender personality of hers that made him fall for her.

Hades took his leave and went to his throne room where he likes to ponder in silence.

He recalls their journey so far and his thoughts rested with Zeus and how he must be feeling as of the moment. He imagined that if he were in the place of Zeus and his Persephone would be in Hera's place, he does not know what he would do. The thought itself brought him intense sorrow and his sympathy for Zeus' situation heightened. He knew that Zeus could not live Hera just as much as he can't without Persephone.

"Your highness, I express my regret with regards to the fallen queen of the heavens." Thanatos suddenly beckoned from his seat and stole the attention of Hades. As the god of death, he was Hades' right hand and have always ironically seated on the left chair next to the king's throne for the queen sits on the right. He had almost forgotten that fact and was shocked when he spoke but he kept the reaction to himself to not offend the elder god.

Thanatos rarely goes stands from his position and bears with his grim arms a staff that enables him to see the future. Thanatos is a god deprived of normal eyesight and can only see things that his staff enables him to. He actually foresaw the fall of Hera but he didn't speak of it to anyone. Even if he does, the Fates have already ordained it. There was nothing anyone could do even the gods and goddesses themselves.

"Fear not, she will rise again. Do you have any oracles for me and my kin? I know that you foresaw this event before it unfolded." Hades tersely replied with a demanding tone. He had been suspecting something odd with their quest. The golden locks proved to be a little bit difficult and now they are gathering Hera's pieces without any hindrances. The quest seems to be getting easier as they progressed.

He does not want to jinx their pleasant journey yet the Fates had never been merciful to anyone. Something is brewing and he could feel it from the depth of his heart.

"Be not fooled by the cordial winds that are blowing towards your sail. Justice will be your ally. I pray that Mother Gaia have mercy on the offspring of her fruit. The last two shards lie in Hyperborea and the oceans." Thanatos spoke in an eerily deep voice and Hades pondered his oracle. Was Thanatos pertaining to the lost fragments in his last oracle? Why did he address Mother Gaia instead of the Fates?

It must be dire for a god or a goddess to seek the help of Mother Gaia.  
 _  
"Just what are the Fates up to this time_?" Hades mulled in his mind as he contemplated on the possible futures that lie ahead of them. The possibilities might be overwhelming; there is only one thing that he can guarantee.

They will redeem Hera and no force could thwart their resolve.

The shophars have blown which means that his siblings have finally arrived. Hades went out of his throne room to personally receive them. He was beginning to worry for they were a little late but now he was glad that they've arrived safe and well.

"I know that there are no ways to put this nicely but welcome to my domain." Hades greeted them and he tried his best not to laugh at his sisters' reaction. It was clearer than water than their journey towards his palace wasn't as peaceful as he would like it to be.

"We passed by the River Styx." Zeus spoke sternly with his eyes pinned to the orb on his hands. Hades might be perceived as a cold and ruthless god but his heart twitched in pity for his brother.

"Indeed, Hera is there as of this moment." Hades replied mournfully. There was nothing more he could say as he couldn't bear to comprehend what Zeus might have been feeling.

"Let's make haste! She does not like it when she's made to wait." Zeus conveyed with a smile as he tried to shrug off detrimental thoughts of his minds. The long journey off crossing the River Styx have taken its negative effect on him and many times he intended to plunge himself in its depths to get Hera back.

He must remain steadfast and strong. If he goes into the Styx, no one would save Hera and he would add another dilemma for his family.

He has to endure it, all for the sake of Hera because she was his life.

"Indeed. Come and follow me. We shall go to the Elysium Fields for it is the best rendezvous I can offer you." Hades imparted as a portal materialized at the command of his palm. The Underworld is a world full of intertwining dimensions and as king, Hades has all access to each and every one of them. It also gave him the advantage to teleport in his kingdom with ease.

At a blink of an eye, they were all standing on the soft lush terrain of the Elysium and in the middle lives the Tree of Souls where the noble dwells. It was already dusk in Elysium just as it is dusk in Olympus. The radiant beams of the setting sun beautified the clouds and grass, splashing across them the colours of war and the twinkling stars are starting to peer from the vast cosmos.

It was truly a majestic sight to behold and no one would have thought that such a wonderful existed in Hell.

It was his sanctuary. It depicts the very pulchritude of his soul.

"Hades, your light vanished into the ground. I do not understand the meaning of this." Zeus exclaimed in bewilderment. Hades bent down and picked up a flower which brought confusion to his siblings.

"I shall now tell the tale of the flowers of the Elysium." Hades commenced as he gestured them to sit on the soft grass. The Olympians were dazzled as their gaze lingered around the field. He must see things that are exclusive to him, all of them thought.

He took a deep breath to feel the cold breeze and feel the grass with his hand.

Oh, how Hera loved to lie down on the grass fields of this meadow.

Hades recoiled at his own thoughts. She loved to do that because she never came here again after her marriage with Zeus. How he wished that he made the best out of her every visit.

"These flowers are very special to me as they were brought to life by Hera herself." Hades spoke and took a deep breath to organize his thoughts. A story of something so significant to his life must be conveyed masterfully otherwise it would be a shame.

"A long time ago, the only things that existed in Elysium was the Tree of Souls and the grass fields that surrounded it, nothing more and nothing less. I love the Earth and everything in it even though I am the king of the dead. It is regretful however that those animals die if they stay in my company for too long and the plants wither slowly as well." Hades wistfully expressed as he delicately touched the petals of the hibiscus flower that clings on his fingers.

"Do you see it? This white hibiscus I am holding as of now?"


	40. Hades' Piece (Part II)

**Good Morning Everyone! :D**

 **I admit it's already December 5 given that it is dawn and I'm truly sorry for not meeting the deadline. Anyways, I have re-read my story and changed all the discrepancies I found so feel free to re-read them if you like ^_^ I like HadesxHera so much I can't even but ZeusxHera FTW!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and please review if you like it or if it needs improvement :)**

 **Next Update: November 11, 2016**

 **Love,**

 **FluffyClutchie ^o^  
**

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _She made him believe that there are beautiful things despite the cruelty of reality_

* * *

The sun had set and unravelled the beauty of the sapphire night sky. The constellations have revealed their glory, the comets came with their mellow glow, and countless meteors hover over the sky. The Tree of Souls shone adorningly with its golden leaves and the terrains that were emerald in hue transformed into the chroma of gold.

All of them revelled at the divine scenery.

"Look around." Hades requested his siblings and he was successful in stealing their gazes from the meteor showers in the sky.

The white hibiscus flowers were now basking at the light of the stars and their white fluorescence illuminated the grass fields.

"Such beautiful flowers, there's not a single breed of this kind on Earth." Demeter complimented as she knelt to caress the flowers. They were filled with warmth and it was the softest plant that she had ever laid her hands on.

"As much I despise to say this, they are only illusory." Hades revealed to them and everything fell into white silence. The cold breeze blew and he released the fragile thing to the winds.

"The story of these flowers took place after our war with our predecessors. 10 years after the war, peace reigned among the gods and goddesses and one day, Hera suddenly appeared on this very place."  
 _"You truly love this place for you to be here every single day." Hera spoke in amazement towards Hades. She had always thought that kings as powerful as her brothers would find it rare to spend time for leisure because of enormous responsibilities._

 _"This is my paradise as it soothes me. In addition, the grasses do not die here even if I stay for eternity."_ _Hades replied in a cold tone as they both lie in the grass opposite to each other. They both matured with time and needless to say, they've changed. They weren't as close as they used to back in the stomach of Cronus and this was the first time they had spoken together since they waged war with the Titans._

 _He changed the most._

"I failed to give her a warm welcome for that was the time I dwelled in my own darkness. I was not cordial in any manner and it was unforgettable to me that even though I was like that, she had brought a gift with her." Hades spoke benevolently and gazed at the starry sky in the way he did that fateful night with his sister.

 _"I saw you walking on Earth yesterday afternoon. It brought sorrow to my heart to see how you were saddened by the death of the hibiscus flowers you seemed to tend." Hera candidly imparted and Hades was shocked the she knew of this._

" _All things meet their inevitable demise and it comes sooner when one is near me. That is why that will be my last attempt in cultivating life." Hades said with indifference but in reality, he was mildly torn apart by the death of his precious plants. To think that their buds were about to bloom was really a shame._

"She gave life to a single white glimmering hibiscus. I was truly skeptical and sure that it would not survive. Living things die sooner when I am around and it would be natural for I am the King of the Dead. Hera proved that even someone like me could love and nourish life." Hades spoke in all sincerity as he laid himself across the grass. One by one, his siblings joined him and their gazes went far off into the universe.

 _"I would have thought that it was fine that your plants died but I know that you are not. I actually came here because I have thought of something that might please you." Hera replied and she rose up._

 _"Why would the Audacious Hera do something for me? Perhaps you are in need of a favour?" Hades replied nonchalantly. As the King of the Underworld, he could perform any dirty work with his underlings and godly powers. He had grown accustomed that if anyone wishes to seek his help, it would be because they have a need for some boon that only he could fulfil._

 _"I do not require any favour from you, brother. I came here for one thing alone." Hera retorted with a frown in disappointment of her brother's demeanour. She reached for his hand and placed a pure ivory glowing hibiscus which startled and horrified Hades._

 _"You shouldn't have done that! This flower will die sooner once I've touched it. A true shame and foolish on your part! " Hades scornfully reacted as he gripped the flower's stalk and Hera couldn't help but to flinch at his words._

 _She mustered enough courage to open his closed fist that tightly gripped the flower and gently opened it. Much to his awe, the flower was not in any way deformed._

 _"How in Tartarus . . . I see. This is your power." Hades uttered with mixed emotions. He was used to the Hera that was devoid of any abilities that a simple magic of illusion from her was a surprise for him. Of course, nothing remains permanent and he thought of himself as silly. Hera definitely has a power being a goddess by the bloodline of Cronus and he it was foolish of him to think she would remain powerless forever._

 _His sister had grown in grace and perhaps, she might even surpass her elder sisters._

 _She was a young innocent goddess whose heart is as golden as her sandals._

 _"This flower is illusory and they will get their vitality from the light within your heart. They shall bloom and blanket your magnificent paradise." Hera spoke softly as she pointed the heart of Hades. Hades in return looked away and instantly gave the flower back to his sister._

 _"I bear no light in my heart. I strike fear and despair into the hearts of mortals and immortals alike. My power is enhanced as the years passed and I fear the day that my mere presence will bring death to those who walk near me. I order you as the king of this realm to get out of here." Hades menacingly commanded his youngest sister. She was not the right person to open up to for he might taint her beautiful mind with his dark ponderings. She was his precious little sister and he wouldn't forgive himself if she will dwell in darkness as he had fallen._

 _"Everyone has light in their hearts. I understand you brother and your reason for wanting me to desert this place. Believe and find even a speck of happiness with this flower. Let your feelings cherish this flower and it will live." Hera closed her eyes and implanted the flower's stem on the ground._

 _She did as her brother commanded and Hades could only utter the word "farewell"._

"Hera promisingly said to me that as long as I harbour concern for the flowers, they would bloom. I do now know what had caught me but I clung to her words and believed that it was outrageously possible."

 _Hades felt stupid as he faced the flower which Hera left. There was an iota of wishful thinking still left in him that made him believe in his sister's words. The flower was glowing magnificently and it seemed harmless if he would give it a chance._

 _"If what Hera said is true, then you should be still alive by the time I come here tomorrow and you should have multiplied by a hundred." Hades firmly spoke as if he was commanding the flower. He stood up and left with ineffable hope in his heart that the flower will somehow still be there when he returns._

"The following day, I returned at dawn and was crestfallen to see that the flower was gone. I was greatly saddened and it felt like betrayal on Hera's part for she promised that it would live with me.

But then something told me to remain and see.

I rested on the Elysium for the remainder of the day and an evening much the same as this one eventually came. I could never forget the joy that leaped in my heart when the little flower appeared full of life on the same place where Hera had imbued it.

Moreover, it wasn't just one. Just look all round you." Hades expressed as his voice cracked. He couldn't help but to shed tears as he remembered the scenery that struck him. The vast Elysium was carpeted with hibiscus flowers that elucidated his golden grasslands. It was truly mesmerizing and all of it was made possible because he believed. It restored emotions he thought were dead inside of him. It made him believe that there are beautiful things despite the cruelty of reality.

"It was more than I could have ever wished for. I have never felt so alive when I first saw these precious flower beds." Hades continued as he poured out his soul. His siblings looked at him, full of rue and sympathy and Hestia understood the root of his feelings.

She knew that Hera sparked the faint light in his heart and because of that; he gained the ability to control his powers. It was the fear in his heart that activated it and now that his doubts were erased, he became more powerful than he used to be. He might not show it but he will always be grateful to Hera and his respect for her had surpassed the boundaries.

As for Hades, he would always remember how Hera touched his life. She made him believe that there was more to him than grim and menace. She made him believe that he could love and his love could nurture life. Perhaps he would not be able to love his wife if he had not discovered this.

All it took was a single flower to make him realize.

It may sound humorous but it was the one little act of warm kindness from his sister that shed light into his dull world.

His heart was softer than the clouds after all.

The First Flower shone brighter than ever and produced a missing fragment of Hera's orb.


	41. Hestia's Piece (Part I)

**Ola everyone! :D**

 **Since I posted Chapter 40 a day late, I thought why not post 41 a day early as compensation? Hahahaha! The rest of the fragments after Hestia's might only take a single chapter or maybe two, I can't really say as it depends hahahaha! Perhaps I might even have 2 fragments per chapter if one is too short but I can guarantee the feels incoming. ;)**

 **4 out of 15 Fragments woot woot! :DDD**

 **Thank you so much for supporting this story. Please follow and review if you like the story. Feel free to suggest if there are need for improvements :)**

 **Next Update: December 15, 2015**

 **-Lots of love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :D**

. .

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _Family Tapestry_

* * *

"Milady, are you certain you do not want to approach them? It is not against my rules for you to do so." Styx reassured Hera as they both looked from afar through her crystal orb.

The River Styx connects all the dimensions of the Underworld so it is a part of every domain. What every one doesn't know, even Hades himself, Styx put the souls she took pity upon on the Tree of Souls.

It is the same tree that stands firm at the center of the Elysium Fields where they sit under.

"So close yet so tragically far now is it not? I long to be with them but it seems that the Fates have forbidden me to." Hera ruefully replied as the white hibiscus that escaped Hades' hand prior had made its way to her. Tears of crimson ichor streamed through her pale cheeks as she looked at her siblings. All of them are doing all in their power to rescue her from the fate she had foolishly fallen into and her heart was ravished by overwhelming appreciation for them.

She cried not because she was lamenting but because for the first time in a thousand eons, she felt genuinely loved. She desperately wanted to clasp her siblings in an embrace she wasn't willing to let go but she didn't have the strength to do so. She could not even clasp the white hibiscus flower as it flew away with the gentle breeze.

As for Styx, her heart was moved with empathy for Hera. She admits that she pity souls and places them on the Tree of Souls but she could care less of what happens to them after wards. It was not her character to meddle with other people's affairs.

The things that occur in life are consequences by one's choices after all and one must learn to face it alone.

If the Fates had not force her to participate in their little game with the Olympians, then she wouldn't have been with the queen of the gods as of this moment. She could not explain her seemingly biased affinity for the mournful tragedy that she was seeing. She felt a compelling desire in her heart to help Hera return to her kingdom and most of all, to her love ones.

 _"Perhaps, you have set the stage for me as well?"_ Styx questioned the Fates in her thoughts as she gazed at Hera with a wistful stare. She was weeping tears of ichor which for deities are rare. Truth to be told, it was her first time to see someone draw tears of blood from their eyes and it just shows how real and heavy the weights of her emotions were.

She had never seen anything so beautifully raw.

She gazed at Hera as she intently looked at her siblings from afar and wondered what could hinder such an ardent desire.

The realization hit Styx faster than the current of her river.

Hera is currently in an ethereal state of body therefore it will take time for her to move freely as she used to in her godly form. That explains why she could only make small gestures and light movements. How could she have been so foolish as to have forgotten? Styx immediately summoned the water of her river and carried Hera on her back without wasting another second and rushed towards to her siblings.

"Styx, you need not to do this. Put me down at once!" Hera spoke with a demanding tone as she clung to Styx.

"My lady, I mean no insult but any person would be moved with sympathy by your plight. I tell you, your majesty, I am not the one to meddle into other people's lives but here I am, sincerely aiding you." Styx courteously replied with utmost reverence to ease the offense she unknowingly dealt to the queen. She saw that Hades had summoned a portal back to the Skeletal Domain and her heart palpitated with anxiousness.

"Stop! Her Majesty, Queen Hera, is here!" Styx screamed but they were far distant for any of the Olympians to hear her. She was already traversing the river at an immense speed with their long lost sister on her back. Damn the Fates should her effort to unite them fail. She had never begged anyone in her entire life and just this once, let it happen, Styx thought as she raced against time.

"Dearest Styx," Hera called out to her, ever so benign that she stopped dead in her tracks. Hera knew that they would not make it but the fact the Styx had used desperate measures to reconcile her with her siblings made her heart content.

The Olympians had entered the portal back to the Skeletal Domain as Styx sunk to her knees on the nearby grass.

"No . . . how can this be? This is too cruel." Styx imparted with regretful vehemence as she peered over to her shoulder and met Hera's woeful eyes. It was heartless of the Fates to deny the first wish she had ever made to them. Adding to her anger was the fact that she had failed and had given the queen nothing but false hope. Styx felt ashamed of herself as she gently laid Hera down from her clasp.

"There is a reason for everything even if the Fates are playing, Styx. Perhaps it is not the right time for me to be with them yet. Sometimes, those sisters are not always in control. "Hera spoke gently and Styx scornfully pinned her gaze to the ground. They were so close. If she had been quicker and was not ridiculous enough to not realize that souls could not move freely at first, then maybe they would have made it.

"I am sorry. There was nothing I could do." Styx replied as she closed her eyes in disappointment. Seeing this, Hera was moved. She reached for the hands of Styx and squeezed it with affection.

"Thank you." Hera uttered from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

"I feel anxiously strange." Zeus spoke as he gazed at Hera's orb puzzle. He felt the puzzle resonated with him for a split second. As a matter of fact, it was not only the orb.

He briefly felt Hera's presence just as he entered the portal back to Hades' palace.

"What troubles you, brother?" Demeter inquired as she approached him. Demeter knew that he must have felt it the most despite that it was brief and faint. She was unsure whether it was truly Hera or only the orb's aura yet for a moment, the two felt so different yet the same.

"Perhaps, the River Styx amplified the orb's aura. It is a natural occurrence here in the Underworld." Hades refuted their thoughts as it was unknown to him that Styx places her special souls on his Tree of Souls. He thought that it was delusional of him to think that Hera was there when her soul was in the river.

"I can hear the Fates laughing at this jest. Do not let this hinder you, brother. In my opinion, it might a trap to lure you into the vicious river so it would be best to continue our search for the other fragments." Poseidon voiced out to Zeus. He wanted to negate the dark thoughts of jumping into the river just to save Hera from his brother. Not even he can save him if he ever does that and no one would be able to rescue Hera. There is no guarantee to anything in Hell as it was never definitive.

"I agree. Moving on, how many fragments are left?" Hestia asked to Zeus and he turned to the orb to count the hollow craters of the orb's outer surface.

"3 fragments have been restored so that leaves us with 12 left to search for. This time, it is your light that is showing promise. Perhaps we can retrieve your piece before the night gets old?" Zeus proposed and Hestia bit her lip in hesitation.

For the duration of the journey, Hestia had been secretly thinking where her piece lies. She recalled the moments she had spent with Hera and she realized one crucial thing.

"Lead the way, sister." Zeus conveyed happily as he approached her. She bit her lip again and cleared her throat. She has a habit of biting her lower lip whenever she is challenged or at unease. How will she be able to explain her situation?

"I'm afraid I might not be able to reap my own piece." Hestia uttered and all fell into bewilderment.

"Why is that, dear sister?" Zeus replied as he fails to see her reason. If she does not know where her piece lies or hesitant to admit that she might have untowardly lost it, her light would surely guide them to it. What other reason could there be that she could not retrieve her piece?

"Hera had always been generous in granting most of my requests and I am very grateful to her yet I don't recall that Hera had ever given me something materialistic. I do not have a tale to tell."


	42. Hestia's Piece (Part II)

**Ola everyone! :( :)**

 **I am truly ashamed, people. It has been 2 days since the real update date. xD I'm sorry for the really long delay because out periodic exams got suddenly scheduled on the same date and I had to cram like hell. :(**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you like it or needs improvement ^_^ It will surely motivate me to write more! :)**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (bakasyon na sa wakas! yay!)**

 **Next Update: December 19, 2016**

 **Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie ;)**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _It made her realize that there is and always will be hope._

* * *

Hestia felt embarrassed that even though she was the Goddess of Filial Ties, she did not have a keepsake from her sister like the rest of her siblings. She felt jealous of their pieces and how they all know the objects that connects them with their sister and here she is wondering She cannot help but scorn herself for causing an impediment to their quest to save Hera.

"You might not realize now but if we follow the light, perhaps it may refresh your memory better." Demeter encouragingly stated to lift Hestia's spirit. Demeter could imagine the confusion in her sister's heart and saw that she needed to be comforted. That is what families are for; they lift you up.

Persephone approached them with her handmaidens and invited them to the repast she had personally prepared for them. She reunited with Demeter, her mother, and they all had a casual talk over dinner. It may have been terse and brief but Persephone was happy that they were pleased with the delicacies she had served.

The five siblings soon prepared to set out to their journey once again as Hades bade his wife a romantic farewell to ease her future longing of him. He met with his siblings and summoned the chariots to take them where Hestia's light leads through the guidance of Zeus.

Zeus was beginning to see where the light was taking him as he commanded the chariots to go towards the direction of Mount Olympus. Since lower beings are forbidden to enter the palace of Zeus, the chariots halted at the cloudy gates of Olympus.

The five of them entered Mount Olympus and notice that all the torches of Zeus' palace were dimly lit. Midnight was approaching by the time they had reached the mountain and it was presumable that all the deities that reside here are already in the land of dreams.

Zeus led the way as he followed Hestia's light towards the entrance of the Queen's Garden. Zeus dithered as he stood at the entrance of his wife's most sacred garden. Feelings of guilt and desirous longing are assuaging both his heart and mind.

Zenoa is definitely in the garden as well, Zeus thought as the guilt he was carrying seemingly became heavier.

Hestia went in front of them and entered the garden much to everyone's astonishment.

"I did not want to keep this a secret from all of you but the barrier was gone the moment Hera fell into a cursed sleep. Do not tell any other of this, I beg you. Hera would not like the idea of other people trespassing into her sanctuary." Hestia explained and her siblings understood her sentiment. You cannot be considered a resident of Mount Olympus if you attempt to enter Hera's garden. It is well known that none can enter it without the permission of Hera and invoking her fury would be the last thing anyone would want to witness.

Many desired to go in, enticed by all its mystery.

If all will know that the Primordial Barrier was gone and the Queen is incapacitated, it would wreak havoc among all the divine deities. Some would cease the chance to rise up to replace the queen or attempt to usurp Zeus from his throne and more unspeakable chaos.

All of them entered the garden with wonder and awe as if they were stepping into a new holy frontier.

It was as beautiful as the oceans.  
Its grandeur can be likened to the fields of Elysium  
It felt like a nurturing Earth in the vast Heavens  
It envelops the heart with a mellow fiery warmth

"Greetings, noble gods and goddesses." Argos beckoned from above as he flew down to meet them. He lowered his head as respect before the higher divine beings before him. He felt agitated by the presence of the king of gods but kept it within himself as it would be unwise to show. He was the source of his mistress' melancholy and if Hera was here, she would have surely been outraged.

How Argos wished she was here!

After Zenoa told the creatures of the garden of what happened to Hera, they were all grief-stricken. All the creatures raised their guards in order to protect the garden that their queen had dearly loved. Perhaps if Lady Hestia weren't with them, he would have engaged in battle.

His mistress had more affection for Lady Hestia than the rest of her siblings. She would confide to her creatures the guilt she feels every time that she realizes that her elder sister was only trying to soothe her. She openly admits that when she felt like she is being slighted, she would retort with menace even with the people she cares for.

Hera truly appreciates the fact that Hestia had always understood her despite of her mean streak. Hestia always finds the heart to forgive her even if she is too prideful to say it herself. That is why for the longest time, she had secretly been weaving a gift for her in this garden as a token of gratitude for all the hurtful words she had said to her elder sister.

It was the finest tapestry there ever was for the creatures in the garden and their mistress had just finished it a week before she had fallen into oblivion.

It was really a shame that she was not able to give it to Lady Hestia.

"We bid our greetings to you as well, Argos. We are on a quest to retrieve Hera from the River Styx. It happened that a piece of a puzzle we are trying to solve is located here. Might you guide us through?" Hestia benignly requested and Argos was more than willing to oblige. He would surely do anything for his mistress and he will bear his distaste for Zeus for her sake.

"I would gladly offer service but before that, may I ask something, milady?" Argos inquired to which Hestia happily obliged.

"Zenoa has not returned ever since you rushed my mistress to her palace. Where is the lad?" Argos asked. He was worried for the reason that Zenoa was innocent of everything that goes outside the garden. He cannot leave the garden to rescue him if he ever comes across danger and it brings him distress.

"He is helping Iris tend to Hera which is ill at the moment." Hestia replied and Argos nodded. At the very least, he was safe and it brought him relief.

"Let me ask you something as well, dear Argos. By any chance, did Hera make something for me in this garden?" Hestia anxiously queried and Argos was flabbergasted by her sudden question. What are the odds that she would suspect her sister had a gift for her?

"Indeed, she does but I feel that the queen personally wants to endow it to you. " Argos replied and Hestia rustled the mighty mane of the golden dragon. It had been faithful to Hera ever since she had rescued the dragon from war.

"Unfortunately she cannot, faithful Argos, for she her soul had been seized by the Styx. A fragment lies with her present for me and I must acquire it in order to save her." Hestia benignly explained as she was on the verge of tears. It will be the first object she will receive as a gift from her youngest sister.

"Forgive me for having you tell that. Please embark on my scales as I will take it you to it." Argos spoke to them and they all boarded the dragon. Argos certainly didn't waste any time in transporting them towards the Great Autumnal Tree where the tapestry lies. The midnight blue sky contrasted beautifully with the shimmering sacred tree in its ochre glow from afar. It was surrounded by tranquil cerulean lake that reflected the bright galaxies painted on the sky. The fireflies linger over the golden terrains and the majestic purple peacocks were humming mellifluous hymns. Everything was sublime; it was truly a paradise worthy of the Queen of the Gods.

Argos landed on the islet where the tree stood and delve his claws to reach for the box intertwined at the heart of its inner gigantic branches. He delicately removed the box from the clasp of the branches and handed it to Hestia.

Her hands trembled as she received the box. Her emotions were ineffable and she felt hesitant to open it. How is she going to tell the origin of something she is not even aware of? Her mind was greatly troubled yet she was certain that Hera would not definitely go through so much effort unless she feels compelled to do so. This gi

"Hera, what do you want to convey to me?" Hestia desperately pondered as her fingers clutched the box even tighter. Composing herself, she took a deep breath and gently opened it. She took the tapestry inside and unravelled it before all of them.

It was a family tapestry. Rhea, Chronus and the six of them are intricately sewn on the lilac hued tapestry with merry smiles etched on their lips. It bore the aura of a gaiety and royalty. Anyone would feel it in their hearts that the family in the tapestry must be prosperous and fortified with love. It depicted a family that withstood the test of time and remained strong throughout the years.

It was how Hestia had dreamed their family to be.

Tears cascaded freely from her eyes as she fell to her knees.

"I do not know. I do not know the history behind this masterpiece and I am ashamed! How can I not know of something so beautiful?" Hestia cried out in frustration as she pressed the tapestry dearly to her chest. Her family was far from her ideal. It was not only broken, it was already dead before all this chaos happened. Somehow, the tapestry had sparked so much inspiration in her heart that their family could still be mended. Their quest so far had healed the wounded bonds between them siblings. It made her realize that there is and always will be hope and at the end of the tunnel, the picturesque family Hera had woven into the cloth would be the happy ending she so desired.

She felt disdainful of herself because she could not even aid the person who gave so much to her. Moreover, it was an undeniable fact that she was hindering the rescue of Hera because she could not figure out her own piece.

"Woe not, dear sister. Let us call it a day. We have been travelling far and wide the entire time. We should rest and continue tomorrow. Perhaps, it may even clear your mind and you might remember the origin of that wonderful tapestry." Zeus encouraged and Hestia lifted up her head. Her eyes widened in surprise before the benevolent side of Zeus she never thought she would see anymore.

"Hera would not like it to see you in tears now would she?" Poseidon added and Hestia finally smiled. Her siblings were trying to lift her spirits and in doing so, they had also touched her heart. Demeter reassuringly embraced her and wiped her tears with her scented handkerchief. Even the gloomy Hades tried to smile in order to comfort her and he rarely does that.

"All of you are right, thank you so much, everyone. Let us rest here for tonight and tomorrow might shed some light to this enigma." Hestia replied as she lovingly gazed at her smiling siblings.


	43. Hestia's Piece (Part III)

**_Ola! :D_**

 **Parties are popping in our neighborhood which made me late for updating. I'm really sorry. I really outdid myself this time. I think I would not place anymore dates during the yuletide season because events are getting more and more unpredictable. xD**

 **Anyways, this would be the last chapter dedicated to my second most fave goddess, Hestia.**

 **(I know it's weird for an author to cry over her own work but daaaamn!)**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review ^_^ Always appreciated ;)**

 **I love you guys and Merry Christmas! :D**

 **Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _Just as how Hestia would want it to be, how she dreamed it would be._

* * *

 _It was a warm summer's night when Hestia and Hera decided to luxuriate themselves on the coolness of the lake near the forest where Hestia resides. It was a spontaneous invitation by Hestia and even though she knew that the prospect of Hera agreeing was a shot to the moon, she asked her anyways. She suddenly missed the old days where she and her sisters would swim in that lake and talk casually about their personal affairs._

 _Hestia was greatly saddened by the rift between Hera and Demeter. She loved both of her sisters so much that she tried to make ways for both of them to heal but it was futile. It was devastating for Demeter when Hera confronted and treated her like an enemy rather than a sister. Demeter could not blame Hera and she knew that she only had herself to blame for consenting into Zeus knowing that he was weak against the pleasures of the flesh. It broke her heart and she could only bear the regret for eternity. Hestia wept from afar with her as she couldn't bear to see her sister hurt._

 _As for Hera, she was inconsolable in her grievious wrath by the treachery of Demeter and Hestia knew that she cried after she banished Demeter._

 _She might always have an austere regal expression plastered on her face but she can hear it._

 _Over the years, Hera had learnt to conceal her physical tears but not the cries of her heart._

 _Hestia could hear it. That was the reason why after Hera continuously pushes her away with her words and actions, she could not find the heart to give up on her like what the others did._

 _"Well, that's a fine offer. I will go with you." Hera replied as the austere expression on her face softened into that of a smile. Hestia was delighted by the positive response and they immediately set off for the lake._

 _Hestia offered to assist Hera in removing her vestments since she was the queen after all and she was of lower rank. Hera is notorious for putting anyone in their proper places. Even her family was not an exemption. Ever since Demeter had an affair with Zeus, she does not want to be addressed as "sister" by all of her siblings. She deemed the tile as the queen and as such, must be treated with utmost respect and to be dignified by her subjects._

 _But this time, Hera refused Hestia's help._

 _For the first time after a thousand of years passed, she refused to be treated with royalty._

 _"Just for tonight, let us truly be sisters again." Hera beckoned to her with a wistful smile. Hestia was taken aback by the words of her youngest sister as she did not expect it._

 _"You are always full of surprises, Hera." Hestia replied as she smiled back at her. They laid all their clothes neatly by the oak stub nearby and submerged themselves into the refreshing lake. The birds were humming hymns of sweet lullabies, the sky was clear yet starless but the crescent moon shined brightly, the golden fireflies surrounded them as the leaves rustled gently in the mellow breeze._

 _"I take it that you think we would have been complete if Demeter was here?" Hera nonchalantly queried as she took a handful of water and let it deluge over her shoulders . Hestia hesitated whether to answer it positively or with the truth._

 _Then again, Hera would always prefer the raw truth even if it hurts._

 _"Honestly speaking, yes but don't burden yourself with the thought. I am glad to share this night with you." Hestia replied sincerely as she hugged Hera from behind. She noticed how unusually cold Hera was and hugged her tighter._

 _"Be upfront with me, sister. I know and understand that you must abhor me for banishing her to Earth. Why couldn't you just say it?" Hera expressed with demand and venom that brought a great deal of surprise and sorrow for Hestia._

 _Hestia took a handful of water and gently dropped it over Hera's head._

 _"I could not say it because they are your words. I could never hate any of my siblings even for an entire day. I told you Hera, I do not hate you or Demeter because I love you both." Hestia benignly replied and Hera turned to her with eyes filled of sorrow._

 _Hestia felt that Hera had wanted to communicate all of what was haunting her yet she felt that there was something hindering Hera from doing so. It saddened her because a long time ago, Hera found no worry in confiding her feelings and thoughts to her._

 _Now, she is conflictingly hesitating whether it would be wise to talk to her._

 _For the longest time, Hestia had always wondered what kind of harsh reality had stolen the ability of Hera to trust even the people she holds special in her heart. They have been through a lot of trials and experienced the darker things in life at a young age yet Hera remained strong. On the contrary, it made Hera love everyone even more as she did not want to see anyone suffering. She makes people feel they are significant and special.  
_

 _Hestia decided not to pry further as it causes inner turmoil for Hera. She could not force her to confide in her otherwise Hera would perceive her as a threat. As of that moment, Hera needed someone to reassure her that there was someone patient enough to let her open up and hear her._

 _"You could always find a family in me. You do not need to force yourself if you are not ready to speak of what troubles you for now. We could always come here or anywhere you are comfortable when you deem yourself prepared." Hestia comfortingly assured her and Hera looked down in shame._

 _"Forgive my lack of eloquence. I keep on spouting the wrong things at the wrong time." Hera apologetically spoke to which Hestia softly laughed. As if the way she speaks is not eloquent enough for her standards, Hestia thought of it as silly for there she had not met anyone with the same flair as her with words._

 _Hestia laid herself down on the water, floating mindlessly as she looked at the skies above._

 _"I do not mind it at all. I like it when you are frank." Hestia replied and a smile finally spread across Hera's lips. Most people do not like it when she was speaking her mind but Hestia was different. Rather than taking things in a dark light, Hestia would think with her mind rather than acting instinctively with ego and retort._

 _"Speaking of families, I have always wondered what our family was like before I was swallowed." Hera spoke as she started a new discussion. Knowing that Hestia was the Goddess of Families, they would have a meaningful bonding as sisters if both their interests are explored._

 _Moreover, in all truth, Hera yearned to know the family from which she truly came from._

 _"Now that you spoke of it, you did confess that you have no memory before Cronus consumed you." Hestia queried to confirm her facts. A long time had passed since they were imprisoned in the stomach of Cronus. She dreaded many things in that place which made her subconsciously forget some of her memories in it._

 _"That is true yet I know of our mother, Rhea. She kept me with her for a few years before entrusting me to Tethys and Oceanus. Come to think of it, I was able to have a glimpse of Cronus before Zeus condemned him to Hell." Hera answered as she was highly piqued of the family she never knew. Out of all her siblings, why was it only her that could not recall?_

 _"I see. Then I would tell you of what I know. We used to have a happy family. After all, we were born between intervals. Father was never always cruel and abusive and mother was not always secluded and melancholic. Father would take us in his chariot and we would circle the world to revel in its beauty. Everyone basked in the early reign of Cronus. He was a just and mighty ruler, not to mention, more powerful than his father. He was loved and revered by his family and subjects. It all changed because of a prophecy." Hestia woefully replied as she closed her eyes._

 _She remembers all the mirthful days they spent by the beach and meadows. She recalled how her father loved seeing her mother and her dance as he played the merry tunes on the flute. She still knows by heart the colourful stories her parents would tell her before they sleep._

 _The three of them were so happy and all of it vanished because of greed._

 _"One of his children would usurp his throne." Hera verbalized. It was already common knowledge by the time the third generation of gods had defeated the Titans. Zeus had it intricately engraved the Latin rendition of it at the ceiling of his throne room to symbolize that it was he, the destined one._

 _"It is as you precisely said. Paranoia crept into the mind and heart of Cronus and Rhea could not do anything. He became manipulative and vindictive. He started using desperate measures to anyone who would dare defy his throne._

 _Mother and I tried our very best to help him cope with the fact that he would be dethroned someday but nothing worked. He would hurt mother when she does not obey his inappropriate biddings. I hated the Fates for declaring that prophecy. I hated how power can blind a person and drain every fibre of love in someone._

 _One day, mother embellished me with the finest clothing and jewelry. I was surprised of course for we never held any banquet or feast no longer._

 _She presented me to our father while lamenting, begging him not do it._

 _Cronus threw her to the wall and everything happened so swiftly. In a blink of an eye, I felt myself falling into an abyss. The walls were lined with ichor and the ground was softly vibrating. The pillars were made of bone and it was then that I realized that he swallowed me._

 _I was not alone in the stomach of our father. There were vile creatures and treacherous beasts. My powers at that time were weak but I had no choice. I have to learn how to adapt to a cruel world I was sent into._

 _I learned how to fight and fend to survive._

 _Seven years after, Hades came into the picture. I do not even want to ponder what kind of abuse he endured for him to look so lifeless and battered. I nursed his wounds and brought him back to health. I learned of what was happening on the outside through him. He told me that someone would follow and that sibling was still in the womb of our mother._

 _Another seven years had passed and it was Demeter who came. She was stubborn and rebellious as a child. The whip lashes on her arms and legs which were undoubtedly dealt by Cronus would supplement the fact. It was a good thing however that she was as brave as she was stubborn. Hades taught her how to fight in combat while I taught her to hunt from the shadows. The three of us lived frugally with whatever we could hunt. Happiness was rare among us and we would often come up with a plan to escape but none succeeded._

 _Our hearts turn into stone and a time came when our emotions died._

 _Seven years came again and somehow I expected that another would come and I was correct. Poseidon's scream was the loudest I have ever heard and at first we thought it was a beast. We tracked the direction of the cries and found him curled up in fear. I mindlessly comforted him as it was my conscience dictated me. Somehow my affections were slowly revived because I saw a part of myself in him when I first came here. Demeter and Hades were sympathetic to him as well._

 _Poseidon made a little home for himself as you would know. We would always take turns every nightfall for he was always haunted by nightmares. Only the Fates know what he has experienced outside to be extremely traumatized. I am always the one to ponder the roots and it was the only hobby I had looking back at those days._

 _We did all that we can to help Poseidon cope up with his hears but eventually all of us gave up. It was not that I ceased caring for him but the weakness he was showing at that time was getting under my skin. I distanced myself as I might say something I will regret later on but my love for him did not decrease. I love all my siblings with my whole heart no matter who and what they are._

 _Four years later, while we were hunting near the lake of ichor, a glowing sphere of light fell and splashed into the lake. Curiosity got the better of us and we decided to traverse the lake to see what it was._

 _To our horror, it was you, Hera._

 _It shocked me to no bounds as I have observed that a sibling would fall only after every seven years. You came with no injury unlike the rest of us who did. You were like a wishing star that fell from the sky. You were unconscious when we found you and by the gods you sleep so soundly! You looked so peaceful as you slumbered with a smile on your face._

 _When you woke up, you gave us an even bigger surprise._

 _You were the spitting image of our mother and you claim to have no memories._

 _The only thing I could think of is that you must have been so talented and special in the eyes of Father that threatened him tremendously. Perhaps your young age did not help as he might have thought you were the one destined to rule after him and did not wait for seven years to swallow you._

 _You were a dandy little thing I tell you. Your happiness was contagious and you sparked up emotions like joy in us that we thought were dead. We learned to smile by your mischievousness and your heart was golden._

 _Whenever I let Demeter and Hades go ahead of me after hunting, I would view the four of you from the far horizon and would constantly think of only one thing. There was nothing I would not give up for or not do for our family. The dream of having a complete family and experiencing the joy of it as I did back then was the fire in my heart that kept me alive and fighting."_

 _By the end of Hestia's tale, Hera's admiration for Hestia had reached the stars. She was the first to endure the betrayal of loved one among them siblings yet none of her love for them was lost. She fought the cruelty of life with head on with courage and love. It was something that was proven difficult even for Hera after being betrayed by Zeus in wedlock._

 _"It must have been tortuous for you, considering that you were able to experience for a brief time the love of our mother and father. To think that you have experienced betrayal at a young age is something painful. Nevertheless, you have a wonderful dream, sister. I honor you for it. Perhaps, I can do something about that." Hera complimented and beamed a bright smile to Hestia as she did when they were children._

 _A bright of flash came forth and drew Hestia back into reality._

* * *

"HERA!" Hestia exclaimed as she bolted upright. Tears were flowing incessantly from her eyes as her hand reached out to the blissful scenery. The radiant sun was rising yet the beauty of the moon was lucidly gleaming.

"What is the matter, sister?" Poseidon delicately asked as he was concerned by her tears. All of her siblings were awakened when she cried out Hera's name. Her tears were still streaming because of the overwhelming appreciation she feels towards Hera.

"After all this time, she still remembered it." Hestia softly muttered as she caressed the tapestry that she lay beside her before she slept. Hestia knew that it was beyond anyone's power to bring their family back in the way it used to be. Hera must have realized that and so, it drove her to sew the tapestry.

No matter how much time passes, the family depicted in it will always be full of joy.

Just as how Hestia would want it to be, how she dreamed it would be.

"Remember what, sister?" Demeter gently pried and Hestia turned to face them with a smile on her face.

"I had always dreamed of a complete family. I revealed it to Hera on a night we decided to swim by a lake. I yearningly desired to make our family whole again and everything I do is inspired by that desire. Knowing Hera, I know that she would not help me as it would be different if I were to be the one to achieve it myself. That is just how she is, she would rather let anyone discover things for themselves rather than imposing it.

However, she gave me inspiration and it is something irreplaceable. It was worth more than any aid.

In this gift, the family in it would always how I long for it to be." Hestia told them to make the story of the tapestry known to the orb and her siblings.

 _The tapestry glowed and with it, a piece came forth._


	44. Breakfast with the Gods : Disclosure

**Ola! :D**

 **I'm currently taking a vacation in Spain (the places are so beautiful *q*) and this will be my last update for now. Since it is Christmas, I decided to make a fluffy chapter but to sustain the drama, I added a cliffhanger at the end.**

 **There will be two chapters for each fragment from now on since some are brief yet full of feels xD**

 **Please enjoy yourselves with this chapter and review if you liked it. It goes a long way for a writer ^_^**

 **I love you guys and Feliz Navidad! :D**

 **Love,  
** **FluffyClutchie**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _Surely they would understand if you tell them the truth with all honesty._

* * *

"I am glad you were able to figure out your piece, sister." Hades expressed as he gave Hestia a comforting tap on the shoulder. Hades may not be verbal about it but his heart melts whenever he sees a woman who weeps sincerely. He had always looked up to his elder sister and to see her shedding tears was not a sight he likes to see. Hestia cleared her tears off and smiled at him which made the King of the Underworld blush adorably.

"We need to seek out eleven more pieces before the puzzle is completely resolved." Zeus enthusiastically enunciated as he stood up. The warmth of the light enlivened their hearts for the journey ahead of them. They welcomed the rising sun as they prepared to embark with the promising hope of a new day.

Zeus reminisces the time when he was greatly devastated when he learned of Hera's condition. Guilt and regret devoured his heart and mind for there was no one to censure but him. One might defend by saying that everyone had a part yet it was him who had the major cause.

He would have fallen into madness and despair if his siblings had not been there for him.

He would always be in their debt and he could not love them any more than he loves them now. For the first time in his life, he felt that he was truly a member of the family he sought to belong. They have brought him back on his feet and hand in hand, they will rebuild Olympus.

Together with his kin, he would create a kingdom where true happiness and tranquillity will reign.

"The young ones should rise soon. I have this prevalent gut feeling that they all have a piece." Demeter spoke and everyone asserted the possibility. The sooner they pinpoint the piece bearers, the more they are closer to Hera.

The quest must now press forward.

"By the gods! I have to prepare breakfast!" Hestia alarmingly exclaimed as she bit her lip. Hera had entrusted the governance of the palace's household to her for she was the Goddess of the Hearth. She had been them since yesterday which deprived her the time to prepare meals.

"Breakfast always comes by the hour of seven. That gives us an hour to prepare. Why don't all of us help Hestia in preparing?" Zeus proposed which surprised everyone. Eons have passed since they last saw a jovial Zeus. The expression on his lips is a genuine smile of happiness.

"That sounds amusingly fun! Shall we go?" Poseidon mirthfully advanced and every one of them agreed to the idea. They all went forth out of the garden discreetly so that no one would see. Precaution is invaluable as it would spell chaos if somebody would witness them exit the mysterious garden of Hera.

Hestia led her siblings towards the palace's kitchen but she entered first to quietly dismiss the three handmaid goddesses who were initially waiting for her. Though it may be ill-considered of her given that she needs help, Hestia figured that it would be a sterling opportunity for them to bond with one another.

Hestia called for her four siblings to enter and gave each one of them an apron. They have fifty minutes to prepare and now she must give out clear and direct instructions if they want to make it in time.

"I'm afraid we have no more time for lollygagging. Zeus and Hades, go and set the table for twelve gods. A simple breakfast table setting will do. The table wares are in the storage located at the east of the supply pantry. Return as soon as you are done." Hestia ordered the two gods who immediately set out to perform the duty given to them.

"Poseidon, prepare twenty-four strips of petaso. Use the deep pan with a handle and pour olive oil into it. Cease pouring once you reach half of the pan's volume and submerge the petaso in it. The heat must only be in medium and let it fry for strictly five minutes only. Is it clear?" Hestia spoke authoritatively and Poseidon vigorously nodded. His sister can get passionate when it comes to her expertise and it intimidated him to do his task well.

"Demeter, please knead some bread dough and divide them into twenty-four pieces just like Poseidon. Add a pinch of yeast to the recipe and stuff mozzarella at the center of the dough and bake them. I will leave the method to you since this is what you do best." Hestia instructed with confidence as she knew that it would be a piece of cake for Demeter.

As for her, she gathered twelve raw sweet corn cubs and laid them in a basket. She filled a casserole with water and with a spare stove, she placed the casserole and let the water boil.

Forty minutes remaining.

While waiting for the water to boil, Hestia went to stable where her cows were. She grabbed a couple of pails and milked the cows. This had always given her satisfaction for you can get plenty of milk when your animals are healthy.

"Hestia, we are done setting the table. What is next?" Hades asked as he approached her with Zeus. Hestia immediately stood up and entrusted the job of milking the cows. She had filled half of the first pail which gives then one and a half pail to fill. With that clarified, she went back inside to cook the cobs.

The two brothers settled that Zeus would take the bucket which Hestia had already started to fill and Hades would go to another cow to load his own bucket. It was awkwardly quiet at first and Hades was solely focused on doing his task until Zeus broke the silence.

"Hades, these breasts are so soft." Zeus uttered in a sly manner which made Hades stop dead on his tracks. His hands were still holding the cow's breasts and ichor rose up in his cheeks. Damn that perverted brother of his!

"You are such a pervert." Hades calmly replied as he closed his eyes. Just a little bit more and his pail would be full already. He could not help but to imagine all sorts of debauchery. By the gods, someday he will curse his own brother.

"I could see ichor flowing out of your nose." Zeus teased further and this made Hades grip the cow's breast, thus finally filling his pail full. Apparently, the cow liked it and gave him plenty of milk.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I cannot . . . breathe! Oh this is too much! My joke came true!" Zeus desperately spoke in between cackles as he peeked from his brother's shoulder as he saw that Hades' nose was literally bleeding with ichor. Hades had not noticed it himself as his attention was purely at the cow's breast and his embarrassment is unmeasurable.

"This is your fault!" Hades exclaimed at he breathed fire towards Zeus but Zeus was able evade it while laughing. Hades had always been fickle when it comes to women but Zeus did not anticipate that he would be still this soft even after having a wife.

"We have twenty minutes in our hands so come here if you're done! Stop wasting time you two or pray I'll only roast your behinds!" Hestia yelled from the nearby window. The two swallowed nervously after hearing the angry voice of their eldest sister.

"She still has it." Hades remarked as he covered his nose with the back of his palm. Hestia had always been frightening when she is mad. He remembers the days when they were are the stomach of Cronus and he had disobeyed her warning of to not sneak out in the night to hunt for rare beasts that their father might have swallowed.

It did not end well for him.

The two brothers went back inside the kitchen with their full pints of milk and the fear of getting their behinds roasted. Hestia's fire should never be underestimated. Zeus was fascinated with the fact that this was the first time he heard his older sister use an angry tone. She had left him with the impression of a gentle sister and somehow, the idea of Hestia being angry disturbed him.

"By the gods, Hades! What happened to you?" Demeter worriedly spoke as she saw his bleeding nose. His cheeks were flushed and he seemed paler than usual.

"This is nothing. Should we place the petaso and the bread on the table?" Hades replied to avert the subject. It would be embarrassing for him to admit that his nose bled while milking cows. He would be branded as the lowest kind of degenerate.

He shot a warning glare towards Zeus to warn him and Zeus merrily winked in amusement.

That bastard, someday he will really get it from him.

"You may serve the finished dishes now. But before that . . ." Hestia trailed off as she took her handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to Hades. Hades smiles in gratitude and together with Zeus, they went to the dining hall to place the finished foods.

"Poseidon, please pour the milk into the porcelain flask and do place it at the middle of the table in the dining hall. " Hestia requested and Poseidon happily complied. The sweet corn cobs that Hestia were boiling are now ready.

"Let me help you in skinning the kernels." Demeter offered as she approached Hestia. They only fifteen more minutes and skinning is not an easy task. The two sisters skilfully skidded their sharp knives across the corn and shoved the kernels into a deep round bowl.

The only sound in the room was the sound of clanking knives.

"The last time Hera prepared breakfast here, I thought she was having a sparring session." Demeter commented to break the eerie silence between them.

 _She was so happy back then when the queen invited all the twelve Olympians with their consorts. The news brought so much excitement to her since it had been years since she had a breakfast together with her siblings, most especially Hera. She came early that day and as she entered the dining hall, she could hear the boisterous clinking sound emanating from the nearby kitchen. She thought that all the goddesses preparing the meals were in need of hand judging by the rushed speed of the knives._

 _She peered slightly from the door and saw that Hera alone was preparing the breakfast._

 _Her hands were swift yet gentle in handling the ingredients and every move was calculated to conserve as much energy as possible. She did not risk the quality of the food by taking the easy paths, on the other hand, she used both her time and energy efficiently. Watching Hera cook alone was already a spectacle and she knew that the food she was whipped was delicious by its aroma alone._

"I'm sorry but I cannot seem to remember that." Hestia replied meekly with a sheepish laugh. She could not remember a time when Hera prepared breakfast for her handmaidens always report whatever happens that day may it be usual or unusual.

"Come to think of it, you were not there. You and Hermes to be exact. That was the day . . . I do not wish to elaborate further." Demeter recoiled at her words as her heart fell at the sudden turn of events that happened.

"I see. That was the day when I did not have the chance to speak to my maidens after what happened to Zeus and Hera. Oh well, it makes me jealous that I was not able to eat her cooking." Hestia spoke in a cheerful manner yet a tiny bud of regret blossomed in her heart. After all, she could have done more in the past. Perhaps, she could still be here with the right now if she had just been more effective in appeasing Zeus of his confusion.

Regret was always a part of her yet now, it will only gain nothing.

This journey had led her to realize that. Mulling over the past and what could have been done will only bring sorrow.

Hestia sighed exasperatedly as she skinned her last corn cob.

"After we rescue her, I will definitely wait for her to cook once more and I will not miss it the second time." Hestia said with all the optimism she could build which made Demeter feel relieved. She felt terrible for bringing up an unpleasant subject yet she was glad that Hestia had something to look forward to when Hera returns.

"I will look forward to it as well." Demeter happily imparted and smiled.

"All the preparations are done. Let us go, Demeter." Hestia spoke as she carried the bowl of corn kernels towards the dining hall for the final touch. She flicked her fingers to summon her maidens. The cleansing of all the dishes and pans could be done them. She could not ask for any more help as it would already be taking advantage of their kindness. Her brothers were kings and her sister is the sovereign of Earth. It feels oddly peculiar to order them to wash the dishes that they have left in the kitchen.

"Please clean the unclean dishes in the kitchen. Continue and maintain the daily routine from now unless I give any more orders. Are we clear?" Hestia instructed her helpers and they all subjected in unison.

"You may now go ladies." Hestia excused them and she turned to her siblings.

She took a deep breath and flashed the brightest smile she could make.

"Thank you to all of you. This would not have been finished without your efforts. I had the time of my life working with my siblings." Hestia sincerely expressed as she bowed her head.

"Raise your head, sister. We are family after all." Zeus heartily responded. This memory will always be in his heart and mind. He felt that he got closer to his siblings because of the short yet merry time they spent together in the kitchen.

"What you say is true. We have truly become a family." Hestia spoke in appreciation as she placed a spare hand on her chest. Seeing her kin happy was her sole happiness. This is the family she was willing to defend and protect with all her being. She would do anything to sustain their harmony together and live a happy life together.

"I'm sorry buy each of you must go to your places in the table now. I could sense them already. They will arrive any time now." Hades forewarned and all of them proceeded. Zeus was at the far end of the table as he was the king of the palace with his brothers at his right side and his sisters at the right.

Zeus longingly gazed at the empty chair at the opposite side of the table.

He took a sharp breath as he remembers his beloved wife.

He could already anticipate that his sons and daughters would surely look for their mother.

"I shall make of what happened to their mother known this breakfast." Zeus voiced out deeply and his seriousness was sensed by all of his siblings. It was inevitable that his children scorns him for what he had regrettably done to Hera days before.

Hera was in a coma because of him and that is a fact that cannot be changed.

"We have your back on this, brother." Poseidon encouraged. A grave matter like this is difficult to convey for anyone even if one is king. Zeus had endured so much for the sake of Hera and all of the people he loves. Poseidon felt that the least he could do to ease his brother's burden was to be there for him and aid him if necessary.

"He is right. Your children have grown in maturity as well. Surely they would understand if you tell them the truth with all honesty." Hades added further to lighten the worries of Zeus.

"I am grateful for your support on this. I truly am." Zeus thanked his siblings and the doors squeaked as they opened. Zeus' expression stiffened as his children greeted him with reverence before settling into their places.

The Olympians have arrived.


	45. The Help

**Feliz Año Nuevo :D (since I'm in Spain right now hahaha)**

 **Happy New Year everyone! :D**

 **I could not resist not to write so before 2016 ends, here's a fresh chapter! I hope this chapter won't disappoint. Thank you for all the support that you have given this story so far. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart and God knows how thankful I am for the loyal readers of this story. Please continue to support it in 2017 as well XD. I love you guys and have a blessed new year :)**

 **Reviews are highly welcomed. Please review if you like it or if it needs improvement. ^_^**

 **Love,**  
 **FlufflyClutchie**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _There was only one thing left to do._

* * *

. .

. .

. .

The children of Zeus gathered at the table and hushed to themselves. Athena bore a serious and stiff expression as always, much likened to her father. Eileithiya, Hebe, and Enyo were engaging in a feminine conversation about their hobbies as Zeus could slightly hear them. Ares and Hephaestus were having a debate whether iron is better than ore in terms of weapon durability. Dionysus keeps Artemis amused by enticing her with untrodden hunting spots in the Earth where she could get her latest prey.

Everything was still normal. No one is taking their meal for they were not yet complete.

Their mother is still not here.

"Order." Zeus commanded in a deep tone that reverberated in the entire hall.

"Break your fast now for we shall talk about something of great importance after." Zeus implied further and the Olympians could not help but to be perplexed. It was a custom that starting a meal when someone is not yet in their place was a sign of discourtesy.

Most of all, it is their mother that is being disregarded by their own father.

It is true that most of the time they would eat without Zeus since he has matters to attend to on Earth. Moreover, it was he himself who told them that if he has not return by nightfall then they should proceed into eating without him. He will take his separate meal on his own. It has always been that way ever since Zeus frequented in flirting with mortal women after doing his business.

Their mother however, is a different story. She would send Iris to inform them if she could not make it in the morning and the scenario itself is rarer than a blue moon. She wanted to be with her children and the only time they are complete is either at council meetings or in dining repasts.

No one can deny the fact that Hera always bears an emotionless expression even at the table.

Yet she finds no greater happiness than to see all of her children complete and merry.

That is why she rarely misses her meals unless there was urgent duties to be done.

Eating without her with no foreword of it felt so wrong.

"What about mother? We cannot leave her." Ares fearlessly retorted with hint of irritation. His mother might nag and punish him most of the time but he could not bear anyone disrespecting her even at the slightest. He had always looked up to her for she was the only one that seem to understand him. It was false belief that everyone hated him because his mother accepted him for who he is.

"That will be the subject of our discussion after we finish. Do as you are all told." Hestia composedly spoke to prevent a quarrel between father and son. The way Ares spoke had surely inflamed anger in Zeus and if she let Zeus answer back the result is already predictable.

Seeing that his aunt intervened, Ares did not pry further. Hestia does not usually pay act as mediator in quarrels which he found rather suspicious. The queen is not here and they were graced by the presence of all the divine kings who only comes when invited and their father returning early for breakfast was a first.

Ares could feel that something terrible had happened and the mere thought boils his ichor.

Everyone ate in complete silence as no one dared to speak. The atmosphere was clouded by tension one would be dense not to feel it. The absence of Hera was shrouded in mystery and speculations are becoming endless. Did Zeus punish and accidentally incapacitated her? Perhaps she is mad at her husband that she could not bear to be with him?

Worst of all is the possibility that she might have divorced him.

The suspense was choking. They were almost desperate for answers.

Time flew fast with all of them and the handmaidens of Hestia had come and collected all the dishes on the table. All the servants around them had been dismissed and all are focused on Zeus whose austere and serious expression is unparalleled.

"I have come to tell you that your mother Hera is in a state of coma." Zeus finally unravelled and all of them were paralyzed by sheer shock. It is almost impossible for divine beings to acquire mortal illnesses for they were immortal. It only happens when a deity is of lesser divinity and had been inflicted with a powerful spell or a vital part of their body was severely damaged.

Hera was the most powerful goddess, second only to Zeus. It is difficult to fathom why she could have fallen into a coma.

The latter reason was the only one that was plausible to Ares.

Veins emerged all over his body as he slammed his whitened knuckles into the table, leaving a fissure on the surface. He could not care less of what others would think of him. Zeus dragged Hera out of the hall last time and all the male deities had to restrain him. Ever since then, he had not seen his mother. There were no more other things that should be given thought of. The reason was as clear as water and to prove it, this was not the first time this had happened.

It was when Hera had enough of her husband's illegitimate children and sent a storm to harm Hercules. Zeus chained Hera from the clouds and left her suspended with two golden anvils tied around her feet as punishment. Ares and Hephaestus had thought of it as injustice to their mother and planned to rescue her by nightfall to escape the eyes of their father. Ares treated their rescue mission as a rebellion against Zeus for all the pain he had caused Hera. It was war and Hephaestus joined him.

However, Hephaestus committed a fatal mistake.

Seeing how the golden chains dug into the delicate wrists and ankles of their mother was unbearable to witness and so, he charged to destroy the chains in broad daylight. It was too late by the time that Ares arrived and he saw how Zeus had heartlessly flung his younger brother out of Olympus.

If a monster like him could do that to his own son and wife once, he could do it again.

And this time, he outdone himself.

Ares abruptly stood and shot a menacing glare at his father.

"I swear by all the gods that I do not give a damn if you are a king. What in bloody Tartarus did you do to our mother?" Ares angrily exclaimed as he started to approach Zeus, his entire body seething with rage.

"Restrain yourself, Ares. Stop acting like a child." Dionysius apprehended Ares only to receive a taste of his glare. He was dead serious and though it was a common thing for Ares to have an outburst, this was different. His eyes had the intent of murder and as much as he hates to admit it, Dionysius felt fear.

"Do not dare interfere with me." Ares grimly replied as he shot a glare towards Dionysius. He would not understand for Hera was not his true mother. Knowing Dionysius very well, he is always ignorant of the things happening in his surroundings.

Such a deity is not worthy to tell him on what he should do and not do.

"Ares, return to your seat now." Poseidon ordered him with such command that he flinched. It inflamed the anger is Ares even more for his uncle was one of the people who restrained Zeus when had been mad with rage. It felt like mutiny yet his respect for his uncle prevented him from rebutting with an insult.

But not from rebutting at all.

"Why are all of you defending that bastard?!" Ares infuriatedly roared as he pointed at Zeus. Nothing made sense to the raging Ares. He could not even fathom why his aunts and uncles had suddenly switched sides.

"That is enough, brother. As of now, our father has the answer to all of our questions. It would be best to hear him out." Athena intervened which snapped Ares from his rampage. Athena had always been reasonable and she was one of the people whom he listens to. Ares instinctively looked into the eyes of Zeus and what he saw was not anger as he had expected.

The eyes of Zeus reflected pure determination and Ares felt surprisingly nostalgic. It had been a long time since he had gazed upon them with the same expression. It was the same fierce eyes that he saw when Zeus was teaching him to fight when he was a child.

 _"Pay attention to me, my boy. Never lose sight of your opponent."_ Ares recalled the advices of his father and in a jolt of a moment he suddenly realized.

Zeus was pleading for him to listen.

 _"Dishonour your father and you dishonour me."_ The words of Hera suddenly came to his mind and he gritted his teeth in shame. Hera would not want all of what he did. Perhaps if she was here, she would have held him in contempt in the worst way possible.

Clenching his fists and swallowing his pride, Ares returned to his seat and decided to lend his ears.

 _"For mother's sake."_ Ares thought to his mind to ease his bruised pride.

"Your mother had inadvertently broken a promise she pledged by the River Styx. " Zeus revealed more and their shock is insurmountable. The queen has always been faithful to her promises. She is a woman of her word and when she declares something, it is firmer than the sword.

"How can this be, father?" Athena immediately probed as she could not believe what she had heard. It was difficult to understand let alone fathom. Athena did not bother to ponder what Hera's reason might be for without a doubt it was the logical thing to do. Her foster mother would never do anything on a sudden whim. She would weigh the situation and decide accordingly. It just cannot be that Hera "accidentally" breach a promise, most especially a promise pledged by Styx.

The prevailing question now is, how dire was the reason for Hera to break her promise?

"The promise your mother made was that she would love me and only I." Zeus continued which only brought more confusion to the young gods and goddesses. Hera was the Goddess of Marriage. She was the icon of all faithful spouses. She loved Zeus so much that she remained faithful to him no matter how painful it was.

"Could she have been in bed with another man?" Hermes speculated as he was there when Zeus first suspected that Hera had a paramour in her sacred garden. In their days, procreating with another deity other than one's spouse is the most common form of unfaithfulness. It could not be helped if he was not the only one who thought of the possibility that Hera had a secret affair. No one could enter Hera's garden unless she allows it which supported their theories even more.

"The queen's promise is truly sweet and romantic yet there is only so much that one could take. Truth be told, I would not be surprised if what Hermes says is true. Oh how powerful loveis!" Aphrodite commented as she amusingly played with the ends of her hair. Zeus has always been carousing all over the Earth in search of mistresses he could kill time with. If their mother wished to give him a taste of his own medicine, then it would made perfectly sense.

"Is that how lowly you perceive Hera to be? To all of you who are convinced, I am disgusted in the highest degree." Hades ominously stated with such menace that all the young ones looked down in remorse. It is true that Hera is vindictive but she would never sell her dignity to achieve revenge on Zeus. These Olympians had been with Hera the most and yet they could judge her as if they know her completely? It was an untolerable sacrilege to Hera and Hades could not help but to rebuke their opinion of her.

"Your mother would never do such a thing. All of you should know that." Zeus reminded and paused to emphasize how their assumptions offended him. He was the unfaithful one not his wife. She did not deserve this kind of shaming.

The entire hall was silenced with shame and Zeus took a deep breath to continue.

"Hera had carved a realistically wooden image of me to whom life was given by your mother's garden. She poured the love she has for me into that image for I was not there for her. She had broken her promise because I am a failure as a husband." Zeus explained and expressed with deep regret. Hera would have never created Zenoa if he had always been there when she needed him the most.

"I see. Mother may have carved the statue in your image but that statue will never be you. Since she had grown to love the statue because it gives the illusion of the real you, then she had unknowingly and practically broke the promise. " Athena clarified so that her siblings may also understand. She breathed a sigh of relief as the dreadful theory of Hera being unfaithful was wrong. She did not know what she would do if it ever was true.

"Nothing less from the Goddess of Wisdom." Demeter complimented as she was impressed by the deduction of Athena. It saved Zeus the trouble of explaining for Athena had imparted the situation with transparency.

There was only one thing left to do.

"And now that you are all gathered here, I am personally asking each of your aid in conquering the River Styx's puzzle and save our queen." Zeus boldly appealed, his heart blazing with ardent desire as he yearned for his feelings to reach his children.


	46. Number the Stars

**HELLO EVERYONE! :D**

 **I have been dying to write for weeks now and I finally found the time to update! After the not so long hiatus, the story will continue henceforth! :D I truly missed this and I hope that this chapter will satisfy those who faithfully awaits the latest chapter. Please enjoy it and leave a review :) I appreciate each and everyone hahaha ^_^**

 **Next Update : January 26, 2017**

 **Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :))**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _He wanted to erase their fear of the night by showing the splendour of the galaxies._

* * *

"I will do whatever it takes to save mother." Artemis declared firmly as she stood up from her seat. Everyone was shocked by this as the young goddess grew distant to her foster mother after she had incurred her deadly ire during the Indian War. She should have never called Apollo weak for not clashing with Poseidon. This in turn, offended Hera that Artemis dared to disrespect the elder gods such as herself and Artemis decided to engage in a duel with Hera.

Even she herself was surprised by her own actions. Being the Goddess of the Beasts, it is already in her nature to play with fire. She had never intended to offend Hera during that day. Perhaps she was looking for mere folly or excitement but she knew she had taken it too far.

Yet like her prideful father, she cannot back down from a duel.

It was a shameful defeat indeed yet she knew it was imminent. She was facing with the Queen of the Gods whose powers pars with the great Zeus himself. She had been foolish enough to anger Hera and even more when she fought against her.

And it was most foolish that she had never done anything to reconcile with the one who reared her throughout the years.

"She may be temperamental but Olympus would honestly be much more lifeless without her." Artemis shyly uttered with her gaze mindlessly shifting as her face turned wistful. She somehow felt that if Hera was here, she would have laughed. She had always been a blunt person yet now, she could not speak her thoughts directly.

 _But in all honesty, she would have preferred Hera laughing at her than her not being here at all._

The gentle winds seeped through the ajar colored panes of the dining hall and Artemis retreated to her chair. She exhaled deeply and the next thing she knew, a gentle hand was nuzzling her head.

"I would aid in the rescue of our mother as well. I am positively certain that all our siblings feel the same." Apollo confidently spoke as he chuckled in his mind because of Artemis. It was adorable to see how Artemis was covering her true feelings as she always wanted to be seen daunting as the wilderness she governs.

"I agree. I am ashamed for concluding such things without hearing the entire story. I express my sincere regret for what I have said." Hermes apologetically expressed after being enlightened of what truly happened. The man's hand that he saw with Hera was probably the statue of Zeus she had carved in the garden. Now it made sense to him why their hands looked awfully identical.

"Mother has shown us the true essence of love and I love her so much as well. I will do everything in power to aid as well." Aphrodite shared and all erupted in cheers as they vowed their alliances to the king. She used her charms to discreetly touch the hearts of everyone in the room that they may be motivated to rescue Hera with their love for her.

It may not have been needed but she felt the need to erase the doubts and soothe the troubles in their hearts. If they truly mean to save their mother, all of them should be driven wholeheartedly.

"I am grateful for your aid, Olympian youths. I shall now explain the help we need from all of you." Zeus spoke in such zeal as he felt motivated by all the support he has earned. Everyone's breath was halted by the impending weight of the unknown task Zeus will bring upon them.

"Each of you bears a piece represented by a light that originated from this orb." Zeus stated as he brought out the orb of Hera. The room was filled with gasps and wonder filled the eyes of the young Olympians. The glittery beryl orb that polymerized with the color of sea green truly left them the impression of Hera.

"I am the only one who could see these lights and they would lead us to an object where a piece lies. This object somehow acts a connection between you and your mother. The piece must be extracted from that object by simply telling the object's origin. Specifically the time your mother gave that object to you." Zeus clarified the facts surrounding the orb. Just then, Dionysius raised his hand to impart that he had a question.

"Out of all the ways to extract something, why does it have to be in a form of storytelling?" He mindlessly asked which brought a smile to Zeus' lips. His love for Hera can never be measured and he sees her in everyone he meets. Perhaps, Dionysius would represent Hera's blissful ignorance.

"That is just how your mother is. She is a true enigma who loves to hear all kinds of tale. Is she not as lovely, . . . wait, no that is not right. Is she not lovelier than this orb?" Zeus lovingly spoke of Hera as his eyes sparkled. Even his siblings felt nostalgic as they saw the resuscitated light in the eyes of Zeus. How many centuries has it been since he publicly spoke of Hera that sweetly? He was like an innocent foolish young man in love with a fair maiden.

"With that in hand, let us begin!" Zeus declared as he dignifiedly stood up. The rest of them followed with their hearts determined. The king of the gods could not be any more pleased than to see the Olympians so united after the Great Wars.

His eyes meandered and to his astonishment, there were five lights that were signalling him.

He saw the lights of Ares, Hebe. Hephaestus, Eileithiya and Eris polymerized in front of the orb. That was the first time that lights merged. Perhaps they only hold one object? Just what kind of object is it for it to hold such a heavy sentiment?

 _An object that bridges Hera to all of the children that came from her womb._

"The five of us elderly gods will accompany each of you in harvesting your pieces. We shall do it one by one to retain with respect to your personal boundary but there will be one exception. The light within the true children of Hera and I converged. Therefore, Ares, Hephaestus, Eris, Eileithiya and Hebe, you must come with us. The rest shall stay here patiently as even I cannot tell who is next unless I see all of your lights. That is an order." Zeus commanded primly and Athena assumed the responsibility of keeping the rest of them in the hall. It is Athena's gift of flair that she can subdue even the most passionate outbursts of her siblings which gave Zeus an assurance.

Zeus and his siblings exited the room together with his sons and daughters. He motioned for them to follow him as he trailed the shimmering light. The eyes of the young Olympians widened as they recognized the directions that they were traversing. Nostalgia, anxiety, sadness and joy swirled up in the depths of their hearts as they continued to walk. Eons have passed since they have visited the place of their destination.

It was where they last heard their mother sing a dreamy lullaby.  
It was where they last felt the lips of Hera touch their foreheads as they drift off to dream.  
It was where they last slept in the protective arms of their loving mother.  
 _  
They were going back to the nursery._

Off they went to one of the oldest places in the palace that was left by time. The vibrancy of the lush colours had faded, leaving a small tinted memory of what it was before.

Ares and his younger siblings swallowed hard at the sight of the ancient golden door where beautiful and historical sceneries had been carved. How they loved to ponder about the scenes when they were but children. Zeus traced the some of the carvings before opening it. The door creaked as they paved the way inside the nursery.

Zeus felt melancholic as he was the first to enter. The grand scaled painting of their family that almost occupied the entire front wall had invoked so many emotions all at once in the king's heart. Heat rose up to his cheeks as he saw little Ares riding on his shoulders, the young Hebe, Eris and Eileithiya were at the foot of their mother's gown while making flower crowns and Hera was gently holding the infant Hephaestus.

What touched Zeus the most was the way Hera and Zeus looked at each other.

It was clearer than water and more certain than the sunrise that they were truly in love.

Their children were so happy at the company of their lovely parents.

The spacious bed in where all the children could sleep in was directly of the painting. Above it was the open ceiling in where a magical glass barrier lies bathed the room with rich sunlight. The barrier does not allow heat to enter for the comfort of their children. Zeus knows this too well for he was the one who created the barrier. He wanted to erase their fear of the night by showing the splendour of the galaxies and all of it was in the palm of their hands. The walls were cream-colored and resting on the two sidewalls were numerous bookshelves that were lined with story books. Hera would patiently read it to their children until all of them were asleep and he would listen to her motherly dulcet voice.

They were the perfect family and the love was overflowing.

 _Were._

Zeus closed his eyes as he released all the guilt and remorse that was threatening to overtake him. He refused to succumb to the abyss once more, not when everything was finally going in the right direction. Everyone was starting to feel like a heartfelt and genuine family and they have given him strength to face his own self.

He must continue with a strong and determined heart. No guilt would hinder him now.

He opened his eyes and stared at the treasure chest where the speck of light was encircling. The toys of his children must still be inside the chest. That toy must be so special for it to bind the five of them together. Perhaps Hera must have played this toy with them often in the past. He approached the chest and opened its lid. Countless wooden toys and dolls greeted him. The light dived inside and Zeus scavenged his way through yet it was hard for the toys kept piling.

Seeing this, Eileithiya was the first to remove a toy from the chest. This surprised Zeus and brought so much happiness to him. It felt like they were slowly trying to accept him. Soon, all of her siblings joined her initiative and Zeus conveyed his gratitude towards them. Ares and Hephaestus might have been indifferent yet it was enough for him that they agreed to help him.

Soon, the chest was emptied and the light etched itself to an old book that sits on the middle.

Ares henceforth took the book and opened it.  
 _  
"My True Home"_ was printed in a neat cursive calligraphy and Ares closed the book once more. He knew the story by heart and he understood why a piece of their mother's orb lies in it.


	47. Children of Hera

Hello Everyone! :)

Sorry for the late update! :( I got too carried away with this chapter and I think it would be best if you would read it with the same music that I listened to while writing it down hihihihi.

Angel Beats - Ichiban no Takaramono by Karuta :)

It is truly not wise to put deadlines hahahaha but I'll probably update within 7 days xD Thank you for supporting this story and please give a review. It motivates me to write faster and greatly appreciated nonetheless. I love you guys and see you! :)

Love,  
FluffyClutchie

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _"Our True Home"_

* * *

 _"Once there was colourful Peacock who wanted to find a home where she would truly belong. Unfortunately, the little hare was not accepted by any animal in the forest, even as a friend. They were so jealous of her cool hued feathers that contrasted with the verdant trees._

 _Her father and mother comforted the little one by telling her how special and beautiful she is. Her parents tried to fill the emptiness of having no friends in the heart of the young Peacock but it was not enough for her._

 _And so, she took off on a journey to find a place where she would be able to make friends. Though the little Peacock's parents were hesitant and teary-eyed, they allowed their young to venture to find what her heart was searching._

 _She met Man who captured her and stole her freedom. Thank the heavens she was able to escape from her the owner to whom she was sold too for three silver coins._

 _She conversed with the Monkey yet he only slighted her and plucked off a few feathers._

 _She tried to befriend the Lion, Tiger, Bear and Cheetah but their drooling mouths were enough to tell her that they meant harm towards her. The Snake was too cunning and treacherous. She might end up his prey so she did not approach him._

 _She spoke to the Ants yet her long tail hurts them and she chose to depart from them as she caused them nothing but trouble. After her long wandering, she became friends with the Deer and the Rabbit. The Dear and the Rabbit were the best of friends and they agreed to let her join in their circle. For a time, she was so happy in their company yet the emptiness of her heart was still there. She could not truly be herself with the Rabbit and Dear for if she dared to unravel her tail, she feared that they might be consumed by jealousy just like the rest of the Birds. She bade them farewell and mindlessly flew without a destination in mind towards the sky._

 _She had travelled so many miles and felt so weary. She was able to experience the cruelty of reality and it worn out her spirit. The little Peacock decided to fly home. She felt ashamed of herself for returning as a failure and a friendless bird. Adding to her guilt was the fact that she had not been a good daughter to them and she left the nest so early. It would be understandable if they would scorn her._

 _A year had passed from the day she left and in a week's flight, she would be home again. She glided with all her might, stopping only to eat and rest. Seven days came like a passing shadow and now, she was standing beside her house. There was no one present and the Peacock thought that perhaps her parents was out looking for food. She waited anxiously for their return, ever curious if they would still accept her._

 _Coincidentally her mother and father were about to return to their home when they saw their precious little girl perched beside their home. The two dropped the fruits clipped on their beaks just to call out to her. The little peacock's parents hugged their offspring in a tight embrace upon impact. The little peacock was overwhelmed with the warmth of her parents' love. They must have missed her so much. She had caused them great sorrow yet despite that, they welcomed her back with open arms. Her tail blossomed open for the first time in a long time and this time, she was not afraid for she the true home she was looking for was in her family all along. "_

"This story book is special. Mother loved this story than the rest. "Ares stated as she gave the book to Eris. Eris was always the happiest whenever Hera narrates the story and he saw it fit that she should be the one to hold it.

"What is the story all about?" Hestia curiously queried.

"Great Aunt, it is a story of a young peacock who voyaged out to the world in search of a true home without knowing that she had been bestowed one ever since her birth. The true home she was looking for was in her family all along." Eris courteously replied as she clutched the book to her chest. A sudden longing for her mother engulfed her heart as she thought of her blissful childhood. She turned to the ancient bed and a vision of their complete family flashed before her.

Seeing their gleeful smiles, Eris' eyes darkened as tears fell like droplets of pouring rain.

Without a second thought, Zeus affectionately embraced Eris and rested her head onto his chest. It crushes his heart to see any of his children cry whatever reason they might have or how old they might be. They were his children and he was their father. No father in earth nor heaven would enjoy the sight of seeing any member of your family shedding tears. He detested the fact that he was the source of his children's sorrow and he could do little to soothe their broken spirits.

"I truly admit that I have not been a good father. I constantly cheated on your mother and caused her to suffer greatly. I made all of you feel insignificant and unworthy, far from which you truly are.

I love all of you from the bottom of my heart. There will never be any greater joy for a father than seeing all of his children bloom and no greater sorrow in seeing his children hurt. Legitimate or not, I love all of you the same. Many times in the past, I have contrasted each of you to your other siblings. Forgive me for I know that it had caused you shame and discouragement but it was never in my intention to do so. I have only wanted for all of you to persevere and become fruitful deities for I fear that my children would turn slothful and arrogant like the titans once were.

I am truly sorry for causing all of you pain whenever I cheat on your mother. In all truth, ever since my first infidelity with Hera, I had not truly forgiven myself for falling into that temptation. She was so grief-stricken and devastated that it destroyed every piece of me that I had hurt her once again. For that reason, fear overtook me and I isolated myself to prevent the monstrosity sleeping in me to scar her again.

Even men have needs that needs to be fulfilled and that is the reason that I had sought the bed of other women. If it weren't for your Aunt Hestia, I would not have noticed that all of my mistresses bore a tinge of resemblance of your mother in the physical aspects. Perhaps it may be connected to my subconscious but I have never truly loved another woman other than your mother. Even at intercourse, all I could see and visualize was Hera and when I rise in the morning, unbearable sorrow follows after the illusion of his true love fades.

I bore the pain throughout the years, contemplating that I would rather it be me who suffers than my precious wife. I had been so conceited and focused on my pain alone that I had not realize that she was suffering just as much, if not, more. My own weakness had killed our family and every passing day, I long for the family we once had and nothing more. I have no greater desire than to be with all of you. I cannot promise that everything will be back to what it was before but it is never too late to change.

This will only be the time that you will hear me say it so please listen.

Let us rebuild our family again, leave everything in the past and let happiness come to us." Zeus heartily conveyed as his eyes gleamed with a mixture of happiness and sadness. He was glad that he was able to say the things he had kept bottled for a long time and sadness while recalling all of his misgivings as a father to his children. He felt Eris hugged him tighter and he welcomed her two elder sisters in his embrace. He felt a huge wave of relief as he was able to release a heavy weight upon his burdened heart.

"Yes, of course father! I thought this day would never come." Hebe merrily expressed while tears of joy streamed down her plush cheeks. Eileithiya on the other hand, cried her hardest the moment she entered Zeus' arms. She had terribly missed his firm and loving hugs. Those were the strong arms that lifted and playfully whirled her as a child. The three sisters felt their hearts fluttering into the paradise of nostalgia and euphoria. It was a great shame that their mother was not here. They could imagine her austere frown dissipating and replaced by her tender beam.

Zeus lovingly gazed as his daughters and saw how adorable they were with their tear stained cheeks. He was glad to see the smiles on their faces and a greater happiness came when they had forgiven him for all of his atrocities.

Ares and Hephaestus however, were torn emotionally by their hatred and their dream to have their family whole again. Their sisters have always been free-spirited and so, they found it less difficult to forgive the father that they could never truly grudge.

Deep down, they wanted to restore their family just as much as their father but they could not find it within them to forgive him. His hearty speech had moved their hearts yet the wounds he engraved on them weren't fully healed by it.

 _It was just not that easy._

Seeing the blazing anger in their eyes, Zeus gently freed himself from the loving embraces of his daughters to approach his sons. He gazed at them with understanding as he could relate what he felt towards Cronus to them. Even after all these years, he had not truly forgiven Cronus for his lust of power that permanently broke their own family. He remained silent in hopes that they would open their anguish to him.

"We want to forgive you but the pain we have endured under you just cannot be easily forgotten. Like our sisters, we also longed for the family that we had once cherished. You have no idea how we yearned to belong to a family like the one we had experienced with you and mother. Lady Themis, Metis, Prometheus and other divine deities never sufficed. We were like lost peacocks, continuously wondering and searching for a place where we truly feel like a complete family again. It felt painful that you have turned a blind eye on us and what was more excruciating was the truth that we will never be good enough in your perspective." Hephaestus spoke in a cold voice filled with vehemence. Ares could not agree more with his younger brother.

They had had strived together and became great divine warriors at a young age after their parents became estranged. They wanted to make their parents proud and convince them to restore their family's former glory and harmony. This ardent desire turned Ares into the God of War and even though Hephaestus was crippled, the weapons he forges were extraordinarily special and could harm even the gods.

They were a formidable duo with a great blacksmith and weapon wielder yet even then, Zeus had favoured Athena, Apollo, Artemis and other deities that he had with other women. He even proclaimed Athena with the same title Ares had and Hephaestus felt his father's eyes cringing in disgust towards his lameness. Their anger's flames had eventually consumed them and all their hearts could feel was the blistering torment of those flames.

Now, here is there father who suddenly experienced metanoia and taking them all back.

 _It was just not that easy._

Silence filled the room.

Zeus took a deep breath and composed himself.

"I know that forgiveness cannot easily be given, most especially under our circumstance. First of all, I have always been proud in each and every one of you. I have discreetly watched all of you from afar and all I could say to myself is how I can never be any more boastful tp have such wonderful and productive children. Hebe provides the glee of youth, without the discord of Eris, there would be no test whether how strong a bond truly is, creating a new generation of both deities and mortals was made easier with Eileithiya. Without war, nations and empire would have never been born and cultured and Hephaestus' weapons could provide security to the meek deities who seek them.

I am not saying this to flatter any of you for it is true. You are all special and I loved you even as your mother conceived you.

I am not pressuring you to forgive me immediately but know that my love for you will never wan no matter how much time passes. I will faithfully await the day that you will find it your hearts to forgive me in due time." Zeus imparted with eloquent understanding. He casted his pride away as the King of all the Gods and spoke to his children as their father and no one else.

Zeus extended both of his arms towards his sons and they were petrified with shock. They were able to see a side of Zeus that they had never seen before. All of them did not know that he could be this caring and understanding and it even reminded them of Hera herself. Ares and Hephaestus saw the chance of their family to be whole once more in their father's determination right at that moment.

Who were they to not give him at the very least that chance?

They embraced their father and basked in the warmth of paternal love. The soft rays of the sun focused on Zeus and his sons. The happiness throbbing in the hearts of Ares and Hephaestus was unmeasurable. Even if it was just a little, the pain lessened and it was the first step of their journey towards forgiveness.

"This is truly like the story in the book. Like the little wondering peacock, all of you tried to search for a complete family. At the end, you only discovered it with Hera and now, Zeus as well. Within your parents, you found your true home." Hestia expressed while wiping her tears as she was touched by the reconciliation of Zeus and his estranged children.

"It is amazing how Mother managed to relate the story to all of us from eons before it actually happened. She wrote the story after consulting with the seer, Lord Prometheus, and would always say that we were like the little peacocks. " Hebe pointed out that made her brothers' jaw dropped in confusion and surprise. She quizzically looked at them and then laughed at her own realization.

"Of course you don't know because Mother says that at the end of the story. Since you boys play rigorously, you are already dreaming by the time Mother finishes the story unlike we sisters who actually heard every single bit of it." Hebe explained which made her brothers scratch the back of their heads awkwardly. Those were the days when they would practically amuse themselves until they could no longer run or do anything.

"But then the real point of the story was the moral that Mother would constantly remind us. No matter where we go or who we might become, we would always have a family waiting for us to return to and love us despite of everything. It is in the title itself. This family would always be our true home." Eris gently enunciated to emphasize the value of its moral and the book suddenly glowed with a bright dazzling light.

The piece of Hera's fear was released from the book.


	48. The Celestine Prophecy

Ola everyone! :D

Since we're on a break, here's an early chapter! :D I kind off missed writing from Hera's point of view so here's a chapter about her. (though there's a brief intro on the next piece). I put ample research on this one and I hope you guys like it :) Thank you for the everlasting and heartwarming support in this story. Please leave a review as always! ^_^

Love,  
FlufflyClutchie

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _She may not have the power to stop future events but she will not let her family fall into ruin._

* * *

Hera beckoned a bright smile and shed tears of fulfillment after seeing her husband with their children. She had successfully hindered the Fates from breaking her family apart.

 _Long ago after their exquisite honeymoon, she sought for Prometheus' oracle. She yearned to know what lies ahead of her and future family, most especially for Hebe, her second child and first daughter, whom she bore in her womb at that time._

 _"_ _Our great and fair queen, your family will be prosperous and you shall receive the joys of five children. Ah yes, I see a wonderful family indeed and the glorious honor that your children will offer you will be of great immensity. Your sons will be renown throughout Olympus and Earth by emerging victorious in wars and your daughters will be the greatest aids to your person._

 _But beware, Lady Chere! Though the honoraries will be eternal, the prosperity of your family is not. Your family is bound for separation and destruction of affections. The husband will be perfidious to the wife and she will condone him in return. The sons will rise up to their father and the mother shall imprison her daughters." Prometheus warily forewarned the Queen and she quivered in tremendous sorrow onto the floor. She felt the child in her womb move and she comfortingly caressed the child to ease its movement. It distressed her to imagine that the wonderful family she was to have would fall in the future._

 _Moreover, Prometheus addressed her as "Lady Chere". He had proclaimed her a widow even as she was newlywed. She could not bear the idea of Zeus abandoning her. Her heart would not be able to take the unimaginable. Even pondering of the hurt it will cause is painful. Many disturbing questions played in her mind and anxiety consumed her almost completely._

 _It was what Hera feared the most, the destruction of her beloved family._

 _Hera left the chambers of Prometheus with a heavy heart. She returned to Mt. Olympus with a storm surging and the rain mercilessly poured for 7 days and 7 nights without halt. Everyone worried for their Queen and even Zeus was not able to comfort her for she isolated herself in a room meant for divine guests._

 _She meditated in her abyss of agony and was able to cultivate her gift of prophecy; a gift that she did not know existed beforehand. She wept as she saw her sweet Ares bluntly retorting to his father with contempt and how she locked a precious daughter of hers in a locked cell because of her evil schemes. She disdained over it and grieved at the horrible mother she will be at the future._

 _How could she be that heartless?_

 _She ceased the usage of her power after she foresaw how Zeus flung one of their sons out of the heavens for conspiring to aid in her punishment. The Zeus in that last vision was not the Zeus that she loved._

 _It was like Zeus had morphed into Cronus himself._

 _Hera snapped herself into reality and heaved to catch her breath. Peeking into the future takes enormous energy even for a powerful goddess like her. It was not only physically tiring but emotionally as well because she saw some of the vindictive things she had done in her wrath. Her conscience had been tainted and there was nothing but hatred in all the revenge she had plotted to rebel against her own husband._

 _She rested to regain composure, took a deep breath and conjured a book with blank pages._

 _She may not have the power to stop future events but she will not let her family fall into ruin. She must do something yet it must not be grand or else the Fates will know and plot against it. She saw no other option than to write her prophecy's figurative message as a secret in a children's storybook._

 _She began to write in the blank book that she summoned a story about love and family. She would embed its morals into the minds of her children so that they may value their family above all else and find it in their hearts to forgive no matter what has done against the other._

 _As the children ages and time passes, the book will become a tool of rapprochement._

 _Someday, the Fates will lead one of her children to read the story once again._

 _They will cry tears of reconciliation and their family will be reborn anew._

 ** _That too, is her prophecy._**

* * *

Hera felt the chains of fear disintegrate as she saw her sons accept their father's invitation to rebuild their broken family. She cried tears of joy and the piece that emerged from the book rejuvenated a huge portion of her lost energy. How she wished she could have been there with them.

However, Hera remained thankful that her prophecy came true despite of its circumstance.

This time, it was her turn to laugh towards the Fate for they have failed.

"I am glad that everything is going well between your family, my queen." Styx happily remarked as she watched Zeus from her orb. Hera moved closer towards her and stretched her hand to touch the precious moment displayed by the orb. Styx was surprised at first by her sudden movement but then she happily realized that Hera was able to move more freely as a huge piece has returned to her.

As of the moment, Styx wanted nothing more than the success of Zeus in conquering the quest of the Fates. After all, she had only been a tool used by them in order to separate Hera away from Zeus for their own accord. It angered her to no bounds for the Fates to take advantage of the queen's weakest point to use it against the king and involved her in this personal matter. She desperately prays to Mother Gaia for her to guide Zeus and reunite him once again to his precious wife.

Styx was snatched from her thoughts when she heard soft lamenting cries. Her heart ached as she turned to the queen as she muffled her sobs with her hands. Styx gazed at the orb and it showed Zeus with their children as they mourned at her sleeping vessel. Her siblings were weeping as well. Their children must have wanted to see their mother and Zeus willingly obliged to their request.

At this point, even Styx shivered in her spine when she saw the condition of Hera's vessel. She was seeing the full extent of her curse on Hera's divine being. Her long hair that flowed freely had lost its chestnut luster and her lips were drained of color. Her purple chiton gown sharply contrasted with her ivory skin. The vibrancy of her divine aura was faint and to her horror, Hera's immortality was slowly vanishing.

She had never encountered anything like it before. She had imprisoned various gods and goddesses in her river before for their unfaithful pledges but the immortality of their bodies was preserved.

 _Why was the queen's immortality vanishing?_

The Fates are taking their jest too far!

Using her direct telepathy to the Fates, she closed her eyes and conversed with the 3 sisters.

 _"Lachesis, Klotho and Atropos, deem me! I do not like this charade of yours any longer. What are your aims in making the Olympians suffer like this?" Styx angrily questioned the Fates and they returned her question with loud cackles._

 _"Foolish Styx, we do not need you anymore so you could do whatever you want for all we care. We admit that we only used your curse to provide an unescapable cage for the queen. Now that she has fallen in our trap, she would not be able to do anything!" Lachesis gleefully replied as they erupted into laughter once more._

 _"Mother Gaia is on our side for she was the one who prompted Hera to carve Zenoa to ease her sadness. If it weren't for Mother Gaia, then we would have not found any reason for the queen to break her Promise of the Styx. Perhaps we should also thank you and your cursed river." Atropos added and their laughter grew into deafening shrills. Styx clenched her fists in a fit of rage. How dare they manipulate her like some puppet?!_

 _Styx frustratingly wondered if it was really the intention of the Great Mother to aid the Fates in their schemes. It is very unlikely for her to plan something this tragic for the queen because Hera was her own granddaughter. There must be another reason why Mother Gaia urged Hera to carve Zenoa and it is definitely not to hatch Hera's demise._

 _"Did you not like the twist we have woven so hard to make? We managed to enhance the power of your curse and fortunately, even the Wheels agreed to it!" Atropos chimed in and Styx heard Lachesis and Klotho scorned her, telling her that what she said was full of stupidity and how shameful it is on her part to say such nonsense._

 _Styx suddenly remembered the words Hera told her after they had failed to meet her siblings. Everything happens for a reason if the sisters were playing. Even though the Fates have the ability to influence the future to their will, then perhaps it is truly the Wheels who judges whether it could or should not happen. The thought alone gives her a beacon hope for she had found the downfall of the Fates. The queen might have known this all along judging by her calm disposition from the very moment she was whisked to the depths of her river._

 _Putting her faith on the Wheels, Styx retreated with valuable information at hand._

* * *

His children wished to remain with their mother and Zeus respected their wish. He left together with his siblings in order to fulfill the quest and bring Hera back to life. They all left in silence and still shocked from seeing Hera in that state. Even Hestia who was the first to tend to her ill sister was stunned for when she left, Hera seemed like she was only slumbering.

Now, her life was clearly withering away.

They must hurry before it is too late or else they will never see Hera again.

The five siblings flew back to the palace of Mt. Olympus to where the rest of Zeus' children awaited their return. All rose up from their seats to pay reverence to the elderly gods and goddesses. The youthful deities were intrigued by their sullen expressions but remained silent for they might invade something personal.

Zeus lifted his head and took a deep breath.

 _"This is not the time to be frantic and pessimistic. Be strong, King of the Gods!"_ Zeus chanted in his mind and the desire to rescue Hera blazed stronger. The sooner he solves the orb's puzzle, the nearer he was to his wife. He determinedly searched for the next piece to be harvested and he was not disappointed.

The gleaming lights of the Twins beckoned for him to come.


	49. Apollo's Piece

Greetings, Everyone! :D

I literally miss the days when I actually posted everyday so I literally persevered to finish a chapter despite of today's hectic schedule in school. 2 more months left and it's vacation yaay!

By the way, to all who speak in Greek or perhaps understand it, forgive me if the translation I had put in this story is incorrect. (I completely relied in google translate so I couldn't say it is completely accurate.) Feel free to correct me if you know a proper translation :)

7 pieces left and the feels are still relentless! ;)

I hope you guys like this chapter and please give a review for an extra boost of inspiration xD I love you guys and thank you for your continuous support by reading this story until now :)

Love,  
FluffyClutchie ;)

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _"Golden Arched Diadem"_

* * *

Zeus saw the lights of Apollo and Artemis flicker at the same moment which is a first. Even up to this point, the puzzle never fails to surprise him. It is truly like a representation of Hera. He felt guilty for considering the puzzle amusing yet it was only because it truly reminded him of his lovely wife.

Focusing his attention towards the lights, he saw how Artemis' light engraves itself into her bow and Apollo's light incised itself in his diadem. Those must be the objects that Hera had left them with.

"Artemis and Apollo, come with us." Zeus called for them and they swiftly accepted his beckoning. Together with his siblings and children, Zeus led the way towards the pavilion at the training grounds. Even though he could have directly reaped their pieces back at the hall since the objects are with them, the presence of their other siblings might hinder them in narrating the object's origin for they will surely get awkward. He thought of the best place for them to open up and found the best option in the training terrains due to the fact that they are hunters by heart.

They all settled in the cozy pavilion and the cool breeze provided them comfort in the humid noon. Zeus wasted no more time for pleasantries and immediately pointed Apollo's diadem and Artemis' bow.

"Those are the objects that contain your step-mother's pieces. The pieces can only return to this orb once you have told their origins." Zeus explained while presenting to them the shattered orb with its missing pieces.

"With all due respect, the queen abhors to be called as "step-mother" by the illegitimate children of the throne. All of us address her as "mother" for it is her will." Apollo pointed out. He could not tell his father directly that for their mother, it would lessen the pain wreaked by him after he had cheated on her considering that they are the living proof of it. It would also be easier for Hera to accept them if they directly call her as their mother. It is undeniable that she detested them at first but they all eventually became cordial and Hera treated them all like her own children.

"I see. Very well then, let us start with you, Apollo. Tell us the story of your arched diadem." Zeus prompted and Apollo removed his diadem. "A _lítheia tha Epikratísei"_ was the phrase engraved on the golden diadem with symmetrical eagle wings sculpted for its elegant design. It was a diadem befitting a member of the glorious council of Olympus.

 ** _"Truth will prevail."_**

"As a child, I was naïve and trusting of every person I meet. All of you can imagine how many times I felt so betrayed and even unworthy of any love. I grew to be distant and desolated from the world. I could not bear to forge any bond with anyone other than my dearest sister.

The world was full of lies wherever you go and deceit was its faithful companion.

One faithful day, the Queen approached me while I was playing my lute in the hanging gardens. I was truly taken aback by this because I never imagined that someone of such a high status would personally come to seek me. " Apollo started his narration and he took out his lute to play the same melody he sung that day.

* * *

 _"Child, that is such a sad tune you are playing." A familiar feminine voice spoke and he was startled to see that Hera was sitting in front of him. For the longest time, he had this habit of closing his eyes to feel the music he plays. It helps him to visualize his melody and feel its emotion. He was so imbibed with his melancholic tune that he was not able to sense the presence of the Queen of the Gods._

 _"Your Majesty, what may I be of service to you?" Apollo swiftly stood on his knees to pay homage to the monarch. Hera chortled softly as she allowed him to rise. He nervously sat back to his original place clutching his lute with both of his hands. He had never actually interacted with the Queen before because of fear as she is known to lay her fearful wrath against the illegitimate children of Zeus._

 _Unfortunately, he was one of those children._

 _"You are a child of sweet heart. I have been discreetly watching you and I cannot help but to take sympathy in your impasse." Hera spoke gently as she sees that her mere presence strikes fear into the boy's heart._

 _"Do not be afraid for I did not come to lay a finger on you. You see, when you witness and experience the cruelty and darkness of life, you would feel the desire to save others from crossing that path as well. " Hera conveyed to him a profound message that sparked up curiosity in his young mind. This was not the ferocious Hera that all the deities feared and the lady he was seeing with him was the last thing he imagined her to be._

 _"Noble queen, do you not despise me?" Apollo queried carelessly and for that, he received the mortiferous gaze of the queen who vindictively punishes those who dare to have an affair with her king. He knew then that he should not have asked that as she would not be here if she still hated him._

 _"That is in the past and I am not its frequent dweller. " Hera retorted and Apollo swiftly begged for pardon. She exhaled deeply and eased her expression. At those days, she was feared by all of Zeus' children, even her own. Truth be told, she never wanted to be feared by any child not unless he or she had done something evil and worthy of punishment. It causes her woeful anguish every time she lashes out on the illegitimate children of her husband despite of their innocence on the adulterous matter. It runs against her motherly nature and she would rather be loved than to be feared._

 _Setting aside her own sentiments, Hera procured a golden arched diadem with magnificent designs sculpted to them. On each side of the diadem were eagle wings that symbolizes his affinity with Zeus and at the center were the words, "_ A _lítheia tha Epikratísei_ _". Hera motioned for Apollo to approach her and he immediately obeyed. He crouched as she laid the precious diadem on his head and the fitting was perfect. Contrary to how heavy it seems, it felt weightless upon him. He was awestruck by the queen's gesture and he did not know the right words to say to express how thankful he was for such a beautiful gift._

 _"That diadem will help you in discerning what is true and what is false. Perhaps now, you can truly live without the fear of betrayal but heed my words, that diadem is a double edged sword. The truth is not always easy to take." Hera warned as she stood up and went on her way on foot. Apollo also rose from his seat and knelt in thankfulness for the queen's kind favour. He did not care whether he looked stupid as the person whom he was offering it to was not even looking. He felt compelled to do so as it was the first time that someone other than his true mother and sister had done anything so genuine for him._

 _"Step-mother, I am truly indebt in your gracious magnanimity." He called out to her and Hera ceased walking and she gazed at him over her shoulders, her eyes sharper than Athena's spears._

 _"Never address me like that again." Hera replied with cold vehemence before she vanished with a bright glow of glittering light. One would normally cower in the fear of invoking the queen's wrath but Apollo did not, well at least not anymore._

 _He was able to see the truth._

 _This time, he did not stiffen with fear for the diadem aided him in knowing what the queen truly meant._

 _"Forgive me, **mother**." He silently uttered to the passing wind._

* * *

He concluded the melody and decided to finish his narration.

"Mother gave me this arched diadem that has the ability to show me the truth. Mother sympathized with me for I always suffer the pain of treachery since I was too trustful. I scorned all the negative gossips against her person ever since for they know nothing of the queen's good nature. Up to this day, I would always be grateful for her for this blessing of truth."

Apollo closed his tale and all the jewels of the diadem brightened as they formed the piece of Hera's orb.


	50. Artemis' Piece

**Greetings Folks! :D**

 **Sorry it took so long to update but I assure you that this chapter is long ;) I sincerely hope you'll like the tsundere-ish mother-daughter relationship between Hera and Artemis xD Someone got carried away again, hahahaha! I pray that you guys will like this chapter and please leave a boost of inspiration in the reviews :) It helps a lot hihihi :D**

 **I know this might sound stupid but I finally used the word FLUFFY. (which is a part of my username mwahaha! XD)**

 **6 more pieces and we're getting to the ending ;) Stay tuned for more and thank you for the tremendous support! ^_^**

 **Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie**

* * *

 _"Golden Bow"_

* * *

"Who would have thought that Hera was the one who gave you the gift of Truth?" Poseidon slightly mused as he grinned. He recalled the time when Hera was so outraged that she sent two serpents to devour him as a new born.

"She might be a condoning and relentless queen but she is a mother by nature. The gigantic snakes she sent to the both of you were devoid of fangs. They were mere hatchlings and the only thing they could do was to frighten other beings. Even when consumed by anger, she would never do something rash or murder infants while she is at it." Hestia defended her sister's side and revealed which brought sheer shock to the twins, most especially Artemis.

She hated Hera for that sole reason.

What kind of mother or a woman even, would send serpents to kill the innocuous children of her husband's mistress? It is truly infuriating that Zeus had another infidelity with her but children should have nothing to do with their parents' agenda. Being the Goddess of Child Birth and even as a virgin, she knew the euphoria of seeing an infant as he takes his first breath of life. She could not fully bring herself to love or even understand the queen for she had tried to kill them. She has children of her own so Artemis could not understand why she could do such a thing. Even after all this years, she has not truly forgiven Hera for her past deed without knowing the truth.

Perhaps, Apollo knew it along for he would always chide her when she speaks ill of the queen. He would constantly remind her to throw away the habit of immediate assumption based on what she saw for there are truths she does not know of. Because of her brother's words, Artemis tried to widen her perception of Hera and found herself to be in cordial terms with her.

But then again, the hate lessened but never faded entirely. The fact still remains that she tried to kill her and her brother.

 _Not until now._

Artemis unbuckled the bow from her shoulder and held it for everyone to see.

"Forgive me for being blunt but this bow only became sentimental for me after Apollo had shown me the truth that lay within it." Artemis confessed as she caresses the golden arches of the bow with her delicate fingertips.

"I was a fool for dwelling in the bliss of ignorance. How could I even make it up to you?" Artemis thought in her mind as she clung to her majestic bow. The bow would always remind her of Hera for she was the one who recreated the bow, along with her stepbrother, Hephaestus.

It may not be as pleasant as Apollo's experience but it was something she held precious throughout the years. After all, the weapon had served her well. Telling its origin would be a piece of pie for she could never forget that eventful day. Also, it would truly help in the rescue of the queen against the curse of the River Styx.

Artemis took a deep breath and began to tell the saga of her bow.

"All of us would definitely not forget the little war that aroused between all the deities of the pantheon. If all of you would remember, I boldly challenged the queen to which I truly admitted defeat.

Moreover, Queen Hera shattered my dearest bow in our duel."

* * *

 _There was once a time where the never ending conflicts between the deities of Olympus had made their own pantheon a complete pandemonium. And so, Zeus decided to make the various gods and goddesses par with one another to resolve everything with bloodlust. This went to the favour of the war loving Ares but freedom was given to those who sought peace. Since Demeter and Hestia feared the destruction of Earth and its mortals, the battles were only held in the spacious temple of the throne room. The deities would be given a chance to fight with one another one battle at a time and the others would patiently spectate from the sides._

 _"By the gods, Apollo! Your righteousness is absurdly out of occasion. Could you not see that this opportunity will never come again? This mere war of folly will prove that your power might even par with the Godly King of the Seas! Stop being such a coward and fight!" Artemis ranted towards her twin brother. Apollo was a very peaceful god, much to the dislike of his thrill-seeking twin sister._

 _It was agreed upon that Apollo and Artemis were paired against Poseidon and Hera individually. Artemis smirked upon her lucky stars for she knows not of Hera's prowess. Being the young goddess that she was back then, she only knew Hera as a feeble goddess of marriage and nothing more. She does not even wield a weapon. How can someone like her, even if she is a queen, stand up against her who is a master of archery?_

 _Hearing how Artemis sermons her wise brother inflamed the ire of Hera. She thought of how comical it is for Artemis to have such an inflated confidence despite being paired up with her. "There must be a loose nail in the youth's head", Hera thought to herself. The greatest mistake Artemis made was to perceive her like a damsel in distress._

 _"Do you really think you can hold a candle against a child of Cronus and Rhea, Artemis?" Hera questioned the young goddess while humbling herself as she stood from her glorious throne. Zeus felt sorry for his daughter for having offended his wife. To be put bluntly, he cannot do anything once Hera's fury is invoked. She is a thunderous hurricane who ravishes anything on its path, even if it is him._

 _Zeus thought better by looking at the bright side. He viewed this as an opportunity for Artemis to learn the value humility when facing elderly deities._

 _Athena however, turned pale by the sudden turn of events. She eyed her stepsister to apologize to their mother but Artemis stood her ground. She admires Athena for her warlike attributes but even that cannot persuade her to back down. She was a hunter by heart and soul. Refusing to participate in the battle can be viewed as her letting her pray escape. Seeing the iron resolve of her stepsister, Athena could only massage her temples to ease the irritation from within her. Artemis can be foolish at the worst times._

 _"I believe I can, Queen of the Gods." Artemis confidently answered as she gazed up to Hera in her throne. Though Hera was agitated by Artemis' arrogance, she bore a sly grin as she descended the small steps to meet with Artemis. Teaching her a lesson on two would provide her with the greatest amusement._

 _The two positioned themselves farther on the opposite sides in preparation._

 _"I am going to give you one last-" Hera threatened with an amiable expression but Artemis did not even let her finish. She instantly drew her bow and aimed for the kill. She felt the adrenaline rush of victory the moment she released the arrow knowing that the queen was not on her guard._

 _Roughly, that was her mistake as well._

 _"By the gods! Impossible!" Artemis exclaimed as she could not believe what she was seeing with her own two eyes._

 _Hera immediately caught the arrow with only the first three of her fingers. The smile on Hera's face disappeared as she felt disrespected and slighted by Artemis' conduct. Hera blasted Artemis' bow with concentrated light and to Artemis' horror, it shattered into half. Seeing that she caught Artemis off guard, Hera lunged for her at full speed. She grabbed her by the neck and crashes her against the grandiose entrance door of the throne room._

 _Artemis was completely paralyzed in shock by what had transpired. She never knew that Hera was adroit and this skilful in combat. The queen was like a ferocious lioness and she was her helpless prey. She prayed to Mother Gaia for dear life as Hera pointed the arrow she shot right in front of her. She would never forget how menacing Hera's eyes were and how it sent fear rippling across her entire being._

 _After seeing Artemis' reaction, Hera released her neck and left her in the dust. She had the duel completely in the bag as Artemis was only adept in using the bow and arrow. It was not wise to use an aerial weapon against the most powerful sky goddess. All she had to do was increase the pressure in the air enough for her to gently catch any arrow Artemis shot. It was not an easy feat and it would take a deity of her calibre to claim expertise on such a difficult technique. Though it may not be noticeable to the eyes of others, Zeus had seen it clearly as he was a sky god himself and was greatly impressed. He could not be any more proud of his wife as much as he felt sorry for his poor daughter._

 _As Hera walked to return to her chair, she stopped and picked up the bow she broke with her blast of light._

 _"I will take this as my prize." Hera proclaimed and the room erupted in cheers. Their duel as short as it may be, was truly a magnificent display of the queen's prowess. Athena and Ares eyes were opened wide with exaltation for their mother. The two war deities felt sympathy for Artemis yet they felt blessed that they weren't the ones who got paired with the queen._

 _Days after the momentous duel, Artemis withdrew to Delos because of the unbearable shame. She had just lost her sentimental bow and what is a hunter without her weapon? Even now, she could not accept the fact that the queen whom she viewed as a damsel easily defeated her. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life and there was nothing she could do. Everything seemed so desperately helpless._

 _Until one day, Iris found her moping under a willow tree in the middle of the island. She bid that Hera summons her and that she must come until sunset to the throne chamber. It was peculiar that the queen gave a specific range of time but in fear of incurring her wrath, Artemis flew with Iris back to Mt. Olympus._

 _All the gods were surprise by her sudden return and Apollo was the first to greet her. Seeing that Artemis had found a good companion, Iris bade them good bye to inform her mistress that the young goddess had made it back._

 _Artemis pleaded Apollo to come with her to the throne room but since it was only she who was summoned, her brother could not come. No one would dare disturb the king and queen in their throne for terrible consequence only lay ahead. One cannot enter unless one is called by either of the two monarchs._

 _Artemis raised her chin and puffed out her breasts at the moment they reached the entrance of the throne. Her posture might credit her confidence but her feet are colder than glaciers. Only the Fates know why Hera wanted to have an audience with her. Would she degenerate her once more or send her in a ridiculous errand like an evil stepmother would? She could only presume._

 _Breathing all the air she can, she entered the chambers and was greeted by the sight of a queen slayed by boredom. Hera sits comfortable on her throne whilst tending to the feathers of her precious peacock. Artemis marvelled at how elegant and graceful the peacock was and much more to its owner._

 _"I have returned as you called, Your Majesty, Queen Hera of the Heavens." Artemis exclaimed as she curtsied with reverence, lest she angers her once more by misconduct. Hera laughed at how ladylike Artemis was which agitated the Moon Goddess. It was rubbing salt to the wound for Artemis can be fierce as a man but now, it was like she was tamed to be a proper court lady._

 _"You may rise." Hera replied and Artemis once again stood proud. She eyed the queen curiously as it seemed that she was trying to get something from behind her chair. When she finally held grasp of the mysterious object, Hera revealed the bow of Artemis. A joyful beam spread across the face of Artemis but then she remembered how it got shattered in her hands and became sullen in a blink of an eye._

 _"I do not need this brittle bow anymore. Take it." Hera spoke and gestured for Artemis to claim her weapon._

 _"Brittle my ass." Artemis thought as she nonchalantly received the bow and left in silence._

 _It was unbeknownst to her that Hera felt guilty in breaking the weapon she held dear._

* * *

"Days after that shameful combat, mother summoned me and returned the bow in the best condition. I thought ill of her at that time for putting me to through such a horrible experience and left immediately after receiving my weapon.

The moment I saw Apollo, I instantly gave the bow to him as a gift much to his bewilderment. My pride could not take it that my "prey" took mercy on me and even fixed my weapon. It felt like a slap across the face.

It was a good thing that Apollo persuaded me into cherishing it by letting me see its sentimental value. In a way, he dragged me into his sanctuary by the hanging gardens because I was reluctant. The two of us held the bow and he gently pressed his forehead against mine so that I may also see the truth that the diadem wishes to convey.

I saw it. I saw everything." Artemis continued as she closed her eyes, just like the first time she saw it.

* * *

 _"I might have been too hard on Artemis earlier, don't you think so sweetheart?" Hera worriedly expressed as she leaned against the chest of Zeus. The two of them were currently sitting on the fluffy clouds of the northern sky with Hera contently watching the stunning aurorae. Zeus was fondly nuzzling his wife's hair locks in adoration of her beauty. The aurorae did not match the stunning magnificence of Hera as he could not remove his eyes away from her. He loved everything about her and no matter where they were, she would be the only one he could focus on. She was just that beautiful in every way._

 _"Honey, are you listening?" Hera repeated with a hint of agitation in her tone. Zeus chortled softly as he kissed her head. While he adored her, all she could think about is her children. Zeus swears that there are times when he would get jealous himself._

 _"I think it is only right. At least now, she's afraid of you and with that comes respect." Zeus casually replied which only made his wife feel worse. She dearly hoped that she had not scarred Artemis for life for pulling that little tricky stunt on her._

 _"I do not wish to be feared. Perhaps, we will become even more estranged than before. This is truly distressing me. I am finally warming up to that raging squirt." Hera confessed as she pouted her lips._

 _"Perhaps mending her bow will help." Zeus suggested which sparked a plethora of ideas in the mind of Hera. The queen suddenly sprang up which startled Zeus. Hera merrily stood up and gave Zeus a peck in the cheek._

 _"You are truly wise, husband. I will return shortly. Excuse me." Hera conveyed hurriedly as she vanished into glittering light._

 _"Wow, what a fun goddess to be with." Artemis chuckled at the facial expression of Zeus when his wife left him in the "ice" since they were at the North Pole._

 _Focusing back on the queen, Artemis saw how she bothered herself to go to Hephaestus and waited eagerly as her son forges the bow with greater reinforcement so that it will not break again. Hephaestus congratulated his mother in her victory and asked why she would even care to recreate the bow. In all truth, Artemis expected Hera to answer the question with an insulting cackle and belittle her but it was far from it._

 _Even as of now, she could never forget the words Hera answered._

 _"All that your sister needs was to be taught a lesson. Shattering this bow serves no purpose at all other than to strike fear into her heart which is not that necessary. She is without mother in the pantheon, therefore there is no one to properly guide her in womanhood. Be patient with your sister." Hera openly revealed which touched Artemis deeply. Who knew that the ferocious lioness she met at a duel could be this caring to her cubs?_

 _More importantly, she is not even a pure cub of hers. She was only her father's cub._

 _After restoring the bow, Hera herself bestowed a gift on the weapon that all the arrows it will shoot will be immune against the resistance of the wind. In the future, they would surely have a more challenging fight now that Hera can't use the air to her advantage._

 _"Perhaps that raging squirt will finally warm up to me like her good brother." Hera uttered to herself as she wraps the bow with a beige cloth and made Artemis blush. After seeing all this, she could not appreciate what Hera did for her even more._

 _"I may have a wrong impression of you, mother." Artemis pondered in her mind at that time as she opened her eyes and gazed at the bow resting on her lap._

* * *

"Not only did mother fix my bow but she bestowed upon it her blessing. Just like my brother, I owe so much gratitude to her. The bow had never failed me and protected me in line of my godly duties." Artemis claimed and positioned herself to shoot an arrow of honour for the queen.

"This is for you wherever you may be, Your Majesty, Queen Hera of the Heavens. Perhaps if we spar one day, I sincerely hope it would be a friendly one." Artemis genuinely imparted as she released the arrow towards the sky.

A glowing orb of light fell quietly from the sky and made its way to Hera's puzzle.


	51. Aphrodite's Piece

**Greetings, Everyone! :D**

 **May the heavens forgive me for updating terribly late.**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait. Our final exams are fast approaching and I have to comply to mountain load of requirements to be able to take the test. I might take me a long time once more before I could update and I'm really frustrated about it. I had given much thought about Aphrodite's Piece but it has become difficult to put it in words. Perhaps, I would improve this chapter if I'm ever given enough time.**

 **Thank you for your consideration and a lot of thanks for your support in this story. I really appreciate it though I'm shitty when it comes to update these days.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this chapter ^_^**

 **Love,**  
 **FluffyClutchie**

* * *

 _"Ombre Shoal"_

* * *

"We thank you for your cooperation, Artemis and Apollo." Hades recognized the efforts of the twins. With their pieces at hand, there were only six craters left to be filled in the hole. Just six more and they will finally be with Hera again.

"It was nothing, Lord Hades." Apollo humbly replied.

"We must hastily go back to the pantheon and find out whose piece is next." Hestia quickly interjected as she could not contain the longing in her heart any longer. For two days they descended to the lush Earth for Demeter's piece, fifteen days they travelled through the deepest oceans for Poseidon's and another fifteen as they trekked the ravenous hell for Hades'. It does not end there as it took them only seven days from Tartarus to Olympus as they flew their fastest to gather her own piece. A day flew past before they initiated the harvest for the gods and goddesses residing in the sky palace.

It had been forty long and sorrowful days since she had seen her youngest sister.

"Yes, we truly must." Zeus insisted and they all made their way back into the hall where the rest stayed. Everyone felt the rush of anxiety deep within them as their quest was nearing to an end. There is so many that they have to make up for lost time and opportunities. After all these millennia, they never took the time to appreciate the mystical ways of affection of their precious queen, wife, mother and sister.

They all flew in haste towards the palace so that they could harvest the next piece. Only Hermes, Athena, Dionysus and Aphrodite are left in the hall. There are seven craters left in the orb and the king was disturbed. Where would they search the lost fragments and to whom do they even belong?

The emerald jewel resting on top of the orb's holder removed itself and a voice was suddenly heard from it.

"It has been a long time since I had communicated with all of you, my lords and ladies. This will be quick for as of now, the Queen is slumbering." Styx's message emerged from where the emerald was.

"Certainly it was. What is it that you want to say? Is Hera all right?" Hades replied and a momentary pause reigned before Styx decided to speak.

"I convey with regret that you cannot dally any further. Lady Hera's immortality is diminishing swiftly as your quest for the orb is approaching its completion. I know not of the Fates' plan but proceed with caution. I fear that they may be concocting something heinous. Please, I beg all of you to hurry. I do not want the queen to be my permanent tenant." Styx imparted to them and the emerald returned to its former place. Everyone in the room stood still, unable to speak the fear that crept within them.

Styx might have euphemized it but it was good as saying that Hera is dying.

"Do not let this hinder us. We are the mighty Olympians! I, together with all of you, will save Hera. The moment any of us loses heart is the moment that we surrender!" Zeus stated with powerful conviction. They had come this far and he would die first before he let Hera perish. His kingdom and power would all be meaningless if his wife is not by his side. His life would be dull and lifeless. He cannot even picture his life without someone lovingly nagging at him and constantly shoots sharp glares whenever he secretly pinches her behind.

"Aphrodite, you are next. Your light is inviting us to the location of your mother's piece." Zeus told her and Aphrodite stood up. She swallowed her breath as she felt nervous. Where and what would her piece be? She prayed to Mother Gaia that she would be able to remember its origin to tell its tale.

"Very well, Father. Please lead the way." Aphrodite politely replied and Zeus with his siblings followed the flickering light. It eventually led to the chambers of Aphrodite in the palace's west wing. Aphrodite lead the way from here to welcome her guest in her humble room in where countless paintings and accessories that beautify are neatly placed in shelves or etched in the walls.

Surprisingly, the light entered the bottom of Aphrodite's bed.

At that moment, Aphrodite immediately discerned the object that connects her with Hera.

She bent over and reached for the small wooden chest with beryl stones engraved symmetrically in a shape of a lotus flower. She carefully opened the lid and the sound of an ancient wood's creak echoed throughout the room.

Inside the chest was a pine silk ombre shoal. Among the all of the vibrant hot colors in the Goddess of Love's room, the scarf was the only one that isn't either red or carnation. The shoal has a splashing touch of captivating azure and fiery scarlet. The prairie pink that borders the two powerful colors made a wonderful contrast and color transition. The delicate swirl designs on the shoal were sewn with a golden spool of thread that reflects the sunlight that beams on it.

It was like the queen embedded the beauty of the cosmos onto the pine silk itself.

"Your scarf is truly beautiful." Demeter complimented and Aphrodite thanked her. She wore the scarf around her neck and rustled it gently with her fingers.

"This scarf was mother's birthday gift to me on my 7th birthday. I honestly did not expect this beautiful present from her. All of you can attest that I was spoiled and naughty brat back then. I would rise up to my elders or do mischievous things as I was secretly begging for affectionate attention. Even if it was to reprimand me, it was reassuring to know that there are people who truly cares for me and would bother to correct what I know I've done wrong.

Queen Hera and I had never a normal day without a heated argument when I was a child. She would scold me on a daily basis that it became a part of my routine.

That was until my 7th Birthday.

My mother Dione is deceased even before I had the ability to remember and Father is not here most of the time. I do not hold a grudge or any kind of hate against my parents but I cannot help but to feel abandoned. Apollo and Artemis have Leto, Hephaestus, Ares and their sisters have the Queen, Dionysius had the closest bond with you, Father, for he helps you in your frenzied follies. As for me, I felt that there was no one I could connect to. I have so much love inside my heart yet I do not know whom to give it to and it completely frustrates me.

Perhaps, it was truly Mother that I learned to love first.

"At the night of my birthday, I was staring into the sea of endless clouds from the terrace of my room right at that very spot. The icy night breeze was howling and as I let the coldness seep through, she lovingly covered me with the warmth of this shoal. I could never forget her words; they were too sentimental to even forget a word." Aphrodite spoke with all heart and wore the shoal around her slender shoulders. It felt soothing as the warm pine silk embraced her skin and she closed her eyes to remember the words her mother conveyed to her hundreds of years ago.

 _The little Aphrodite mindlessly gazes on the floating masses of fluffy water as she counts the minutes before her birthday ends. Zeus had a grand feast for his beautiful daughter and many came to greet her yet she was not happy. They came because they were obligated and there were some who came solely because of courtesy. She did not feel that they came because they actually remembered her._

She breathed a heavy sigh as tears flowed from her hazel eyes that blazed like fire.

"You are supposed to be asleep now." Aphrodite heard a familiar nagging voice behind her and she immediately wiped the tears away. She irritatingly thought that there would never be a day when Hera would not reprimand her of any sort.

"It is my birthday. Surely, I can do whatever I want." Aphrodite replied in agitation as her voice shook on the last sentence. She instantly regretted speaking as that only gave Hera the knowledge that she was crying.

The last thing she needed was a false comfort who say that everything will be damn right because it is far from being right. Nothing feels right and everything she wished to have was far out of her short hand's reach.

" I know the sadness you feel at the bottom of your heart and I know that there is nothing I can do to make it all go away even if I wanted to. I can see right through your façade, child. I admit that I had not been patient with you and I cannot be with you at all times to comfort your sorrows. At the very least, let this shoal remind and you feel the warmth of a mother's love no matter the distance between us.

Happy Birthday, Aphrodite." Hera imparted as she enveloped Aphrodite with the shoal and kissed her on the head. Aphrodite cried a waterfall because of the overwhelming appreciation welling from her heart. At that time, Hera lifted the little child to her shoulders and let her cried to her heart's content. She felt like an infant being nursed by a loving mother and it made her feel nothing but euphoria. The way Hera carried her and softly tells her that she was there for her was enough to make her feel secure.

When she woke up the next morning, she found herself in Hera's loving embrace.

"It is truly shameful of me to forget how this object binds me with mother. It is the symbol of her motherly love for me. It is a reminder that no matter what happens and whatever mischief I might do, she will always see right through it and love me no matter what.

That is just how she is. She loves with all of heart and does not expect anything in return. It is the truest kind of love and there are no more words to describe how it feels." Aphrodite opened her eyes and her tale was finished. The scarf lit up and it resembled a beautiful aurora of red and blue on top of its wearer.

A beautiful piece came from the scarf and soldered itself back to Hera's orb.


	52. LostFragments of Lady Hera and Lord Zeus

**Good Evening Everyone! :D :(**

 **Sorry but I have to disappoint you guys again with a short chapter. It's officially the HELL MONTH of our school which means that requirements are piling up and defenses in thesis are incoming. I'm really sorry that it took me that long to write such a short chapter but rest assure that after the 3rd Week of March had passed, I would update literally everyday. xD Please bear with me for now :(**

 **PastelShades -I originally intended the lost pieces for the 12 Olympians and 3 mystery gods/goddesses because they played a major role in Hera's life. I could make the grandchildren chapters as a bonus after I finished the entire story just for you ^_^**

 **Please continue to support this story despite of its turtle-slow update. I really appreciate my avid readers and I hope all of you may enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Love lots,**  
 **FluffyClutchie**

. .

. .

. .

* * *

 _" Title "_

* * *

"It is really natural for Hera to be a mother. Even when we were inside Cronus,she always has this gentle and caring side of her even if she now masks it with nonchalance and austerity." Poseidon remarked and Aphrodite clasped her hands in approval. Hera might not be the type to display so much love in public but it is the reason why when she shows it, it is overwhelmingly pleasant to the receiver.

"Pardon me for asking but why is mother so restrained in letting out all of her love for us? Why could not she be more honest about it? Does she not realize that she will much happier if she would just be truthful to her emotions?" Aphrodite curiously pondered in the open. Ever since Hera nursed her on the night of her birthday, she had always wondered why she never saw that side of Hera before. She desperately wished for the Fates to let it happen once more but it was never granted.

"Fear, child." Zeus replied with sorrow and sympathy for his wife. The hearts of his siblings ached for their youngest brother for they understood what he meant. The journey had been hardest to him for every piece reminded him of all the times that he inflicted a wound in Hera's heart. The heartless reality continuously reminds him that all of his efforts to save her from the devils within him cultured another demon that devoured her from the inside.

Zeus took a deep breath and his gaze sharpened.

"I was the one who imbued that fear in her heart. She loves me more than I could ever imagine. She was the one who remained even after seeing the monster that I truly am. We fight and argue almost every time we see each other. Her eyes screamed that they only wanted to feel my love and concern, both of which I was never able to return.

She trustingly entrusted her whole heart to me and I foolishly took it for granted. That is one of the heaviest regrets I carry. I destroyed her ability to trust that one can freely love and be loved equally in return. That is why she fears that if she will truly be honest with herself, people will take advantage of her just as I had done. And so, she danced in the merry-go round of life while hiding her true feelings under a mask so that no one may hurt her ever again.

I knew that lost things can never be restored even if one is the ruler of the universe. This is why we should value things when they are still here for we never know their true worth until they are gone. I know of all these but I also believe that I can make Hera have faith in love again and make it last this time. I will let her feel like a true queen and love her until there is no more hurt. It is all I ever wanted for her. Indeed this sounds melodramatic but she is the only one who can make me blabber out my feelings like this. Nothing could ever replace her. I would tread the deepest oceans and the darkest hells if it is the only way to get her back." Zeus enunciated with blazing passion.

Striking was understatement on how much Zeus had changed ever since Hera fell into a coma. Intense grief plagued him and he truly depressed at the beginning of their quest to conquer the puzzle. As time goes by, the opportunity to bond with every piece holder was given to him every time he harvests the pieces. Scars were mended and relationships were rebuilt. In sheer irony, it seems like the Fates were giving Zeus the chance to correct all of his mistakes when they took Hera away from him.

Hestia gleefully reminisced the youthful Hera and Zeus in the past. She remembers the one time she saw the two lovebirds from her veranda as they playfully chased each other in the sunset sky. She would always admire on how deep their love runs by the way they both look at each other. The two of them were in their own blissful world of love and it was enough to make Hestia happy.

A lot has happened ever since and she thought she would never see that look on the eyes of Zeus again. She had never seen him so happy with his children in eons. Now, she saw the same determination Zeus had before engaging in war against the Titans and she knew in her heart that they would succeed in rescuing Hera.

Finding Hera saves not only her but it also heals the broken spirit of Zeus.

The five siblings looked at each other and they all realized.

The entire journey was not only meant for one person.

They were all looking for the lost fragments of both Lady Hera and Lord Zeus.


	53. Dionysius' Piece

**Good Evening Everyone! :D**

 **Free time = writing time! :D**

 **I'm really overjoyed now that our exams are over. I could update more frequently yay! All that is left is our thesis defense but I'm taking the time to write to relieve post exam stress hahaha! I have doubts whether this chapter is good for I have little knowledge of Dionysius. Oh well, I only hope that you guys would enjoy this chapter after the long wait. I can't thank everyone enough for the support this story has garnered. Thank you guys so much for all the suggestions and compliments that added to my motivation to continue ^_^**

 **BrendaAguilar - I'm thankful that you love it, dude! xD  
**

 **P.S. - The bracelets I'm referring to are like the ones you can see in the wrists of the Egyptians. I really don't know what they're called x(**

 **Love,  
FluffyClutchie**

* * *

 _"Golden Bracelets"_

* * *

Determined and with their minds united in one objective, the Olympians flew back to the dining hall to complete Hera's orb. The young deities in the hall shifted their scattered attention to the great children of Cronus as they came to harvest another piece of the puzzle.

The eyes of Zeus quickly meandered through his children as time was ticking. It was not yet Athena's time or Hermes'. He felt relief when he laid his eyes on Dionysius and instantly found his glimmering light calling to him.

"Ah my son, to whom I share my craziest follies. Come here, Dionysius!" Zeus merrily beckoned to the young god and he impassively stood up to approach them. He had been eerily silent ever since Ares rebuked him at breakfast, particularly after his older brother had called him "ignorant". Even Athena thought of it as peculiar as he was always in a pleasant disposition but chose to remain silent over the matter.

"I have been pondering, Father." Dionysius spoke in a low tone and Zeus immediately knew that the matter was serious. His merry son is rarely meditative in the public eye and for him to show it now creates a mass impact.

"Go on, Dionysius." Zeus replied with matched sincerity.

"For you to call me, signifies that you will retrieve my piece of mother like the prior ones. I do not wish it to be in private like the rest of my siblings. It is time for me to cease in feigning ignorance for it is mother that we are talking about. I will save you the time and reveal my piece here and now." Dionysus ardently expressed much to the amazement of all his kin. It was a first for all the young councillors of the pantheon to witness this side of Dionysius and their interests were highly piqued. Their brother who had always been a happy-go-lucky god was deadly serious for the first time in their eyes.

Zeus saw the lights of Dionysius vanished into his golden bracelets with short stout chains protruding from its sides. He had never given much thought about why he wore those heavy seeming chained bracelets and even more why Hera had given her stepson such a gift.

"I am not ignorant. Call me slothful or good-for-nothing but never the one thing I am not." Dionysius coldly voiced out while striking a vehement glare towards Ares who looked at him the same.

"Do not fight in my presence." Zeus immediately warned as he saw their deathly stares against each other. His sons really took up from him and he internally sighed.

"I am the God of Frenzy and everyone has knowledge of that. That is unfortunately because of my tendency to go an uncontrollable berserk in pursuit of what I obsess about. Surely as a child I was easy to restrain yet now that I am an adult, it is hard to suppress my urges.

That is why I chose to remain in what other see as a passive state of ignorance. I fear that I indulge myself in my curiosity; the frenzied beast inside me will tear anyone and anything that I will view as a hindrance. I have no control over myself once the monster in my surfaces.

As an aversion, I engaged myself into thinking positively and keeping me happily amused. After all, the beast disappears whenever I am merry and relaxed. The wine I have created also aids in letting me forget all of my burdens, even if it was just temporary.

For my entire life, I had live that way. I lived in the illusion of false happiness.

I had to keep it that way for the beast inside me might hurt the people I love the most.

It used to be that way until the day I discovered that the queen had slain my true mother. "

 _"Dionysius aimlessly wandered in search of Hera when he had learned from a nymph he slept with that Hera was the one who murdered his true mother._

 _As a child, Dionysius had always wanted to meet his mother that Zeus claims to be a mortal. Zeus made him understand that it was why she could not be with them in Olympus but he had always longed to see her. He would spend hours wondering what she is like for Zeus had not given her description. Would she be as prim and strict like his stepmother, Hera or would she be gentler in nature? Is she a queen on earth like his motherly queen in Olympus? The young Dionysius could only guess for Zeus would always evade the subject. It was like his father does not want him to know his true mother and it made him search for her the most._

 _When he learned that the reason for that was because she was dead, anger consumed him completely. He was deprived of the chance to meet his mother and worse, the woman whom he had respected to be his mother was the one who killed her. Hatred seethed from him and the only thing he could think of was vengeance. He had never felt so betrayed in his entire life and without even knowing it, he was already rampaging in his search._

 _His heart wept for the mother he lost. He felt that he had lost the chance to feel the warmth of a true mother's love. It made him jealous of his other siblings who had met their mothers. It maddened him completely._

 _Night fell and he had found her resting underneath the shade of a willow tree in Samoa. Unbeknownst to him, Hera was actually waiting for him for she knew that he had learned the secret she kept from him. From Dionysius' point of view, it would seem that Hera was sleeping but she was merely meditating._

 _"HERA!" Dionysus roared from the darkness. He did not even bother to address her properly for he had lost respect. The queen opened her eyes to meet the pair of glaring red eyes a few meters away from her. She had truly wanted to tell him the truth but she feared that might not understand why she does things. Hera feared that Dionysius might be alienated from her and so, she did her best to keep it a secret from him. It was a fool's decision for what everything that sinks resurfaces in their right time._

 _"Son." Hera gently replied as she stood up. Dionysius angrily lunged at her and pinned her shoulders against the ancient tree. Hera offered no resistance as she knew that he was confused. His eyes were enough for her to tell that he had lost control of himself in the midst of all the hate he harbours towards her._

 _"I have always loved you and considered you as my mother all these years! Why, Hera? Why did you kill my mother!?" Dionysius agonizingly screamed as tears flowed from his eyes. His gripped tightened around his shoulders which made Hera's eye twitch in pain but she kept her strong composure._

 _"Forgive me, son. I had to do it." Hera conveyed with regret and the grip of Dionysus tightened. He had already crushed Hera's shoulders but Hera remained resilient. She willingly welcomed his hatred for it was natural. She could always recover physically but the hurt inside the heart of her son is incomparable._

 _"She was a mortal, you were a goddess! You should have known better!" Dionysius retorted and he motioned to land a fist on Hera in a fit of rage._

 _"I had to do it for she wished to abort you." Hera swiftly revealed which made Dionysius miss and his punch landed on tree right beside his Hera's cheek that it smashed her dangling earing. He released Hera's shoulders and was taken aback by what Hera had just said._

 _"She feared my wrath and to escape from it, she wanted to erase the very evidence of her impious act with my husband. That was you, Dionysius. You were a mortal in your mother's womb and I could not bear that an innocent infant will die because of me." Hera explained benevolently and Dionysius fell to his knees. He was slowly regaining his senses as everything was finally becoming clear. He looked at his hands and his palms were bleeding because of his nails that dug deep when he clenched his fists. He lifted his face to see his mother standing in front of him with her shoulders heavily bruised. He did not know where to start in expressing his regret. He had let anger get the better of him and for that reason, he became savage and injured the mother who had always loved him._

 _"I. . . I. . . I!" Dionysius blurted out as he tried to formulate an apology for the damage he had caused but he was halted when Hera instantly embraced him in her loving arms._

 _"I know and I understand. " Hera gently reassured him and tears cascaded like a waterfall from his weary eyes._

 _"I have never wanted to hurt you. I-I just wished to know the truth. I never meant for any of this. I had immediately jumped into my suspicions. Forgive me, mother. Please, forgive me." Dionysius cried out as he clung to Hera's arms. Hera gently broke their embrace and met her son in the eyes._

 _She held both of his hands and bestowed a golden chained bracelet for each hand._

 _"It was unfortunate that you had inherited your father's curse. You must have endured so much and I had never been as patient as I should have. Here is a gift for you, my dearest son. It will be able to help you control your emotions and quell negative feelings. I have been meaning to give this to you but it was quite difficult to make._

 _I have already forgiven you from the start. Go son, and find true happiness." Hera told him which changed his life forever._

Dionysius took a deep breath to recover from reminiscing.

"I sought her in rage and I even inflicted an injury upon her when I saw her. I truly regretted that I did for she revealed a truth I have never expected. She was forced to kill my true mother for she wished to kill me in her womb.

Even after the damage I had done, she still found it in her heart to forgive me. She blessed me with these bracelets that could subdue my tendencies to be blinded by anger. It gave me the freedom to contemplate and to be fond of something without destroying it with my obsession. I was able to be truly happy. I owe my life to the queen from the very start. That is something I can never disregard." Dionysius heartily imparted and he felt a huge weight lifted off from his chest.

His golden bracelets brightened and its chains disappeared to form the piece of the orb.


	54. Hermes' Piece

**Good Mor-Night! :) (Since it is already midnight here haha)**

 **First of all, four words.**

 **I AM TRULY SORRY**

 **It had been almost 2 weeks since my last update and I truly regret it. Everything went unruly with high school thesis defense and practice for the moving up and it totally drained my brain cells. *sighs* To make up for it, here's a long chapter :) I've always admired Hermes and so I dedicated a long chapter for him :) As you notice, he's the only one with a silver item. It is because considering that he is the intellectual and practical type, silver would be more of use rather than gold so there it is xD.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and let see what you think through reviews!**

 **Thank you so much for supporting this story even though the update had gotten slow. Thank you so much! :')**

 **Lovelots,**  
 **FlufflyClutchie**

* * *

"Silver Lamp"

* * *

A genuine smile formed on the lips of Dionysius as he saw his piece engraved itself into the orb that his father held. Doing favours for his mother had always been his pleasure for he had felt that he was positively in debt to her. Even when he was helping her, he felt that a burden was taken from him by the telling the truth behind his story.

Dionysius' guard rose as Ares stood up to approach him with an emotionless expression on his face. The tension rose and everyone was ready to restrain the two if the expected happens. Ares clenched his right fist and in a swift flash, he vanished before their eyes only to appear right in front of Dionysius whose surprise is indescribable.

Ares stood firm and straight from his transition pose and lightly smacked his young brother's left chest. Right after that, he left the room without speaking a word. Silence dominated the hall as they processed what had transpired.

"What was that all about?" Demeter broke the ice and Athena smiled at her. Among all of them, she knew him best both personally and in the battlefield.

"It is his way of saying that he truly respects a person." Athena clarified and upon seeing the serene look on her father's face, she knew that he realized that sooner than the rest. Perhaps it may even be the reason why he didn't do anything even as Ares was approaching Dionysius.

"Not quite the talker yet I am glad that I was able to gain his respect." Dionysius spoke as he let out an exasperated sigh. He got caught up in his own tension only to realize that it was for naught. "Father, you must proceed to the next piece. Mother is waiting for you." He added with a smile and this time, Zeus bumped his fist at the exact spot Ares landed on.

It didn't take Zeus a minute to find out who was next for it was Hermes who was at the back of Dionysius.

"Hermes, your light is deeming us." Zeus benignly spoke and Hermes smiled wryly. He knew that he was next for it was in his calculated possibilities. The sense of certainty intoxicated him like wine to Dionysius and he could not help but to feel indulgent to it.

How blessed is he to be blessed with intellect that is only second to those of the monarchs'.

"Forgive me, my lord but the item that my light seeks is definitely in my chambers. I would love to fetch it here but unlike my sibling, I wish not for it to be known." Hermes stated in a more sincere manner. After all, Hera had only given him a single lamp. For an intellectual like him, it may only have a practical use but that lamp has a sentimental value to him which contradicts practicality.

"Very well then, let us go." Zeus replied and they all went with Hermes taking the lead. They glided across the magnificent golden halls of the palace towards the room of the young god. They flew the biggest fenestella they could find open and soared to the room at the roof of the palace tower where he resides.

Hestia could barely contain her gasp as she saw how cluttered his chamber was. It was good thing that dust never reaches the palace for it would have made things worse. She had felt a strong urge to do a general cleaning as the Goddess of the Hearth. The shelves and wooden treasure chests were filled with so many things that are either broken or antique. Since her nephew had chosen the palace tower's roof to live in, the space was cramped. Their mere presence takes half of that meagre space. She gazed above and saw a huge square leather cloth that she estimated to be three yards on each side held by golden chains upon the roof's foundations at the ceiling. Judging by the feathers falling from it, it must be his bed and she thought of it as quite unique and amusing.

"Ah, forgive my tiny and messy abode, great deities." Hermes spoke as he bent to his knees to open a chest that seemed the most ancient among all of his boxes. He procured a silver kerosene lamp that reflects the seven colours of the rainbow when light reflects on it. The designs on the silver lamp closely resemble that of his Caduceus.

"Father, had my light etched itself on this beautiful lamp?" Hermes playfully queried as he brought the lamp closer to his cheeks.

"It does. Will you tell us the tale of that lamp?" Zeus replied and Hermes set the wick of the lamp ablaze. The dark mellow Dusk approached which showcased the golden flame of the lamp.

"This lamp was given to me by Mother after she saw me bathing in the blood of the wood nymphs." Said Hermes, with a grim smile on his face.

* * *

 _The moon was young and whole that tragic night when Hermes decided to rest under a cider tree in a forest where beautiful nymphs live. Roaming back and forth to deliver messages is tiring and places tended by divine beings are always exquisitely beautiful. The beauty of his surroundings cures his stress but that night was different._

 _As much as he likes to gain knowledge of things which are unknown to the majority, he despises gossip most especially against his family._

 _"Ladies, don't you think that Lady Hestia does not deserve to be in the pantheon? I mean, she is a mere goddess of hearth and she is not even famous among the mortals!" A nymph blurted which sent them all into a chorus of laughter._

 _"Even more with the queen! She just sits daintily on the throne and brings plague to whoever she wished. I heard that there was a time that she did nothing but punish the mistresses of King Zeus for the entire day! What a useless queen!" Another spoke and there was so much scorn in her voice that it made them all silent with deadly thoughts formed upon their minds._

 _"Wouldn't it be better if I were the queen? I would surely be more of use rather than that sadistic, pampered brat! Having King Zeus as a husband is one thing any woman would die for and yet she is not content with that? Greedy little bitch!" The nymphs' ring leader said out loud that one of them covered her mouth in fear that the mighty deities might wreak havoc upon them._

 _Little did they know that it already came._

 _"Hah! I am better! I have more heart than Lady Hera and a better wife at that matter." Another brave nymph claimed and she giggled like a maniac. By this time, all the nymphs slowly found the courage to speak that they are more suited to be queen. Intellect is the reason of the other, one because of beauty and all the other qualities of a woman that they found lacking in the current queen._

 _He gritted his teeth in annoyance upon eavesdropping and could not resist to unleash upon them sweet justice. They know nothing of the queen's burden. He could only think in disgust on how those nymphs dare mock Hera._

 _"I admire your courage to say those things, ladies." He suavely uttered as he revealed himself out of the woods and into the moonlight. His silver hair stood out the most and his sapphire eyes allured the wooden nymphs' hearts. He was the epitome of a beautiful disaster waiting for the right chance._

 _"Lo-Lord He-Hermes! A pleasant evening to you." One of the nymphs greeted as she stutters in fear. She realized that he must have heard their conversation and they feared that it will be made known to the entire pantheon. Punishment would surely come to them and a sentence from above is nothing to be taken lightly._

 _"Unfortunately, my evening had already been destroyed by a herd of ignorant damsels. Do you know that only higher divine beings can bring death to those beneath them?" Hermes asked them in a threateningly polite manner. The venom from his words was enough to make their teeth chatter in fear and some had fallen to their knees._

 _"Ye-yes, Lord Hermes. Pe-pe-please forgive us! All hail, the Olympians!" The ring leader spoke as she turned to her comrades, signalling them to follow her example. In no time, they were chanting praises in order to appease Hermes but it did the exact opposite._

 _"Foolish women! You speak of praises when we are looking and stab us behind our backs. Beings like you aren't worthy of life. You would do the world a favour by shedding your blood to make this forest fertile." Hermes calmly told them as he swiftly grabbed a nymph by the next and twisted it in a blink of an eye. The nymphs screamed upon seeing one of them lay lifeless on the ground. The nymphs screamed in terror as they all flee but the God of Thieves was swift. With his dagger and the aid of his Caduceus, he slayed them all in cold blood and a smile of satisfaction bore on his lips._

 _It was he who robbed the life of those who speak ill against the Olympians._

 _All hail, the God of the Thieves._

 _"Woe to those who are ignorant and foolish!" Hermes exclaimed as he cleansed his blades of blood. He heard a twig snap behind him and his senses sharpened. He instantly faced his back and slashed his dagger by the neck, snapping the lock of the figure's cloak. Even so, the figure stood proud and regal while holding her lamp._

 _Hermes stood astounded and unable to move due to shock when he saw whom the cloak was hiding._

 _It was Hera._

 _"Yo-your Highness, Queen Hera, what brings you into this filthy realm?" Hermes nervously greeted as he bowed to give honour to her. Hera eyed his surroundings and saw the cadavers of the nymphs her bloody son had left. He secretly smiled as he thought that it would bring happiness to his vainful mother that those who tamper upon her name are dead._

 _Yet when he looked up, he saw nothing but her indignant frown._

 _"Why did you murder them, Hermes?" Hera inquired as she was displeased by his actions._

 _"My – my queen, I have only done so to defend your glorious name. They know nothing of you, they know nothing of us! I cannot bear the impotence they had spoken of and took justice upon my hands." Hermes defended himself. He could not understand the root of her anger. Should not be she pleased that he had eliminated who speaks foul of their family?_

 _"Young and asinine son, evil will always be evil. It can never correct what is wrong. If you are going to kill every single person who would disgrace us, you will have the blood of every single thing that ever lived Have you ever thought of that before mindlessly giving in to your pathetic madness?" Hera vehemently reasoned and gazed at Hermes with a deathly stare._

 _"I have only done so because of love! I love our family to the deepest pit of my heart. I tried to restrain myself but they utter nothing but hurtful nonsense. If you only knew how they spoke of you, it was terribly insane! I couldn't bear it! It was painful, Mother." Hermes confessed as he fell onto his knees and cried tears of rage. He reminisced his childhood when he was still a student learning all sorts of things necessary to survive under the queen._

 _"I am impressed. You learn fast, boy." Hera complimented as she took a bite of the pie a teenage Hermes had cooked. This made Hermes blush as he was not used to be praised. After all, he only served as a messenger since he did not have any special power. It is true that he can bring plagues and blessings but it is already a common denominator among the deities. He was not known for anything special other than as a carrier._

 _"It is because you are a great mentor, my queen." He humbly replied. His heart leapt with happiness in seeing Hera enjoying herself contently with the pie. This was the least he could do anyways. Ever since Hera saw him reading a pile of books in the palace library, she had taken him under his wing. It was not known to him that Hera was moved by his eagerness to learn and that was the reason she took him in. At first, he was reluctant since he truly terrified of her. The memory of seeing her infuriated had been burned into his mind. Even Zeus was careful in hiding his naughty schemes from her in fear of her wrath._

 _But under her, he was able to see her motherly side. He was able to experience the warmth of a mother's love through her. She was strict and disciplined as mentor yet just as caring. She had been patient with him and he had learned so many things that he used to his advantage. His thirst for knowledge soon grew and Hera had set him free as her beloved student. It was somewhat symbolic to him. It was like he left the nest and went on a voyage to know more. Hera had given him all the means to learn enough on his own and he would be eternally grateful for those precious treasures._

 _He became famous as a cunning and clever god. It was because of this that he was given the title as the "God of the Thieves". He became prudent and cautious which aided him as a messenger. He held the morbid secrets of the messages he deliver to himself for if those secrets were to be made known, pandemonium is an understatement._

 _Grimly enough, it was on the tip of his finger to unravel those knots of chaos._

 _If he had not known better to which he owed from his mother, he would have done so a long time ago. This is why he cannot stand even a single joke that ridicules her. Hera may have done those unspeakable and uncharacteristic deeds but she was more than that. He knows for he had seen it. It became the same for everyone in the pantheon for he knows that even Athena can fall in love, Ares could be soft, Apollo could lie, Artemis has fears and even Zeus can be incapable at times. Each one of them had a weakness but that is what made them vulnerable enough to be loved. None of them deserve any of the cruel words sputtered by those who oppose them. His desire to eliminate them grew so great that he kills those who would dare taint the name of his family. He was like a thief in the night. He strikes at the unknown hour and woe to those who are unprepared._

 _Hera took out her a clean handkerchief and lowered herself to wipe the blood off Hermes' face._

 _"My son, I know that your love runs deep. It is so deep that it pushes you to kill those who could potentially threaten or hurt any of us but don't do this to yourself. They are not worthy for you to stain your own hands." Hera affectionately reminded as she looked at him in the eye with her eyes full of concern that it moved Hermes' heart. He realized all of the life he had ended, both deity and human. For the first time, he had felt guilty of his actions._

 _"Take this lamp and be enlightened. I have faith that you will be able to surpass this obstacle and return to the right path once more. After all, you learn fast, boy." Hera softly spoke as she held out his hand to give him her lamp. She kissed him on the forehead and vanished like the morning mist._

 _He turned the bodies of the nymphs into magnificent oak and willow trees to serve as their proper burial before leaving the forest. He ceased in killing deities and humans yet cunning as ever, he did not leave them unpunished._

 _Up on her throne, Hera was well pleased that he exacts proper justice from then on._

* * *

"Mother was displeased that I killed the nymphs who kept on spreading malicious things about her. I could not stop myself in doing so for their ignorance infuriated me. If they would only know how kind she was, they would never speak such words.

She chided me for my wrongful act and gave me this lamp as a symbol of enlightenment. She was right upon pondering about it. Violence only begets violence and I was able to learn this piece wisdom through her prompting. I am truly still her student after all. It is true that I left her nest but I didn't realize that she flew alongside me." Hermes concluded as his tale ended. All were silent and paralyzed by what Hermes had just revealed. They never thought that the nephew they all thought was innocent and so lovable could kill on their behalf.

The flame of the lamp penetrated through its glass and forged itself to Hera's orb.


	55. Athena's Piece

**Good Evening Everyone! :D**

 **Thank God for free time ahahahaha! Here's a fresh chapter and this time, it's Athena's piece! :D We are down to the last three pieces after this one. Do you guys have a guess on who those three might be? :P**

 **P.S. - This chapter was highly inspired by Lagertha in the Vikings 3 She's awesome!**

 **Thank you for supporting this story everyone. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **Love,**

 **FluffyClutchie**

* * *

 _"Maiden's Shield"_

* * *

"That is quite gruesome, much to my liking. I knew I made a wise choice in making you as the companion and sender of souls to Hell. "Hades remarked which made Hestia slap him on the shoulder. Hades could only wonder what in his perfectly dark statement offended his older sister. He only settled at the thought that perhaps it was too much of a gore for her own preference.

"Don't encourage such deeds. It is a relief that you had been guided well." Hestia chided her younger brother before turning to her nephew. Hermes agreed with his aunt and admitted that it might have gotten worse if no one had intervened. Everyone bursted into laughter but it quickly ceased as Hestia suddenly stopped upon remembering something.

"Hermes, could you relay a message to my servants?" Hestia courteously queried as she noticed that the sun had already set and dinner was fast approaching.

"Certainly, my lady." Hermes replied and Hestia wished for him to command her servants to prepare the dinner of the Olympians. All of them would surely be hungry from all the travelling they had done the whole day. Another thought is that the quest was not only physically tiring but mentally and emotionally as well.

Hermes bowed before leaving as his swift sandals carried him through the air.

"Perhaps we can reap Athena's piece before dinner?" Zeus suggested and turned to Hestia who approved of it. After all, it takes time to prepare meals and it would maximize their time. The five siblings left Hermes' room and proceeded back to the hall where the last Olympian piece definitely is.

By the time they reached the place, Athena was the sole deity in the room and she held a warrior's shield in her left forearm. It was a rare sight to see that the indomitable Athena had laid down her spear and stood proud with only a shield in her hand.

"Father, great children of Cronus, I welcome you with the highest honour I could offer." Athena greeted as she knelt in grace. Zeus motioned for her to rise and she presented the shield to them.

"Upon gaining the knowledge that we're racing against time, I immediately thought of the things that linked me to Mother. It is true that she had given me many gifts yet this shield was the first. Father, please tell me. Does my light dwell in this shield?" Athena expounded and Zeus nodded with an approving expression on his face. His daughter had always known how to please people and he was proud of how far she thought ahead.

"I am truly interested in the story of your shield. Is there a sentiment its design?" Poseidon commentated as he saw that the shield was enough to cover Athena herself if all else fails. Athena smiled at them and praised her uncle for his observance.

"Long before I had become renowned for my sagacity and tactical skills in war, I was a meek girl who could not even fend for herself. I would always receive the jeers of my siblings and other gods yet I knew that even jests have truth that ring within them. I was often teased but I knew better than to violently retort to such nonsense.

Yet even divine as we are, we have limitations too.

I yearned to be respected as the elders were. At some point, I wanted to be feared.

The easiest way I thought of to gain what I seek is through war.

Ever since that realization, I practiced from dawn till dusk in perfecting spear manipulation. The spear was perfect for me for it was light and its range is flexible. I would not choose a weapon that will put me at a disadvantage so I deemed that the spear would be the safest. I knew that I had to condition myself as well if I want to engage in something dangerous. I had to double my efforts since war was built for men. I needed to gain a tremendous amount of strength in order to make a name for myself. I was so eager to prove that I am someone that I forgot to brace myself for its toll." Athena trailed off and clutched the shield affectionately.

 _It was a time of turmoil on the land of the mortals and a great war for power was prevalent. Of course, the gallant Ares was behind all of it and joyously fights among men in disguise. She participated in the war as well and joined in full armour, bearing the crest of Olympus. Ares paid no attention to her as his bloodlust took over him and eliminated those who stood against him._

 _The dauntless Athena on the other hand, braved the plains and speared all those in her way. Her movements were refined and not a single target missed. She had been training since childhood for her first war and for a first, her tactics were already superlative._

 _Unknowingly, she had caught the eye of Ares who was stunned by her development._

 _When she noticed that her older brother was coming in for her, she decided to flee into the forest. She contemplated that as of now, she cannot bear a candle against him yet and engaging this early would only bring unnecessary injury. Moreover, she did not wish to fight him for personal reasons. She transformed into an owl and flew to find a bushy tree to hide her but it escaped her senses that Ares had shot an arrow and it gravely injured her right wing._

 _She plummeted to the ground with great force and she slowly started to lose consciousness._

 _She closed her eyes and she felt the ground vibrating as the footsteps of her brother's stallion were echoing louder and louder. The sunlight that escaped through the gaps of the tree's leaves was almost as if they were piercing her eyes open. She fought the instinct to open her eyes for she did not want to see what Ares will do to her._

 _Just then, she heard a bird's cry and saw a glorious peacock with its vibrant tail and mesmerizing hundred eyes putting all those who see it in a daze. The peacock then turned to her and carried her as they flew into the sky._

"Ah yes, I remember that day very clearly. Mother had rescued me from the war I carelessly entangled myself in. " Athena added.

 _When she came to her senses, she was in Mt. Olympus and Iris was tending her injured right shoulder._

 _"Greetings, Your Ladyship, I am glad that you have awaken." Iris daintily greeted her as she curtsied. Athena saw that her wound had completely healed and there was a patch of herb wrapped around the area where the wound was. She sat upright and recalled everything that happened. Heat crept up to her face as she remembered the peacock that carried her._

 _"Tell me, Iris. Did Queen Hera rescue me?" Athena asked in a fit of surprise and Iris smiled in approval._

 _"Am I dead?" Athena innocently asked and Iris laughed softly. She saw as Iris rolled the huge shield at the foot of her bed to present it. It was a golden white shield with intricate owl designs and red embellishments that made it pleasing to the eyes. It was a shield that any warrior would be pleased to have. She felt that it had been made perfectly just for her._

 _"You will find your answers in the training ground, my lady. She wants me to accompany you there after you wake up." Iris answered and Athena did not waste another second. The thought of Hera helping her boggled her mind to the core. What would be in it for her? Knowing how she despises her step children and her clever way of thinking, it is not like her to do something like that._

 _Bearing it in mind, Athena proceeded with her guard up as she saw Hera waiting for her at the grounds._

 _"Your Highness, Queen Hera, I am truly in debt for your gracious rescue. What may I be of service to you?" Athena humbled herself before her and Hera motioned for her to rise. She was surprised to see the queen holding a spear and shield. In her whole life, she had never seen Hera wield any weapon and she had always been on the training grounds._

 _"Leave us, Iris." Hera firmly commanded and her faithful maiden took her leave. Athena could feel the disappointment emanating from her step mother and she could not help feel but to feel disdainful towards her own self._

 _"I have been observing you from afar. What is it that you want to attain, Athena?" Hera inquired firmly and Athena was taken aback by her sudden question. It was so random and it felt like she was a cornered mouse. She cleared her mind and gradually thought off a proper answer to the queen's question._

 _All she had ever wanted was to gain the respect of all and forge a name that will be remembered throughout the ages. Athena conveyed her thoughts as they are in a polite manner and Hera exhaled sharply._

 _"Very well, let us fight." Hera challenged out of the blue which astonished Athena even more. She had never been the one to underestimate her opponents but if Hera was truly watching her from afar, she should know that she is quite adroit with the spear. Athena had never seen Hera fight in her entire life time._

 _Yet she knew better than to turn down the offer. It might give the queen the wrong impression and so, she accepted it._

 _Athena readied her spear but strangely, Hera dropped hers and only retained her shield._

 _"Your Majesty-"Athena spoke but she was quickly stopped by Hera._

 _"I know what I am doing. Come." Hera provoked and Athena vaulted up in the air with the support of her spear. By this, she would able to see her target's blind spots from above but she was surprised to see that her target was not at the ground anymore. The training ground was a wide meadow and there was nowhere to hide. Her eyes alarmingly searched for Hera and it seemed like the land had swallowed her whole._

 _"Where are you looking at, child?" Hera abruptly called and when Athena turned back, she found that Hera had been behind her all this time. Shields are naturally heavy and when Hera tried to lung at her with it, Athena had the time block the shield by the spear's long handle. The impact however, sent Athena diving towards the ground. It was fortunate that she has sharp reflexes and was able to regain composure, otherwise she would have hit the grass._

 _She was alarmed however that her spear had been shattered into two pieces._

 _Her hands shook in terror as she had never imagined that her spear would break. Seeing that Hera was coming for her, she threw away the safe end of the spear and charged with the piece of the spear that holds the spearhead. Hera saw this and as they neared in collision, she swiftly pressed pressure to Athena's wrist with her free hand which made her drop the spear and she moderately pushed Athena with her shield. Fortunately for the queen, it was enough to make her opponent stumble._

 _Athena fell backwards and the victor was as bright as the sun._

 _"You are truly a wise and adept child. Aerial views will provide you the visions that could formulate the best strategies. Jumping in order to see your enemy's weak point is a smart move. I expected nothing less from the Goddess of Wisdom." Hera complimented as she help Athena get back on her feet. The cold breeze swept through their meaningful encounter as the tangerine sun was setting._

 _"You are very skilled, my queen. I did not stand a chance at all and I view you now in a higher regard." Athena replied which made Hera exhale sharply again. It made Athena feel that perhaps, Hera was trying to prove a point and she missed it._

 _"My point in duelling with you is to teach you that your spear will not garner the kind of respect you want to achieve, most especially through war. Why did you think I fought you with a shield, my child?" Hera asked in a motherly tone that baffled Athena. She was so used to the stern tone that Hera uses most of the time that she never imagined the gentleness underlying beneath._

 _"Your Grace, please enlighten me." Athena replied and Hera exhaled exasperatedly._

 _"Call me, Mother at times like this." Hera emphasized and Athena nodded profusely in obedience. Clearing her throat, Hera took a deep breath before smiling towards Athena._

 _"I have never been elaborate but you are a fruit that is not yet ripe and so, I will be direct with you. You see Athena, the respect that you desire must first come from within you. You are a noble child and truth be told, your wisdom is second to none once you harness it to its maximum potential seeing that you are already this sagacious at your age._

 _You were so bent in spearing down people, most likely to show your superiority, for them to respect you but you left yourself vulnerable. I was able defeat you with my shield alone. Do not take this the wrong way but perhaps the outcome could have been different if you used the shield I gave you as a gift._

 _Athena, you do not have to prove yourself to anyone. God or mortal, we are all born with dignity. The only things that blinds us is no one but our own self. In my own view, the only time you should use that spear is when others are trying to trample upon your own self-worth and your loved ones' as well." Hera conveyed carefully and Athena could feel nothing but to be ashamed of her own impotence as a goddess._

 _She had been so thirsty for that respect that she did not even consider the correct ways to gain it. She enclosed herself in a box in where war was the only way. Moreover, she did not even realize the fact that all this time, she was only fighting against herself, against her prideful ego._

 _Unable to bear the weight of her own thoughts, Athena remained grievously silent._

 _"I most certainly have to go. Till we meet again, child." Hera bade goodbye and walked away gracefully. She knew that the lesson she wanted her daughter to learn had already been imbued and there was no longer any reason to stay. As for Athena, she wanted her mother to stay a little longer but she knew that the queen had many responsibilities. The last thing she wants to be is a burden._

 _But she could not wait for their next meeting._

 _"Mother!" Athena blurted out loud which made Hera turn to her in surprise. Her eyebrow arched in wondering what force on Olympus made a quiet child burst suddenly._

 _"Th-thank you! I had been enlightened. C-Could we please do this again, sometime?" Athena nervously imparted as her hands and feet grew cold. They were never that close and her fear of her was undeniably still there but Athena felt the urgent desire to know more about the queen that she might have wrongly known all this time._

 _"I look forward to it, Athena."_

"She rescued me from danger and after that, we fought each other. I with my spear and her with her shield. At that time, I was so foolish that she was able to defeat me with a mere shield. After my defeat, she gave me an invaluable lesson that I would never forget. She made me realize that I was so eager and desperate for the other people's reverence that I had forgotten that there was only one person I needed to overcome and impress.

After all, your greatest competitor is you alone.

Therefore, that one person I have to overcome is myself." Athena sincerely expressed and the crest of the shield kindled like the morning light and drew itself to Hera's orb.


	56. The Rainbow's Waterloo

**GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! :D**

 **VACATION IS FINALLY HERE YAY! I can finally write to my heart's content T^T. Since I was inspired by romanov16's Handmaiden to Hera: A Tale of Iris, I was moved into writing my own version of Iris' origin (Please update your story, I honestly love it). After all, she remained loyal to Hera through it all and certainly deserves a special chapter in the story. Please enjoy this chapter and feel free to let me know what you think through reviews or PMs. I really appreciate it. ^_^ Thank you for supporting this story, guys! ^o^**

 **P.S. - Thank you to those who guessed. Unfortunately I can't confirm it here but you guys know the answer :P**

 **Lovelots,  
** **FluffyClutchie**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _Soon, she was only surrounded by the glimmering fragments of her parents that seemed to mourn for her rather than themselves._

* * *

. .

. .

Iris faithfully sits by the side of Hera's chaise.

The full moon was at bloom and its gentle light was the only thing illuminating the darkness.

As much as her mistress commands the power of Light, she often revels in darkness.

"One can only appreciate the light when you are in the darkness." Iris uttered in the silence as she recalled the words of her mistress. A teardrops fell like rain from her eyes as she clutched the hand of her sleeping lady.

A month had passed since Hera fell into coma.

Iris longed for her the most. After all, her she had devoted her entire life to serve her magnanimous queen. It seems like nothing can console her tremendous grief. She would never leave Hera's side for the loyal handmaiden that she was. Continuing life without her mistress feels like a sore mistake. After all, she was more than just a mistress. Hera had been her mother. She never treated her like she was someone beneath her. Hera treated her as if she came from her own womb.

Iris gazed at Hera and she thought of how sacredly tranquil she was. Her complexion was deathly pale and it sharply contrasted with the emerald green night dress she had donned her with. Her lustrous chestnut hair had grown so long it fell below her waist. Iris would not dare cut it without Hera's permission for it would be a sacrilege to her being.

The amethyst gem of her ring on her left ring finger shimmered as the rays of the moonlight reached it.

"Mother." Iris called out as she wept and held on to her dear ring.

* * *

 _10 years had passed since the Titanomachy._

 _Memories of war were engraved into the memories of young Iris forever._

 _After all, the Titans Thaumas and Elektra also joined the war against the Olympians._

 _Iris remembers how her sisters were raggedly captured by the Cyclopes as they informed them of their parents' downfall. Iris managed to escape through the heroic sacrifices of her older sisters. She sprinted as fast as her little legs could carry her. She screamed for help but she felt that it fell on the heaven's deaf ears. Her sisters were in danger and the thought of her parents' death rang through her mind. Distraught by what the Cyclopes had told them, she sailed the merciless seas on raft that she clumsily built by herseld and strode through the perilous meadows barefoot. Her only guides were the great smoke of destruction and the lightning that flashes in the sky. In her fragile mind, that kind of place would surely be where her parents are fighting. After all, we are talking about a war between powerful beings. The scene must be hell itself._

 _With her feet worn out, she ran and ran until she reached the place of her destination._

 _The gruesome sights of annihilation and the sight of her parents lying on the ground left the poor girl scarred for life. Her parents were bathing by their own ichor by the time she reached them. It is true that deities are immortal yet when they exhaust their bodies, they merge with the elements they rule over with their memories intact. That way, they are truly immortal yet they lack form._

 _Numerous deities merge with their elements each passing day and more frequently than ever since the war._

 _Why does this happen? Ovid had once said that the bloodline of the gods must be preserved._

 _In the law of alchemy, one might say that it is the Law of Equivalent Exchange._

 _As new gods and goddesses are born, old deities must depart. Simple as that._

 _Iris rushed to her parents as she embraced them one last time. Their bodies were already dissipating. Her mother's fragments were synthesizing with the clouds and her father's fragments were heading towards the ocean. She trembled as she desperately tried to contain their fragments. Perhaps that way, she might be able to reconstruct their pieces to bring them back to life but it was futile._

 _Soon, she was only surrounded by the glimmering fragments of her parents that seemed to mourn for her rather than themselves._

 _Iris cried unto the sky for the cruel fate that she had suffered._

 _She was heard by the sky and a bolt of lightning rushed towards her. She tried to run yet she was frozen by fear._

 _"Come on, don't fail me now!" Iris commanded herself as she smacked her legs. How she wished that it would stood up for her and carry her involuntarily but even that was impossible for a goddess. Everything went slow around her and she thought that perhaps, her end was right then and there._

 _Fortunately, it wasn't only the sky who heard her._

 _As she covered her eyes from the blinding lightning, she felt two protective arms envelop her. When she came to her senses, she was already laid on the grass._

 _"By the gods, that could have been fatal for you!" A mature woman's voice spoke of great concern for her and somehow, her heart was soothed. For the first time since she ran away, she felt saved and secured from all slowly opened her eyes and met her saviour who was clad in the most glorious golden armour she had ever seen._

 _Little did she know that in the future, she shall faithfully serve the lady who saved her and the one fated to be the Queen of Olympus._

 _"What are even you doing in a place like this? Come, I shall take you to your parents wherever they may be." Hera said in haste as she stood up. .If she had been a second late, the child would have merged with the wind. Hera deduced her stature by her clothing. The girl was surely a wind goddess in the making and the designs of her dress were from deities across the seas. She honestly hoped that the girl was accidentally whisked by the forceful western winds and imagined her parents worriedly looking for her._

 _She was snapped from her musings when Iris tightly hugged her waist._

 _"Th-they're gone. Mother . . . father. . . my sisters. . . gone."Iris stuttered as her breathing heaved. Tears cascaded her potched cheeks and she clung to Hera as if it was a matter of life and death._

 _Hera gritted her teeth in anger as she tightly clutched the child and flew towards the island of Acraia and her sisters. They used to be the nurses of Hera even before Tethys. She knew that the girl would be in good hands and grew up gracefully just as she did. The poor child had endured so much and she was unaware of it. How she wish it dawned to her sooner. After all, she found the child alone and weeping. She never thought that the ichor on the grass surrounding her were from her parents._

 _In that time of war, that was the only place that she saw fitting for a child to be reared._

 _The moon had risen by the time she reached the island yet the night was still young. Hera carried Iris in her arms as the child fell asleep during the journey. Hera gazed at the hurting expression of the child and felt sympathy engulfed her. She was to young to experience death. Not even Hera had experienced the feeling of losing a love one back then._

 _Hera went to the island's heart where her nurses reside and their delight upon seeing her brought the great joy. It had truly been a long time since they last saw her and they were as surprised when they saw the child she was carrying._

 _She kissed the child on her forehead, bestowing upon her the protection of the sky._

 _Hera painstakingly entrusted the upbringing of the child to the sisters and left to finish the war._


	57. The Rainbow's Promise

**Good Mor-night Everyone! :D (Time check: 2:05 AM XD)**

 **I made another chapter for Iris, featuring Hestia. I decided to make another chapter for Iris with the person I thought she would be perfect with and that was Hestia. xD I love this chapter and this is the longest one yet ahahaha! Please enjoy this chapter and let me guys know what you think through PM or reviews :) Always appreciated, always open! :) Thank you for supporting this story.**

 **Lovelots,**  
 **FluffyClutchie**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"The mind forgets often but the heart does not."_

* * *

 _. ._

 _. ._

 _Time swiftly passed and Iris grew elegantly at the hands of Hera's nurses._

 _They had been so kind to the orphan Iris. They educated her on feminine chores, duties of a deity, knowledge of the mortals and countless more about life. The sisters had even honed the power of the wind that she inherited from her late mother and the seas that she inherited from her late father. She was highly exceptional at both and the moment her creativity bloomed, the rainbow was born. This pleased the sisters very much due to the fact that they have raised such a humble and skilful child._

 _Iris had truly worked hard because she had a dream._

 _Even before Hera was crowned queen, Iris had always dreamt to serve Hera._

 _She had never forgotten how Hera saved her life. She did not only rescue her but she also entrusted a mere common goddess like her into the care of such compassionate deities. It felt like Hera had given her a second home and eased the pain of her parents' loss._

 _No matter what the cost, she won't hesitate to offer her life to her._

 _When Iris had reached her womanhood and deemed herself worthy to be a handmaiden, she opened up to the sisters about her decision. The sisters cried when they heard Iris' wish. They may be reluctant but they all knew how high the respect and admiration Iris held for the queen._

 _And so, with respect to her wishes, they kissed her farewell._

 _Iris would never forget her kind folks. She owes all of what she knows to them and they played a huge role in her life. She would look back and forth until she was so far she could no longer see them._

 _As she travelled in her pretty rainbow, she could only imagine what Hera was like. She would love to know her more. She swears to herself that she will be the best handmaiden there is. She had dedicated her whole life gathering knowledge for this day. Upon thinking further, it does not matter anymore what Hera is like now. All that matters is that she will be her handmaiden._

 _Upon reaching the grandiose palace of Mt. Olympus she felt her knees wobbled. She saw the soldiers of Ares perfectly lined up at the gate to defend the palace from intruders. The archers of Artemis and Apollo were located on each roof and she saw the servants of Hestia as they tended the gardens from afar. She marvelled at their sight for it was the first time she saw them out of the books. After all, they are not real deities. They are mere ethereal spirits created by the gods for various purposes. These creatures are exceptionally flexible at any task yet they can never leave Mt. Olympus or materialize out of it. Only the great 12 Olympians were given the power to create them by Zeus. Their life is short and they perish in a month's time._

 _"Young lady, what brings you here?" A woman's voice called out to her and she was snatched away from her thoughts._

"Your Highness, Lady Hestia, Daughter of Chronus, Goddess of the Hearth. It is a great pleasure to see you." Iris immediately greeted and bowed in respect before the baffled goddess. Iris remembers all the 12 Olympian's honoraries. If she were to be Hera's handmaiden, she would always interact with the gods and goddesses of great importance. One way of showing proper decorum is to know and acknowledge the presence of a deity who is higher than you.

 _"Oh my, you are embarrassing me. Lady Hestia would be enough. It is pretty rare to meet a youth that is refined as you." Hestia replied as she smiled. It is very rare for her to be greeted in such a formal manner on a casual day. Since she is not one for the limelight, even her honoraries were often forgotten but the girl in front of her remembered._

 _Then a brilliant idea dawned upon Hestia._

 _She had never felt so lucky. What she needed came to her._

 _"Forgive me for this is so sudden. I am actually about to descend to look for a handmaiden for the queen. I think you are perfectly suitable for the position." Hestia kindly offered and Iris' felt like she was flying with colors. It is seemed too good to be true and she profusedly thanked the Fates inside her mind._

"I wholeheartedly accept it, my gracious lady. After all, it was what I came for!" Iris replied cheerfully and Hestia clasped her hands in approval. Iris could hardly believe it. She felt like the skies smiled upon her as she went inside the gates with Hestia. Hestia welcomed her into the palace and led her to the library, much to the surprise of Iris.

 _Little did she know that she was in for a bigger surprise._

"It took you long enough to realize. I told you that only you can be my handmaiden, Hestia." A familiar voice echoed through the library and Iris' heart pounded in anxiousness. For years she had waited and the chance was now in front of her.

 _Something was a little off yet Iris paid little mind to it._

 _Perhaps, it was just her._

 _But Hera's voice lost its cheerfulness into it._

 _"Unfortunately, you have been proven wrong, my queen." Hestia kindly replied and Iris heard the sound of a chair rising. She heard the satin cloth rustling by the marble floor, the footsteps got louder until they had finally met._

 _For the first time in years, Iris and Hera had finally met once more._

 _"Your Majesty, Queen Hera, Daughter of Chronus, Wife of the Great King Zeus, the Queen of All Immortals and Mortals." Iris exclaimed as she prostrated herself before Hera. Tears were welling up in her eyes because of the great joy vibrating throughout her entire being. She could not explain the happiness she felt. She desperately blinked to feign away her tears and hoped they would not fall._

 _Hera's eyes widened as she saw the young girl. She remembered her perfectly. That layered dark lilac hair and golden eyes could only belong to a girl she met way back. She was the weeping lass she saved from a lightning bolt during the war. She had grown into a fine young woman with gratitude to Acraia and her sisters. Deep down, Hera was glad._

 _Iris reminded her of her bright days. Iris' aura gave her a sense of innocence and youthful jolly. She used to be so carefree and expressive when she was her age. She felt the love of everyone and she basked in it. Her smiles were genuine and they shone brighter than the sun. A simple conversation with her can even cheer up the King of the Underworld. She scornfully laughed inside at the irony of things. Her austere poker expression had been her signature. The trauma of betrayal and love left her maimed and scarred. She was not the same as before and another reminder came to her. Her eyes twitched in disgust._

 _"You may rise." Hera spoke to Iris and averted her gaze back to Hestia. "I have no issues with her being my handmaiden. Please train her for me, Hestia. I despise ignorant and inefficient maidens. I hope she would stay permanent." Hera ordered flatly and Hestia courteously submitted to her command. Hera gazed back at the wondering pair of orbs on Iris' face. She could feel the questions forming on Iris' mind and Hera is not sure whether she has the courage to answer them truthfully._

 _Hera left the room in bitter disappointment._

 _On the corner, Hestia was left dumbfounded. Hera had never shown any favour for a candidate. The fact that she expressed her hopes of Iris' permanence was enough to fuel Hestia's excitement._

 _"Brace yourself, young lady. Your course of training will not be of great ease." Hestia forewarned and the excitement that Hestia felt was immediately transferred to Iris._

 _Ever since then, Iris wondered what happened to her future mistress. In the brief moments that they have met, she had always remembered the jaunty vibe that surrounded her. She gazed at her once with eyes filled with so much concern. Her eyes seemed so weary and her regal aura almost left her petrified._

 _Even then, her resolve did not wan. Hera changed yet the fact that she highly respected her doesn't._

 _She underwent careful training under the mentorship of Hestia. To Iris, Hestia was a stern yet kind teacher. Hestia taught her the million things she needed to remember to be Hera's ideal maiden. After all, thousands had already forfeited the job due to Hera's dissatisfaction. The problem of the queen's handmaiden had gotten so severe that Hestia had taken matters into her own hands._

 _Hestia showed her the lifestyle in the palace and all the unspoken norm among the gods and goddesses. She spoke of various things that must not be discussed out in the open or never to be at all. Hestia introduced her to all the gods and goddesses who resided in the palace and all of them bade her best of luck. The peculiar thing to Iris was their nervous smiles. Later on, she will realize why after years of service to the queen._

 _After familiarizing Iris with the palace and its deities, Hestia poured a great deal of time explaining things about Hera. Hestia led Iris to her home at the forests of Mt. Olympus where they cannot be heard. There, Iris keenly listened to the final lesson of Hestia about Hera and laughed at some information that she expected not._

 _"Hera is partly an earth goddess. Judging the fact that she was able to give Demeter the governance over season, she is a powerful earth goddess. I presumed that it might due to Akraia and her sisters since they were goddesses of the earth themselves. Adding the spice of humor, encouraging Hera in bestowing the seasons to Demeter was my idea. It was after she created a storm that almost wiped an entire country because she found out Zeus cheated on her._

 _The storm even reached Hades' realm and famous words were drawn from his lips._

 _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Hestia spoke in between laughs. Hera does all sorts of crazy things whenever she is jealous. Some are drastic, some are subtle yet they make an impact._

 _Iris laughed as well yet she her spine shivered. Hera is terrifying and angering her is definitely off her list. Yes, that is right. She might do something mischievous once and a while yet anything but that._

 _"Hera is also a sea goddess. She had learned to manipulate bodies of water but only to a certain extent. Amphitrite, Tethys and Oceanus taught her a few tricks with water when Hera was deported to them by Rhea. Nevertheless, she enhanced that power and she became formidable at it. Only Aeolus and Poseidon can calm the torrents she summons every time Zeus flirts with a sea nymph._

 _This is already evident yet Hera is the most powerful sky goddess. Being the queen, her powers only come in second to the king. She governs the celestial bodies and could harness their power at her bid._

 _Hestia explained that Hera had other servants as well and they were called the Horai. There are 12 of them for they represent the hours on a timepiece. Hera is there mistress and the reason is one of the greatest mysteries even among the deities. This earned her the epithet of "Saturnia" in relation with Saturn or in Greek, Chronus._

 _It is unknown whether Hera could manipulate time or her servants do that for her but Hestia warned Iris. She told the young maiden to never inquire and to never delve into powers of the deities, most especially the monarchs. There are things that only certain people must know and Iris must deal with it._

 _If Hera learns to trust you my dear, she will tell you things that even I may not know. You must never speak of the secrets she reveals to you, not even to me. I understand for I am her handmaiden until this day." Hestia imparted and a sad smile escaped her lips. Their lectures would end after that very day and that would be the time when Iris takes the place she holds so dearly._

 _Always remember to be formal, child. Hera is quite the traditionalist. Never question her and always inform her of what you do. If you wish to take initiative, do not do so in secret. My sister appreciates help but when she does not ask for it, do not give it. She is the definition of independence and she takes pride in it. You can still help her if it is reasonably needed yet do so discreetly. Pray to the Fates that she won't discover._

 _If she asks for your opinion, give it honestly but know your place. Convey it courteously and always remember that she is the queen. You cannot speak to her casually even if she demands it. Have you ever heard me address her as 'sister'?" Hestia inquired. Iris shook her head. She had always observed Hestia whenever she served Hera when they have no lectures. Always so prudent and polite, it is no wonder that Hera loved her so much._

 _Iris promised to herself that she strive to be as perfect as Hestia._

For now, she is absorbing every single advice Hestia is giving.

 _"Continuing on, knowing your mistress is a must. I will not share for you will learn this by yourself. Always go with the flow of your mistress' mood. Do not be sad if she is happy or at least do not show it. Listen to her and keep her words in your heart. The mind forgets often but the heart does not._

 _Be observant and keen. In times of peril and emergency, she will not communicate to you by word but by signals. Sharpen your wits and expound your knowledge for Hera always acts or speaks in riddles. Either way, you must never interfere with her affairs or way of doing things unless you have death wish._

 _Lastly, a handmaiden must be ready to risk her life for her mistress._

 _You are not only there to serve but to also protect." Hestia concluded as she held the hands of a confused Iris. The mellow light of the sun, shone upon them and the gentle breeze entered the room. Hestia bowed her head to the wind and her long auburn hair covered her face._

 _Iris' eyes widened as she saw teardrops fell at Hestia's lap._

 _"The truth is, I want to be always by my sister's side. Being her handmaiden had given me so much joy." Hestia expressed with so much emotion that it overwhelmed Iris._

"My gracious lady, I-I . . . "

 _"It is all right. I will turn over my position to you yet let me express my sentiments." Hestia spoke and Iris opened her heart as she listened._

 _"I am listening, my gracious lady." Iris replied with all due respect and Hestia exhaled sharply._

 _"Ever since Olympus became her home, I had been by her side. I was there in all the times she gave birth. I was the maid of honor in her wedding and we bonded often. I love my little sister so much and her happiness was mine is mine as well._

 _Then again, I have to leave. I cannot risk it._

 _Everyone knew of Demeter and Zeus' infidelity. It shook Hera to the core and left her unable to trust anyone. For a time, she spoke to no one unless needed to. She isolated herself and at night as I peeked through her chambers, I saw her wept. Hera's silent cries, Zeus' regret, and Demeter's hatred toward herself were all painful for me. My heart cried out to each of their wounded hearts._

 _Then it dawned on me, Iris._

 _If this will happen again and this time with me, I will never forgive myself._

 _I see my brother's eyes. I am not a fool and I know those gazes. I needed to act for I know that Zeus is easily swayed by his desires. I swore to him that my virginity shall be kept unblemished. I left him with no choice and he revered my wish. As more caution, I must also distance myself._

 _With that, only one thing remains for me to accomplish. I must find Hera a companion that she can turn to in my absence._

 _Iris, you are still a child. Zeus would never take interest in you. You are bright and clever. You are compassionate, humble and well-mannered. You were unique from all the other goddesses I had trained. This is something that Hera does not know off, please bear that in mind chid. No matter what, this stays between us._

 _I trust you Iris. You had proven yourself worthy of it._

 _You will be the first person I will say this to and I will only say it once._

 _I entrust to you my little sister, Iris. She's one of the most precious people I love. Please always take care of her." Hestia wholeheartedly implored as she clutched Iris' hands tighter. By this time, Iris cried with her as she was deeply touched by the sisterhood between Hestia and Hera. She felt her emotions resonated with Hestia's melancholy. Her heart wept for her dear mentor._

 _"My gracious lady, the queen is abundantly fortunate to have a sister as loving as you. I cannot fathom the suffering you must feel inside and I would not even try. I promise that I would do everything in power for Queen Hera. I would gladly do anything for her and I am more than willing to sacrifice all of what I have for her welfare. I would always recall your teachings in my heart, Lady Hestia. It was thanks to you that I became a better handmaiden." Iris sincerely imparted and the two of them wiped their tears._

 _"Well, your mistress awaits you. Go." Hestia ordered Iris one last time as she flashed a bright smile of encouragement towards Iris. A bright future lies ahead and Hestia is at peace with it._

 _"I shall not keep her waiting. I shall go as you wish, my gracious lady." Iris replied and gracefully curtsied before Hestia as a sign of respect. As she left Hestia's home, she felt the blazing determination to be loyal to the promise she made to Hestia and to her younger self._


	58. Iris' Piece

**Good Mor-night Everyone! :D (Time-check : 12:18 AM XD)**

 **It has been a while. :D t took longer to write this chappy and I apologize for that. :( I wanted to give it the full emotion that I wished to capture. Unlike any other chapters, I gave this one a lot of dialogues and no worries because there are still plenty of descriptions. ;) I made the extraction or harvesting whichever you guys preffer of Iris' piece unique as well. (read to find out mwahaha. I was kind off inspired by the writing techniques of my most favorite author ,Mitch Albom. xD) Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think through reviews or PM. Always appreciated and thank you in advance for the support this story had garnered! T^T :)))**

 **P.S. - Who are the last two pieces? :P Take a guess ^_^**

 **Lovelots,**  
 **FluffyClutchie**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"Amethyst Ring"_

* * *

 _. ._

 _. ._

 _Eons had passed and Iris remained steadfastly allegiant to Hera._

 _Iris loved her mistress sincerely for what she was. Hera had been a mother to her when she least expected it and Hera loved her as if she was her own child. She might not show it deliberately but Iris felt. She felt it through her words of wisdom that she constantly shared to her and how she constantly watched over her safety even if she was just her handmaiden. Humorous as it may sound, Hera had blinded so many gods and mortals with her dazzling light because they had viewed Iris in a lewd manner._

 _Hera did not need to do those things yet she did so for Iris._

 _That alone was enough for Iris to believe that goodness reigns in her mistress' hear despite of her bluntness._

 _Iris could not help but to feel sympathy towards Hera. She was deeply saddened how the cruel reality of life shattered her mistress' spirit. Seeing her laugh or enjoy things is rarer than a blue moon. Hera rarely smiles and if she does, it would be a sorrowful one. She was often misunderstood by the deities around her and deep inside, Iris would be greatly angered. If they will only open their minds then perhaps, they will see the kindred spirit behind cold shoulders of her queen. Iris would be disgusted by the rumours those deities would spread. As time passed, she also acquired her mistress' hatred for ignorance._

 _Furthermore, Iris had seen Hera at her most fragile moments._

 _In a mortal's measurement of time, Iris had served Hera for billions of years._

 _She had heard the soft cries of her mistress behind doors, her silent pleas for deliverance._

 _There would be times that Hera would seek the comfort of her presence. In surprising instances, she would softly knock on her door in the wee hours of the night and she would lie in her arms until she would fall sleep. Iris pondered that since her children had families and spouses of their own and with her husband gone most of the time, loneliness consumed her._

 _In the morning, Hera would be gone and every single time, a note would be left._

 _"Forgive me for disturbing you last night, Iris."_

* * *

 _Moreover, Iris had seen Hera at her realest._

 _One summer's midnight, Hera summoned Iris at the throne room by sending a peacock. Even though her eyes were droopy from sleep, she hastened as she dressed and set out at her mistress' command. The passages and halls of the palace were deafeningly soundless. The place was barely enlightened by fading candlelight. It was a good thing that Hera's peacock knew the way. Navigating in the darkness is hard alone._

 _Iris reached the throne room much sooner than she expected. She gently opened the doors and the beautiful peacock ran towards Hera. That night, Hera meditated at the feet of her throne as she sat on her knees with eyes shut in reflection. The little peacock rested behind her and unraveled its majestic plumage._

 _The moonlight gorgeously illuminated the place and Hera's fair complexion magnified her presence. Iris was dazzled by the combination Hera's regal allure and her peacock's beauty. It was no wonder that Zeus fell for her. Her mistress was in her sleeping ruffled white chiton that reached her feet and the thin transparent robe she wore extended beyond her in all directions. It was like the heavens and the winds themselves had dressed her in elegance._

 _Iris made her way towards Hera and halted a few feet away from her. Hera suddenly raised her hand, thus prevented Iris from speaking. Hera knew that Iris would greet her as always and she did not want to hear it. Not as of then._

 _Silence made its brief debut._

 _"My thoughts are plaguing me." Hera uttered softly as she slowly opened her jaded eyes. Hera thought of all the times vengeance blinded her to commit awful atrocities. The blood that was shed, the tears that were dropped, the lives that were lost and for all the hearts that were hurt._

 _"Is there any way I can alleviate them, my lady?" Iris affectionately replied as her concern grew for her mistress. Hera had always kept things to herself, even from her own handmaiden. Iris confides to Hera and like a true mother, she listens to her. Iris would love to do the same for her mistress if she would only open her heart._

 _"Is there a way to stop anyone from betraying one another?" Hera asked Iris, her tone tinged with blue sorrow. Hera knew herself very well. She loves with all her heart though she knows that not all returns it equally. It is her Achilles' heel. Every time it was not returned, it felt like treachery to her and she felt the need to return the pain they caused her. Hera had always believed that if she were loved as she should be, then perhaps everything would be different. Hera knows this yet she cannot blame anyone. After all, she takes pride in her independence._

 _Everything was her own choice._

 _Even loving him._

 _Iris fell speechless by Hera's response. She knew that there was none but she did not find the heart to answer._

 _"Betrayal, such a deep word is it not?" Hera continued as she delved deeper into her thoughts._

 _"Yes, my lady."_

 _"You disappoint me sometimes, Iris."_

 _"I express my deepest apologies for my incompetence, your merciful grace."_

 _"Between betrayal and disappointment, which is deeper?"_

 _"It would be betrayal, my lady."_

 _"What word did I use to you, Iris?"_

 _"Disappointed, my lady."_

 _"It was because you had never betrayed me before."_

 _"My insurmountable love and reverence for you prevents me, my lady."_

 _"I am glad."_

 _"Your happiness is my happiness, my lady."_

 _"I had committed so many crimes, Iris."_

 _"You have no fault, my lady."_

 _"Perhaps being constantly betrayed was my retribution."_

 _"It is unjust and cruel, my lady. I think not."_

 _"Comfort me not with lies."_

 _"I beg your forgiveness, my lady but I believe what I say is true."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"I honour you through truthfulness, my lady."_

 _"You know me well. Truth shall prevail and truth you shall always say to me."_

 _"Yes, my great lady."_

 _"I am weary, Iris. So weary."_

 _"Let me comfort you, my lady."_

 _Iris readied herself if ever Hera agreed but she never did. Hera hid her face behind her long lustrous face and the little peacock went in front of her. The little creature caressed its head against Hera's soft lap. Unknown to Iris, Hera's tears was falling as she was embracing her dear pet._

 _"I am not who I was back then. The person who saved you is no longer here."_

 _"My lady, that is not true."_

 _"You are already freed by that person. You are free to go wherever right here and now."_

 _Hera loved Iris very much. She was unerringly loyal to her and she felt that all of the things she did for her was genuine. She fathomed that she was not guilty of such a kind handmaiden. A brighter future awaits Iris once Hera releases her. Hera had done and said what she thought was best for Iris. She held back her sobs. She would not want to stir Iris' conscience otherwise it would cloud her judgement._

 _Iris on the other hand was shocked by what Hera said. Many questions confused her mind at that time. Did she disappoint Hera so much that she is letting her go? Is Hera trying to protect her from something? She stood up shaking in fear of the unknown. She could not bear to be separated from the person she considered to be her mother._

 _Composing herself and after taking deep breaths, Iris spoke._

 _"Your majesty, you had told me once that true freedom was where your happiness lied. My greatest joy is serving you, my lady. I can endure anything; I would strive to be better! Please . . . do not disown me. I beg you, your grace . . . mother. . ." Iris conveyed as tears streamed down to her cheeks. She cannot imagine not preparing Hera's baths in the morning, arranging her schedules, mixing her wine or hugging her until she falls asleep. She just cannot._

 _The words of her handmaiden echoed in the mind of Hera. She felt Iris' form conviction and resolve as it touched her heart. Hera felt foolish for underestimating Iris. How did she overlook the ardent passion of Iris as her handmaiden?_

 _Hera wiped her tears and stood to face Iris who was weeping._

 _"Do you desire to be a handmaiden forever?" Hera challenged Iris with her expression sharper than Athena's spear._

 _"I desire to be only your handmaiden, my lady." Iris instantly replied as she feigned away her tears. She felt compelled to return the same seriousness that her mistress showed._

 _"Do you not wish for a family?"_

 _"You are my family, my lady."_

 _"Do you know the gravity of being my handmaiden for eternity?"_

 _"I am fully aware, my lady."_

 _"Do you love me, Iris?"_

 _"With all my heart, your grace."_

 _The sunrise was slowly beckoning on the horizon as midnight was battling to remain. The resplendence of the moon and the brilliance of the sun can be viewed in the sky like warring kings. The serene night reflected Hera's melancholy and the gleaming morning depicted the arduous desire of Iris to do anything in her power to ease her mistress' sorrow._

 _The Fates were weaving one of the most beautiful and touching events unknown in all history._

 _Hera walked closer towards Iris and the breeze of Aurora swept across the two goddesses._

 _"Then as your queen, I am commanding you to be my ardent handmaiden for eternity." Hera austerely ordered. Iris beamed with happiness as she knelt in exaltation to Hera. Those words were music to her ears and nothing could par with the joy it brought._

 _"I pledge my undying loyalty and stake my life to you, my lady, Queen Hera." Iris replied respectfully and Hera bent to her as she took her hand. Iris was surprised as Hera took a beautiful amethyst ring and slid it in Iris' finger._

 _"Let this be a symbol of our unyielding bond as mistress and handmaiden, mother and daughter." Hera imparted as she smiled. For the first time, Hera had acknowledge her handmaiden as a daughter. As her tears were shallow, Iris cried once more yet this time, they were because of gladness._

 _"My heart is overwhelmed by happiness, my lady." Iris told Hera and Hera brought her closer in a warm embrace._

 _"I love you, Iris. My dearest maiden and daughter, never leave my side no matter what happens."_

* * *

As her dream ended, Iris jolted upright. She realized that she fell asleep on the bedside of Hera's bed. Her eyes meandered on her surroundings and she noticed that the spot where she slept was soaked. She touched her lips but they were dry and she realized that she cried in her sleep.

 _"Of course." She uttered to herself in disappointment._

Her lips quivered and her tears fell once more.

She stood up and approached her sleeping mistress. Her peaceful expression soothed her and soon enough, a smile formed on Iris' lips. She swayed the strands of hair that covered Hera's forehead and she kissed it, just as how her mistress did back then.

The longing of Iris grew stronger after her fateful dream yet hope kept her strong. Her emotions were strong enough to extract the piece of Hera's orb from the amethyst ring Hera gave her. The piece made its way on its own to Hera's orb that rested right beside Zeus as the King of the Gods slept.

 _"Feelings have their own hidden power. Each of them has their own purpose and each must never be belittled, even the feeling of loneliness. Each feeling draws a certain underlying strength from the heart, mind and even soul. Perhaps, the feeling of love is the source of my light's power." Iris recalled the words of Hera as she poured out her love through her kiss. She honestly hoped that Hera would wake up after but it was not to be._

Iris gave out a sad smile to her resting mistress.

"I will wait for you, my lady. I will never leave your side no matter how much time will pass. I will always be your faithful handmaiden."


	59. Tethys' Piece

**Good Mor-night, Everyone! :D (Time Check - 1:27 AM, I'm turning nocturnal xD)  
**

 **I'm sorry for the much delayed chapter. I could only write decent chapters at night and it could take up until dawn before posting because proofreading. x( This is definitely the longest one as of now. I can't believe I actually wrote a chapter that surpassed 5,000 words. XD To all of you who guessed, you were spot on with Tethys. ;) Pretty much, you guys could already expect whose piece is last and brace yourselves for the piece. The last piece is the one I was itching to write the most. xD**

 **Anyways, enough with my blabber and please enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review or PM. Always appreciated :))) Thank you everyone for the continuous support you're giving to me and this story. TT^TT**

 **Lovelots,**

 **FluffyClutchie :)**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"Pearl Necklace"_

* * *

The striking rays of the morning sun seeped through the aperture and woke up Zeus.

The King of the Gods squinted his heavy eyes as he rose from the bed he used to share with his wife. By the time they returned to Mt. Olympus, Hephaestus had fortunately finished reconstructing the royal chamber.

Many had transpired ever since then.

Zeus smiled as he recalled all of the relationships that were mended. He and his siblings bonded so much together and all his children were slowly warming up to him once more. He uncovered so many sides of all the people around him that he did not even dream off. He felt closer to his family more than ever and there was nothing more he could ever hope for. So many years had passed since the last time he had felt that kind of happiness. He regretted the fact that he neglected his family yet thankful that he reunited with them again once more.

His smile transformed into a wistful one as he gazed at his side and found it barren.

"We are almost there, my love." Zeus uttered lovingly he touched her pillow and stood up from his bed. After refreshing himself, he went to the dining hall where he was homely welcomed by everyone. Hearing their greetings of a pleasant morning was enough to make his heart flutter. It was so casual yet the sincerity in them made him happy. It seemed like they were waiting for him and he learned these kind of little miracles.

He only realized it now how much he missed this kind of mornings.

"Good morning to everyone as well. Well then, shall we eat?" Zeus merrily replied and all agreed in unison. Zeus saw all of the happy faces of his children and siblings and thought that there was nothing he would not do to protect their happiness.

All that was left to do was to make his family whole again.

Zeus gazed at Hera's orb that he kept safe inside his chiton and was shocked by what he saw.

"Brother, what is the matter?" Demeter inquired as she noticed the shock on Zeus' face. It made her nervous as he was gazing at the orb. She contemplated that perhaps there was a grave problem and anxiously waited on Zeus' response.

"I believe that there are 3 remaining pieces left yet now, I only see two. " Zeus replied curiously. He questioned whether a piece engraved itself while he was sleeping. For the piece to return, it had to be next piece in the order and narrate the tale of its origin. The coincidence was very timely if so. It seemed too good to be true and he found himself thanking Mother Gaia.

"That is good news though I wonder whose piece it is. Can we ask Styx about that?" Poseidon suggested and Zeus rubbed the emerald that sat on top of the orb and removed it.

"It has been a while, Olympians." Styx spoke as the emerald was released.

"Could you tell us whose piece is recent? How did it even manage to reach the orb?" Hades immediately queried and it gained everyone's attention. It was true that Zeus came to each and every one of his children as he harvested each of their pieces. What could be the explanation behind the mysterious piece that merged by its own? The question puzzled Hades greatly.

"It is the piece of my handmaiden, Iris. My love, everyone, I miss you all so dearly." A strikingly familiar voice replied and all of their hearts stopped. That sweet tender voice that can be likened to that of a nightingale's could only belong to one goddess.

 _Hera._

"My love, Hera!" Zeus exclaimed ardently and everyone stood in astonishment, their eyes wide in anticipation. Hearing her voice alone set their feelings swirling as one. Worry, happiness, longing and many more ruled together in their minds. Their desire to rescue and be with their queen heightened up to the stars beyond.

"Iris dreamt of the moment I gave her a sentimental ring. Her strong feelings were enough to guide the ring's light towards my orb as you slept, my Zeus." Hera explained further and it enlightened everyone.

"Moreover, how are you, mother? Please come back to us!" Aphrodite expressed heartily and for the longest time, they heard the woeful sobs of Hera. This sent most of them to shed tears as it was difficult for them to hear her as she wept.

They all missed Hera terribly and worried greatly for her. All of them had visited Hera at her palace. It was the reason why at the very end, only Athena was left at the dining hall. Even she had the chance to see Hera and all of them were grief stricken. To think that the day would come in where they would see their mother in her current state was heart wrenching.

"Dearest child, there is nothing I would not give to be with you all. I love all of you with all my heart. All of your pieces . . . rejuvenated strength within me. Thank you all for bearing . . . my foolishness." Hera meekly answered and a sudden soft thud followed.

"My lady!" The voice of Styx surfaced and concern seized all of them. The frantic call of Styx made them all anxious as to what could have happened.

"Hera?! Styx, what in Tartarus happened to her?!" Zeus immediately questioned as he was distressed deeply by the condition of his wife.

"Forgive me but I cannot let the queen continue. It takes a lot of energy for ethereal spirits to communicate. Even she has her limits and so I beg all of you to please hurry. There are only two pieces left. Her immortality is dredging dangerously. I bid you all the best of luck and I pray you all farewell." Styx imparted in haste as the emerald returned to its place. The hands of Zeus went cold as he clutched the orb tighter.

"Father. . ." Athena trailed as she saw the anxiety in the eyes of Zeus. They were all worried for him just as much as they thought of Hera. With Hera placed in such a perilous position, it was pressing its weight the most on Zeus.

"We cannot delay any more. We have to set out once more and definitely at haste." Zeus imparted in a regal tone. His expression turned deadly fierce in determination as he looked at his siblings.

"Do not worry, father. We will hold out things here and we will take turns in assisting Iris with mother." Athena reassured Zeus and his siblings. Her own siblings passionately supported her and they all united as one. The dilemma they are facing proves that it is not only war that could make them all work in harmony. Something much more powerful can draw out the immense unity among all of them and that is the love for their family.

"I leave it to your hands then, Athena." Zeus confidently entrusted the kingdom his daughter and signalled for his siblings to come with him. They set forth from the gates of Mt. Olympus and dashed out into the sky.

"Brother, where should we go next?" Demeter queried as curiosity got the better of it. Zeus suddenly halted which made them all stop. In all truth, Zeus had no clue of the next piece's location. All throughout their journey, he had to see the deity personally to know if their light was next. Now that all of his siblings' and children' pieces are uncovered, the last two pieces left him dumbfounded.

"I might have a clue." Hades spoke up and all awaited for him to continue. The pressure from his siblings startled the king of the underworld as he cleared his throat.

"I spoke to Thanatos when we were in the Skeletal Domain. His prophecy foretold of the pieces lying in the oceans and Hyperborea." Hades continued and Hestia swallowed deep. She had known Hera enough to know who resided on the places their brother mentioned. Hestia turned to Zeus and he smiled at her for he too had realized it.

"Brother, do you know the home of the goddess Tethys?" Zeus asked Poseidon to which he gave a positive answer. Zeus gestured for him to lead the way and they all headed for the heart of the Mediterranean.

"Unlike my palace, our aunt lives in shallower waters. She lives near the home of the dolphins at a tavern made of the deepest blue and firmest corals. A day would be spent in treading the ocean towards her home. Another day is needed to resurface so we must haste to lessen our travelling time." Poseidon forewarned as he gave out his scales that granted its consumer the ability to breath underwater.

Upon journeying, Zeus remained silent with his thoughts. He felt the guilt and shame engulfed him as they submerged into the ocean. His notorious reputation of womanizing was widespread and he regretted it to no bounds. He wouldn't be surprise if Tethys would greet him with a taste of her powerful water torrents.

Above all, how would he explain Hera's current state?

No matter how one twists it, he is the reason why Hera's soul is in the River Styx as of the moment. Tethys is a mother and she considers Hera as a daughter out of womb. He is a parent himself and he knows the pain of seeing his children enduring an ordeal. He would bequeath the harshest punishment to those who would cause his children to suffer and all of these would truly be the same for Tethys.

"We are approaching the tavern. You may all as well get ready." Poseidon alerted his siblings. Soon enough, they landed a few meters away from the tavern's mouth and decided to tread on foot. Upon reaching the entrance, they all halted and Poseidon took a deep breath before speaking.

"Honorable Mother of the Nereids, we the Olympians, came to seek your aid." Poseidon implored and Tethys swiftly came into view. Her expression was gravely deadpan as she approached them. She sensed something foreboding the moment the king of the oceans called and more she saw all of his siblings with him. For the children of Rhea to seek her, the matter must be something of deep regard.

Furthermore, the absence of Hera greatly concerned her.

"I am humbled by your presences, children of Rhea, dwellers of the soaring Mt. Olympus. Please come in that I may serve what you seek." Tethys proposed and they all obliged. In Zeus' mind, Tethys is definitely Rhea's sister. Both had knacks for dark places yet in a sense, different. The tavern was dimly lit with bisque lights and beryl fluorescent algae were scattered beautifully. The place may be shady yet it gives one a feeling of homely ease.

Tethys offered to prepare refreshments for them but they quickly declined for time was running out. Zeus thanked her for her kind offer and swallowed hard. He cannot submit to his doubts any longer. He must settle this once and for all. He must tell her everything straight.

Zeus knelt at Tethys' feet and his example was followed by his siblings. He was the highest monarch after all and for him to kneel meant that all were subjected to a person greater.  
When Tethys saw this, she was beyond astonishment and her worry grew. They all acted outlandishly that it scared her. Her expression stiffened as she stepped back.

"Great Aunt, I beg your forgiveness in telling you that Hera is in a state of coma. Her spirit was claimed by the River Styx." Zeus informed Tethys which made her heart throb anxiously and made her eyes widened upon hearing the terrible news.

She had known Hera since she was a free-spirited young lady who knew nothing about love. Styx was also her daughter and for Styx to take her cousin meant that Hera broke her promise. All of her daughters are dignified in every way that is why she could not bring herself to believe it. It was unlike Hera to break a promise and it is not of Styx to seize innocent souls for a joke. Everything seemed implausible, even for her. It took time for Tethys to compose herself and during that time, Zeus and his siblings remained perfectly still.

"What is the purpose of your coming, King of the Gods?" Tethys queried Zeus with a cold voice. It was Hera who broke the promise but she could not help to think that Zeus played a huge part. For a woman as strong as Hera, perhaps the only thing enough to push her to the edge is her great love for her husband.

Zeus presented Hera's orb to Tethys and raised his head and looked at her in the eye.

"Please explain this, Zeus." Tethys requested with authority similar to Rhea that compelled Zeus. He knew that she was keeping her temper bottled and he greatly appreciated it. He inhaled deeply as he constructed his thoughts properly.

"Great aunt, this is Hera's Puzzle. In order for her soul to come back to us, we have to complete it in her stead. This puzzle is crafted based on its soul's aspects. Every person she loves possesses a piece of this puzzle. Only I am able to identify those people for a reason I know not. A piece owner holds a light that indicates a piece that even they are not aware of. Your light is showing promise. I shall follow it and it will attach itself on an item that bridges you and Hera. In order to harvest the piece however, you must tell its tale." Zeus explained and Tethys suddenly swam to the second level of her tavern. Seeing that Zeus motioned to follow her, Poseidon grasped his hand to prevent him.

"Aunt Tethys is well known for her unpredictability. Do not do anything unless she says you should. It would be best to deal with her as you would deal with your wife." Poseidon warned and Zeus reverted back to his kneeling position. In a short moment, Tethys came down with a portrait tucked under her arms and with a snap, stone chairs emerged from the floor.

"I would like you all to sit. " Tethys ordered and the siblings followed her instruction. She summoned a chair for herself as she sat down and showed them the portrait. It depicted a golden lotus staff with an emerald orb sitting on the golden flower. There were broad wings on each side and it looked formidable as a weapon. The staff was drawn with enormous detail that the sibling cannot aver their gaze from it.

"The orb you are holding reminded me of Hera's drawing." Tethys pointed out as she set the drawing aside. All of them laughed in irony as they all thought of Hera's playfulness. It definitely rooted from Tethys without a doubt.

"Anyhow, I believe this is where my light is? Am I right?" Tethys continued as she removed her pearl necklace. Though Zeus was highly intrigued by Hera's drawing, he gave priority to the necklace that Tethys laid out. Zeus was amazed by how Tethys deduced it correctly but then again, she was a mother to Hera. She would have known nonetheless.

"Yes, aunt." Zeus politely replied and Tethys took a deep breath.

"Hera had always been an enigma. When Rhea gave her to me, I felt like I found my competition. Perhaps your mother realized it and it may be the reason why she entrusted her to me.

She has a way with words and she always goes the extra mile for the people she loves. She was different from all the other goddesses I had nursed. She acts like a child yet she holds tremendous wisdom. She always tackles upon a problem in a mature manner. She could always place herself in the situation of others. It broadened her perspective to the point that she understood anyone from all walks of life. I cannot even put it into words but she was someone who always worried me. After all, with wisdom comes sorrow.

Even so, she always kept things to herself.

This necklace proved it for me.

Being the queen, Hera had the privilege of gaining everything within a blink of an eye. She could have had Iris sent here to bid me but she never did. She would always come personally on her seldom visits.

It had been so long since she rendered this necklace to me. I could recall that moment as if it happened yesterday. How could I not? It was the last time she visited me.

* * *

 _"Mother, are you home?" Tethys heard an awfully familiar voice at the entrance of her tavern. She hastily dropped her basket and ran towards the entrance. She could not be mistaken. It was Hera's voice and it was years since she last dropped by._

 _What she saw after surprised her to no bounds. If she had not spoken, Tethys would not recognized that it was Hera. The resemblance between her and her true mother was unparalleled. Even the aura they projected was similar and it impelled her to greet her as she would with her sister._

 _"Your Highness." Tethys greeted formally as she did back then when she was Rhea' prime handmaiden. She motioned to kneel but Hera immediately lifted her._

 _"Please, you do not have to go that far and do not greet me that way. I missed you, mother." Hera responded as she tightly embraced Tethys. Hera wanted to tell her so much but she could not find the courage to confide. She could not bring herself to worry or to make her foster mother sad. And so, she settled by the comfort of her mere presence._

 _"I missed you terribly as well. Come, I have a stock of your favorite dories." Tethys replied as she gestured for her daughter to follow her inside the tavern._

 _"I am glad I caught up with you. The sun had set already. This is the time of the day that you usually tend your corals." Hera casually opened the topic as they went inside the tavern. Tethys laughed as she was amused by how Hera remembered the little things. She hurriedly went to her kitchen to arrange the dories for Hera knowing that she must have missed it too._

 _"I was about to harvest the old ones but then I heard you." Tethys answered and Hera was moved by her words. She longed for this kind of pampering more than she admitted. Her lips trembled as she held in her silenced tears._

 _Tethys returned with the batch of fresh dories baked the way Hera liked them. It may be peculiar of her but she could not hold the feeling of loneliness any longer. She grabbed the shallowness reason of shedding tears as she took a bite from the dories served._

 _"This is so delicious." Hera complimented as the tears from her eyes cascaded swiftly. Upon seeing this, Tethys sat at Hera's side and enveloped her in a warm embrace._

 _"What is the matter, child?" She probed gently and Hera began wiping her tears._

 _"Do not worry yourself, mother. The dory just tasted ambrosial." Hera replied as she released their embrace. From the pockets of her chiton, she produced a box made of the finest shells and presented it to Tethys._

 _"I actually came to only give you a gift." Hera continued as she opened the box. The necklace inside it was of the simplest design yet elegant. The thin golden chain held a single beautiful ivory pearl shaped into a teardrop._

 _"That is truly lovely. May I ask what this is for?" Tethys spoke admiringly of the gift. Hera stood up and offered to put it on Tethys to which she happily agreed._

 _"I realized that since I was still at the stomach of my father when you were wed. I had not blessed your marriage yet." Hera replied meekly as she locked the necklace on her mother's neck._

 _"That is thoughtful of you but you really do not have to. Your father, would not dare fish in another ocean but mine." Tethys replied as she smiled confidently but her expression stiffened by Hera's response._

 _"You can never tell." Hera uttered it with such coldness that definitely sounded like Rhea to the ears of Tethys. Anxiety gripped Tethys' heart as she realized the situation Hera was in. History had definitely repeated itself just as Rhea had feared._

 _"Oh my, forgive me, mother. It is not that I wish to impart anything negative against father . . . but perhaps I already did." Hera apologized as she mentally slapped herself for her vulgarity. She felt the weight of the years in her heart. The old Hera would never say such a thing. Perhaps, her old self would sound more cheerful but she could not even bring herself to pretend for her mother's sake._

 _At this rate, she realized that she will only cause trouble to Tethys and though she was reluctant she will and must take her leave._

 _"Forgive me, mother but I must not bother you any longer. I only came to bring you my gift of gratitude. May you and father live a prosperous life of happiness as each other's spouse." Hera bade an immediate farewell as she implanted a loving kiss on her mother's cheek. Hera fixed the ends of her robes as she headed towards the tavern's exit._

 _"Hera, there is no way in Tartarus or Olympus that you would cry over a mere dory." Tethys stood up as she tried to stop her from leaving. Hera's tears were never easily drawn. For her alone to cry must mean that she must be enduring an inner suffering._

 _Hera stopped walking as she turned to her mother with the most genuine smile she could show._

 _"Then may the heavens bless you, mother. Your dories are that good." Hera wittily avoided the situation and Tethys pried no further. She wanted to listen to whatever plagued Hera yet something stopped her._

 _Perhaps, it is now one of her regrets that she should have._

* * *

She came to bestow upon me the gift of a prosperous marriage through this necklace but to me, it was just more than that."

Tethys continued as she rose from her seat and bowed before them.

"May you give me the chance to speak with the King of the Gods alone?" Tethys requested and the siblings of Zeus stood up in adherence to their aunt's wish.

"I thank all of you. Please go up on the floor above. I prepared the place for you there." Tethys informed them and after a while, Tethys closed the pathway above to prevent eavesdropping.

Zeus raised his guards as he was now alone with Tethys. He braced himself for anything she might say or do to him. He will accept them as he had with his siblings and children. The truth shall set him free after all.

"Before anything else, I would like you to know that I am aware of it. I know what you did to Hera before you were married." Tethys made it clear to prevent future misunderstandings on their talk.

"Nothing can justify my crime, aunt." Zeus replied with remorse.

"There was a time that I never thought of ever forgiving you for what you did." Tethys conveyed the words laced with venom and Zeus felt its sting. There are no more words to describe the overwhelming feelings of the two and perhaps, not even the Fates could fathom them.

"I only have myself to blame. Until now, I still bear that regret in my heart but I love her. I love everything about her. If solving this puzzle means I must give up my throne, I would do it without hesitation." Zeus professed wholeheartedly.

"Words are meaningless to me, young fool. You had cheated on her so many times. You even flung her out in a violent rage. As her foster mother, how enraged do you think I was?" Tethys retorted in vehemence

Zeus remained silent as he took the words of Tethys raw. All of what she said was true and there was nothing he could say to alleviate the anger she felt.

"When she gave me this necklace, she was a different Hera. She was the epitome of Rhea. The melancholy and majesty of their aura were identical. You and Cronus had damaged them far more than you could ever had thought off.

I felt that she hesitated to confide in me, Zeus. That was difficult and painful for me to grasp. I was her foster mother and we used to share almost everything. The only thing she hid from were things that could possibly hurt my feelings. I would be fortunate if I would ever find out. Hell, I would have not known that she had been raped if I had not found her under her favourite willow tree.

Apparently, it was after you slept with your sister, Demeter, that she gave me this necklace. When I resurfaced the day after Hera visited, it was the hottest gossip among the nymphs. It was then that I realized that reason why Hera suddenly blessed my marriage. It was because she did not want me to experience the pains of unfaithfulness. Perhaps your 300 years of blissful marriage taught her that even the longest relationships faltered with time and lust.

Hera loved Oceanus as the father she never had. Don't you see, Zeus? Her ability to trust even the people closest to her heart had been devoured by your temporary moment of pleasure. As if cheating was not enough, you had to do it with another person she trusted equally." Tethys conveyed with all her frustration infused in every word. The realizations struck Zeus like a rain of spears.

Both had been oblivious to the sorrowful piece as it made its way to the orb.

"I cannot bear to fathom all of my atrocities. Perhaps, even saving her from the Styx will never be enough to atone. "Zeus spoke as he looked away assuaged with guilt. If his daughters would find a husband like him, he could have killed. Zeus felt all of his guilt resurfacing rapidly. He felt like he was the lowest of the low after all of what he made his wife endure.

A brief moment of silence followed as Zeus absorbed all of what Tethys said.

"I had said what I had wanted. Truth be told, I hold nothing against you anymore, Zeus. I am glad you took this constructively." Tethys complimented as she breathed into her slender coral tube that created tiny colourful bubbles. Somehow, this habit of hers helped her to remain composed.

"I will not scorn you if will hold a grudge against me. There are no lies in your words and as a parent myself, I understand." Zeus replied as he clasped his hands together.

"It is true that you did things that greatly infuriated me. It cannot be helped. We are mere deities who have weaknesses within us. Who am I not to forgive?" Tethys spoke as she blew another batch of bubbles.

"Aunt Tethys . . ." Zeus tried to speak but Tethys immediately stopped him.

"You are my nephew. I cannot hate you even if I wished. I love each and every one of you as I held you in care after your mother gave birth." Tethys enlightened him. Zeus could barely believe that there was someone so kind as Tethys. He had never that Tethys degraded him with her blunt words, rather, he felt like she had set him free.

"Hera loves you very much Zeus. She did not stay with you because she was restrained by marriage. It is not because she promised by the Styx either. The moment she gains her freedom from the river Styx, love her more than ever.

You now know the feeling of what it is without her. Don't let her slip out of your arms again. Nothing is ever too late. Love is what binds marriages together and yours are the greatest combined. Your wife is the goddess of marriage after all." Tethys affectionately lectured Zeus as she rose from her seat. As much as she wanted to tell more, saving Hera was the priority of the situation. She was certain that Zeus had already seen what he needed to see.

"I swear by the River Styx and by the Gods and goddesses, that I will love Hera for eternity and she alone. I will definitely save her." Zeus pledged and Tethys nodded in approval.

Seeing the maturity and depth Zeus displayed made Tethys saw the reason why Hera fell for Zeus. Zeus and Hera were so alike yet different. Their natures were the opposite of the other yet they jive perfectly. At the end of the day, Tethys could not picture another deity worthy of Hera other than Zeus. They were simply made for each other.

Perhaps other reasons were he took responsibility for his faults and his love surpassed his pride. He had something crucial that Cronus lacked. Zeus knew from his heart the things that were worth far more than his throne. He may had been blinded by his power yet know that he had been enlightened, Tethys had seen a brighter future ahead for the two lovebirds.

"You have given me great wisdom, Aunt Tethys. I am in your debt."

"You can only pay it back by saving your wife and my daughter."

"I shall do so with pleasure. If I may impose, could you give me your blessing, Aunt Tethys?"

"Very well." Tethys mirthfully replied and Zeus knelt down. The fluorescent algae glowed as Tethys harnessed her gifts to bequeath clarity of mind and sincerity of heart to Zeus. All deities have different gifts from birth. Her gifts may be not as astounding like flight or skills in weaponry but Zeus knew that they were what he needed the most. Perhaps, the gifts of the nurse titaness were things that he should have pursued from the beginning but he was blind enough not to see it.

"I shall not keep you any longer." Tethys spoke as she finished her bequeathing her gifts. Zeus rose dignifiedly as Tethys unsealed the floor above. His siblings went down, each with a stringed bag on their hands.

"We are grateful for these refreshments, Aunt Tethys. Worry not Zeus, I have yours." Hestia thanked their aunt as she handed Zeus his package. Zeus was shocked that in a shot span of time that Tethys went above, she was able to prepare refreshments for six deities.

"Zeus, where is she? I want to see her." Tethys passionately inquired as she held out Zeus' hands. Zeus gazed into the longing eyes of his aunt and saw the woeful anxiety in them that mirrored his own.

"I shall call for Hermes to accompany you, aunt. Come with us to the surface." Zeus gratefully obliged as Tethys agreed. The only thing in Tethys' mind was to see and to nurse Hera until she wakes up once more.

How she wished that she was informed sooner but complaining was luxury she can no longer afford. Her nephews and nieces seemed so weary with exhaustion when she first saw them and she deduced that they were pushing themselves in order to rescue their sister. It would be inconsiderate of her to impute negatively and it would not help the situation one bit.

It took a full day for them to surface above the vast blue ocean. The skies trembled with thunder at the order of Zeus and before a minute passed, Hermes was already at the feet of his king. Zeus entrusted Tethys to his faithful messenger they fatefully parted ways with one deity in mind that they wished to see again.


	60. The Queen's Forgotten Past

**Good Mor-night Everyone! :P (Time-check : 1:27 AM)**

**This story is reaching its conclusion and I feel emotional about ending this. xD Good Lord, here's a filler chapter before the long finale. Yep, you're all right! It's Rhea's piece. :) The ending is now under construction as I update and I assure everyone that it will be bold, dramatic (I sound like Etna now but oh well hahaha)!**

 **Thank you guys for all the support this story gained. I cannot any more be thankful. T^T Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think through reviews or PM. Always appreciated! :)))**

 **P.S. - My next story will about King Midas titled, "The Rebirth of the Golden Touch" at the request of Retro Mania :)). I am praying that my next story will also be as successful as this one. :) Arigatou, minna! TT^TT**

 **Lovelots,**

 **FluffyClutchie :)))**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"_ _Forgive me . . . Hera."_

* * *

Zeus and his siblings reached Hyperborea after spending two days in harvest of Tethys' piece in the oceans by nightfall. Upon standing at the gate of their mother's sanctuary, they felt the scars of their past bleed once more. It seemed that the darkness of night embodied the fear and despair that they all felt back then. Memories of their father's beatings haunted the minds of Zeus' siblings as he looked at their wistful austere expressions.

"Shall we go?" Zeus considerately asked of his siblings before informing their mother of their presence. He can never understand the pain they had endured in the stomach of Cronus given that he was smuggled at birth. All that he can do now is to give consideration to his beloved brothers and sisters.

"We have all been waiting for the right moment to see Mother again. Neither any of us had the courage to do this alone. Perhaps now that we're together, we can finally bear the truth that only mother can give. Above all, this is the last piece of our sister. Even she desired to know." Hestia spoke as she looked at Hades, Poseidon and Demeter and they smiled compassionately at her. No one could have said it better than the sister who took care of them at the darkest episode of their life. Zeus felt proud of his siblings as he embraced them all before he made their presence known to Rhea.

From afar, Hera could not be happier to see her siblings united. Each of them longed to know and most especially her who was the only one with no recollections of her own childhood.

Her heart throbbed in anticipation as she saw the golden gates of her mother's sanctuary opened. They made their way inside and entered the overcast palace of Rhea.

Tenebrous and hermetic, these would be Rhea's definitions.

"Lead your siblings here, Zeus." Rhea's voice echoed throughout the whole palace and Zeus did as he was told. They trod the hall that was barely lit by candlelight as Zeus led the way to the purple parlour where he was always received by Rhea.

Upon reaching the parlous, they saw their mother gazing at the auroras splashed beautifully on the northern sky. The cold breeze flowed from the terrace's fenestella as they entered.

Tears of ichor escaped from the eyes of Rhea the moment she felt the presence of her children. She wanted to prostrate herself before them and plead for forgiveness. Her weakness made them suffer and perhaps if just stood up against Cronus sooner, such a terrible fate for all of them could have been prevented.

If only she did so, sooner.

Even at a crucial time like this, Rhea could not bring herself to be honest with her feelings. She could not bear to face her children. It was pathetic of her as a mother. She detested herself for her weakness. Bearing that in mind, she wiped her tears and she turned to them with a wistful austere expression that Zeus was so used in seeing.

Mutual feelings of astonishment gripped Hestia, Hades, Demeter and Poseidon as they laid their sights on their mother. They had long forgotten what she looked like and to see a more mature image of Hera left them at a loss of words. The only difference was Hera always kept her chestnut hair flowing freely while Rhea held hers in a neat braid. Even the aura they possessed and the stern emotion on their faces were parallel.

She glanced at each of their faces and saw how they all grew with age. Each of them was beautiful in their own way in her eyes. The bitterness in her heart was replaced with overwhelming joy at the sight of her children. What more could make a mother happy than to reunite with her long lost children?

Yet she could not even smile to show it. It seemed that even that ability died inside of her.

Rhea had never felt so pathetic in her entire life.

Her eyes meandered further and soon enough, she realized that Hera was not with them. Sorrow filled her heart as she noticed the absence of her youngest daughter. Like the rest of her siblings, Hera had a special place in her heart and she feared she despised her so much she did not come. She was her spitting image and she could not be any more proud to have a daughter that resembled her.

That is why she named her according to herself.

The name "Hera" was an anagram of "Rhea".

Moreover, Hera gave her the strength to rise up the tyranny of her husband.

During the last years of Cronus' reign, the possibility of dethronement deranged him. He became more and more abusive and perceived even the simplest jest as a threat. The faithful wife that she was, Rhea had always remained by his side despite of what he had become. She served him more of like a servant rather than a queen. He would batter her whenever he felt weary and insecure of himself.

She felt like every day was a living Tartarus but she persevered because of love.

She could run away from all of it and many would aid her but she did not. She had always played the fool. She lived in the hope that the Cronus she loved would someday return. It was the only thing she could hold onto. It was the reason she could endure everything her husband did to her.

That hope died when Cronus became mad enough to devour his own children.

The Fates knew all of the unspoken sacrifices and torture she underwent in order to save at the very least, their youngest child, Zeus. She had pinned her hope on her son with a resolute belief that all would be saved by his return in the near future.

When Cronus swallowed Hera before she had the chance to bid her goodbye, every fibre of Rhea snapped. That was the moment Rhea gained the courage to rebel against her husband's evil ways.

" _Auntie, is it true that Father swallows his children when they turn seven?" The young Hera innocently inquired after Tethys finished narrating a bedtime story before sleep. Tethys was shocked that her adorable niece learned the fact when she was only five years old._

 _Being the handmaiden of the queen and the person she trusted above all, Rhea entrusted Tethys to protect Hera from Cronus every night when she kept him at bay with her body. It was painful for Tethys to be powerless at the situation so she kept sure to be always at Hera's side if ever anything happened._

 _If she cannot protect her sister, the very least she could do was to be faithful to her orders._

 _"_ _Where did you learn that?" Tethys gently probed and the girl smiled sadly. Hera was gifted even as a child. She could learn everything her mother teaches her and her insight was beyond her age._

 _"_ _I secretly went into the room of my parents and I managed to read mother's journal. I discovered that I had four other siblings, auntie." Hera cheerfully informed Tethys and her auntie softly flicked on her forehead._

 _"_ _Listen child, you must never do that again. It is correct that your father swallows his children when they turn seven. That is also the reason why your mother never lets you see your father. He might not be able to restrain himself when he sees you and might eat you before the promised time. Your mother worked so hard to make him pledge and to protect you so please, never do that again. You were fortunate enough not to be caught." Tethys delicately chided Hera and her niece broke into tears. At first, Tethys thought that it was natural because she reprimanded her but even then, she belittled her. She thought that Hera would cry for shallow reasons such as being corrected._

 _"_ _I am sorry. I would never do that again but auntie, father hurts mother. I read it all in the time I was there. Is it the reason why there are days that she cannot play with me? Auntie, I feel guilty for feeling bad about it whenever she does. I am such a bad and selfish daughter. Could we ever stop father from all the bad things he does?" Hera cried out in the arm of Tethys as her aunt hugged her to provide security. Tethys could not fathom the pain that Hera must have felt when she read her mother's diary. Not all truths were sweet and Hera had to learn that in the hardest way possible._

 _Tethys cradled the innocent child as she wept. Tethys did not know to reply to her nice for even she was weak._

 _"_ _Auntie, father had been poisoning mother. . . He wanted her to stop making more children. Please give this to her. . . I made it to counter the poison of infertility." Hera conveyed as she let out a length yawn before she finally fell asleep in Tethys' arms._

 _With what Hera said, Tethys' suspicions were confirmed. Rhea had been lately complaining about a burning sensation in her pelvic region and her fevers were getting frequent. Cronus had gone so low as to poison his own wife. Tethys accepted the little bottle of antidote that Hera amazingly concocted without her knowledge. There was a familiar flower stalk floating inside and Tethys smiled at the sleeping Hera. Her niece sure knows her thing with medicine, Tethys thought proudly as the plant Hera put was effective against any poison._

 _"_ _So this is why you always want to play in the meadows lately." Tethys whispered to herself as she carefully tucked Hera in her bed. Tethys kissed her good night in the place of Rhea as she went out. Her niece had gone all the way to create a medicine for her mother. The better she can give Rhea the antidote the better._

 _At that time, Cronus should have been out of the palace. It should have been safe._

 _But the Fates were not on her side that night._

 _"_ _Your Majesty, may I come in?" Tethys asked for permission as she knocked on the door's chambers. Tethys waited happily as she knew that Rhea would be delighted by her daughter's thoughtfulness. In those dark ages, the only source of Rhea's happiness was her children._

 _"_ _Unfortunately, I won't let you." Cronus menacingly expressed as he went out of the chamber. Fear clenched Tethys' heart upon seeing the malicious grin etched on her brother's lips. She froze on her spot, unable to speak._

 _"_ _What do you want?" Cronus asked further as Tethys trembled with fear. If she let him know that what she was holding was an antidote, he would definitely beat Rhea for she was her mistress. If he finds out that Hera created the potion, it would make the situation more perilous. This could have been prevented if she held her excitement. She cursed herself for her stupidity._

 _"_ _Nothing of great importance. I shall take my leave if you will, Your Majesty." Tethys replied politely and as normally as possible. Invoking his intrigue would complicate the situation._

 _"_ _Upon second thought, you may tend to my little wife. I will just go out for a stroll." Cronus spoke as he grinned. Tethys curtsied in front of him and waited until he had walked far enough for her to enter._

 _"_ _My lady!" Tethys exclaimed worriedly as she saw the fresh bruises and ravished clothes of her sister. She moved her light body into a more comfortable position and began tending her bruises. Cronus has turned into an insane bastard for doing this to his own wife. Tethys immediately opened the bottle of the flower stalk and poured little into the lips of her mistress._

 _"_ _Your Majesty, your daughter made a potion for you. It pained me to know that you were being poisoned by the king. I regret that I haven't been able to do something. Forgive me, my lady." Tethys heartily imparted as tears fell from her eyes. She could not bear to see her sister so battered and it was more painful that she could not do anything. Rhea could only smile meekly to her loving sister as she was too weak to even speak._

 _Tethys cleaned up the wounds of Rhea and kept the medicine bottle in her tunic for fear that Cronus might found out. She kissed her sister as she slept and decided to return Hera's room._

 _Upon thinking of returning, a sinister thought entered the mind of Tethys._

 _Fluid as the oceans she lorded over, she swiftly made her way towards the room of Hera. The reason of Cronus' sudden change of mind dawned on her. He is not the type to take a stroll idly. If he could beat his own wife like that then he can break his promise to her with no hesitation. Tethys clenched her teeth in absolute shame of herself as she realized._

 _Of course, Cronus would definitely go for Hera now that she was unguarded._

 _She hastily opened the door of Hera upon reaching it and saw the child cornered in despair by her father. Wrath boiled in the veins of Tethys and for the first time in her life, she had found the guts to attack her brother._

 _"_ _You damn wench!" Cronus cussed as he felt the pain of his sister's scalding water._

 _"_ _Come, child!" Tethys ordered Hera and the little girl ran to her. While Cronus staggered to regain his balance, Tethys grabbed Hera and flew aimlessly for the underworld. In the past, the underworld had no ruler before Hades held it as his domain. It was the only safe place that Tethys thought off as she carried the young Hera by the waist._

 _Tethys glided through the air with all the agility she had._

 _But the Fates were not on her side that night._

 _Cronus recovered faster than Tethys expected and it was not too long until he himself blasted her with a taste of his divine power. Her back took a direct hit and instinctively held Hera in front of her to protect her._

 _They were falling and the moment she hits the ground, Tethys knew she's bound to lose her consciousness due to the attack of Cronus. Even as she held Hera, she was fighting to stay awake. For the first time in her life, tears of ichor cascaded from Tethys' eyes as she failed to protect the ones she loved._

 _"_ _Auntie . . . " Hera called out to her and when Tethys saw the ichor-stained cheeks of her precious niece, her heart was wrenched with pain. For someone so young to suffer because of her identity and the cruelty of reality, Tethys could not bear the idea of Hera being tormented by such horrible images at the stomach of Cronus. She had accepted the inevitable as her hands meandered among the bottles in her belt._

 _The belt of Tethys held every sampling of water in every body of water existing. She hastily grabbed the bottle where water from the River Lethe was contained._

 _"_ _Forgive me . . . Hera." Tethys weakly begged as she poured out the small bottle's content into the child's mouth. Shortly afterwards, Tethys lost her consciousness and the two fell on the cold earth._

 _The little girl had no recollection of who she was and the person who held her protectively. Being compassionate by nature and oblivious to the fact that she was being pursued, the little girl freed herself from the embrace of the woman. She tore off strips of cloth from her own clothes upon seeing that the lady was injured. It was fortunate that she wore a long dress as she tore as far as above her legs, only enough to cover her private parts. It was because she saw that something sticky was flowing out of the back of her companion and felt that it was dangerous to keep it leaking. She wiped of the substance and prepared to wrap the wound when she suddenly grabbed harshly from behind._

 _Soon, she felt the falling sensation enveloped her as the abyss ate her alive._


	61. Rhea's Piece : Beginning of the End

**GOOD EVENING! :D (I can't believe I actually finished this early, lmao! xD ~ 10:05 PM)**

 **This is the last piece, everyone. :( :)**

 **Just as the title suggested, this chapter is the beginning of the ending. The real ending begins after this chapter and perhaps, I might divide it into more chapters or well, it depends. xD By the gods, I cannot even contain my excitement and sadness in ending this story. (this is the billionth time I said that but damn feels xD).**

 **Anyways, I emphasized the story of the Olympian family in the perspective of Rhea. T^T**

 **WARNING: FEELS INCOMING!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think through PM or Review. Always appreciated! ;)**

 **LOTS OF FRICKING LOVE,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :)))**

* * *

 _"Flower Antidote"_

* * *

"Where is Hera?" Rhea queried in a low voice and Zeus slowly approached her. The sorrow in the eyes of her younger son made her felt anxious more than ever. Her heart raced as he presented a beautiful orb before her. Her eyes widened in desperation as she knew that something as magnificent as the orb can only come from one place.

"Answer me, Zeus! Did something happen to her?" Rhea frantically demanded over Zeus that it shocked him to no bounds. He had never seen Rhea rattled before. She had always been calm.

"Forgive me mother but she is. " Zeus imparted with regret and tears streamed swiftly from the eyes of Rhea. The thought of Hera being seized away again evoked the feelings that she buried eons ago. Rhea trembled as she fell on the couch behind her. All of them rushed to approach their troubled mother but she suddenly halted them.

"Sit down, all of you." Rhea spoke as her voice cracked. The five of them did as their mother told and they could not help but to worry about their mother's state of mind. Her tears weren't ceasing and she seemed to be pondering thoughts that they could not fathom.

"Your sister loved it when I told her stories before she was swallowed. The orb that comes from that river designs the ornament based on the soul, am I right?" Rhea delved further and Zeus nodded in agreement. As expected of his mother, she was knowledgeable in all areas.

"In addition, the last piece of Hera is within you, mother. Your light will lead me to the location of the piece. That object binds you with her and as you have said, telling the tale of that object completes the puzzle and saves her." Zeus prudently related and Rhea inhaled sharply in order to gain the stability of her voice.

From the concealed pocket of her robes, she produced an empty transparent medicine bottle with a single flower stalk in it.

"Since you are all here, I might as well tell you everything." Rhea started as she turned back from them and unclasped the knots of her tunic. This had taken them all by surprise as she lowered her clothes to show her bare back.

What they had seen stunned Zeus and his siblings like a raining bolts of lightning.

The veins in her body were like bleeding scars that branched out in all directions. The paleness of her skin made their elegant mother seemed like she was already a resident of the Underworld. Even Hades, its king, shuddered at the grotesque sight before him. For a god or a titan to gain a wound so permanent, the cause must be done by some deity of equal or of stronger potent power.

 _Cronus, all of them thought._

Zeus removed his royal robes in reverence and lovingly covered the scars of his beloved mother.

"Every deity knew of the Reign of Cronus. When he overthrew our father, the entire universe celebrated in joyous feasts and hailed him as the rightful king. All of us experienced the prosperity of peace and justice. Unlike his predecessor, Cronus was a compassionate king to every form of life.

No one had ever thought of what he would become.

It was a merciless joke that all of it would crumble because of a single prophecy.

 _A day will come when one of his own children will rule after him._

At first, Cronus was proud that at the very least, his own child took the role but things took for a swift cruel turn. He reached the point where he was desperate to be king forever. He became abusive and he brought down anyone who stood up against him. The universe suddenly found itself subjected under the rule of a desperate harsh king once more.

I loved your father then and even until now, I still loved him. I am that foolish to love such a titan.

I was too weak to stand up for all of you. I could only cry in the shadows and hate myself both as a wife and a mother. I failed to enlighten Cronus to mend his ways and failed to protect my innocent children from his mad wrath. The scars in my back could never suffice for what all of you had endured in the stomach of your father." Rhea solemnly spoke in a tone filled with regret as she brought her hands to her chest. Her children were silently listening as they themselves were reminiscing their bitter past.

"I begged your father that if he would at least spare seven years for his children to experience life, I in turn would endure all of his sexual advances without resistance. Even then, he would beat up his own children after me. I felt like the stupidest titaness of all time.

Yet he kept his promise and that was all that mattered to me.

I would rather be chained in Tartarus forever every time he swallowed one of you but then again, I was a coward. I could have taken you all away like what I did with Zeus but I had to be snapped in the worst way possible. Perhaps, it was my retribution for being so incompetent and weak.

Hera was swallowed before she even turned six.

The night before, I had been abused senseless by my own husband. Tethys, who was my handmaiden at the time, came to tend me. My heart was warmed to the core when she presented a medicine bottle that Hera created for me. I only knew of the truth after the rigorous ten-years war between the Olympians and the Titans. Your youngest sister infiltrated our room and read my journal. She learned that Cronus was poisoning me so that I could be infertile.

Drunk by my stupidity, I pretended not to know as he poured poison into my meals. I thought that perhaps I would save more innocent future children if I would be incapable of giving birth. I became as a low as my husband could ever be.

And yet, there was Hera who in her little way, tried to save me.

I felt ashamed of myself as Tethys let me drank my daughter's sweet medicine. It rejuvenated my fading fertility and it also healed all of my injuries. Hera had always been a curious child. Always eager to learn and who would have thought she went as far until medicine? However, she was the latest bloomer among all of you. She was intelligent yet she did not possess any ethereal power.

For a while, I had believed that perhaps Cronus would lose interest given that Hera had no power.

But when I woke up, I found Tethys wounded as she flew weary in approaching the palace gates. I hurriedly aided her inside and nursed her back to health. She told me everything that transpired while I was ignorantly sleeping. She made your sister drank water from the River Lethe which erased all of her memories before she was devoured. Your aunt gave me the medicine bottle as she told me how they were pursued by Cronus.

Hera was swallowed by Cronus and I did not even have the chance to say goodbye.

Unlike all of you, I was never able to tell Hera how much I loved her.

Anger, frustration, sadness and vengeance consumed me. I thought of all the sufferings you went through because of me and they fueled up my feelings. Hestia, seeing our happy family crumble must have been so painful. Hades, you were always brutally silenced by your father whenever you share your inquisitive thoughts. Poseidon, your father horribly chained you to watch as he tormented me for amusement. It must have been so traumatizing for you.

I realized that I could have stopped all of you from experiencing that if I only had enough courage.

That was the last strand.

I had to rise as the Queen of the Titans.

It wasn't only for me or my children but for my people.

I used Hera's medicine to recuperate and soon, I bore Zeus. I used all of my connections and with the aid of Tethys, we were able to save Zeus from being swallowed. When I gave my precious son in the care of the nymphs, my heart was torn with sorrow. I had always believed that when the day of his return came, he would save his siblings and everyone else from Cronus.

When that day comes, I would be able to be with all of you again. I would see all of you mature beautifully. I would see my sons grow strong and my daughters bloom gracefully. I would finally be able to teach Hestia how to make the pie she loved so much, to help Demeter in her hobby of cultivating plants, to ponder about life under the night sky full of stars with Hades, to swim in the oceans with Poseidon, to tell Hera how much I love her and to fly freely atop of the clouds with Zeus.

That dream was the brightest beacon of hope for a fallen queen like me.

It did came.

Zeus returned as your father's cup bearer and released all of you. I could not even describe my happiness when we plotted it.

I felt that I was also saved yet my body was the price.

I can never leave this palace, nor alone Hyperborea.

My body never fully recovered from the formidable poison of Cronus. Hera's medicine alleviated the decomposition of my being but now that it ran out, it was only a matter of time before it withers. All of you saw its extensive damage, I am beyond redemption. The cold weather here helps in preserving my being. If I remain outside this region, I would dissipate faster than a bubble. There is no way I would merge with nature before seeing all of you together so I chose to remain here as a hermit. I will not be weak anymore and succumb to no fate. Perhaps, this is my own way of fighting. I cannot blame any of you if you harbour any hate for me but know that I love all of you more than words could say.

For the first time since my wedding day, I could say that the heavens finally smiled on me." Rhea wholeheartedly conveyed as she faced and prostrated before all of them.

"Forgive me, my dearest children . . . for everything." Rhea beseeched in tears. All of them rushed to embrace her. Rhea had never felt so fortunate. She was shocked by the reaction of her children. She braced herself for the hatred that they would express towards her but she never thought that they could ever forgive her. She underestimated them too much as she returned their warm embraces teary-eyed.

Zeus released himself from the arms of his family. After telling them that he would return soon, he travelled outside the gates of his mother's palace.

Hearing his mother's tale and the story of his family compelled him to take action. His mother had suffered so much and he would do anything to grant her wish.

He flew at the speed of light towards Mt. Olympus. He would gather everyone at Hyperborea and fortunately, his aunt was also with his wife. He would carry Hera to their mother's palace along with her grandchildren and her past handmaiden. He would let his mother feel the warmth of a family that she was deprived off for the longest time.


	62. This Time of Dying

**Good Afternoon, everyone! (Time Check! 2:00 PM wow, I'm sharp xD)**

 **THIS IS IT.**

 **What I wrote in this chapter were the things that needed to transpire before the grand finale. Character death alert! The next chapter will definitely be the conclusion and one could consider this as the climax. :)) The feel train killed me in this chapter so be warned. xD The bonus chapter for Hera's grandchildren will be after the final chapter. I made it light and warm since my heart can't take it anymore hahahaha.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support and encouragement me and my story received all throughout. This is just too good to be true for me and I didn't even expect so many reviews at the beginning T^T. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. TT^TT Let me guys know what you think/feel through the reviews or PM. ALWAYS APPRECIATED. TT^TT**

 **LOTS OF LOVE,**  
 **FluffyClutchie TT^TT**

* * *

 _"It was the kindest cruelty."_

* * *

Zeus galloped dashingly in the skies as he headed for Mt. Olympus where his family were. The orb was finally completed. All he had to do was to bring his family to Hyperborea, most especially his wife and everything would be over. In his overwhelming excitement, he forgot the orb in his mother's hand. He paid no worry as he knew that it was in safe hands.

It had been one month and a week ever since they embarked on the journey of a lifetime.

Zeus could barely contain himself as shortly, his wife will wake up from her slumber.

But then again, his archenemies in this voyage were the Fates.

When he reached the palace of Hera, every single one of them was in turmoil that no one had noticed him come. Just as he was about to maintain order, Hermes arrived with a greatly concerned Oceanus behind him. Zeus pondered that Tethys must have called him and for her to do that that situation must have been dire.

Furthermore, he had never seen Apollo so weary as he was mustering all his power to cure a dangerously ill Hera.

Fear possessed Zeus as he saw this and rushed to Hera's side. Everyone made way for the worried-stricken king as he brought his queen closer to his arms. He tremored in revolting terror as he it bore to him.

The immortality of his wife was gone.

She was alive yet death was knocking at door.

"Zeus . . ." Hera cried out to him in her suffering as she coughed out blood. Unconsciously, tears of ichor were drawn out from the eyes of Zeus. Even the ichor in her being became mortal blood already. For a god or a goddess to be turned mortal meant death. Seeing the agonizing expression of Hera made him want to tear his own heart out. It was a sight that had never crossed his mind, not even in his dreams.

If she truly dies, she will be gone for eternity. Not even Hades can save her.

The skies blackened as lightning flashed forth and thunders clamoured. Hurricanes and typhoons brewed and intensified as the fear in the king's heart grew.

Just as he was about to despair, he remembered the scars of his mother, the tears of his children, the hands of his siblings reaching out to him and the warmth of Hera's embrace.

Everyone had been a vital part of their quest. All poured out their hearts and passion in order to save their beloved, sister, daughter, mother and queen.

He will destroy Tartarus with his bare hands before letting Hera become its tenant.

"ORDER!" Zeus commanded vehemently and everyone fell into silence.

 **"LISTEN, THERE IS NO WAY WE COULD LET HERA DIE. DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND? NOW, ALL WILL GO TO HYPERBOREA RIGHT NOW AND LET MOTHER SEE HERA!"** Zeus screamed and all were shocked by the disposition he showed. They could all understand where his emotions are springing and in all truth, they all felt the same about not letting Hera die.

"Hermes and Uncle Oceanus, you two are the swiftest deities I know. I leave Hera into your faithful care. Mother and Hera, both of them do not have the luxury of time. They are both withering as we know it. They must see each other no matter what." Zeus revealed which left Tethys and Oceanus in a shameful aghast as even they did not know.

"Youthful Olympians, all of you must go as well. Protect your mother on the way and work together for your mother's sake. Aunt Tethys, you know how to care for Hera the most. Please, I beg you. Do not let her die." Zeus imparted in a cold yet pleading authoritative voice as he gently wrapped his wife with her bedsheet to keep her warm. He delicately carried her as he carefully laid her in Oceanus' arms.

"What about you, King of the Gods?" Oceanus asked as Zeus forcefully opened the glass fenestella of Hera's room.

"I will defy Fate itself." Zeus grimly replied and the thunders roared. Inspiration surged through them by the declaration of Zeus as they all felt his fighting spirit within them.

"Go, now!" Zeus ordered and without sparing another second, everyone left the palace. All of their hearts blazed with passionate determination and the will to save Hera.

This is a war against time and fate. Zeus swears it that they will be the victor.

Zeus braved the storms in his dormant fury as he trod the path to that leads to the "Primordial Boundary" as they would all call it. In the place where the sea and the sky is one, the omnipotent and magnanimous Mother Gaia dwells. Only deities and gifted mortals could come seek her personally, let alone come to her dwelling.

Mother Gaia, the primordial deity whose existence is shrouded in mystery, can see and know all things. Her omnipotence was revered by all and Zeus came to her for guidance before the war between Titans began. Only she can help him in this rebellion against Fate.

Much to the surprise of Zeus, he saw Zenoa speaking with Gaia as he approached them.

"Your timing is impeccable, King of the Gods." Gaia spoke gently to him as he knelt in reverence before her. The presence of Zenoa struck him odd as he never thought that he would be at the place.

"Great mother, I beseech your aid." Zeus sincerely implored as Gaia beckoned for him to rise and she gently swayed the tears he wasn't even aware off. The rain must have masked it for him not to see.

"I know, my child. My servants have meddled dangerously with the Wheels. I am setting it to the right path once more through this fated meeting among us." Gaia benevolently replied as she motioned for the two gods to come nearer. The two gods swiftly obeyed and prepared themselves for her words.

"There is a way to save Hera. Everything happens for a reason. You were created for this very moment, Zenoa.

The sap of the golden apple had given you the ability to produce special apples, my son. Mortals can never eat ambrosia or golden apples for they are poison to them.

But your apple is special, Zenoa." Gaia informed and ceased as she took a deep breath.

"Zeus, what does the apple on Earth taste like?" Gaia queried in a playful tone that baffled Zeus.

"Savoury and sweet, great mother." Zeus courteously replied nonetheless.

"Zenoa, create an apple for Hera now then give it to me." Gaia firmly ordered Zenoa and it confused him. Upon thinking closely, he realizes that he cannot create apples for anyone else but his mistress. It was cunning of Mother Gaia to put it that way as he smiled to create one with Hera on his mind. He successfully procured the apple and he gave it to her.

"Are you aware that the golden apples are bland? Taste it, Zeus." Gaia instructed as she handed him the apple. Without hesitation, Zeus ate an ample portion of the apple.

"By the power of the golden apples, your apples can have the ability to grant immortality as well." Mother Gaia revealed as she closed her eyes. It was then that the realization dawned on Zeus faster than his lightning. An apple so sweet that has the ability to bestow eternal life, he almost dropped the apple as the conclusion reaches his mind.

"I see that the two of you are both correct in your assumptions. However, this mere apple cannot resuscitate the immortality of a dying goddess as powerful as Hera. It saddens me to tell you that it will take every ounce of your power to create that apple.

I have done my part. The choice is up to you now." Gaia imparted with finality as her expression morphed into a serious one. Zenoa inhaled deeply as the facts sank and weighed its pressure on him.

"My king, please hold out your hand." Zenoa kindly insisted with a peaceful expression on his face that even words cannot describe. Zeus had never seen a picture of himself that looks so tranquil in his life. He held out his hand as Zenoa requested and what occurred shocked him.

Without any second thoughts, Zenoa began to focus all of his energy into the palm of Zeus as an apple slowly forms. His admiration for his seemingly twin increased immensely. He did not want Zenoa to perish but the price was the life of his wife. His heart ached as he had no choice but to nobly respect the sacrifice of Zenoa.

"Thank you . . . brother." Zeus conveyed with deepest gratitude. He closed his eyes in reverence for Zenoa as he evanesced into the fleeting breeze. Zeus gently clasped the precious apple of Zenoa as he prostrated himself once more before.

"I am forever in your debt, great mother." Zeus expressed and Gaia raised him immediately to his feet in fear of time.

"You're most welcome but I am afraid the apple will not work if Hera dies beforehand. Go and make haste!" Gaia immediately forewarned. Bearing it in mind, Zeus jolted into a swift sprint as he took off for the skies. The life of Hera rests entirely on his hands now and he prays fervently for him to make it in time.

 _"_ _Hera . . . wait for me!"_

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace of Rhea, Hera's life was fatally hanging by a spider thread.

Rhea and Tethys lovingly both held Hera as Rhea used her powers to comfort the pain that her daughter felt. Apollo was resting in the care of her sister for his body gave out from exhaustion. Hestia made sure her youngest sister was warm with her soothing flames and Demeter scented the wind with the healing aroma of the earth. All of them tried to alleviate Hera from her suffering in their own ways.

All their life, they had never known the dread and anxiety of losing each other. There was nothing to fear for they were all immortals. There was always another chance and they could abuse it for all they liked. The youthful Olympians finally began to realize what their mother meant as she sadly emphasized those seemingly harmless words.

They never imagined the day that they would truly lose their queen forever.

"I am sorry . . . everyone. I am . . . indeed troublesome." Hera meekly apologized as tears continuously fell from her eyes. If she had only been stronger or wiser, she would have not put them in such a sorrowful situation.

Moreover, she could no longer repay them for all that they had done for her sake.

It was time for her to depart.

"That is not true. Save your strength, we have so much more . . . much more to do, my precious child." Rhea replied as her tears dropped and mingled with the tears of Hera.

Her heart was consumed with joy when she saw Oceanus carrying her child in his arms. Hera looked like she was sleeping soundly but they soon informed her that she had turned into a mortal. She instantly cradled her dear daughter with Tethys the moment that she learned she was dying. Her powers had been dormant throughout the centuries and weakened by time. Even so, Rhea had never been so determined to risk her life in using all of her power to save her daughter. She had lost her once and once was enough.

"So warm . . . I am so happy. I feel so . . . loved. I could not wish . . . for anything more." Hera faintly spoke as she smiled wistfully. She felt her life dropping its last ounce and for the first time, she thought of how lucky she was to have immortality. Perhaps it was a late realization but nonetheless, she felt so fulfilled to be surrounded by her loving family in her last minutes.

"I had not been able to say this but I love you, child. Forgive me for I was not able to do anything to protect you back then. Even as you returned, I left you to your Aunt Tethys but not because you were unbearable. In truth, it is I who cannot bear my own self because seeing you every day tormented me with the guilt of leaving you in the past. I regret over the fact that I let you feel unworthiness for you are anything but that. You are my child . . . you will always be . . . my sweet little Hera." Rhea wholeheartedly imparted as she poured out more of her energy to sustain the perishing life of her daughter.

"I love you . . . mother." Hera lovingly expressed as she smiled through her tears. She had always hoped for the day when they would talk to each like this other from the heart. Hera considered herself so blessed. It may be unknown to the Fates but they were granting her wishes. It was the kindest cruelty.

How she wished she had more time.

Her eyes weakly meandered and she saw all of her siblings and children's tear-stained cheeks with great concern plastered on their faces. She felt herself sinking into the sea of regret as seeing them so hurt was painful. She suddenly thought of Zeus and her chest hurtfully pounded.

As much as she wanted to see him just one last time, the last sand from her dial fell.

"Forgive me . . . Zeus." Hera uttered woefully as she gently closed her eyes and breathed her last.

"NO! HERA!" Rhea screamed in vain as held the lifeless shell of her daughter. All of their eyes widened in horror as Hera's hand collapsed. Apollo warily made his way with the help of Artemis to Hera and desperately attempted to revive his mother but only faint wisps came out from his hands. Every deity in the room endeavoured transfused their immortality into their fallen queen and risked their own life but it proved to be futile.

After all, if gods can only bestow immortality then no hero would have died.

"Hades! Do something, goddamn it! Bring her back!" Hestia hysterically begged as she seized Hades by his collar. Hades closed his eyes in anguish as he embraced his grieving sister. He cannot bring the dead back into life no matter how he desired. His heart was torn by the death of his younger sister and the fact that there was simply nothing he could do subjected him remorseful guilt.

The siblings comforted each other at the loss of their sister. Iris was choked by the pain of her mistress' death that all she could do was weep. She was paralyzed by how sudden it came and no matter what she did, her tears just won't stop. Perhaps, it never will.

Even as he was seized by his own sorrow, Hermes offered a shoulder to cry on for his fellow messenger. There was nothing more excruciating for a servant to lose his master and for her a handmaiden to lose her mistress.

Ares and Hephaestus kept their sisters as they all wept in bitter lament for their mother. Dionysius comforted Aphrodite and Athena as they fell to their knees in grief. Artemis held Apollo as their tears flowed unceasingly.

Everyone in the room mourned for Hera.

"Oceanus . . . please go and inform him. He deserves to know." Rhea gently instructed her brother as her voice trembled from weeping. Oceanus knew and understood where she was coming from and willingly obeyed her.

"As you wish, dear sister." Oceanus agreed as he also wished to leave. He could not bear to see Hera in her demise. It was too much for him as a father.

Perhaps now, he can convince _him_ to return.


	63. The Final Act

**GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! :D (TIME CHECK : 11: 49 THE HYPE IS REAL)**

 **THIS IS TRULY IT. THE IS THE ENDING OF THIS STORY FILLED WITH ANGST AND DRAMA.**

 **I CANNOT EVEN DEAL WITH MY EMOTIONS RIGHT NOW. CALM IS FOR THE WEAAAK. XDD AS MUCH AS I WANT TO INDULGE YOU ALL IN TALKING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE TO LET YOU READ IT FIRST. THANK YOU ALL SO FRICKING MUCH FOR THE WARM SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT THIS STORY GAINED. TT^TT. ENDING THIS STORY WAS ONE OF THE SADDEST THINGS I HAD EVER WRITTEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AS THIS WAS MY FIRST FINISHED FANFIC. DO NOT WORRY, EVERYONE FOR I DECIDED TO WRITE A FEW AFTERMATHS TO CURE MY (AND PROBABLY YOURS AS WELL) "WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW?" FEELING. :'(**

 **PLEASE ENJOY THE GRAND FINALE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK/FEEL THROUGH PM OR REVIEWS. ALWAYS APPRECIATEEEEEED! :'( :')**

 **LOTS OF RAGING LOVEEEE,**  
 **FLUFFYCLUTCHIE :DDD**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"Time heals every wound."_

* * *

The glacial Siberian Plateaus of the south shelters the King of the Titans, Cronus.

Long ago after the historical war between the Titans and Olympians, the new crowned king, Zeus, imprisoned the Titans who engaged in the deepest pits of Tartarus. At the passage of many generations, the virtuous king of the gods released the Titans from their miseries. Zeus saw that they were more than enough repentant for their crimes. If he prolonged their undue thraldom, rebellion might be forged once more and so, he decreed to free them.

Among those who were freed was Cronus, the ruthless sovereign who plunged the whole world in his reign of terror.

Zeus liberated _his father._

Cronus chose to live in solitary by a cave swathed by stalactite in the algid plateaus. The place appealed to him because of its cold climate and its distance from the people he agonized. He could not bring himself to even think of returning because of the heinous things he had done. He brought suffering to everyone, most especially his family.

The solitude of his new home aided him as he contemplated about his deeds. He swallowed his own children in fear of them. What kind of father was he? He recalled all of the times he tortured and degraded his own loving wife and he could not help but to punch the ground until his fists bleed. Memories and thoughts like these haunted him. The trauma and scars that he inflicted can never be redone and it has always been the greatest regret of his life. His monstrosity was beyond redemption. His sins are far too great for atonement.

The only comfort he finds in his isolation is the thought that far off in the heavens, his family lives in peace and happiness. That is all what he wished for them.

"Brother." Oceanus greeted as Cronus opened his eyes from his rumination. Oceanus was the only deity who knew where he was in the universe. He had been his former messenger for he was swifter than the tempest of his oceans when he used to be a king. He was his only source of tidings from the outside world and it had been eons since he visited. After all, he only comes to bring him significant bits of knowledge on events that occured within his family.

For some indistinguishable reason, Cronus felt unusually anxious by his brother's sojourn.

"What news do you bring me, brother?" Cronus queried and Oceanus expression contorted into anguish before he finally fell into his knees. He had been keeping it bottled even as he travelled. The agony of losing a daughter dawned on him and drew tears of anguish from his forlorn eyes.

"Hera . . . She . . ." Oceanus spoke in between his sobs. It even tormented him as he tried to convey that the child whom he loved as his daughter was gone for eternity.

"What happened to her? Answer me, Oceanus!" Cronus demanded as he shook his brother's shoulders. He had never seen Oceanus broke down like he was at the moment and his worry thickened.

"Her soul was seized by the River Styx. Zeus and his siblings managed to free her but by that time, her immortality faded. She is dead." Oceanus finally divulged as more of his tears streamed to the ground. Cronus stumbled upon his back after hearing the grave news.

His only memory of Hera beckoned from the back of his mind. That fateful night, he saw Hera treating Tethys whom he incapacitated without any worry that he was in pursuit of her. The child's sanctity touched his withering heart but he ate her in fear that she might be the destined new ruler. Until now, he could never forget such a beautiful scene. He felt like he swallowed a piece of serenity when he took Hera as she did not even struggle.

Thinking back at those dreadful days, he had always wanted to make it up to his children. He had stolen their childhood that he should have nourished and protected. He subdued them all in torment because of his enormous ego. He would relinquish everything to undo everything he had done but it cannot be so.

And now, his youngest daughter perished without even a hint or warning.

His hands quivered in regret as for the first time after his release, he boldly wept on his knees. His rueful howls echoed in the entire cave as he called out his daughter's name. He had never known this kind of grief before. Even though he was estranged from his family, he loved them from afar and missed them terribly. Could a father truly not care for his own family in all his life? Despite of him being known as the most malevolent deity of all time, he was a father and a husband. Nothing could ever change that and the feelings that come with it.

That day, Cronus felt the pain of truly losing a child that he had never held in his arms.

"Do you want to see her?" Oceanus flatly questioned his brother. Out of all the living beings, he knew his brother best. He had been his master once before and as a father, he could relate in his sorrow. Both of them had been fathers to Hera and it was painful for Cronus as it was to him.

"I truly . . . do." Cronus hesitatingly answered as he shuddered to his side. He thought of everyone grieving for Hera. His presence would surely stir up discord among the gods but the feeling of longing gripped his heart tighter than before. Perhaps this time, he could allow himself to be selfish and go see his daughter for the last time.

Oceanus helped his brother for him to stand and rested his hand on his brother's shoulder to reassure him.

"Let us go." Oceanus offered and together, they went out of the crystal cave. A ravenous storm lied ahead of them as the clouds migrated swiftly. The sound of thunder echoed from afar and the lightning dropped relentlessly. In a matter of minutes, the storm would reach them with its piercing winds.

"It seems that it has come to the knowledge of Zeus." Oceanus spoke as he saw the impending hurricane. A sky so dark and vehement was indeed intimidating but nothing can hinder the resolve of Cronus. The desire to see Hera surpassed his fear of being rejected by his own kin.

With Oceanus guiding the way, the two brothers made their way to Hyperborea. The storm gradually grew stronger as they were nearing their destination. Oceanus shielded them both with a water barrier to navigate clearer through the storm. The golden gates of Rhea's palace beckoned from the horizon. They soon landed at the manor's entrance and composed themselves before making their way through.

Cronus draped the hood of his midnight black cloak over his head as they walked towards the lilac reception chamber. He could hear the soft cries from afar and his heart was assuaged with sorrow. Would he be able to keep himself calm when he sees his daughter devoid of life?

The door creaked as Oceanus slowly opened them.

"We have arrived." Oceanus made it known to every deity in the room and all eyes were pinned on him and their unexpected visitor. The younger Olympians may have not paid any mind but the children of Rhea stiffened with animosity as they recognized him. Despite of his dark robes, the golden locks of hair that protruded out of his hood gave out his identity.

"What in bloody Tartarus are you doing here, Cronus?" Zeus menacingly questioned as he stood in front of his father. Cronus lifted his head and gazed at his son sharply at the eye. The eyes of Zeus reflected nothing but woe and regret. He could not find it in himself to answer and he closed his eyes as he walked past him.

He warily approached Hera with her face gleaming in serenity at death. Hostility dominated all of Hera's siblings as they summoned their powers to besiege Cronus in order to stop him from getting any closer to their sister.

"Don't you dare disgrace the death of your sister, all of you!" Rhea menacingly admonished her children as they she glared at them fiercely. The warning of their mother stopped them all in their plans and fell into silence. It was truly an insolence to argue in the presence of their deceased sister. Even Hera would not be pleased if she saw all of them in discord. With that thought in mind, Zeus decided to just gaze on the majestic crimson apple laced with gold that could have saved Hera if he only came sooner.

As for Rhea, she knew that Cronus would definitely come. She had always faith that one day, he would feel the guilt of his wrongdoings and return to them. At the very least, they could grieve for Hera as a whole family. The tears of Cronus flowed uncontrollably as he could not even keep himself from sobbing intensely. All his feelings of contrition and regret he restrained in his heart for eons poured out in abundance. He thought of all the countless things he could have done for her as a father but failed in doing so. Rhea lamented with her beloved husband as he soothingly caressed his back. Zeus and his siblings were shocked by the reaction of their father. They had never seen him weep and though they despise to admit it, it chipped their stone cold hearts.

"We all warred against the Fates to save her but we didn't realize Time was our enemy as well. The apple in Zeus' possession could restore her immortality despite of her mortal state but she passed away before that. The apple could not save her now." Rhea sadly informed her husband and Cronus' eyes widened in shock. A beacon of hope shone on him as he saw a chance to be a father to his dear daughter.

"How long has she been like this, dear wife?" Cronus queried and Rhea's heart leapt by how affectionate Cronus had spoken it. It brought more tears to her eyes as she obliged to answer him.

"Twelve hours have passed since she died." Rhea replied and Cronus held her hands. He turned to her smiling as tears cascaded form his eyes.

"I could still turn it all back then. Perhaps, I can finally be a worthy father to our children, Rhea." Cronus heartily imparted as he placed his hands on over his resting daughter. He recited his incantations as he invoked the Gears of Time to bring back the time when Hera was still alive. Rhea was taken by shock and fear when Cronus suddenly conjured his forbidden power.

"Cronus, please cease at once! Have you forgotten that reviving a mortal life drains your own?! It is not even certain that you can bring back all of her time. Please stop, dear husband. I cannot bear to lose another love one!" Rhea exclaimed as she desperately begged her husband. Cronus could only smile in seeing that Rhea still loved him. How long has it been since he felt such a warm kind of happiness?

"Rhea, I beg of you. This is the least I could do. I do not have a place to return to but nature alone. I have caused you enough pain, my precious wife. I know of the scars etched on your back." Cronus disclosed and Rhea found herself at a loss for words. She wanted to tell him that nothing more matters now for all of it was in the past but it would be a complete lie.

"Embrace me, my love." Cronus fondly requested to his wife. Rhea ran immediately and wept on the chest of Cronus. It was something that she never thought would happen again since the prophecy was spoken. She felt so safe and loved in his embrace and if only she could, she would stay in them forever. With one hand concentrated in returning Hera's lost time, Cronus freed his other hand in order to hug his wife. He let his healing power surged through the veins of Rhea as her scars slowly rejuvenated.

 _Time heals every wound._

Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter and Zeus rose up as they saw what was happening. The hope that died within them slowly rekindled as they heard the words of their mother and father. They hated their father undeniably but the phase in where they wished for him to be gone was over as they matured. Perhaps due to the wisdom brought by time itself, they realized that they would not have learned the value of independence and courage to defend justice if it wasn't for him. They learned to stand up for their beliefs and strengthened the bonds of their siblinghood through the trials of Cronus. They detested him but somehow, there is at least a reason to be thankful to him.

He was their father and they were his children after all.

Their hearts were struck as they saw the kindness and benevolence they never knew Cronus possessed. The tales of him being a just and compassionate former king were proven to be true right before their seemingly innocent eyes. His body was fragmentizing but the smile on his face shone brighter as he healed both Rhea and Hera. Their hate of him was slowly subsiding. For the first time in their life, they wished to see more of his tender fatherly love and experience it for themselves but its price was unjustly high. Zeus found himself in the same position at where he stood with Zenoa as he sacrificed his own life for his mistress. They had no choice but to respect their father's most noble decision.

"Father . . . " All of them uttered, one by one, from the bottom of their hearts. At the very least, they could address him with the honor he deserved before passing on. Cronus smiled at them and the rapture on their father's face was the purest.

"I can only bring back an hour of her life for I healed your mother's wound. Please . . . save your sister." Cronus spoke to them in peace as he dissipated into the fleeting winds.

They all offered a short moment of reverence as they closed their eyes for their father.

After doing so, Zeus hastily requested for her sister to draw out the apple's sap. Demeter had it done so quickly and offered it to her brother. All of their hearts pounded in fragile excitement as they all surrounded Zeus who quickly held the sleeping Hera in his loving arms. Zeus gently lifted her head and opened her lips for her to quaff the juice of the golden apple.

The vibrancy of Hera's aura and life started to regenerate rapidly much to their delight. They all felt her immortality revitalizing and it did not take long before her radiance as an immortal goddess gleamed lustrously once again.

Hera delicately opened her eyes and tears of happiness immediately escaped the moment she did. Her feelings of joy resonated with all the people around her as they could not be any happier in seeing her rise from her deep coma. Zeus could not even speak as his tears flowed incessantly. No amount of endearing words will suffice to express how much he longed for her.

He lifted her closer to him as they shared a passionate kiss.


	64. Exactly Where They'd Fall

**Good Evening Everyone! :) (Time-check : 9:25 PM My normal sleep pattern is returning xD)**

 **My hype in the last chapter was truly overwhelming. xD I totally agree with you inhae in your review. I was so bent on updating that when I re-read my chapter, it truly felt like it was sorely rushed. :( I read it again and again so that I could pinpoint what was lacking and this was born ahahahaha!**

 **Anyways, here's one of the aftermaths and unfortunately, this ends with a cliffhanger :P. (64 was just too cringey to see in the future so I would finally end this for good in the 65th chapter xD)Thank you everyone for all of the heartfelt reviews T^T. I truly appreciated each and every one of them and perhaps, I should save the entire thank-you message in the last chapter hahaha! XD Please let me know what you guys think/feel through PM or Reviews. My heart always flutters in appreciation of your messages. Please enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

 **P.S. - The next and last chapter will include Eros and Harmonia as I promised. :)**

 **Lovelots,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :DDDD**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"Those two are without a doubt meant for each other."_

* * *

Meaningful events developed after the awakening of the glorious Queen of the Gods. That very night, a marvellous festive dinner occurred as they rejoiced with Hera's return. Hestia and Demeter personally cooked the delicacies Hera was most fond of. Apollo composed a wonderful epic pertaining to the saga of the Kronides as they conquered the Fates to rescue their precious sister while Artemis skilfully plucked its melodious tunes on her harp. Dionysius indulged everyone with the best wine he could offer and everything was pure merriment.

Rhea was given a prestigious abode if she ever chose to stay in the palace for her body had completely recovered. A monumental temple was built in honour of their father, Cronus in Olympus and Hades ensured a place for him in Elysium, the land of the blessed dead. The seeds of the Zenoa's apple were given a special place in Hera's royal sanctuary and it blossomed splendidly as the Great Autmunal Tree.

The days that passed were more blissful than paradise for the queen. Everyone in the pantheon was fostering brotherhood here and there. They all learned to value and appreciate one another in fear of their loss. Hephaestus and Ares have forgiven each other over their conflict of Aphrodite and on the other hand, Aphrodite apologized to both men as well.

A wonderful alliance formed between Ares, Apollo, Artemis and Athena as irons sharpened irons in war and weapons. Dionysius who was aloof most of the time and Hephaestus who always locked himself in the forgery found companions with one another. Demeter was amiably welcomed home to Mt. Olympus after being banished since Persephone's birth. Seeing everyone in high spirits made Hera more jubilant than ever.

However, there are things that will always remain as a vein popped from her temples.

"Where is my god-forsaken husband?!" Her voice reverberated across the entire throne room as she walked back in forth in a fit of rage. Iris followed her mistress' actions with her eyes as she feared that Hera might trip on the tip of her chiton gown. Ominous clouds started to surround the clear skies of Mt. Olympus. As if the winter solstice was not cold enough to endure, Hera unconsciously created a blizzard with her temper.

"Calm down, dear. It has only been half a day." Hestia reassured as she strengthened the hearths' flames to maintain the chamber's warmth. Her sister had been so temperamental lately that is was impossible to differentiate her from a goddess intoxicated with wine. Hestia sighed exasperatedly as she positively thought of how this was better than her being sullen.

"Have you told him, sister? This truly calls for another celebration!" Demeter excitedly queried as she bent closer from where she sat. Hestia raised an eyebrow towards her as she was highly piqued her to know what they were keeping in secrecy.

"Oh my, you weren't here yesterday. Can you believe it? Our sister is pregnant with twins!" Demeter gaily whispered as she muffled her gleeful chortles. Perhaps if eyeballs were detachable, Hestia's pair would have dropped by now. That thoroughly explained her sister's detrimental swing of moods.

"Those two are without a doubt meant for each other. She will be in for a surprise later as well." Hestia spoke as she massaged her chin. This time, it was Demeter's turn to be confused as she squinted her eyes in scrutiny. Hestia laughed as she motioned for Demeter to get closer.

"Zeus is going to propose to her once again today. I am here to make sure she stays here so please help me and keep this between us for now. Everyone is now a part for now you know as well." Hestia quietly disclosed and the smile forming on the lips of Demeter reached up to her ears. They both laughed as they patted each other's shoulder only to be startled by a weeping sound. They both slowly turned their heads and saw that Hera was crying as she stared out through the grey skies by the chamber's pillars.

The two immediately scrambled to their sister's side as they cursed the hormones of a pregnant female. She was just fuming a while ago and now she was crying.

"Hera dear, Zeus will return I assure you. Do you want me to fetch him?" Hestia offered as she gently reassured her. It was truly getting late and Hestia wondered what could have happened to Zeus. Furthermore, being distressed was harmful for the twins in Hera's womb. They had to get her to calm down or it will spell chaos for all of them.

"Yes, Hestia's right. Do not cry, dear sister." Demeter added as she wiped off her sister's tears.

"That lying bastard! What if his womanizing habit had returned?" Hera angrily snapped at her sisters which made them gulp. She was truly enraged and her menace was truly horrifying. The blizzard outside went from bad to worse.

"Won't you have more faith in him, Hera? He possibly cannot and he even swore by the Styx." Demeter comfortingly reminded Hera and this startled the queen even further.

"Good heavens! Zeus is in danger then!" Hera exclaimed as she scurried off to find her husband. Demeter and Hestia immediately prevented her as she tried to fly away. Things were not going smoothly for the moment Hera leaves the room, the proposal would be in ruins.

"For goodness' sake, please compose yourself, sister!" Hestia blurted as they the two sisters tried to block her from exiting.

"We cannot dally! If Zeus falls for it, he will be taken by the Styx because he broke his promise! I cannot bear to be separated from him again!" Hera asserted as tears cascaded through her flushed cheeks. Hestia could not decide whether she should chide Hera for having so little faith in Zeus' fidelity or praise the fact that Hera thought of saving Zeus despite of her thinking he cheated once again. Demeter smiled as she knew that Hera's anger was because she cared for Zeus more than ever.

As if on cue, the doors of the throne room opened and Zeus came with their brothers and all the deities of the pantheon.

"Hera, my lovely qu-" Zeus was about to endear his wife when he saw the louring eyes of Demeter and Hestia darted towards him as they tried to soothe a rampaging Hera. He gave them an apologetic smile. He could not exactly blame his sister for he was hours late.

The blizzard delayed him a great deal of time as he dived into the deeps to gather the most delicate pearls and trekked the most ancient caverns to retrieve the shiniest diamonds. He had to get the precious materials to Hephaestus for him to forge an elegant ring out of them. To make matters worse, the fire was hard to sustain in the forgery because of the relentless blizzard. It was a fortunate thing that Hestia's fire ran through all the hearths of the palace and they fashioned the ring with its blue flames.

Moreover, he stiffened as he saw a furious Hera striding her way towards him as tears flowed out of her eyes. He could withstand her anger but seeing her in tears was another story. He was about to embrace her but he was greeted with a sharp blow on his face. All of their jaws fell as they were all shocked by what happened.

"Where in Tartarus have you been?! I . . . I was so worried!" Hera stammered as she realized what she did and regretted hurting her beloved. As for Zeus, he gently embraced her and softly caressed her head as she cried in his chest.

"Forgive me for worrying you. I only came to Earth to gather something for you. It seems that I always give you unpleasant feelings during the winter." Zeus imparted with his own tinge of woe and Hera nuzzled him tighter.

"Forgive me as well for underestimating your fidelity. I am no longer a dweller of the past. You have redeemed me already. I love you so much, Zeus. . . . more than words could ever express." Hera conveyed as she revelled in his loving arms.

"I love you more than anything as well, my love. This is why . . . " Zeus trailed off as he knelt on his knee. He procured a box from the layers of his robe and presented her a ring that matches her elegant radiance.

"Zeus . . . " Hera uttered as she brought her hands to chest.

"I loathe how every winter reminds you of what happened in our past. I know that there is nothing I can do to erase that memory but we could always make new ones, right?

Let me do it right this time, Hera. Let me make this winter different for you.

May I take your hand in marriage?" Zeus avowed as he beamed his brightest smile on the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered and loved.

"With all my heart, yes." Hera wholeheartedly responded as Zeus gracefully slipped the beautiful ring onto her slender fingers. In his sheer joy, he lifted her across the air as their eyes gazed affectionately at each other. The room erupted in ovation for their king and queen as Demeter and Hestia cried in each other's arm in delight.

"I am afraid you cannot carry me like this anymore after this." Hera whimsically informed him as he laid her down. This confused Zeus in abundance as he asked the reason.

"I am pregnant. I am currently conceiving our twins." Hera finally revealed and Zeus was left stunned to the core. Along with their dropped jaws, their eyes followed. There would be an addition into their family. Not one but two! Demeter and Hestia could not help but to fold their arms in confidence and Iris grinned behind her lowered hair as they saw their shocked expressions.

"Did everyone hear that clearly? There will be new twins in the family! Perhaps now I should carry you this way." Zeus declared as he lifted Hera in a bridal manner and kissed her on the forehead.

"When is the wedding, love birds?" Poseidon gaily queried and the room was filled with laughter.

"Can we not have it tomorrow? A private one will be more than enough." Zeus replied with his eyes still pinned on his wife. He could not wait to vow to her once more.

"You cannot be serious, brother! A wedding needs preparation." Hestia interjected and even Athena agreed with her proposition. Apollo breathed a sigh of relief as he wished to prepare musical compositions for their wedding.

"A private one is what I wish as well but I smell some schemes brewing." Hera spoke as she sighed. "Perhaps, a week will do." She further suggested and all agreed unanimously. Everyone became ecstatic by the joyous news and their hearts were set in preparing for the forthcoming wedding of Zeus and Hera.


	65. Forging New Pieces

**Good Mor-night Everyone! :( (Time Check – 1:40 AM Yup, I'm nocturnal again)**

 **First of all I am terribly sorry for the late update. :( I am both happy and sad to announce that the story has reached its final completion. I included a couple of songs in the last chapter as I tried to give writing song-fics a shot. (It is my first so any kind of constructive criticism will be helpful :) ) Good Lord, I actually wrote a 10,000+ chapter. xD Love conquers all, even limitations hahaha. xD**

 **Disclaimer: The songs mentioned in this fanfiction are most definitely not mine. The songs are 'My Valentine' sung by Jim Brickman and 'I Still Believe' by Hayden Panettiere. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing that is mine here is the fanfiction itself. xD**

 **To Mr. Portugese Guy (or as I would often call the guest who comments in Portugese and thank God for google translate because it helped me understood what you commented xD), ponystoriesandothers, inhae and all the reviewers who aided me in improving my skills in writing and giving me bits of new information, thank you all so much. Honestly, you guys pumped inspiration for me to update faster and write more beautifully. I would definitely keep the birth order in my notes, Poltagryst. Thanks for the tip. ^_^**

 **Mixed feels incoming, I repeat, mixed feels incoming. xD**

 **For the last time, please let me know what you guys think or feel through reviews or PM. They will be and always appreciated. T^T Thank you so much once again, everyone. :')**

 **P.S. : I am still contemplating on whether what kind of sequel I should make or should I even make one to be honest. xD Any ideas and suggestions are highly welcomed. My next story will be 'The Rebirth of the Golden Touch' at the request of Retromania so please still stay tuned. xD Till next time, guys!**

 **OVERFLOWING WITH INTENSE LOVE,**  
 **FluffyClutchie :D**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

* * *

 _"The lost fragments of Lady Hera and Lord Zeus had been finally reunited."_

* * *

Hestia, as the Goddess of the Hearth and Families, made sure that the wedding would be memorable to everyone, most especially to the bride and groom. She ensured that the arrangements would be to their approval and managed the task of giving the roles to all the family members. Zeus requested that Hades and Poseidon would both be his best men and Hera chose her and Demeter as her bridesmaids. Of course, none protested by their request as all accepted it jubilantly.

All the goddesses of the palace, including Rhea, Tethys, Persephone and Amphitrite, spent late nights in weaving the winter vestments of wool and velvet for both the bride and groom with the leadership of Athena. They also fabricated clothes for every member of the family that all of the may look dashingly regal and magnificent at the wedding.

Aphrodite was granted permission by Hera to look through her treasury and decide on what accessories she will wear on the wedding. She even went the extra mile and blessed the ornaments to draw out the true beauty of its wearer. What she had done was measly as her true power will manifest in the wedding itself.

Since both Hera and Zeus requested for a private wedding amongst them, Apollo would personally play the music of the entire ceremony with his twin sister, Artemis. Hebe, Eileithiya and Enyo volunteered to perform the vocals. The God of Music could swear that their three voices could par with his muses. He did not expect to find such a rare blend of voices that was exotically enchanting.

Ares and Hephaestus were accounted for the physical arrangements. Hephaestus sculpted numerous golden furniture and the reception of the wedding could not be any more grandiose. Ares helped his brother in gathering materials by looting the Earth in conquest of the finest gold and jewelleries from foolish rich kings. The two also made a statue of their parents waltzing in clothes that Athena and the others had fashioned. The brute prowess of Ares considerably hastened the statue's production and they finished with a day to spare.

Demeter and Dionysius cultivated the flowers and carved the plant decorations. Dionysius himself fermented a wine that will be to the liking of everyone. He grew the grapes within the land of the sacred mountain himself, giving it an edge above nectar.

Demeter delicately constructed the bouquet of Hera with the language of the flowers and the likeness of Hera in mind. She placed Honeysuckles, Angrecs and Carnation as borders. The second layer consisted of Alstroemeria and Gloryflowers and the heart of the bouquet were Poinsettias and Pomegranate flowers to fit the season. Each flower was specially chosen to reflect the beauty and depth of its holder's personality and love. The vibrant colours beautifully contrasted with the purity of Hera's gown as Demeter prided herself in making them.

Tethys, Rhea and Oceanus monopolized the palace kitchen as they whipped up the most exquisite and luscious delicacies of the sea and heavens. Since they all had a part in the wedding, the food had to be cooked a day prior.

The way the titanesses manipulated their gourmet skills was a show worth spectating. Oceanus acted as their taster and all the Olympians served as the audience as they finished their tasks. All of their noses were enticed by the aroma of the dishes and their eyes were glued at the way Tethys and Rhea challenged one another. Even Hestia was mesmerized by the swiftness of their knives but on the other hand, Hades was amused in a different manner.

The short layered dark auburn hair of Tethys and mild chestnut hair of Rhea gave him a new angle to look at. The fiery determination in Rhea's eyes and the provocative grin of Tethys reminded so much of his sisters. Perhaps if Tethys' hair was lighter in hue and wavier and if Rhea's hair was not braided, one could barely differentiate them from the queen and the king's most trusted confidante.

It would be like Hera and Hestia were having a cook-off right in front of him.

Hades averted his attention to his nephews and niece who looked like they would do anything to replace Oceanus. He had been savouring every dish that Rhea and Tethys fed him and his well-pleased expression made them envious.

Hades smiled once more as he rested his chin on his palm.

* * *

As for Hera, she was currently kept company by her grandchildren, Eros and Harmonia.

Aphrodite's heart was moved when she saw her mother quietly peeking to how they were doing. She knew that Hera wanted to join as well but they made her promise that she would not lift a finger during the entire week before the wedding. Even if their hearts give in and let her help, she would end up refusing because she promised not to do anything.

And so, Aphrodite thought of her adorable children to keep her mother attended to.

Eros and Harmonia had never met anyone as skilful and wise like their grandmother. She would always answer their questions with prudence which made it easier to understand. In the few days that they had been together, Hera taught Eros how to improve his accuracy and even Harmonia learned how to use shields as a weapon. Their grandmother enriched both their minds and physique so much that they offered her tremendous respect in return.

Even though they were reluctant at their mother's request in fear of Hera at first, they eventually found themselves growing fond of her. She may be stern and terrifying at times but that is not all what she is. They thanked the Fates that their mother forced them into spending time with their grandmother and got the chance to know her better.

The three were currently in her royal study as they enjoyed the tea that Harmonia brewed for all of them. Eros and Harmonia were at the peak of their adolescence and their spontaneity entertained Hera to no bounds. She loved how open and vocal they were and how they innocently asked a plethora of questions that even made her ponder her existence.

"Grandmother, why do you love Grandfather so much? I haven't struck you with my arrow yet your heart is already much in love." Eros daintily asked as his iris sparkled with curiosity. He did try to shoot for her once but his arrows would disappear and it was always a mystery to him.

"Love defies all reason, dear child. Do you know, Eros? There is a primordial deity whose name and powers are like yours but now he rests within all of creation. Perhaps at my birth, he shot me with a spear." Hera reasoned as she and Eros softly laughed at her jest.

"Love is a terrifying thing indeed if so, grandmother. If all is fair and reason has no place in love, then it would be impossible to achieve peace. One would live in the constant fear of unknown betrayal and would all of it be of worth in the name of love?" Harmonia inquisitively queried with her eyes slightly lowered in rue curiosity. It truly stunned Hera that Harmonia possessed such insight that she smiled and lovingly turned to her grandchild.

"There are many kinds of love but no matter what it is, it would always hurt and there would always be pain. It can shatter you completely, devour you alive and leave you weeping in the dust of your former self. Is it truly of great worth? Just how far am I willing to suffer for the sake of love? I am afraid only you can answer that when the times comes, Harmonia." Hera imparted as she sipped her tea. This intrigued Eros and Harmonia greatly as questions gathered in their mind. They both felt enticed to the harsh truth that Hera wisely told them.

"Love is enchanting. It is the most powerful thing in the world. It can make the strongest vulnerable and draw out enormous strength from those who are weak. It can drive the purest of soul to commit the most heinous crimes and bring forth the kindest gestures from the hearts of those who have fallen in the darkness. It lets you feel spring in the midst of winter and winter in the midst of spring. Love is paradoxical, it is not meant to be fathomed but to be shown and felt. In addition, the truest love brings unparalleled happiness to anyone who possesses it yet the cruellest sorrow to those who had the misfortune of falling in love at the wrong person." Hera expressed further as she expounded what she meant. She caressed her wedding ring lovingly as she reminisced all of her experiences in love and smiled.

"The joy that love brings is truly immense yet so is the pain it inflicts. How do the wounds of love heal? I have witnessed so many mortals and immortals alike that found themselves unable to love after being scarred." Eros inquired and Harmonia nodded her head as she had the same question herself. Both of them stared at her with sheer expectancy that it pushed Hera back from the edge of her seat.

Hera took a deep breath as the best answer she could offer came to her.

"One can only forgive and accept in order to heal." Hera replied and a gentle gust of soothing breeze entered from the study's windows. Hera's smile was tinged with rue as she stood up and walked towards her bookshelves.

"Forgiveness . . ." Harmonia uttered upon pondering. It is true based from her experience that peace was restored through forgiveness. It is something not easily given most especially if it caused severe suffering but is love that powerful to forgive even the vilest person? She turned to Eros and found his austere expression defying what their grandmother stated. She knows his brother best and she knew that he had a wider glimpse of life's dark reality.

Ah yes, those were the times when Eros still had doubts over the power he inherited young as he was. Such were the days when he questioned whether love was good or evil in nature.

"I know how it is hard to absorb those words coming from a deity who is famous for her vindictiveness. Perhaps, it can be that it is because I just simply love your grandfather so much that I always end up forgiving him for his follies." Hera spoke as she culled a book embedded with the regalia of all the twelve great Olympians. Eros and Harmonia rose from their seats as Hera approached them with the magnificent gift. The mystery of the things written inside tantalized the two as they slowly reached out to receive it.

"Perhaps even now, you may not yet fully understand but perhaps our story might let you." Hera added further as she smiled brightly at them. The twins marvelled at the book's thickness and design as they traced the title engraved on it.

Chamenos Kommatia.

 _Lost Fragments._

"Grandmother, what is this about?" Harmonia asked.

"It is about a daringly adventurous journey of all the gods and goddesses here in Olympus in my view of perspective. I cannot let a tale as precious as this go unwritten. Take it, my dearest grandchildren and carry the lessons within it in your daily life. It is the greatest I could offer to the next generation." Hera heartily conveyed as Eros and Harmonia embraced her in gratitude. She had to commend Aphrodite for raising such sweet children. She gently rustled their heads and prayed for their bright future,

"My lady, may I come in?" Iris requested for permission as she knocked. With a lift of a finger, Hera opened the door for her handmaiden and Iris curtsied before she entered.

"A pleasant evening to all of you, Your Majesty, Lord Eros and Lady Harmonia, children of Lady Aphrodite." Iris greeted as she acknowledged all of their presence. They all returned her courteous greeting and they all awaited the news she brought.

"We would be having an early dinner tonight, my lady. The wedding will be before dawn and you will need to rest early. " Iris informed as she happily checked her lavender scroll which contained the schedule Hestia planned. Everything was set for the grand wedding and Iris could barely contain her happiness for her mistress.

"I am fully confident that everything is fantastically prepared already. Is there anything scheduled after dinner, Iris? If so, state them." Hera ordered Iris in her natural commanding tone and it made Iris' heart flutter. She finally felt that everything was going the way it should be and everything was going for the best. It has been a month since she served her mistress like this and she dearly longed for it.

"Yes, my lady. Dinner would be twenty minutes from now. You shall fit your gown after the early supper, my lady. Lady Hestia and Lady Demeter will aid you in your bridal bath in a place of your choosing. There is nothing further. Do you approve of all these, my grace?" Iris concluded as she faithfully awaited the response of her mistress.

"How can I not?" Hera replied as she merrily giggled. It was the least she could do since all had worked so hard. It would be an injustice to deny such innocent requests.

Until now, it still surprises Iris whenever she sees her mistress laugh or smile. She had never seen this side of her before and Hestia was not lying when she told her that Hera was a cheerful goddess back then. Seeing it naturally emanating from her mistress' aura made Iris glad nonetheless as she prayed that sadness may no longer grip Hera's heart.

"Iris, is it true that you and Uncle Hermes have become lovers?" Harmonia giddily queried as she stared intently at the baffled handmaiden.

"Are you going to be our new auntie?" Eros chimed in and it made Iris blushed in embarrassment. It is true that they were frequently together as they run errands for their masters' wedding. It cannot be helped but Iris did not even pay a single inkling to the imaginary romance that might have formed during the course of preparation.

"Oh? How dare you keep this from me, my 'faithful' maiden?" Hera grimly implied as she deadly glared at Iris. Iris sweated in pails as she saw those raging emerald eyes piercing through her. She was still terrifying as ever, Iris thought as she swallowed hard.

"Absolutely not true, my lady." Iris refuted and Hera dangerously squinted her eyes in further suspicion.

"That is silly, Lord Eros and Lady Harmonia. There is truly nothing between me and Lord Hermes." Iris explained as she nervously smiled towards the two as she could not directly look at Hera in the eye. Eros and Harmonia laughed to themselves as they gave Iris a supportive wink.

 _'"These mischievous children will be the death of me." Iris pondered as her smile stiffened._

"The truth, Iris." Hera demanded testily and Iris sweated like there was no tomorrow.

"I would never lie to you, my lady." Iris defended and after a few moments of glaring, Hera suddenly smiled as she merrily clasped her hands together. She was just scaring Iris for her fun after all.

"Oh well, not that I object. You should not keep love secrets from me, dear. I will bless your marriage immediately." Hera stated as she smiled at her confused handmaiden. For a moment, Iris thought that she would be grilled alive. If the Goddess of Marriage is your mistress, keeping a love affair in the shadows will earn you her curse.

"Oh my, look at the time! We should make our way now to the dining hall since it is only ten minutes before dinner." Hera spoke as she stood up. In her mind, she could only think of her precious pickles waiting for her at the table. Her insatiable yearning for it is increasing every second.

"Yes, my lady." Iris responded and all of them made their way towards the dining hall.

* * *

Everyone was already present when they reached the place with the exception of Zeus. She sighed exasperatedly as she remembered the tradition. Tethys and Rhea probably requested for him to stay at the Hyperborean palace for the night.

As they all ate their sumptuous food, Hera could only think of the magical wedding that will take place before dawn. She would savour the moment like a delicious pickle and think of how sweetly divine it is. An intense longing for Zeus suddenly formed in her heart as she sadly forked for another pickle.

 _"_ _Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Hera recalled the words of her grandson, Eros, as she sighed. She could not agree more as she forked the last pickle from her third jar._

 _"_ _Why did I even make that tradition?" Hera contemplated as she frowned. She used to make a lot of exotic wedding traditions when she was at the prime of her youth as her mind was doused with romantic fantasies. She could almost regret making it for she missed Zeus terribly. She misses him way more than the usual these days._

 _For the nth time, she sighed and murdered another pickle._

"My dear, what's wrong? You do not seem well." Rhea inquired as she noticed how Hera mindlessly darts her 'precious' pickles as she would describe it. Her intense craving for pickles is maddening but they did not stop her. Pickles are healthy and it was fortunate that she craved for a nutritious indulgence.

"It's nothing, mother." Hera replied as she smiled sheepishly towards Rhea. Until now, she was still not used to her mother's pampering.

"I am so excited for the gown's fitting! Mother would look so ravishing in that snow-moon themed wedding gown." Artemis exclaimed as she merrily nodded. The moon was her symbol after all and she made sure it was intricately woven just as how beautiful her precious moon.

"I could imagine father's sun-rose themed suit matching with it. The way they oppose and compliment each other at the same time is beautifully romantic." Aphrodite expressed as her passion blazed. She and Athena worked together on the bride and groom's motif that perfectly fits the dawn wedding that Hestia orchestrated with all of them. She made sure that their attire and accessories will draw out their hearts' beauty and depict the genuine love that they feel for one another.

"Well, we all are done with dinner and for goodness' sake dear sister! That's your seventh jar right there." Demeter exclaimed as she saw the empty pickle jar tower that Hera made out of amusement.

"I will instruct my maidens first to clean up before I will follow. All of you ladies should go ahead to the fitting room. Dearest gods, I hope you all know what to do?" Hestia happily imparted as the all the goddesses dragged the queen out of the dining hall and the gods smirked to themselves.

They were to make sure that Zeus stays in Hyperborea and they would bring his suit for him to fit. Zeus was adroitly cunning and Hera was intelligently tactful. The possibility of planning a secret rendezvous breaks the possibility gauge. That is why with the help of Athena's strategy, Hestia commanded all the gods and goddesses to be sharply vigilant and make sure those two don't snap lest their preparations be foiled. She entrusted the command to Hades with the gods as he seemed menacing enough to abandon all thoughts of any folly that the younger Olympian gods might scheme of.

* * *

"Your Majesty . . . you look so stunning!" Iris sincerely remarked when the final touches on the gown was put in place. Athena, Aphrodite and Hestia embraced each other as they cried tears of appreciation.

"Bless the heavens your stomach is still flat!" Hestia remarked which made the whole room erupted in laughter.

The renaissance theme of the ivory wedding gown drew out the powerful, regal and striking feminine beauty of Hera. The delicate golden sequencing of the moon and snow drops at the gown's end that rises up to the waist stood out in the white background. Diamonds of the highest calibre were placed in the breast and scattered on the protruding puffed shoulders.

They eliminated the usual frills of a renaissance themed gown and made the sleeves fit to her wrist while adding a few ruffles at the ends. The upper portion of the gown was an ombre of hydrangea colors like that of her peacock's that gradually lightens into a soft ivory color from the waist downwards. The fitting of the gown emphasized Hera's physique as the winter necessitated for the gown to be ultimately conservative. They would not want her shivering as she recited her vows.

While the three goddesses were in awe of their queen wearing the colourful wedding gown they had created, Hera could not cease in praising the goddesses for their artistic creations.

"Rebirth, huh? I love your idea, Hestia. This gown is beyond perfection." Hera complimented as she tried to keep herself from crying (although she was not successful). She had never worn something so intricate and majestic before or received something woven with so much love and tremendous effort. Since they were all so sincere in volunteering to prepare, she and Zeus gave them the freedom to decide everything on the wedding with the exception of the vows.

Moreover, she was touched by how Hestia thought of everything wholeheartedly. From the motifs of their gowns and suits to the theme of the wedding itself, everything had its fair share of symbolism. Hera saw her sister's dedication and the arduous works of everyone as she looked at her beautiful reflection.

She could not ask for more.

* * *

"Father, you look dashing!" Hermes exclaimed as he fastened the golden satin scarf of the tail coat suit of Zeus. The divine hands of the goddesses had procured a truly fine suit if he ever saw one. The combination of crimson, gold and ivory perfectly blended with one another. The golden mandala embroideries of the sun and roses in the coat were magnificently emphasized by the same ivory color of the queen's gown. The crimson slocks magnified the kingly aura of Zeus even further as the color symbolized power. Hermes had felt blessed as a messenger for he had knowledge of everything going throughout the palace unlike the gods he was with.

"Seems like Athena outdid herself this time though I see some different yet familiar embroidery here and there." Zeus pointed out and Hades smiled at his brother's keen perception. To think that he recognizes the patches of the goddesses was impressive.

"I am absolutely at my wit's end. Why don't we do something amusing?" Zeus proposed as motioned for Hermes to help him change in his usual robes. Poseidon's gaze sharpened as he looked at Hades who did similarly. When Zeus is bored, chaos usually follows.

"Really, father? Should you not prepare for tomorrow?" Hephaestus suggested and Zeus sighed exasperatedly.

"Truth be told, that is what I always do during the last six days. Having a little fun would not hurt." Zeus replied with a smile as he internally smirked. He was going to use the game of hide-and-seek in order to escape the palace and steal a glimpse of his most cherished wife.

Yes, just a glimpse would do. What could go wrong? He would be back in a blink.

"What sort of game do you have in mind, father?" Ares answered in turn with his competitiveness clearly shown in his tone. Apollo's face fell as his older brother obviously plunged straight through their father's trap.

"Why don't we all play a classic? Let us all play hide-and-seek." Zeus proposed as he presented a canister with sticks made of tin inside.

"Sounds fun." Poseidon jeered as he confidently grinned. He enveloped the whole place with an invisible aquatic barrier with the aid of the clouds' water vapor just for this very moment. Even if Zeus manages to destroy, it will take time and a few seconds was all they required. As long as they have Hermes, they can tail Zeus and bind him during Hephaestus' chains.

"Let the Fates decide and draw a stick. Whoever picks the shortest one would be the prey. The only restriction is that the prey can only hide within the palace." He playfully elaborated and all of them drew out a stick. Zeus himself does not know which is the shortest as he fashioned the tin to hold all the sticks at equal height. One thing is definitely certain for him. He must not have the shortest for it would make it difficult for him to disappear in the midst of the game.

"Ready!" Zeus alerted and all of them hauled at the same time.

"It's about time I gained the longest stick." Hades calmly expressed yet secretly, Hell rejoiced because of his happiness. Zeus and Poseidon cackled at their brother's statement and it only ceased as Ares spoke.

"Father's the prey!" Ares yelled and the guard of every god rose.

"You have got to be kidding me." Zeus managed to say as they all glared at him like a deer in a hunting contest. He felt that all of his luck had been drained dry. The Fates were clearly getting back at him.

Even so, he would die to get that glimpse.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three sisters held their bridal bath at the serene lake near Hestia's abode. Though it was winter, it was thanks to Hestia's fire that it made the lake suitable to swiw into. Hera remembered the time when only she and Hestia swam together and she felt that her older sister must have truly missed Demeter at that time.

Now that they were all happily together again, she chose the lake to bathe in.

"The bath you're both giving me is divinely pleasurable." Hera spoke as she enjoyed the way Hestia massaged her scalp whilst Demeter gently scrubbed her back with a warm herbal stone.

"Well, it has been a long time since we did this." Demeter replied as she poured water with her hands.

"Even though Zeus assigned me as your royal handmaiden, you declined the offer of me administering this bath before your grand wedding. If I am mistaken, I would say you seemed so bothered back then." Hestia imparted as she held back and smiled at Hera. She could not delve further and mention the unfortunate thing that happened before with her and Zeus. Everyone had already moved on anyways and to bring up such a taboo will be completely inappropriate.

"Our first wedding was filled with fear and doubt for me. Zeus narrated the tale, yes?" Hera replied and her two sisters felt silent. Hera will be Hera, Hestia pondered. Hera always faced everything, even her own fears, straightforwardly that it always amazes every deity she encounters. They could not find the words to speak and so, they chose to listen.

"Truth be told, I never really recovered after that. I became wary of everyone and the paranoia of it did not render me any peace of mind. I even hid daggers under my pillow. May it be about loyalty or sudden physical assault; I spared nothing from the benefit of the doubt.

I was always a jealous insecure wife to Zeus. We would constantly argue after our blissful three-hundred year honeymoon. I knew it was immature of me but I was consumed by the possibilities that he might betray me again.

Without me knowing it, I actually cornered him into finding comfort in other women. I unconsciously gave life to the fears I held within me.

The injustice I felt was maddening. When I killed some of his mortal mistresses, the satisfaction of it rushed through me like some sort of power surge. As I punished the goddesses, I thought I was just taking back the love that should have been mine.

But as I saw myself in the jagged pieces of glasses covered in blood, I thought to myself.

 _Why am I doing this? When have I sunken so low?_

This is not who I truly am. What have I done to myself?

It was then that I realized that all this time, I turned selfish. I only cared about my own suffering and it was already too late by the time I realized it. Those women were not entirely to be blamed for Zeus only sought their company because of my incapability to be a good wife to him.

I desperately wanted to turn the things back the way they were but it was a fool's wish. Nothing could be redone and I should have opened my heart. If I had only forgiven myself sooner, the insecurity would have never devoured my heart. I could have lived happily with everyone. It might have all been different.

The family I loved estranged away from me and no matter how hard I tried to grasp it, they only go farther and farther. I am the mighty Queen of the Gods but it was only vainglory. I know I only have myself to blame for the consequences of what I have done. It was my retribution after all and I accepted it with all understanding.

My wrathful anger blinded me from everything. I used to be so proud of how I can handle things in a mature manner and I was admired for it.

Well, it painfully sunk on me that those days were no more.

People say that "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" was a saying that suited me remarkably because of my vindictive streak but if I say so myself, I am the glory that was Rome.

Even with despair looming in my heart, I found the strength to change not for anyone but for my own sake. All I ever wanted was to be loved but that cannot be expected if I do not learn to love my own person like how I desired to be loved.

I forgave and asked for forgiveness to the goddesses and the innocent illegitimate children I have harmed in the past. Majority of them were guilty enough to forgive but I respected the decisions of those who denied it. I cannot rush such a delicate matter and I gave them time to heal. I had planted flowers on the graves of Zeus' mortal mistresses that I had killed and prayed that they may forgive me in the afterlife.

It was unbecoming of me yet I felt a huge burden was taken off. I learned to slowly love myself once more because I found the strength to overcome my ego and do something right for once. I vowed to be more impartial in punishing those who are unfaithful to their marriage and to the women Zeus slept with from then on. It took a lot of self-control before it became a natural thing to me.

The breaking point however, was with you, Demeter.

You do not know how much I wanted to plunged a sword into your womb when I discovered it. When I held the child in my hands, I quivered. I had to let Eileithiya and Hebe take over or else I would not be able to restrain myself. No matter what I threw or trample, the tears won't stop, the rage won't subside.

I could not bear it even if I tried. It was just too much for me.

My control has limitations. I had to banish you to Earth for the sake of our bond.

After that, I stopped caring so much about Zeus' affairs. I felt so tired and weary from everything. It takes an enormous amount of strength to forgive knowing that youwill always be deceived. I became immune to pain even as it demanded to be felt. I was oblivious to the fact that it slowly ate the pieces of my heart. I found myself becoming cold and distant. It reached the point where I could not be even honest with what I feel anymore. Silence became my sanctuary as I observed the happiness from afar. The only joy I treasured was to see my family happy even if I am not a part of it.

Then there was Zenoa who now rests in peace.

Zenoa was a product of my severe longing. He was the remembrance of the Zeus who loved me with all his heart. He was the symbol of a prosperous marriage and the days ever so blithe. He was a reminder of how radiant how I used to be, of the happy days that I can only reminisce in my memories.

He was my Zeus and I was his Hera. I felt joy being with him in my secret garden.

I never expected that one day, all of what transpired will happen.

I was taken by the River Styx as I had broken my promise. I promised to love Zeus and only Zeus. When I uttered those three dangerous words to Zenoa, I had unconsciously shattered the deal. As I woke up with the goddess Styx, I felt lifeless.

Everyone knew what happened when Zeus forcibly took me away. As if the pain of being constantly replaced by another woman was not enough, he violated me once more and it had to be in my most sacred part again. I could not bring myself to speak, I could not even move. Every breathe my soul took was excruciating as I held my sobs. It was more painful than the first.

For the first time in my life, I actually blamed and cursed the Fates.

Eventually however, I still ended up thanking them.

As I saw how Zeus and all of you travelled together in search of my lost pieces, I could not believe it. Seeing how much all of you loved me despite of everything rekindled the dying flame inside me. Even if everything was against my recovery, all of you fought your way through and I could not help but to weep.

I hated myself for being so blind to all of it. I desired for nothing else but to be with all of you again and convey all the love I have bottled.

It would have been the greatest regret I would carry in the afterlife. Witnessing all of you mourn for me was heart-wrenching. I kept on calling to all of you to tell you that I was there and how much I love you. I lamented in vain as I thought Thanatos himself came to fetch me. If I had not been so weak, this would have never happened. I cursed myself for inflicting so much damage.

Then again, I could never forget what Thanatos said to me after I expressed all of my sentiments. If I ever visit Hades, I would blast him off into the galaxies. He could have said it sooner.

 _"_ _Queen of the Gods, mourn not. I have not come for you."_

He did not tell me whom he came for but my eyes widened when I saw father. Naturally, everyone did not want him there. Even so, he marched on and my heart sank as he lamented beside my body. I never thought the day would come where he would gaze at me so lovingly.

When he reversed my time enough for me to be revived by Zenoa's apple, I was beyond shocked. I embraced him with tears overflowing and in the brief time our eyes met, his smile was something that would be in my heart forever.

All of your efforts brought me to life from the dead. I would always be grateful to each and every one of you. For eons, I have longed for this kind of happiness. Our family is whole once again and there is nothing in this world that I would not give to keep it that way.

To think that Zeus and I are going to be married once more . . .

Good heavens, forgive me for this untimely drama." Hera apologized as she feigned her tears away. All the burden that weighted on her chest vanished and she felt more light-hearted than a feather.

"I think it fits the occasion well. It has been a long time since we had a sisterly talk like this." Hestia replied as she kissed her sister's head. She averted her gaze to Demeter and as she saw the way she was acting, Hestia gave her a nudge of encouragement to say whatever she was holding.

"Hera." Demeter called out and Hera turned to her startled by the seriousness of her tone.

"What Zeus and I had done-"

"Demeter, I already forgave everyone and that includes you. It is also time for you to let go of it and set yourself free as well." Hera gently imparted as she held her sister's hands.

"Please, Hera." Demeter softly" Demeter softly pleaded and as Hera met the troubled eyes of her sister, she felt compelled to hear what bothered her.

"When Zeus came to me drunk that night, he only spoke affectionately of you. He told me how wonderful you were and he appreciated your faithfulness to him to the core. He confided how he regrets it every time he succumbs to his lust and womanizes against your marriage. He expressed his weariness and how he longs for your warm embraces. He detested himself for turning you into a cold woman and that he would do anything for you.

I hated you, Hera.

I envied how you were revered by all and hailed as queen. I was jealous of the respect you garnered and how talented you were at almost everything. I envy how happy you were as you basked in all the glory.

I never imagined that behind those beautiful smiles masked the scars of your own inner battles. Like you, I was selfish. I only thought of what was bereaved from me and I always resented it.

But for the sake of love, I pretended to be happy for you. I am you sister after all.

When Zeus came to me at his most vulnerable, I savagely took advantage of it. I should have resisted when he advanced on me but the pleasure was too tantalizing. It felt like sweet vengeance towards you for being so flawless.

I truly regret everything, we both did.

Zeus repeatedly apologized to me but I knew I had the greater fault. He was drunk and I was sane. I should have known better. My frustration consumed me and there was no justice for what I have done. I had been adulterous and I had betrayed you. I remembered all the times you were so kind to me and all that we had been through in our father's stomach. You had always been there for me.

During the eons that we were estranged, all I could do was to reminisce all of the wonderful memories we forged while I listened to the music box you gave me. I love how you remember the little things that I tend to not notice about my own self. I desired for the three of us to experience that kind of bliss once more but asking you to forgive me was too much. You had spared me and my daughter and the only thing you endowed us was exile. I would have honestly preferred it if you cursed me or at the very least slapped me with your hardest. Even then you were merciful and I felt truly underserving of it.

I begrudgingly questioned myself on how could I have done the worst sacrilege to you. How could have I sacrificed our bond with something so shallow? I slept with your husband. I slept with the spouse of the Goddess of Marriage. I was the lowest whore among his mistresses for I was your sister. You had faith in me and I destroyed it.

For the last time, I am so sorry, Hera. Forgive me. At the very least, you deserve an explanation." Demeter genuinely confessed. For the longest time, she felt so guilty in harbouring ill feelings towards her younger sister. Hera might have found the strength to forgive her but she could never do the same for herself unless she tells everything in all its truth.

Hera hastily embraced Demeter as they both cried in each other's arms. Hestia could not be any happier than to see the two so affectionate once again. Extending her arms as wide as she could, she enveloped them teary-eyed.

"Thank you for letting me know, sister. I truly appreciate your truthfulness." Hera imparted as she basked in the warm hugs of her sisters. It must have taken a lot of courage for Demeter to confide all of what she had spoken and now, they could only look back and smile. Hera felt that she had truly moved on from everything and not only her but every single one of them.

Upon speaking about revelations, Hera bursted into a sudden laughter as a thought suddenly came to her mind.

"Your rules backfired on you, Hestia. Iris told me everything and why you resigned as my handmaiden." Hera brought up which made Hestia blushed madly. She could not exactly blame Iris if Hera probed into the topic. She taught Iris never to keep a secret from the queen and knowing the girl, she was probably cornered to answer. Hestia exasperatedly sighed as she chortled apologetically. It ultimately saved her from explaining and she knew that Hera will eventually find out anyways given her curious nature.

"I really missed these kinds of bondings. Now, there are no more sinister secrets to be kept in order to protect each other from getting hurt. Our family had truly surpassed every obstacle the Fates can throw at us." Hestia spoke as she . They had been together through thick and thin. They had learned from the past and a promising future lies ahead of them.

"Indeed. I hate to burst the bubble but it is time for us to head back for our beauty rest." Demeter reminded and Hestia snapped her fingers in her forgetfulness of the time. Hestia conjured up heat to dry all of their hair and as they all sat together, Hera felt a sudden yet intense longing for Zeus. She had no absolutely idea where it came from and why it came out of the blue but she would definitely go in espionage just to see him.

She has the power of light and air. She could go to Hyperborea in a few minutes and no one would notice. She just had to get out of sight. She could have really done so if she wasn't so drowsy. Each of her eyes felt like a bag of sand and she blamed her twins for not letting her sleep peacefully last night. They kept kicking her womb profusely till midnight.

"Since Zeus is not with me, can we sleep together like before?" Hera queried as she yawned. Just as how the tide changes swiftly, it was decided what she would do.

"Of course." Hestia excitedly responded and Demeter could not help but to let out a soft squeal. They all went hurriedly ashore and donned their robes. Their excitement cannot be helped for eons had passed since their last soiree but that did not blind Hestia and Demeter as much as it did to Hera who was ignorant of her sisters' keen stares. They would not let their pregnant and hormonal sister out of their sight in fear that she might fly over to Hyperborea and see Zeus.

* * *

What happened next was much to everyone's surprise.

"Is she really asleep? Are you serious, auntie?" Athena whisperingly inquired as she and Hestia stood outside Hera's chambers. They could not believe it. The odds that Hera won't attempt to see Zeus did not even reach a single percent and it baffled Athena, their seemingly strategist, to no bounds.

"If there is something Hera cannot fake, it is sleeping." Hestia replied with her eyes as wide as Athena's. Even though she was sure that Hera was sleeping, she let Demeter stay with her just to be safe. Precaution was better than to be sorry.

"Even if mother knows Zeus will come for her, then I am afraid she would be highly disappointed." Athena reasoned and they both grinned at each other. The gods were only there to tire out Zeus and separate them from the goddesses as they dress up for the wedding.

It was great thing that Rhea enthusiastically suggested her palace. Like the Garden of the Golden Apples, the Hyperborean Palace is the gift of Mother Gaia to Rhea when she was wed with Cronus. It is her sanctuary and therefore, a Primordial Barrier encapsulates it so that no one may enter or leave without Rhea's consent. It was not made aware to Zeus that Rhea activated the barrier the moment his foot touched her golden palace. In addition, Rhea would let all the gods enter temporarily so that her son may enjoy some company and all.

"Auntie, we forgot to tell the gods about the barrier. They might overwork themselves in keeping father occupied." Athena worriedly spoke to which Hestia laughed.

"It is fine. Let them have a bonafide male bonding time. They will wear themselves out and sleep when the night is still young. It would be enough for them to be awake early." Hestia replied as she winked and tapped Athena's shoulder.

"Well, all we have to do is rest now for it is finally tomorrow. Have a full rest." Hestia added as she smiled at her niece.

"To you as well, auntie." Athena returned as they both parted ways.

* * *

The wee hours of the day soon came and for the first time in all ages, all the gods and goddesses of the palace were awake before the sun rose. The goddesses in Mt. Olympus could barely keep their excitement from breaking loose as they prepared for the wedding. Meanwhile, the gods in Hyperborea jeered at one another at yesterday's amusement. Men will be men, after all. They had finished donning themselves in the unique suits the goddesses sewed especially for each one of them.

"So far yet so close!" Dionysius jested as he mimicked the words of his father when he hit the barrier. When they all found themselves searching for Zeus with no one knowing where he was, they found themselves paled with fear that Zeus had gotten away. Perhaps he truly did but only for a little while.

It was good thing that the Primordial Barrier of the castle kept him at bay.

"Hera, my love!" Poseidon added and they all laughed with tears.

"Would you all ever give me a rest?" Zeus agonizingly replied as he recalled his shameful scene. And all was going so well for him. The Primordial Barrier truly knocked him at a surprise.

"Worry not, you'll see her soon anyways." Hades spoke to sooth his sore brother which immediately lit up his face. The words of Hades fuelled the passion in all of their hearts as they anticipated the much awaited wedding.

"Don't forget that it will be Uncle Oceanus and Aunt Tethys who will escort you to the altar. Mother will go Hera this time around." Hades added and Zeus took note of it. Roles might have switched yet Zeus did not mind at all. Oceanus and Tethys were nothing but kind to him after their conquest to save Hera. The closure they all had helped in forging an amiable relationship between all of them.

"Break a leg, father." Ares merrily cheered as he slipped his arm over on the shoulder of Hephaestus who in turn, humorously raised his golden prosthetic leg. Zeus laughed gently at the pun his sons intended and sighed.

"I would indeed. It is not like every day that I see your mother in a wedding dress."

* * *

All, with the exception of Hera, soon assembled at the throne room where the nuptial will be held. The place was ideal for the circular room was open with the spaces between each pillar providing the cool predawn breeze. What background could be more perfect for the marriage of Hera and Zeus other than the marvellous skies they reigned over? The candles from the chandelier and the candelabra of each pillar provided a mellow illumination since the sky was still in the phase of night. The aroma of flowers fragrantly lingered as the winter gale swept gently over them.

Mother Gaia rightfully took her place by the altar. Hestia cordially appealed for her to administer the wedding like before to which Mother Gaia happily obliged to her offer in joy that everything had turned out for the best.

The majestic gods and goddesses were clad in sparkling gowns and suits of ivory and gold. All of what they wore represented their domain and the nature of their prowess. They went to all of their assigned places as the sun will rise soon. Apollo, Artemis, Hebe, Eileithiya and Enyo gathered together to prepare the music they rehearsed at the lower left side of the altar. Poseidon and Hades took their places at the side of the groom and the rest gathered for the entourage at the entrance of the throne room.

At the very front was Harmonia and being the youngest among them, she held the place of the main flower girl. She was followed by Eros as the ring bearer and the deities went by pairs. The first pair was Iris and Hermes, then Ares and Aphrodite and succeeded by Hephaestus and Athena. After the final pair placed Zeus accompanied Oceanus and Tethys and behind them were Demeter, Hestia and Rhea respectively.

After a few moments, a soft knock so silent that only the three goddesses heard was given and Hestia signalled Apollo to play his euphonious music. Hera was already outside just as they had planned. The procession of the entourage took place as the sky slowly turned into a beautiful ombre of blue, violet and pink as dawn approached.

After the deities settled in their seats, Zeus, together with Oceanus and Tethys, treaded the aisle as all bowed in reverence for their king.

"We wish only the best for the two of you, son." Oceanus sincerely imparted to Zeus as they escorted him. It was what Cronus would have said if it he was the one with his son but he had faith the somewhere else in the universe, Father Time was also witnessing this sacred ceremony.

"Thank you, father." Zeus replied as he appreciated the gesture of Oceanus. He felt that he finally gained his approval in marrying Hera and it truly warmed his heart.

"I said this before but we leave Hera into your loving care now." Tethys spoke supportively and Zeus nodded in gratitude as they left him in his place as the groom. Poseidon and Hades welcomed him as they tapped each other's shoulders.

The music ceased as Zeus reached the foot of the altar as a lyrical piece was sung harmoniously by his daughters. Hestia and Demeter went to the opposite side of the enormous doors of the throne room as the bells attached to them echoed as it opened.

The gleaming rays of Helios gently seeped from the east as it drew the gentle light of Selene to the west. The scenery it created contrasted fantastically with motif of the groom and bride that it made Destiny proud. The way the light and darkness were equally separated just as Zeus and Hera were on the opposite ends was truly a sight to behold.

Demeter and Hestia immediately lifted Hera's veil for everyone to see the bride in all her splendour. Zeus could not help but to cry as he saw his beautiful wife as she was accompanied by Rhea and their sisters. The happiness he felt was indeed overwhelming that he could not see anything else but her.

"She's the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me." Zeus managed to utter as Hera lifted her eyes to meet his.

"We can tell. " Hades replied as their gazes were pinned on their sister who looked more stunning than her first wedding. Seeing how they both looked at each other, one could already tell how deep their love ran. It is simply unmeasurable.

As Hera graciously walked down the aisle and as Zeus faithfully awaited her, their feelings grew stronger as they remembered all the wonderful memories they had with each other. The lyrical piece that Apollo and his sisters carried mellifluously reflected the romantic atmosphere in the room to its finest.

 _If there were no words  
_ _No way to speak  
_ _I would still hear you  
_ _If there were no tears  
_ _No way to feel inside  
_ _I'd still feel for you_

 _And even if the sun refused to shine  
_ _Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
_ _You would still have my heart  
_ _Until the end of time  
_

 _You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

 _All of my life  
_ _I have been waiting for  
_ _All you give to me  
_ _You've opened my eyes  
_ _And shown me how to love unselfishly_

 _I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
_ _But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
_ _I will give you my heart  
_ _Until the end of time_

 _You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

"Darling, we are here." Rhea turned to her daughter as they reached the point where she must depart.

"Thank you, mother. This is too good to be true." Hera heartily spoke as Rhea affectionately kissed Hera on the forehead.

"I am so happy for you as well, my dearest daughter. Now go and live the moment." Rhea encouraged as she released her hand from her clasp. As her mother, she could not help but to shed a few tears for her dear daughter who finally achieved the happiness she deserved. Her sisters gave her a final kiss on the cheek as well and soon after, the three goddesses went to their places as they left the bride to walk the last steps and meet her groom.

Zeus however, defied the norms as he gallantly strode the aisle once more as he lifted Hera ever so carefully into the air in his sheer joy.

 _And even if the sun refused to shine  
_ _Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
_ _You would still have my heart  
_ _Until the end of time_

"I harbour deep feelings of affection towards you, my lady". Zeus adoringly conveyed as he lowered Hera and kissed her hand. Those were the words he used as he confessed his undying love for her for the very first time He remembered the moment perfectly and what was a dream back then was now a sweet reality.

"The feeling is mutual, my lord." Hera tenderly replied, just as she did in the past.

 _'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
_ _You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

"We are all gathered to witness this sacred matrimony between the King Zeus and Queen Hera. I take it that no one has any objections or forever hold your silence?" Mother Gaia commenced ceremoniously and no one dared to make a single sound. After all, who would dare object?

"Very well, the bride may now recite her vows." Mother Gaia proceeded as she smiled at the unity and ardour of the pantheon. She turned to Hera who took a deep breath as she held the marriage ring of Zeus in her delicate hands.

"My dearly beloved husband, having you in my life was the greatest gift I ever had. We had been through a lot together. Our relationships have experienced all the twists and turns a married couple can ever have and even though we might not have dealt with them in the best way, we came through them hand in hand. You showed me the world in such a beautiful light and made me believe that everything was possible as long as we have faith and love.

It is inevitable for any relationship to experience pain. We are all frail and even as we are deities, we also succumb to temptations. Perhaps, my own hate and false sense of justice blinded me from what my heart truly wanted. All I ever wanted was for you to love me Zeus and I was fool for being ignorant. After seeing you treading the heavens, endeavouring the seas and braving hell in order to save me because of your great love, I realized that I would rather endure everything than not having you by my side at all.

You are my life, my fate and destiny. I love you, Zeus and I vow to cherish you forever as my husband and offer you my entire person to you. Let the gods and goddesses in this place be my witnesses." Hera earnestly professed as she took the hand of Zeus and slithered the ring to his finger to where it should be.

Zeus lowered his head to meet Hera's as he closed his eyes.

"My most precious wife, I could not imagine a life without you by my side." Zeus began as he opened his eyes that bore the intensity of his feelings. Hera was enchanted by them as she stared and felt the love she longed for through the eons flowing into her as he held her hands.

"In times of darkness, you were the shinning beacon that always led me back into the light. You were always faithful to me both in heart and body. I am the most fortunate man to have you as my wife. Time might change us for it already nature but at the very end, it is our undeniable true love for one another that always binds us together.

Hera, you are the tune to whom my heart beats for. You taught me what love was and how it should truly be. When I held your sleeping vessel in my arms, grief consumed my entire soul. I was ready to sacrifice everything that I possess for you to awaken and be happy. I vowed to myself that I would never let you ever go through something like that again. I would love and protect you with my life.

You are my life, my fate and my destiny. I pledge to be your loyal husband and give everything in my power to love and honour you forever. I love you with all my heart, Hera. My love for you defied the Fates themselves. Let the gods and the goddesses here be my witnesses" Zeus genuinely avowed as he carefully slid the marriage ring in Hera's hands. They both smiled as they wiped one another's tears and endeared one another into an embrace.

"By the power vested in me, I once more declare the Son of Rhea and Daughter of Cronus as husband and wife. All hail, Olympus!" Mother Gaia allegorically concluded as she bestowed her blessing and the room erupted in cheers as they honoured the newly wedded King and Queen of Olympus. The light of Hera's blessing as the Goddess of Marriage scattered like golden luminescent fireflies and the sky shined in all its brilliance as the sun came forth with its hopeful promise.

"Well, do the honours already." Hera playfully invited as she slyly smiled at Zeus. Zeus smirked as he loved it when she seduces him. He gently pulled her closer to him as his hand enveloped her waist.

"It would be my greatest pleasure." Zeus played along as they lovingly kissed and sealed the sacred ceremony once and for all. Apollo hastily signalled for his sisters to convene into their choir once more for the last theme song of the wedding.

 _Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

 _I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away_

"That is true love right there!" Aphrodite squealed as she gently blew her nose in her handkerchief. She could not be any more proud to find a couple who loved each other like Zeus and Hera. To experience and indulge in the vigor of love is her very purpose.

 _'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love_

 _I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can calm your fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles_

 _It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong_

"They grow up so fast." Rhea claimed and Tethys hugged her. They could not agree more with that phrase and Oceanus soon joined their tears session in seeing their children contented and full of mirth. It has been a long time since they have all been this joyful and it wasn't too long ago that these gods and goddesses were just infants rolling in their swaddling clothes.

It wasn't too long ago that they were all so miserably broken as well and now, their happiness was impossible to shatter.

 _'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love_

"Throw the bouquet, sister!" Demeter yelled which caught the attention of many. Most of the goddesses in the room were virgin goddesses and it would truly be amusing to know whom the bouquet will land to.

"Oh well, here goes the tradition!" Hera exclaimed as she threw the bundle above. All of their eyes were keenly pinned to it and unexpectedly, a strong gust of wind shoved it off its path and unfastened the loose knot of the flowers.

Everyone ended up getting a flower.

"I bet you she did that on purpose." Hestia shared to Demeter and the two of them laughed. At the very least, it saved the virgin goddesses from embarrassment and deflected it to the curious gods.

 _Enough to make miracles change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever when you fall  
It's the greatest power of all_

 _Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love_

 _Yes, I still believe, believe in love  
I still believe in love!  
I still believe, believe in love._

"This momentous event definitely needs an everlasting remembrance. Would everyone please gather in front for a painting? I promise this will be a swift one." Mother Gaia motioned and all gladly obeyed to her instruction with gratitude. The goddesses gathered at Hera's side as the gods took the side of Zeus. All raised their flower from Hera's corsage and flashed their glistening smiles as the day came forth.

"What a wonderful family." Mother Gaia thought as she lithely held her brush and melded the natural colours of the Earth in her palms to depict the wonderful scene in front of her. After all of the trials they overcame and the victories they basked in, one would only need to know their story and believe that rainbows do come after the rain.


End file.
